


Man of Steel: A Risk Worth Taking

by Babettefanfic51



Series: A Risk Worth Taking [1]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, DCU (Movies), Justice League - All Media Types, Man of Steel (2013), Superman - All Media Types, Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Babies, Christmas, Christmas Tree, Clones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, First Kiss, First Time, Flying, Green Kryptonite, Honeymoon, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, Marriage Proposal, Meet the Family, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Wedding Night, Weddings, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 01:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 127,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babettefanfic51/pseuds/Babettefanfic51
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Man of Steel (2013)  & BvS (2016):  Lois couldn’t decide whether to ask him out or bombard him with questions hopefully to secure the ‘Story of the Century.’  This is just me speculating about 'hand touching' in the trailer and what it could mean for Clois.  The story continues with more plots and speculation about the upcoming sequel.  Please read.  Thanks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ACT I:  The Only Thing That Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this first chapter, a fateful meeting takes place.

 

 

 

[ ](http://s190.photobucket.com/user/babettew54/story/21321)

UPDATED (12/2/13): Click the banner to see more character pictures!

_ACT I: The Only Thing That Matters_

_Chapter 1: A Risk Worth Taking_

_Two days before Christmas, in Metropolis City Jail:_

Lois Lane believed that the nightmare was finally over. A rampaging lunatic had almost destroyed Metropolis, but they had all been saved by one man. No one knew who he was or where he had come from, but Lois had every intention of finding out. Tapping her fingers on the countertop, she waited impatiently for the officer to let her in to see him.

"Now, Ms. Lane …" The officer tried to calm her down. She had a reputation as being tenacious like a dog with a bone.

"Don't 'now, Ms. Lane,' me! I'm the one who got him to come in. If not for me, you'd still be standing in the middle of that field waiting to see what would happen next. He saved hundreds of lives today. He doesn't want to hurt anyone. Surely, you must know that."

"But, Ms. Lane, he's restrained, and we cannot guarantee your safety!"

"Don't you get it? That is not what he's about. Now are you going to let me in to see him or not?" She asked, glaring at him.

He sighed. "Wait here," he instructed. A few minutes later, the officer came back to the front desk and told her that she could see him only because he refused to talk to anyone, except her.

Lois could not explain how her heart pounded with equal beats of dread and excitement at those words. Taking a deep breath, she said, "Lead the way." As she followed the officer, she also could not explain what she was feeling right now. Her mind seemed to have stop working. She had a million questions for him, and after witnessing his heroics on numerous occasions, including his rescue of her a few heart stopping times, her mind could not come up with a single solitary thing to say. _Just start at the beginning Lane, like … who are you_?

Clark stood up when he saw her standing there looking as if she would bolt at any moment, which wasn't like her at all. She wasn't afraid of anything. He would never forget how she had approached him, guns drawn all around them, but then there she was unafraid and determined to help.

She was pulled out of her mental stupor by his voice. "Ms. Lane?"

Lois jumped out of her skin. He was so quiet she was startled. "Oh, hello, Ummm …."

"Did you want to ask me something?"

Her mind was still reeling. "Ummm, Ok, what's your name?"

"Kal-El."

"Kal-El?"

He grinned at her obvious confusion. "Yes, that's my name."

She shook her head to clear it. "It's obvious you're not from around here."

"That's true," he grinned again.

 _Like pulling teeth!_ Lois thought. Soon enough though, other criminals in lock-up began to whistle and call out to her. They knew who she was.

"Just ask me, I'll give you an interview!" One man snickered and whistled at her.

The fire came back as she turned to him. "Look, you jerk!" She said and pulled his arm through the bars. "I'm a lady, you got that?! I eat guys like you for lunch."

"Hey, that hurt!" He whimpered as he rubbed his arm.

Clark's eyes widened. Shaking his head, he cleared his throat. "Ms. Lane?"

"Yes," she replied as she turned back to face him. Her demeanor changed from mad dog to meek as a mouse in seconds.

"Once I get out of here, we should meet to discuss … a few things."

She swallowed. _He must have read my mind._ _I wonder if that's one of his abilities._ "Of course, just give me a call."

He actually smiled. "Until then?"

"Yes, until then," she mimicked, but instead of turning to go, she just stood there staring at him.

"Bye, Ms. Lane."

"Bye, Kal-El."

She finally turned to go, but not until she sent a death glare in the crook's direction.

Clark shook his head and smiled.

~o~o~

_Christmas morning, the Daily Planet bullpen:_

"Excuse me, Miss …. Ummm …" He glanced at her name plate. "Lane is it?" Clark asked the lady staring at the computer screen.

"Yes, that's right. Name's Lois, Lois Lane," she responded still distracted by her non-story. Sitting up a little straighter and still staring at the screen, but nothing was coming to her. After Kal-El had been released from jail, she hadn't heard a word from him and now her story was due, but she had nothing. Sighing, she put her hand on her chin. _Where are you, Kal-El? No rescues, nothing!_

Clark tapped her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Miss, but Mr. White asked me to stop by this morning. I have an interview scheduled with him."

 _On Christmas morning?_ Lois thought. She blinked and stared at the tall gentleman hovering over her desk. Narrowing her eyes, she stared at him closely. She did note how large his glasses were and that plaid shirt with a tie no less. _Where in the world did he learn how to dress, in a barn_? "He's … Ummm … down in copy. Who's asking?"

He held out his hand. "The name is Kent, Clark Kent."

Lois shook his hand then quite unexpectedly electric sparks shot inside her palm. They both stared at their joined hands each utterly shocked and bewildered by what had just happened. Lois was totally confused as she released his hand. "Mr. Kent, is it?"

"Yes, that's my name."

Bells went off in Lois's head, but she ignored them. "Why don't you wait over there and he'll be back in a few minutes."

"Thank you, Ms. Lane."

Now, Lois was bombarded with the strangest sensation and she refused to ignore it this time. Standing up, she followed him.

Clark was beginning to feel cornered by her stares. He sat down and pulled out a newspaper from his courier bag to distract her. He held it up in front of his face.

Lois lowered the paper. "If you don't mind my asking, what job are you interviewing for?"

"The City Desk."

Lois' mouth dropped open in shock. "I can't believe this."

"Excuse me?" Clark asked, curious why she would be upset about him working City.

She suddenly leaned down and poked his chest. "Let's get one thing straight Mr. Kent. City is my beat, got it?!"

Clark was confused. "But I haven't even gotten the job yet."

Lois looked him up and down. She had a feeling getting the job would not be an issue for him. "It doesn't matter. Just stay out of my way!" She told him then turned and walked off in a huff.

An hour later, Clark came out of Perry's office, shook his hand then he pointed him to his desk, directly opposite Ms. Lane.

"Lane, get in here!" Perry hollered at his star reporter.

Lois sent Kent a glare just for good measure.

Five minutes later, she came out of Perry's office stunned and furious. _Now I'm a babysitter for some hack from Nowheresville!?_

"I see you got the good news?" Clark asked the furious young woman.

Lois sent him another glare one that would have cowered any man but not him. "Just … just stay out of my way."

Clark watched her for a moment, then he hid a grin.

~o~o~

Christmas Day was almost over, and Lois was still staring at a blank page. Kent had disappeared on some errand something about a human interest story. She didn't have the time to follow him around. She had a story to write, but still no word from Kal-El.

Suddenly, her phone rang, but she didn't recognize the number. "Lois Lane, Daily Planet."

"Hello, Ms. Lane."

"Who is this?"

"Kal-El."

Lois sat up straighter. "Kal-El, I … How are you? I mean, I haven't seen you around since the other day, and I had hoped we could talk … and …" Lois was rambling a bit.

"I'm sorry about that, Ms. Lane, but I have been busy for a while." Actually, Clark had gone home to Smallville to spend Christmas Eve with his Mom. "It couldn't be helped. I'd like to make it up to you. Are you free now? I know it's Christmas."

"Of course I'm free. Christmas is not much of a holiday for me."

Clark didn't believe that. "But it's Christmas."

"You celebrate the holiday? I'm surprised to hear that."

"It was my favorite holiday … growing up."

Lois was stunned. "You grew up here?"

"I see we have a lot to talk about. Meet me on the rooftop in half an hour."

She didn't hesitate. "I'll be there."

~o~o~

After glancing at her watch for like the thousandth time, she climbed the stairs truly excited and thrilled, heart pumping double time, but what greeted her would stay in her memories for a lifetime.

Kal-El was there, but also there was a small Christmas tree with lights and presents under the tree. Although it was Christmas Day, the weather was unusually warm for this time of year. Lois had put on a light jacket around her shoulders, but she wasn't cold, not at all. Her heart was warmed by the sight before her eyes. Suddenly, her eyes watered. "You did this … for me?"

"Of course, do you like it?"

She walked over to the tree and touched it reverently, eyes watering again. "It's beautiful. Thank you, Kal-El."

Clark suddenly realized that Christmas was just as valuable to her, maybe even more so. "Here, I have a present for you."

She shook her head. "I can't believe this." She looked him up and down. "Am I dreaming?"

Clark came closer. "Do you dream of me?" He boldly asked.

Lois lowered her eyes but didn't answer him.

That was all the answer he needed. He reached under the tree and held up the package to her. "Open it."

She did as he said and inside the box was a lovely crystal ornament. "Oh, my, I've never seen anything quite like this. I don't know what to say."

"Here, let me." He took the ornament from her, their hands touching sending sparks again, which totally confused her then he hung it at the top of the tree.

She watched his hands as he hung the ornament and they were large and well-manicured, reminding her of someone else. _That's impossible_ , she thought. But now her instincts were going crazy.

"Kal-El?" She asked. He turned to her. "What's your name again?"

"I told you, it's Kal-El."

"And you grew up here?"

"Yes, why?" He was staring at the tree.

"Did your parents call you Kal-El growing up?"

He hesitated. "Ummm, no they didn't," he replied, he let slip surprising himself as he turned back to her to meet her ever curious look.

Lois came closer, then she took his hand just like in the field the other day. "You can tell me anything. You know that don't you?"

"Lois, I …" He hesitated again.

 _He called me Lois._ "It's alright. You know you can trust me."

He looked into her eyes, and he did trust her, but he couldn't do it. "I do trust you, but …"

"I understand, I do." She squeezed his hand. "When you're ready to talk, I'll be here for you."

He shook his head at her, came closer and then he touched her cheek. She closed her eyes, and Kal-El couldn't resist her. He leaned down just a little and then he kissed her. _So sweet_ , he thought. He deepened the kiss, then she came into his arms holding him close.

After a few minutes, he pulled back. "I should go." The last thing he wanted was to leave her.

"Of course, but you owe me an interview!" She said teasing him just a little.

"Tomorrow, same time?" He asked smiling as he stroked her shoulder, needing to touch her.

"You got it!" She smiled at him.

"Good night, Lois," Clark murmured, not wanting to leave her.

"Good night, Kal-El."

Clark turned and leapt into the sky.

Lois quickly ran to the ledge and watched him streak across the sky, then moments later, she heard a sonic boom shatter the quiet night.

_The beginning!_

~o~o~

A/N: Oh man, I loved the trailer. I absolutely love the idea of Lois finding out the truth just by them touching hands, maybe not in the first movie but definitely in the sequel. I guess that blows the 'triangle for two' out of the water, which I doubt they'll do. It definitely changes things around, and I think it opens up a lot of potential for them, but I have my doubts. DC is famous for keeping her in the dark for who knows how long! Lois had been blind enough if you ask me. But please, no memory swipes! I hope you enjoyed it. Please tell me your thoughts. Reviews are love. HAPPY HOLIDAYS!


	2. Not Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story would not leave me alone. It felt incomplete, so my Muse said finish it already. Ok, what is Lois going to do about Kal-El? What is she going to do about Clark? Awww, the ultimate Clois question just never ends, does it? I'm pretty sure this chapter will end the story. *hear that Muse?* Please read and review. Thank you! :D

_Chapter 2: Not Alone_

_The Daily Planet bullpen, a week later:_

"Lois, don't you think it's time to remove that tree? Christmas is over," Clark asked his partner. After staring at it for a week, it was time to let it go.

Lois gave him the stink eye but didn't reply. She loved her tree, but letting it go meant that she had given up on Kal-El. He hadn't called or returned to the rooftop. She had gone up there every day for a week, but he hadn't come back. She had decided not to voice her suspicions about Clark. It was the hardest decision she had ever made, but it had been the right thing to do, plus she could be wrong about him. _Maybe they just looked alike_ , she thought.

Clark sensed her sadness, so he tried to make her feel better. "What's so special about this tree?"

She stiffened her shoulders. He was right. It was time to let it go. "It's just a tree," she replied. She stood up, removed the crystal, put it inside her desk drawer, removed the tree from her desktop, took it to a large trash can by the copier and dumped it.

Clark watched her with a sad expression. He hated doing this, but it was for the best and after their meeting on the rooftop, he had talked himself out of seeing her again as Kal-El. It was the hardest decision he had ever made, but it had been the right thing to do. After she sat back down, he changed the subject. "What's on the agenda for the day?"

"There's only one story in town and he's not talking," Lois replied as she thought about him. Shaking her head to clear it, she hadn't truly given up on him. She continued composing questions for Kal-El and their official interview, whenever that may happen. "So, as long as we're working together as partners …" She began.

"Wait partners? After our first meeting, I got the impression you wanted me to stay out of your way. What changed?"

Lois sighed and turned to face him. "I'll admit I can be a bit over-protective as far as my job is concerned, but I think we work well together as long as you remember that I'm the boss. I have a lot more experience than you and you should follow my lead."

He frowned. "That doesn't sound like a partnership."

"Take it or leave it Kent."

He thought about it for a minute. "I'll take it."

Inwardly smiling, she got back to her questions. "Smart move, Kent."

"Lane, Kent, get in here!" Perry hollered to his new reporting team.

"Yeah, Chief?" Lois asked as she and Clark entered Perry's office.

"Look, as you both know, it's been over a week since 'the flying man' debuted, but no one has gotten an interview from him."

"He's not talking to anyone, Chief," Clark said as he glanced at Lois. Her lips had thinned, but it didn't stop her eyes from blinking several times. _Was that a tear?_ He wondered. His question was answered when she wiped the corner of her eye. He felt horrible.

"We need to know more about him, and I've wanted to do it for a while now and I think the time is right."

"And what's that Mr. White?" Clark asked, worried what Perry had on his mind.

"How would you two like to go on a trip … together?"

Lois stiffened as her mind began to run in circles. Being alone with him as Clark would be far too much of a temptation not to tell him her suspicions. Could she keep him at arms-length? Can she continue to keep her mouth shut and not confront him about his dual identity? She had no answers.

"I don't know about that," Clark muttered, wondering if he could rescue people with Lois hovering around him. "I haven't been here long and …"

Lois was not deterred. "Kent, what is your problem? It's your job. Where are we going Chief?"

"Smallville, Kansas!" He announced with a flourish.

Clark inwardly groaned but he wasn't surprised.

"You're making that name up. There is no such place," Lois muttered.

"Of course there is," Perry said. "Look, come over here. Look at this." Perry pulled up video footage of an alien ship and it had landed it Smallville. "Why did it land there? What was it after?"

"Those are all good questions, Mr. White, but I'm sure the Army has that place secure and we probably won't find out anything. I think it's a waste of time," Clark said, hoping to stop this assignment before it got started.

Perry became thoughtful as he stroked his chin. "You may have a point."

"No, Chief, I think you may have something there, and with a bit of snooping, we may be able to find out more about that ship and why it landed in … Smallville," Lois said and shook her head again at the name.

"I agree Lois, and once we find out more about it, then we can find out more about … the flying man," Perry wholeheartedly agreed.

"The flying man? Is that what everyone is calling him?" Lois asked, thinking that he needed a much better name for someone so regal, honest, wonderful and gorgeous. She was still in awe of him even though he had stood her up.

Clark snapped his fingers in front of her face. "Lois, where did you go just then?"

"Oh, nowhere," she replied distracted. "Ok Chief, when do we leave?"

"Yesterday," he replied.

~o~o~

_A day later in Smallville:_

"Here we are," Clark reluctantly announced as he pulled their bags from the rental car and entered the only hotel in town.

"A one hotel town and one horse too, probably," Lois muttered. "I can't believe this."

"Well, you insisted on coming," Clark also muttered and looked around. His glasses were firmly on his face. He pushed them up his nose.

"May I help you?" The hotel clerk asked politely then he frowned as he looked at Clark.

"Yes, we have a several reservations. Clark Kent and Lois Lane, and that's two rooms," Clark told the hotel clerk. He knew his name of course.

"Yes, I see it. Please sign here and here are your keys."

"Thank you," Clark said and grinned thankful to him for being discreet.

Lois caught their looks but didn't say anything. In the elevator, Lois watched him for a moment. "What was that look you gave the hotel clerk? Don't get any ideas Kent."

Clark was shocked. "Lois, I … I don't know what you mean."

 _Oh, he's good, with that innocent act_ , Lois thought. "No hanky-panky, got it?"

"What, you're kidding right? Lois, we just met. I don't even know you," he sputtered.

"Uh, huh, just keep your distance," she said but inside she was itching to remove those glasses and throw herself at him.

Clark just shook his head at her. Inside his mind though, he was finding it hard not to use his x-ray vision and check her out. _What is wrong with me_? He would never do that. He hadn't done that since he was a teenager.

Once inside her room, Lois stared at the huge bed then suddenly she felt a warm breath from behind her. It was him. "Umm, you can put the luggage over there. I'll unpack later. We should head out and check out Perry's sources. He said they were just outside of town." Lois was rambling.

He could hear her heart beat double time. His heart had to race to catch up with her. He closed his eyes and tried to steady his breathing. "Sure, I'll … ummm … see you downstairs."

The heat was gone and Lois closed her eyes. The door closed and she released a breath she didn't realize she was holding. She collapsed onto the bed and fanned her face. She knew it was red hot.

Clark was watching her from outside her door. This charade can't go on much longer. He had to steer her away from his home. He was tempted to tell her everything. He trusted her more than he had ever trusted anyone. Their time on the rooftop kept replaying in his mind, but instead of him flying away, she was with him in the sky kissing him and telling him how much she believed in him and what he stood for. Clark had to close his eyes again, but when he opened them, Lois had removed her blouse and skirt. She then opened her luggage and pulled out a pair of slacks and a sweater.

Shutting his eyes tightly, he picked up his bag and headed to his room. Walking over to the window, he had to smile. He was home. He hadn't been here in a while. He had visited his Mom on Christmas Eve, but being in town, well, he had to keep up his disguise because of the notoriety. He was all over the news. That was all he needed for someone to walk up to him and say, 'Clark Kent, you were great,' or 'CK, it's good to see you, and good job, by the way.'

He groaned to himself. He dropped his bags and headed downstairs. A few minutes later, Lois came down the stairs. He was wearing his jeans and plaid with a light jacket. It was the middle of winter and Lois of course was bundled up with a parka with gloves and a hat. He smiled. "Ready?"

It was a smile Lois remembered from the rooftop and in jail. "I'm ready," she said and tried not to return his smile. Their 'moment' in her room played out in her mind. She desperately wanted to think of something else besides the fact he was 'the flying man' but this was harder than she thought it would be. Of course, it was fun to push his buttons and let him wonder if she had recognized him, but now, she wanted him to know that he could trust her with his secret.

~o~o~

_On the outskirts of Smallville, not far from the Kent farm:_

"This truly is beautiful country," she said and looked out the car window, hoping he would open up.

"It is, isn't it," he whispered without thinking. He did it again, opening himself up to her.

She watched him fidget and grip the steering wheel. "You've been here before, haven't you? I can tell."

"Yes, there … ummm … were a few people I met in college who lived here and I have visited here in the past, but that was a long time ago."

"I see, so where did you grow up Clark?"

"Not far from here," he replied which wasn't a total lie.

"And where's that?"

"What is this, twenty questions?"

"No, just trying to get to know you."

Before he could think of a way to get her mind off of him, a roadblock appeared. He sighed. "Well, this could be a problem." The military was blocking their entrance to the area. His home was a few miles down the road. His mother had been moved to a friend's house for the time being. Martha had to spend Christmas there instead of her own home.

Clark stopped the car. A soldier approached them. "Turn around. This area is restricted."

Lois held up her press badge. "We want answers. What is the military hiding and how long are you going to be here?"

"Head back to town, Miss. The sheriff can answer all your questions. Now, move along," the officer commanded.

"Thank you, officer," Clark said and turned the car around.

Lois looked around. "Turn down that road, Clark, that one right over there."

"Now, Lois, what are you thinking?"

"There must be another way to get the answers that we need. The sheriff won't know what's going on. I'm sure he's as much in the dark as we are. The public deserves to know what happened. That maniac almost destroyed the entire city."

"I know that, Lois, but what if we get caught?" He let that hang in the air.

"Don't worry; I can talk my way out of anything."

Clark didn't comment, but she did have a point.

~o~o~

_A few minutes later, while snooping through a wooded area:_

Suddenly, and inexplicably, Clark began to feel weak. _Oh, no, not that and not now_ , he thought. "Lois … ummm … we should … turn around."

"But why, I see a tent and …" She turned to him. "You don't look so good. What's wrong with you?"

"We have to … go back." But just as he was about to turn and leave, he collapsed.

She smoothed his hair from his forehead. "Clark, Clark, wake up?"

Two military officers with guns drawn approached them. "This is a restricted area."

"We were taking a walk, but then he collapsed. He's obviously not feeling well. Please help me move him to our car. He needs to see a doctor and quickly."

They glanced at each other. "What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know; maybe too many tacos?" Lois was making fun, but they were serious.

"Come with us," the officer commanded.

"Why should we? We haven't done anything wrong." She touched his forehead again. "He has a fever. He may be contagious."

That gave them second thoughts. "Alright, we'll help you move him, but don't come back here again."

"Of course and thank you." Lois had dodged a bullet.

Once they had driven a mile down the road, Clark awakened. "What happened?"

"You fainted. Are you Ok? I had to talk fast. The military wanted to take us with them."

"Thank you, Lois. That would not have been a good thing for me … and you know why." He had to tell her. It was eating him up inside. He trusted her, he really did and couldn't explain why, but it was there between them waiting for them to acknowledge it.

"What do you mean, Clark?"

"Pull over," he said.

"But there's nothing out here just a fence and …"

"Just pull over, Lois," he told her again.

"Ok," she whispered, but then her heart began to pound. Was she ready to hear the truth? She thought that she was but now she was having second thoughts.

"What are you thinking? I can see the wheels turning in your head."

She slowly turned to face him. "I'm scared." Lois was terrified of the things he made her feel.

"Lois, there's nothing to be afraid of."

"Oh, I didn't mean you, it's just …" She hesitated. "I like you."

He smiled. "I like you too."

She shook her head as she stared at him. "How is this even possible?"

"I have no idea, but ever since we met, it's like … I don't know what it's like, because I've never felt this way about anyone." Clark slowly reached out his hand to her and she took it. He squeezed her hand.

"I felt it … did you?" Lois hopefully asked.

"Yes, I felt it too."

This was it. "It's you, isn't it?" Lois asked and tried to smile.

He removed his glasses. "It's me, Lois," he admitted it.

She squeezed his hand. "We need to talk."

~o~o~

_Lois' hotel room, a little while later:_

Lois was fidgeting and nervous which was not like her at all. He was standing on the other side of the room, but he may as well be right behind her. She closed her eyes and tried to steady her breathing.

"Lois?"

She jumped out of her skin as she turned from the window. "Yes, what is it?"

"It's obvious we didn't come up here to talk." He surprised himself with his boldness.

Her heart was beating triple time, but she managed to speak. "Clark?"

He grinned as he walked toward her. "Yes, Lois?" His eyes roamed over her body and Lois gasped at his look.

She watched him come closer as her eyes roamed over his handsome face admiring him, but she found the strength to slow things down. "We really do need … to talk."

When he was around her, being this close to her, his mind was a total blank but one thing pushed his way to forefront of his mind. "We will talk … later, much later." He touched her cheek, then his hand moved to the back of her neck, then he pulled her to him, and kissed her slanting his mouth against hers. They both groaned as his mouth slanted to gain access. She opened to him freely.

A few minutes of hungry kisses and sweet caresses, Lois managed to speak again. "I … still … can't … believe … this is happening."

"Believe it … I do."

She pulled back and smiled then she surprised herself by saying. "I do too."

He picked her up then and laid her down. Soon, they were both naked and in each other's arms. The instant their bodies touched hip to thigh, they both sighed, the feeling indescribable.

"Lois, I have to tell you something," he whispered in her ear then he kissed her throat.

She leaned back to give him better access. "What is it, Clark?"

"I've never done … this before."

That got her attention as she pushed him away a little. "What!?" She couldn't believe it. "You're joking."

He shook his head. "No, I'm not."

She looked him over, still not believing it. "But, look at yourself."

"You have to understand. I never thought I would find … the one, the one person who would make me feel as if I belonged here, but you do Lois. I know this from the depths of my heart." He shook his head at a loss. "I can't explain it."

She raised his chin. "You really are something else, but maybe we should back up and think about this."

He sighed, pulled away from her, which was the hardest thing he had ever done. He sat up against the headboard and decided to tell her about his life. "I was three years old when I arrived here." He then told her everything, including the reason why he had fainted in the woods. A little while later, after he had stopped speaking, Lois leaned over him and laid her head on his chest then her arms went around him. "Don't say anymore."

He pulled her closer, stroked and kissed her hair. "I know you feel it, don't you?" He had to know.

She closed her eyes as a stray tear fell from her eye to land on his chest. She couldn't deny it. She leaned up to look into his eyes. "I do feel it."

He smoothed her hair away from her face, wiped a stray tear as he did so, then he leaned down to kiss her senseless. Lois was lost but she couldn't help thinking _, for someone who hasn't done it before, he sure does know how to kiss._

"Oh, Kal-El," Lois murmured as she pulled him closer.

In between kisses, he whispered, "Call me Clark."

She smiled between kisses. "Well, Clark … stop talking."

He did as she asked and then he was on top of her, kissing and caressing down her beautiful body. She was lovely, so soft and warm. Her breasts were just the right size as he squeezed them close together and then his mouth was all over both nipples pulling and sucking to his heart's content.

"Oh, my," Lois murmured as her back arched loving the feel of his hands and lips on her breasts. She still couldn't believe this was his first time. "Where did you … learn to do … that?"

He lifted his head with a devilish smile. "Books, movies, the Internet!"

Lois' eyes widened but she had to smile as her head fell back onto the pillow. She covered her mouth to hold in a laugh.

Clark had to smile as well. Actually, his Mom set him straight about a lot of things. "So sweet," he whispered and went even lower, down her smooth stomach then down her thighs. He kissed her entire body. She tasted so good, like heaven. He was in heaven. There was heaven on Earth. He was convinced of this.

"Oh, Clark," Lois whispered. She wasn't laughing anymore. He went on as if he wasn't ever going to stop. Lois was so on fire. She wanted him to stop his foreplay, but she didn't want him to stop. She was going crazy. "NOW?!" She nearly screamed. She couldn't take it anymore.

"As you wish," he whispered as he kissed his way back up her body. His mouth covered hers fully and then he was inside of her. They both had their eyes open at that moment and then the truth made itself known. It was like coming home; their souls were one at last.

They both closed their eyes and let it happen. She pulled him closer, lifted her legs to pull him closer. "Yes, that's it, yes…!" Lois instructed as he followed her lead.

"Right there?!"

"Oh, yes, that's it, now, yes, yes …" Lois was losing it. She was coming.

Clark felt it, knew it was happening, as he closed his eyes and pumped a little faster and then he buried his face in her neck and then it happened. Lois came with a shout and shivers up her spine and he was coming as his life's blood flooded her womb. It was incredible, amazing, life affirming and so right. He felt blessed to have found her. He reached beside the bed for a towel and cleaned them up a bit.

"You are sweet, thank you, Clark." She went back into his arms, holding him close.

"Are you alright?" He paused. "Lois, I …"

She touched his lips to stop him from speaking. "Shush, don't say anything."

"I wasn't going to say …" He hesitated.

"I know you weren't, but let's enjoy this for a while, but Perry still needs a story and we have to tell him something."

"Lois, you have a story … me."

She leaned up on her elbow. "No, there's more here, Clark. Why does the military have green kryptonite?" Then she thought about it. "They want to keep you in line or they want to hurt you, don't they?" The thought terrified her.

"Lois, I think they're worried about another invasion or maybe they still fear me. Who knows why, but it won't stop me from doing what I have to do … save people."

He constantly amazed her. "You truly are something, but I suppose you're right."

"You know I am," he said and then he listened to the outside world for a moment. It was always so quiet there in Smallville. He reached out his hearing and of course, there were a few sirens but nothing major. "We have a few minutes and then we should talk to the sheriff. She's a friend and she may know more about this than we give her credit for."

"If you say so," Lois muttered still feeling discouraged about their story.

He raised her chin and kissed her sweetly. Lois kissed him back for a moment. "What was that for?" She asked.

"Just because …"

"Best reason ever," she said and smiled.

He smiled in return. "Let's go … partner."

_TBC!_

~o~o~

A/N: I loved writing this and yes, a few snippets of the earlier series showed up in here, but I loved that episode of Lois visiting Smallville. They were truly drawn to each other and only after a few weeks. I loved that about the show. I really have no idea how Clois will come together in MOS, but I'm hoping it doesn't take picture after picture! *pulls hair out at the thought* Thank you for reading. Reviews are love.


	3. Love Takes Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is still nipping at my heels, then a reviewer suggested … 'Well, they're in Smallville, have them visit Martha.' Oh, dear me. *face palm* Well, here it is! I'm smiling guys. These little snippets of updates are fun. I hope you like it. Please read and review. Thank you! :D

_Chapter 3: Love Takes Time_

_Downtown Smallville, a little while later:_

Martha Kent had just finished grocery shopping, about to head to her truck, when she spotted her son with a beautiful young woman crossing the street headed for the Sheriff's office. They had their heads together pretty much oblivious to anyone else. She watched as a few people on the street glanced at them and of course someone recognized her son, but he wasn't paying them any attention, so intent was he on what this young woman had to say.

Martha frowned as she watched them for a minute more. She didn't recognize her with a hat on her head and sunglasses, but her hair was very long and a lovely shade of reddish-brown. Martha wasn't sure if she should intrude or not. Her instincts told her that she was special to him. That would be a first for him or maybe they were just friends. _Stop this, Martha, just call out to them already_. "Clark!"

Clark turned at the familiar voice. "Mom?!" He exclaimed truly shocked to see her in town. _This is going to be awkward._

Lois turned to him. "That's your Mother, Clark? She's beautiful and young. How old are you?"

He cleared his throat. "I'll be 27 in June, and you?"

"I'm 28, Clark."

"Oh," Clark whispered, but couldn't come up with anything else to say.

She had to smile then she grabbed his arm. "Come on, she's waiting."

"Ok, let's … ummm … go say hello."

While waiting for the traffic to pass, Lois took off her sunglasses, her hat and gloves then she smoothed her hair.

"You look lovely, Lois," Clark whispered. He couldn't help himself as he smoothed her hair at the top of her head. "You have a cowslip."

"I do?" She asked and tried to smooth it down. Their hands touched again and then the tension came back. Lois hoped to break the tension. "She's your Mother and I want to make a good impression."

The traffic had cleared and Martha waited and waited. Sighing, she crossed the street and walked over to them.

Clark smiled. "She'll love you, just as I ..." He stopped himself but Martha had heard every word.

Lois felt frozen in place. _He did not just say that._

"Hello, Clark," Martha said and came closer, finally gaining their attention.

"Oh, hi, Mom!" Clark said and gave her a hug and kissed her cheek.

"Hello, Son," Martha greeted her son warmly then she held out her hand. "And you are?"

"I'm Lois, Lois Lane," Lois replied and shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Kent."

"It's nice to meet you too, Ms. Lane." Martha shook her hand. She knew who she was. "I've read your articles in the Planet."

Lois perked up. "Oh, you have?"

"Yes, I have and I'm very impressed." Martha noticed that her son did not have much to say so she decided to carry the conversation. "So what brings you two to town?"

Clark finally found his voice. "Mom, do you have any more errands to run because Lois and I have to meet up with the Sheriff. We're on an assignment."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize. Of course, I understand. You know, you should have called because you could have stayed at the house."

"But I thought the military was still over there," Clark said a bit shocked.

"They cleared out a few hours ago. So, after your meeting with the Sheriff, check out of that musty hotel, and come out to the house. I'll fix dinner and Ms. Lane and I can get better acquainted."

"Thank you, Mrs. Kent, that's very sweet," Lois said politely.

"Call me Martha and I'll call you Lois, is that Ok?" Martha asked sweetly.

"Of course, and thank you, Martha."

"Perfect. Now, I'll see you both later for dinner, say seven o'clock?"

Clark spoke up. "Yes, Mom, we'll be there."

"Bye now." Martha turned and walked over to her truck parked just up the street.

After Martha had entered her truck and left, Clark rubbed his eyes appearing tired.

"Clark Kent, I cannot believe you did not contact your Mother to tell her that you would be in town. What were you thinking? That scene was awkward and it should not have happened. Your Mother is lovely." Lois thought about it for a minute. "Was it because of me?"

"No, of course not," Clark said and walked over to the Sheriff's office. Lois was right behind him.

"Then why didn't you tell her you were coming?" She paused. "Does she know about us?" Lois asked, but it was obvious she didn't.

That stopped him in his tracks, took her hand and entered a diner. It was almost lunch time and the place was pretty much empty. The meeting with the Sheriff could wait for a while. He helped her remove her coat, he took off his coat then they sat down in a booth away from prying eyes and ears.

After the waitress left menus with them, they were left alone. Things became awkward again as they stared at each other.

"Well, Clark, why didn't you tell her that you would be in town?"

"Two reasons," he replied. "First of all, I wasn't ready for you two to meet and second …" He hesitated.

"Second …?" Lois prompted.

"I wanted you all to myself. My Mother is very ... friendly. Once you get out to the farm, you'll know what I mean."

"Oh, I see," Lois said, getting turned on by his words. "Well, that could be a problem, if we check out of the hotel and stay out at the farm." She let that hang for a minute then pretended to read the menu, but her eyes were flirting with him.

Clark looked around, but no one was paying them any attention. "Lois, don't do that."

"Don't do what?" She innocently asked. _Damn, the man was ridiculously attractive_. "I'm hungry … but not for food."

Clark's mouth dropped open. Closing his eyes, he shifted a bit. His pants were getting too tight then he decided to read the menu. Then they were both flirting. "It's hot in here," Lois whispered as she shook out her hair and pulled at her low-neck sweater showing the tops of her breasts.

That did it, as both menus lowered at the same time.

"Call the Sheriff and reschedule," Lois told him then stood up, grabbed her coat and was out the door in one minute. "Move it Kent."

She didn't have to tell him twice. Clark grabbed his coat and all he could see was reddish-brown hair flying out behind her.

_And I thought I was fast._

~o~o~

The elevator ride wasn't fast enough for them. They were kissing and clawing at each other's clothes. The elevator beeped then the door opened but no one was there thank goodness. Clark flew down the hall and managed to open the door with one hand. Shutting the door, clothes came off and landed all over the room, then he picked her up, walked over to the bed with one eye open so he wouldn't trip over his own feet.

"Lois, this is crazy," Clark said they slid under the covers.

She raised her arms inviting him in. "I know and I don't care."

"Neither do I," he whispered and then he was in her arms. He smoothed her hair away from her forehead. He kissed her then, slowly and sweetly then with more passion.

Lois closed her eyes enjoying his kisses, but she wanted more, so much more. As if he could read her thoughts, his kisses were everywhere on her throat and chest, but then she had a thought. "It's my turn," she whispered and then flipped him over. She climbed on top of him. Shaking her hair to one side, she leaned down and kissed him, her hands stroking his hair, his cheeks then her lips moved to his cheek, his ear and then down his throat.

Clark closed his eyes, but his hands were everywhere, smoothing her hair over her shoulders and down her arms. He wanted to see her face but her hair was in the way, but then her sweet lips moved lower kissing his chest and nipples feeling the tickle of hair against her lips.

"Lois?" He asked, not expecting an answer.

She smiled with the same flirtatious grin that set his heart to pounding and other parts of his body responded to her smile.

"Yes, Clark?" She answered him with a question.

"Are you …?" He couldn't finish his question because her hands and lips were on his straining erection.

Lois had never in her life done anything like this, but she couldn't seem to stop herself from pleasing him. She needed this. He was like a drug in her system, and she had to wonder how this would end, but it doesn't have to end, does it?

But then all she could hear were both their moans of satisfaction and wonder. He pulled her up before he lost control and kissed her hard, his tongue swirling inside her sweet mouth. She kissed him back as her arms went around his neck pulling him closer.

He pulled back suddenly. "How is it that you can do this to me?" He asked in a whisper barely heard.

She opened her eyes confused. "Do what?"

"Make me forget the world, reason and sanity."

Her eyes widened. She had forgotten as well. "Clark, I …"

He kissed her to keep her quiet, to blot out the world to make her forget, to make her feel … just feel, nothing else.

And he did.

~o~o~

It was nearly seven o'clock. The Sheriff could not reschedule their meeting until the next morning. Lois was disappointed, but she had no one to blame but herself, but damn it was worth it, and now Clark's words rang in her head. _Make me forget the world, reason and sanity. What have I gotten myself into?_

They entered the farmhouse only a few minutes late. "Oh, my," Lois whispered and breathed in the appetizing aromas that streamed inside her nose.

Clark wasn't surprised. His Mom was home at last and wanted, no needed to cook a massive meal and who other than her son and his … his what? _My partner, yeah, that sounds right_.

Martha turned when they came in, removed her apron and came to greet them. "Clark, Lois, I'm so glad you could make it."

"Of course, Mom, we said we would come," he said and kissed her cheek.

Martha held out her arms. "Hi, Lois, welcome to my home."

"Thank you, Martha," Lois said and gave her an awkward hug.

Martha peeked behind them. "Where's your luggage?"

Lois glanced at Clark. "I'll pick it up later Mom."

"Oh, well, the bedrooms are all made up for you both. Lois, you'll be at the top of the stairs and Clark your old room is ready for you."

Lois hid a grin. Clark groaned to himself. "Mom, I'm sorry, but we had to reschedule our meeting with the Sheriff, so we can't stay tonight. It's pretty early tomorrow morning. It's the only time he had to fit us in," he rambled and tried not to blush.

Martha watched her son and of course she suspected he was sleeping with Lois, and now she was pretty much convinced he was definitely a man now. But she couldn't help but feel disappointed they couldn't stay the night.

"That's Ok, I know it was short notice and you are here on business." She turned to the dining room. "Take a seat and I'll bring in the food."

"I'll help you," Lois said and followed her into the kitchen.

"Thanks Lois," Martha said. "Your dress is lovely." She paused. "Do you cook, Lois?" She asked, curious about her.

"Thank you, Martha. I love blue." She paused as she brought the mashed potatoes to the table. Martha followed her with the fried chicken. "Well, ummm, if you mean can I open a can and heat up what's inside, then yeah, I can cook."

"Oh, I see," Martha murmured.

Clark inwardly groaned. _This should be interesting._

~o~o~

Once seated at the table, the meal was surprisingly and shockingly going along smoothly. Martha and Lois found a lot to talk about, mostly her stories and her life as a reporter.

Clark shook his head at the women in his life. _The women in my life_?  
He liked the sound of that.

Martha did get her to open up about the loss of her Mom and how her Father was not the most loving of parents, then she told them that her Father was a general in the U.S. Army.

"Did you say General Sam Lane?" Martha asked a bit shocked. "He was here during the Army's occupation of Smallville and my house."

Lois turned to Clark. "Did you know about this?"

"No, I had no idea." He turned to his Mom. "Is he gone along with all the other soldiers?"

"As far as I know, yes he is," Martha replied.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Kent, I mean, Martha, but I have to leave," Lois said feeling uncomfortable and guilty for some reason.

"Lois?" Clark also stood up.

She turned to him. "I'll wait for you outside." She felt like crying. "I'm sorry Mrs. Kent, I mean Martha." Shaking her head she grabbed her coat from the coat tree and headed outside.

Martha grabbed her son's arm. "Clark, I know who she is to you." She gave him the look. "Don't let her get away." She paused again. "I like her a lot."

He smiled. "I like her too. Thanks, Mom," he whispered, leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I'll call you later."

Then he was gone.

~o~o~

Clark found her in the rental car, her head thrown back on the headrest. He watched as she wiped a stray tear from her eye. He climbed inside but didn't say anything and waited for her to speak.

"My Father is a true piece of work." She sniffed. "I'm not surprised he's in the middle of all of this. He's not one to accept an alien in our mists and not investigate to the full extent of his authority."

"I see."

She turned to face him then she took his hand. "If he's involved in this, and I'm sure he is, you have to be careful Clark."

He squeezed her hand. "I'm always careful."

"I mean it Clark."

He smoothed her hair. "Don't worry about me."

"How can you say that, Clark? You're … you're …" She hesitated.

"I'm what?" He prompted his heart pounded as he waited.

Lois was completely enamored of the man. "You're important to me. You must know that."

"Well, actually, I don't know that," he said his heart out there as he waited for it to be trampled on or sent soaring, he wasn't sure.

"Sheesh, what does a girl have to do?" She smiled at him.

Relieved beyond measure, he touched his lips. "You could start here." He smiled.

"Come here," she said and pulled his tie and kissed him.

_TBC?!_

~o~o~

A/N: Ok, send me suggestions and prompts. I will leave this open in case my Muse has something to say. Right now, though, I need to get back to Clark Luthor! Thanks for reading everyone. I would so appreciate a thought or two. Let me know what you think. Please and thank you. Reviews would be so awesome.


	4. Saving Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this next update, it appears Lois wasn't wrong about her Father and that Clark should be careful, Lois reaches out to her Father but not to talk about family, and later Lois and Clark reach an understanding about their relationship. I hope you like it. Please read and review. Thank you! :D

_Chapter 4: Saving Me_

_An unknown warehouse in the outskirts of Metropolis:_

"Sir, what are we going do with all of this?" Lieutenant Jones asked his superior officer, General Sam Lane.

General Lane glanced at his trusted lieutenant as he surveyed the pieces of wreckage from the alien ship and wondered again why it had landed in Smallville. He had no answers, but the townspeople in Smallville were no help at all. He shook his head still unbelieving that an alien ship had landed on Earth with very, very powerful beings, and they had no defense against them, none at all.

It was difficult to believe but the most powerful one of all had made it clear that he was on their side. He had fought the aliens and defeated them, but he still wasn't convinced that they could trust him.

He turned to his lieutenant and finally answered him. "I have a feeling that bringing everything here to Metropolis will serve its purpose."

"What do you mean?" Lieutenant Jones was confused.

"Haven't you read the newspapers, in particular Lois Lane, my daughter, a reporter for the Daily Planet? Well, the alien was seen all over Metropolis helping with the clean-up, rescuing civilians and even pulling kittens from trees." General Lane had to shake his head after reading that particular story.

Lieutenant Jones was also skeptical about the alien. "In many ways, he appears almost childlike, I mean he hasn't spoken much, but I get the feeling that if any one of us rejected him or tried to hurt him, he may leave us alone, or even leave Earth. He obviously cares about humans."

General Lane stroked his chin curious about that comment. Deep in thought, he murmured, "You may have a point." He paused. "Or he may retaliate and show his true reasons for being here."

"That is a possibility, Sir. We truly have no idea what he may do and that's why we can't trust him," Lieutenant Jones said sternly.

"You truly believe that, don't you?"

"Yes, Sir, I do."

"I have to agree with you. What do you suggest?"

"We capture him, bring him here and find out why he's really here, and what he wants."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's capture an alien."

~o~o~

_The next morning in Metropolis:_

Lois and Clark had just exited the elevator on their way to the bullpen when Clark touched her arm. He wasn't sure how to bring up their meeting with the Sheriff in Smallville. She hadn't spoken a word since leaving his home town. "Lois, we need to talk about this. Your Father …" He hesitated.

"I know what you're going to say, Clark," Lois said. She needed to stop this. Her Father hadn't truly been a part of her life for a long time. She hadn't returned to her family home since leaving college, and she and her sister, Lucy were close but not nearly as close as she wanted.

Clark sighed. "Lois, I care about you and this … distance between you and your family …" He hesitated again.

"What about it?" She asked, then sat down at her computer, booted it up and tried to concentrate on their story.

He walked over to her desk, sat down on the edge then he boldly took her hand. Public displays of affection were new to her, and she felt torn about how nice it felt. "Clark?" His hand was warm but more than that very reassuring.

"It hurts you. You don't have to hide what you're feeling, not from me."

She pulled her hand from his, although she didn't want to. "I'm not hiding."

"Yes you are. Ever since Sheriff Jones said that …"

She interrupted him. "She was lying."

Clark frowned. "Why would she lie? Your Father rounded up people like they were cattle, questioned them for hours. No one knew anything about the spaceship."

"Someone knew something."

"Who…?" Clark didn't believe that.

"Your Mother," she replied staring at her computer.

"What? My Mother did not know anything about any invasion or any of those people."

She turned to him. "Really?"

"Yes, really." He watched her for a moment trying to read her. "You met my Mother."

"I'm sorry, Clark, I just …" She sighed.

"You need answers. We both do." He paused. "You should call him."

Lois shook her head. "I can't."

"Why not? We need to know what he knows about … about everything."

But before she could answer him, Perry walked up to them. "I hate to interrupt whatever you were discussing so intensely, but it must have been pretty important that you couldn't report to me," he glanced at his watch, "ten minutes ago." He raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, Chief," Lois and Clark spoke at the same time. They gathered up their notes and followed him into his office.

Perry sat down at this desk, while Lois and Clark took a seat opposite him.

"So was it a waste of time? I thought I would hear from you before now." Silence followed. "Well?"

Lois glanced at her partner with a look.

"Chief, Lois has a story to tell. You will not be disappointed."

"We both do, Chief. Clark and I will put together a story for you. By tomorrow morning, you can count on it."

"The only story I want to read, and you know what I'm going to say … the flying man, who he is, where he came from and why he's here. Daily Planet readers want to know, we all do."

"Don't worry, we'll have that story first thing in the morning," Lois said. "Can we go now?" She asked and stood up. "Clark?"

Clark had zoned out for a moment. Being back in the big city was a shock to his system. He thought he had been prepared with the constant noise, but he wasn't.

"Kent?" Perry frowned.

Lois shook his shoulder then he tried to cover. "Sorry, Chief, I thought I heard something."

"Up here?" Perry asked and frowned again.

"Come on, Clark, let's go," Lois said and pulled his arm.

Perry stood up and watched them for a moment. He shrugged his shoulders and got back to work.

Clark headed to the elevator. "I'll call you."

"But …" Before she could ask him where he was going, the elevator doors closed, but the elevator was going up.

Moments later, another elevator door opened and the hotel clerk from Smallville stepped off and walked over to her.

"Ms. Lane?"

"Yes, I remember you. You're the hotel clerk from Smallville."

"Yes, madam." He glanced around. "Is Mr. Kent here?"

"No, he isn't." He looked agitated. "Is there something I can do for you?"

He glanced around at the crowded room. "Can we talk in private?"

Lois frowned. "Alright, we can go in here." He followed her into a conference room. "What's your name?"

"Harry Barnes. Clark, I mean Mr. Kent and I went to the same schools, from kindergarten through high school."

Lois closed the door. _Wow, the stories he must have about Clark._ Lois had to wonder about his life here on Earth. _Was he always a superhero? Probably not, or I would have heard about him by now._

Mr. Barnes tapped her shoulder. "Ms. Lane, I'm sorry, but this is important."

"Oh, I'm sorry, please take a seat."

Harry rubbed his hands together appearing nervous. "I'm not sure where to start." He paused as he watched her closely. "You and Mr. Kent are close, aren't you?"

Lois' eyebrows rose. "That's a personal question."

"I'm sorry, but 'the flying man' is not new to me. He rescued many people before now." Because of his job, Harry was a pretty good judge of character and he could tell that she was holding back about her and Clark.

Lois stood up, not sure how she should continue this interview. She hadn't planned on mentioning Clark's hometown in the article, that he grew up here on Earth or that he had many friends and family in Smallville.

Harry also stood up. "I can see that you're not sure about talking about him with me."

"I can't," Lois said.

Harry sighed. "I understand, but the reason I came here is to tell you something, and it could save his life."

"What do you mean?" Lois was getting upset. She sat back down and so did Mr. Barnes.

"General Lane, he …"

Lois stopped him. "What about General Lane? I know he was part of the takeover of Smallville."

"Yes, he was there. Are you two related?"

"Yes, he's my Father," Lois reluctantly admitted.

"Oh, I see, well, I overheard some things while my friends were being interrogated."

"What did you hear?"

"That they were never going to accept him here on Earth, that even though he had saved countless lives by ridding us of General Zod and Faora, they still do not trust him."

Lois sighed but she understood their reasoning. "I'm not surprised."

"But I'm worried Ms. Lane. He's a good person. He saved my life and the lives of twenty school children, and he was only a boy."

Lois was surprised to hear that. "Really?"

"Yes, he did." He watched her closely again. "You know, don't you?"

Lois couldn't look at him. "Yes, I know."

"Then you have to talk to your Father, get him to back off and leave him alone, and let him do what he was born to do … save us."

"I'll talk to him but it probably won't do any good." Her Father was the most stubborn man on Earth.

"You have to try."

Lois stood up and shook his hand. "I'll convince him, I promise."

Harry was extremely relieved. "Thank you, Ms. Lane."

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, on the outskirts of Metropolis:_

Clark followed the sirens to a burning warehouse. The fire crews were having a difficult time because the building was very tall and their ladders could not reach the fire. Six firefighters had entered the building. Clark watched them and they were doing their best but it was time to put it out before they got hurt.

He approached the Captain. "Sir, I can put this out in minutes. Have your men leave the building."

"Well, alright, thank you." He then radioed his crew and a few minutes later, the firefighters came out of the building seconds before one of the floors collapsed sending sparks and more flames flying out from the upper floors.

Clark lifted up into the sky hovered over the building and blew out the fire in minutes.

"Wow, thank you, Sir." The Captain was truly grateful. He shook Clark's hand.

"Anytime!" Clark flew up and away.

More emergencies came into his hearing and it wasn't far from the burning building, but then suddenly, a strange noise that he had not heard before came into his hearing. He entered the building and he could see various pieces of Zod's spaceship scattered on the upper floor of the warehouse. He was cautious but he didn't see anyone around. _That was odd_ , he thought. The outer walls must be lined in lead.

The strange sound got louder and it was coming from one of the pieces of the ship. He walked towards it then he picked it up. He turned it over and it was the green rock hidden from his view by lead. He dropped it and immediately fell to the floor.

Two Soldiers entered the room and watched as the flying man was writhing on the floor obviously in pain. They glanced at each other and wondered what to do. Was he dying? They wondered.

"Pick him up and bring the rock with you," General Lane instructed as he watched from the doorway.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile at the Daily Planet bullpen:_

After thanking Mr. Barnes and telling him that she would be in touch, she called her Father. It went to voicemail. She called Lucy and she answered. They hadn't talked in a few weeks.

"Lucy, hi, it's Lois."

"Hi, Lois, what's up?"

"Where's Dad?"

"He's in Metropolis on assignment. He called me the other day."

Lois tried not to feel hurt that her Father was in town and hadn't reached out to her. "I see, well, I need to reach him. It's urgent."

"You know how he is when he's on assignment. Everything is hush, hush."

"It's the flying man, isn't it?" Lois got right to the point.

"Of course, it's the flying man. Come on, Lois, that's all anyone can talk about. Besides, the man is gorgeous."

Lois rolled her eyes, but she had to agree with her. "Lucy, can anyone in Dad's office tell me where he is in Metropolis?"

"I suppose so. You can try there."

"Alright, if you hear from him, tell him to call me. Bye Lucy."

"Bye, Lois," Lucy said and hung up.

After reaching out to her Father's office, she spoke to Gail, an old friend of the family and her Father's assistant. She backed up Lucy's words about her Father being in Metropolis but where was he?

Gail was very forthcoming considering she was family and told her that her Father had requested a squad and they were to report to 10th Avenue and South Street as soon as possible.

"Thanks, Gail, I'll talk to you soon."

Lois quickly grabbed her bag, her car keys and drove over to her Father's location and was there in ten minutes. When she arrived, she could see several soldiers milling around outside.

"Where's General Lane? I'm his daughter. It's urgent that I speak with him." Lois was very authoritative, having been raised around soldiers. They commanded respect and she in turn gave it to them.

"He's inside," one of them replied.

"Thank you." Lois hurried inside calling out to her Father as she climbed the stairs. "Daddy, Daddy, answer me."

Sam came out of one of the rooms and shut the door. "Lois, what in the world are you doing here?"

"Where is he Daddy? I know he's here."

"Who are talking about?"

"Daddy, don't you dare hurt him. I mean it."

"Lo, please leave this place. It's best you don't see this."

Lois ran past him. "Don't try and stop me. I won't let you do this."

She opened the door and Clark was there on a slab writhing in pain. A piece of green rock lay beside him. "Oh, no," she whispered. "Get that rock away from him … NOW!" She ordered.

Sam grabbed her arm. "Stop it, Lo. All he has to do is tell us why he's here. That's all," General Lane tried to calm her down by pulling her arm and trying to escort her out.

She jerked away from him. "Daddy, I'm only going to say this once. Release him … NOW!"

Sighing, he let her go. Lois ran to him, picked up the rock and threw it away. It landed in the far corner of the room.

Clark was finally able to breathe again. He opened his eyes and saw her standing there with a half-smile on her face, but her eyes were suspiciously blurry. She stroked his hair away from his sweaty forehead.

Sam watched them closely and he suddenly knew there was so much more going on here. "Lo?"

"Daddy," she began, but didn't take her eyes away from Clark's stunning blue eyes. "He's here for only one reason. To help us, to save us, that's all."

Sam came over to them. He looked Clark in the eye. "Is that true?"

Clark turned his head slightly, but it was hard to speak. He swallowed. "Yes, it's … true."

"Release him," Sam commanded his soldiers.

Lieutenant Jones removed the steel bars from his arms and legs then Clark tried so sit up. Lois helped him by placing his arm around her shoulders. "Take it slow. I've got you."

Clark quirked a smile. "It appears that you do," he teased.

As they left the room holding tightly to each other, Sam pondered this dilemma. His daughter was more involved than anyone with the flying man, how much involved he wasn't sure, but he couldn't let it go, not when his daughter could be in danger.

~o~o~

Once outside, Clark's strength returned, but not nearly enough to fly. He wanted to take Lois to the skies but it would have to wait until he was stronger. He felt weird climbing into a car, but he had no choice.

"You can do it, Smallville, come on," Lois smiled at him.

"Smallville?" Clark asked and cocked his head to the side. He had to smile at the nickname. He liked it.

Lois drove them around for a while, but a little while later they were at her apartment. "Do you have a place to stay in town? I never asked you."

"No, actually, I do need to take care of that."

Lois couldn't look at him as they exited her car. "You can stay with me until you … find a place."

Clark stared at her as she had lost her mind. "That's a nice offer, Lois and thank you, but that's not a good idea."

"Oh, so now you're playing coy. Clark we know each other in the most carnal of ways and now you're acting like we barely know each other. I should be insulted," she huffed and walked off.

"Lois, I didn't mean …" He tried to catch up with her as she entered her building. She practically ran inside.

In the elevator, she crossed her arms and wouldn't look at him.

"Lois, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that I don't want to share an apartment with you, but we should … ummm … get better acquainted before we … live together."

Lois rolled her eyes. "Clark, it's just temporary. You'll find something probably in a few days, nothing longer than that."

"Oh, I see, well I guess I can stay," he said inwardly smiling.

They exited the elevator and a couple passed them by and looked back at them. Clark was still wearing the suit. Lois ignored them.

She opened the door, Clark came in behind her and then she closed it then suddenly, the tension came back. "Lois, I should change." He twirled out of the suit and put on his glasses, but he wasn't wearing much else, just his boxers.

Lois turned around and gasped, but then she saw the humor in the situation and burst out laughing breaking the tension.

Clark looked down at himself. He held out his arms. "Don't you like my new costume?"

"I love it actually," she answered without thinking. They stared at each other, each not saying a word. "Clark, you almost ... died today."

He came closer. "I … thank you, Lois. You saved me … again."

She shook her head. "I … ummm … I can't lose you, Clark … I can't."

"You won't," he said and took her hand and squeezed it.

Lois closed her eyes unable to stare at his bare chest any longer. He raised her chin and then she felt his lips on hers and then she was in his arms kissing him back and holding him close.

He pulled back after a moment. He stroked her hair away from her forehead and held her face between his palms. "You're not going to believe it, but I'm going to say it anyway."

"Clark, please don't say it. I know how you feel, but we don't need the words. We don't."

He decided not to push her, but it was enough that she knew how he felt. He picked her up and took her into her bedroom. Holding to his powerful shoulders, she closed her eyes and tried not to cry.

Minutes later, they were in bed touching skin to skin, kissing and caressing each other not being able to get close enough each remembering what could have happened. Life was precious and so very fragile.

Lois was kissing him in such a way that had his heart soaring into the clouds. Clark pulled back after a few minutes and Lois' cheeks were wet. He wiped away her tears. "Why are you crying?"

The words were there just on the tip of her tongue. _Why I am holding them back?_ She asked herself, but inside she knew. Giving your heart to someone was a tremendous risk. _I've been burned way too many times in the past and I'm afraid._

Clark sensed her struggle and pulled her close showing her that he understood. He kissed her to take her mind off the words. They didn't need them, but they did need this and so he kissed her sweetly then with more passion.

Lois would never tire of his kisses. Desire spiraled through her making her dizzy for more. She met his hunger with her own, digging her fingernails into his broad shoulders hoping to seek and feel the thrill of matching her tongue against his. Then her mind was on nothing else but what Clark was doing to her body. He treated her like fine crystal, as if afraid she might break. "Oh, Clark, don't let me go, please?"

"I won't. I'm right here," he whispered in her ear and then showed her that he would never let her go … _never let go._

TBC!

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _Saving Me_ , Nickleback.

A/N: I so loved writing this chapter. Lois to the rescue! But Clark moving into her apartment surprised me. I think Clark likes it and I'm sure Lois doesn't mind a bit. Any more prompts readers, send them in! Until next time, thank you for reading. Reviews are love.


	5. Gravity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In just three months from today… June 14, 2013, MOS will be in theaters! I cannot wait as evidenced by this story! *giggles* Ok, then, here's the next chapter of my take on Clois and what I want to happen. And just like everyone else, I have such high hopes for this movie and for Clois! In this next chapter, Clark isn't willing to accept Lois's offer, but for the life of her, Lois couldn't understand why, and later their true destiny is revealed. There is angst but not too much! I hope you like it. Please read and review. Thank you! :D

_Chapter 5: Gravity_

_The next morning, Lois' apartment:_

After tossing and turning for over an hour, Lois couldn't sleep. Her conversation earlier in the evening with her 'guest' had kept her up half the night. She hoped that Clark had changed his mind about sleeping together. For some strange reason, he felt that as long as they were sharing the same living space, but not actually 'living together' that they should keep their relationship platonic. Lois was not amused. She thought he was trying to be funny to make light of their awkward living arrangement.

_Earlier that evening:_

They had argued about it after he had returned from a rescue and had brought over his luggage, which consisted of a huge suitcase with many travel stickers from around the world with C.K. initials next to the handle. She had to smile at her Nerdy 'guest.'

"I'm dead serious," he had said as he began to unpack a few things. The sleep sofa in the den was a full size mattress, but it was too small for him. Lois had a king size bed. Sighing, he turned to her, but at her confused and a bit outraged expression, he tried to explain. "Now that your Father is suspicious of you and the flying man, the less I see of him the better. I got the feeling he picked up on your … Ummm … affectionate display in the warehouse."

Lois wasn't worried. "Clark, I've lived in this apartment for over a year, and he never comes to visit. I've asked him of course, but he never accepts my invitation. His military career is far more valuable to him than my sister Lucy or me.

Clark frowned. "Lois, I … I'm sorry."

She shrugged. "Don't worry about it."

But Clark wasn't convinced they should sleep together. So he pulled out the sofa bed, added sheets, blanket and a pillow and tried to get comfortable.

Lois crossed her arms, and stared at him. Shaking her head, she murmured, "And I thought my Father had a hard head. Good night, Smallville."

He pounded the pillow and pulled the covers up to his chin. "Good night, Lois."

~o~o~

_Later that same night:_

Rubbing her tired eyes, and after slipping on a robe, she decided to check up on him. She peeped out from her bedroom door, and wondered if he were still asleep. He was a quiet sleeper, no snoring or late night trips to the bathroom. His door was slightly ajar, so she leaned in and tried not to gasp at the beautiful sight before her eyes. He laid on this stomach, his beautiful head with slightly curly hair, rested on his arms. His bare shoulders and powerful back was exposed. The blanket barely covered his lower body, and one long powerful leg was hanging over the side of the bed.

She watched as he suddenly sighed and stretched, and then he rolled over and fell out of bed. Snickering behind her hand, she came over to him, knelt and tried to help him sit up. Her heart began to pound just by touching him. "Clark, what happened?"

Lois looked her fill and tried not to drool. Closing her eyes for a moment, she remembered their lovemaking earlier in the day after she had rescued him. She had to wonder why he truly felt this way. There must be some other reason other than his worry about her Father finding out about them. She thought about it for a minute. That's it, of course. He was worried that her Father would find out his secret. He may even return to Smallville and question his Mother or the people of Smallville again. She couldn't let that happen.

"Are you Ok?" She asked when he hadn't said anything.

Clark was distracted by her nearness. His eyes had wandered over her curves. The robe had opened exposing a nearly invisible nightgown, her long and shapely legs were exposed, and her chest was falling out of her low-neck gown. Her beautiful long hair flowed like a silken waterfall falling over her shoulders and sweeping across his arms. He closed his eyes and tried to sit up. It only brought them in closer contact.

"Lois, I'm Ok really, I'm fine." He hadn't meant to sound ungrateful, but then he glanced at her and her eyes were blurry. He felt horrible then he stood up. "Lois, I'm sorry, but … I can't stay here with you." He couldn't look at her as he slipped on his robe.

Lois also stood up, closed and belted her robe then she turned from him. It hurt to look at him. "I understand, Clark, there's no need to say anymore."

Sighing, he walked over to her, took her by the shoulders and turned her to look at him. He took her hand. "Lois, I … I'm in love with you, and my staying here … it's not going to work."

She closed her eyes but didn't say anything. Lois suddenly realized that she did care for him, maybe more than she ever cared for anyone. But was she in love? She thought she had figured it out, but maybe she hadn't.

At her silence, he continued, "I'm sorry. I know we made a pact not to say the words, but … I love you. I've loved you from the moment we met."

Silence followed then he dropped her hand. "I'll leave in the morning." He left her standing in the den, eyes closed, and unable to breathe for the joy that filled her heart.

Seconds later, she opened her eyes. "Clark, Clark, wait … don't go," she whispered, but he was gone.

She ran to the door, but she didn't see him. "Clark?"

_Oh, no._

~o~o~

_The next morning at the Planet:_

Sitting at her desk and holding her ice crystal, Lois was miserable. She'd made a terrible mistake. Clark was gone. Perry had given her the news that he was taking a few days to work on a story about a missing heiress in New York City.

"And he left without me?" Lois was upset, more upset than she realized, and it wasn't that they were partners, it was because she missed him.

"Well, you do have a story to write. I'm expecting it by close of business for the morning edition. I'm holding the cover headline and your story to run over the fold."

"You'll have it Chief," Lois said. After Clark had disappeared, she couldn't sleep, so she had sat down and written a story about 'the flying man,' but that was not what everyone would be calling him from now on. Lois had thought of a name for weeks now, and after doing a bit of research about superhero names, she had come up with one and apparently Perry liked it.

"I do like it, Lois," Perry said. "And the 'S' on his chest, that was how you came up with the name?"

"Well, no, where he came from, the 'S' stands for hope, and it suits him," she replied, thinking about him.

"Oh, I see, and why didn't you tell me about it before?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I wasn't sure about it until now."

"What changed?" Perry asked and watched her for a minute. "Something's different. What happened in Smallville? You never said."

"Nothing happened," she replied, not wanting to talk about it or think about it either. "I need to finish my story. It's almost done."

"Excellent and I can't wait to read it."

~o~o~

_Later that day, after finishing her article:_

After a bit of snooping, Lois had found out where Clark was staying in New York, and called the hotel, and hoped that he was there.

"Hello, Clark," Lois said and tried to sound professional, although she wanted to rail at him for leaving without telling her goodbye.

"Lois?" Clark answered the call, surprised to hear from her.

"Yes, it's me. How's the story coming?"

"It's coming along," he replied and waited for a blow-up or something. He truly wasn't sure what she was going to say.

"I see," she murmured, then, "Clark, I'm sorry."

"Sorry about what?" He needed to hear it.

"I'm sorry you felt you couldn't stay with me because … because of the way you feel about me."

A moment, then, "I'm just sorry you don't feel the same way. It happens, but I don't blame you for any of it, and Lois, I'm sorry I ran off without saying anything. That was childish."

"I understand why you left. You were hurt." She paused. "Clark, we should talk about this. I'll be there in two hours?" She hopefully asked.

Silence for a minute. He couldn't let her go. "I'll be waiting."

~o~o~

_Two hours later, in New York:_

Clark was in the lobby of the hotel waiting for Lois. She walked in behind the bellman that was carrying her bag. She looked stunning as usual. Flipping her hair back over her shoulder, she walked up to the counter and checked into her hotel room.

But before she could take the key, Clark took it from the clerk and handed it back to him. "She won't need that."

Inwardly smiling, she decided to play with him with a minute. "Oh really, and why not?"

"Because I say so," Clark replied.

"Uh, huh," Lois muttered and took the key from the clerk and walked off.

"Lois, wait!" Clark followed her. "I thought maybe … you wanted to stay with me."

"Now you know how it feels Clark," she said and continued to the elevator.

Clark was slow on the uptake, but he got it. "Oh, I see." Sighing, he followed her to her hotel room. The bellman opened the door to her room then handed her the key. After the bellman had left, she gave the key to Clark.

"Lois?" He asked, confused.

"I'm just trying to make a point, that's all," she replied. After removing her coat, she walked over to the window. "You have no idea how hard this is for me."

"I think I do," he said and walked over to her.

She watched him come closer. "After you left my apartment last night, I had a lot of thinking to do."

"Go on," he whispered hoping she would confess how she truly felt.

"I know you love me Clark. I've known it since we met on the rooftop on Christmas day."

Coming closer, he said a bit shyly. "I guess I wasn't too subtle about my feelings."

"No, you weren't," she admitted. "But, in spite of that, I found myself falling for you." At his surprised and hopeful expression, she continued, "Oh I know it was quick and knowing my personality, it's not surprising I would fall for someone like you. I suppose that was one of the reasons I held myself back, but … I couldn't resist you." She paused when he took her hand. They both looked down at their joined hands then they looked into each other's eyes.

"You were right, I don't show my feelings very well and I do tend to push people away, but your kindness, your loving heart and your hot body didn't hurt either, well, you won me over." He blushed, and Lois smiled. "Clark, what I'm trying to say is that … I love you too." She smiled through her tears.

He touched her cheek, but instead of kissing her senseless, he picked her up, surprising her, then he opened the door and headed for the stairwell.

"Clark, where are we going?" Lois was both confused and excited.

Once reaching the rooftop, he set her down and twirled into the suit. Lois gasped then surprise and delight lit up her face.

He took her hands in his, raised them to his lips and kissed them. "Do you trust me?" Clark had to know.

"With my life," she replied and couldn't help it as she looked him up and down. "Wow, you look amazing. I'll never tire of seeing you like this." Her heart pounded as she stared at him.

He then lifted her up just a bit and placed her on top of his boots. "I've wanted to do this since the day we met."

She swallowed. "Do what?"

"This," he answered then he pulled her closer and kissed her. Lois raised her arms around his shoulders and kissed him back. After a few moments, he pulled back. "Don't be afraid, I've got you."

"I'm not afraid." They were floating. She closed her eyes for a moment, afraid to look down.

He smiled at the look on her face. "Open your eyes, Lois."

She did as he asked and dared to look down. Lois gasped again. Clutching him closer, Clark shot into the sky higher and higher and then leveled off and held her close to his side.

"Clark, look!" Lois exclaimed and pointed to the beautiful skyline of New York City. Ahead of them was the Empire State Building, and out to the right was the Hudson River and in the distance was the Statue of Liberty.

"It's beautiful," Lois exclaimed enthralled by the beautiful night.

"You're beautiful," he murmured. He pulled her close again and headed higher in the sky above the clouds.

Suddenly shy, Lois ducked her head. Lois had never thought of herself as beautiful before, but she knew him, knew he would never lie to her, not because he told her that, but she felt it inside.

And when the clouds touched her face and shoulders, Lois sighed at the wonder of it, having never felt clouds before. "Oh, Clark, I'll never forget this night."

"I won't either," he said and pulled her closer. Lois put her arms around his shoulders.

"I believe it now, Clark," Lois said and smiled at him.

"What do you believe?" He asked and smiled. Smoothing hair away from her face, he kissed her neck and her ear.

Lois closed her eyes, leaned her head back, enjoying his hands and lips on her neck.

But before she could answer him, Clark kissed her over and over again. Pulling him closer and running her hands through his hair, she kissed him back.

"I can't think," she whispered after he had stopped kissing her. Laying her head on his shoulder, she continued, "What was I saying?"

Chuckling, he replied, "Well, you were going to tell me what you believe."

"Oh, that, well," she said and leaned back so she could look him in the eye. "I believe that true love has no boundaries or timelines or walls." She touched his chest above his heart. "We love each other and right at this moment, I have no doubts about you or about me."

"I'm so glad," he whispered. Foreheads touching, they drifted down through the clouds and hovered above the fifty-story hotel and landed with Lois on his boots.

"Are you Ok?" Clark asked as he steadied her.

"I'm a bit dizzy," Lois whispered as touched her forehead.

"Here,' he said and picked her up and carried her inside.

"I could definitely get use to this," she whispered and kissed his cheek.

Once inside Lois' hotel room, he set her down. "Ummm, Lois, should I get my luggage and come back here?"

Lois began to unbutton her blouse. "Oh, so now you're asking permission to sleep with me?" She shook her head at him. "You slay me Kent." When he just stood there, Lois rolled her eyes then glanced at her watch. "You have exactly five seconds to get back here or …"

No sooner had she blinked several times, then Clark was standing before her in nothing but his boxers, and his luggage was in corner and his clothes were sitting on the bed.

Lois blinked again, and the clothes were put away. She glanced down at her blouse, and there were still two buttons to be undone.

"I'll take care of those," Clark whispered and unbuttoned the rest of her blouse, and pulled it off her shoulders. He unzipped her skirt and that fell to the floor.

Standing there in nothing but her bra and underwear, Lois smiled and licked her lips. "You are fast, Mr. Kent, but we can slow things down now." Smiling, she reached out with both hands and touched his chest. "So warm," she whispered and kissed his chest just above his heart. His boxers were removed slowly. She slid them down his long, muscular legs, thick calves and large feet.

He pulled her up, turned her around and helped her with her bra then his mind forgot everything but touching her and loving her. "God, you're beautiful, and I love you so much."

"I know you do," she whispered then leaned back against his warm body. Lois closed her eyes as his lips moved over her shoulders and down her back. Her panties were removed slowly. Once she stepped out of them, Clark rubbed his hands all over her thighs, up to her waist, her breasts, and then back down to her buttocks and then he kissed her there running his tongue between her warm thighs. "Oh, Clark," Lois murmured and forgot how to breathe.

Clark couldn't remember a time when they were so into each other like this. He suddenly turned her around and then his mouth was on hers filled with the passion he always felt when he was near her. Soon they were on the enormous bed kissing and caressing not being able to get close enough.

He closed his eyes as he kissed her over and over. The fever was back, raw, earthy and sweet. Lois was returning his kisses, falling against him, melting against him. Her fingers were everywhere, in his hair, trailing over his arms, down his back and then she touched that part of him that had her melting inside just to feel how ready he was. He nearly lost it.

Lois had found her knack for driving him crazy, her lips finding his throat, his wide chest with his sprinkle of hair, and then her body was flush with his, her breasts pressed against his heat, her lips everywhere they could reach.

Clark sensed that this time was different and he knew why. Their feelings were out in the open and it felt right, so right to be with her like this. Then there was only the urgency of fulfillment and the climax that rocked both their souls.

Finally spent he lowered his weight to rest gently on top of her, pressing tender kisses to her lips, her cheeks and her eyelids. As their breathing returned to normal, they lay together, Lois's head on his chest and their legs entwined.

Lois had always been in awe of their lovemaking, but she couldn't find the words to describe what had just happened. Lois sighed against his chest and then, "Wow, that was incredible," she whispered and kissed his cheek, his throat and then down his chest.

"Yes it was," he agreed, but he needed a minute. He pulled her up and kissed her hard. Lois kissed him back. And then, he said it again. "I love you, Lois."

Eyes watering, she whispered back. "I love you too, Clark … always."

_TBC!?_

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _Gravity_ , Sara Bareilles.

A/N: Wow, I love my OTP so much. *sniffs* I truly hope my Muse speaks to me after the movie comes out, although this story truly did surprise me and how much I wanted to write it. I hope you enjoyed the ride if so, please leave a comment or a kudo. I would greatly appreciate it. Reviews are love. Thank you all for reading.


	6. Just What I Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I've decided to continue this story. With so many trailers and TV spots floating around, my Muse was chomping at the bit to write more and I have to agree with her. I'm so excited for this movie, I can't even think straight, but I'll try to focus and write something that makes sense. It may tie into the movie or it may not. I hope you like how the story continues. I'm not entirely sure how much more will come, but I'm enjoying myself! I hope you do too! Ok, then, read on. Thank you! :D

_Chapter 6: Just What I Need_

_A few days later, General Lane's quarters:_

General Lane sat in his office pondering what to do. He still had some of the debris from the crashed ship on the table before him. Bits of metal and some pieces of green rock fused into it, he stared at it, and he wondered again if not for his daughter's interruption, Superman may have died or he may have been debilitated in some way. He had no way of knowing.

Troubled and distressed with his growing concern for his daughter, he realized that he had a serious dilemma on his hands, and after witnessing her infatuation with Superman, he didn't know which way to turn. He had no one to blame but himself. His beautiful and headstrong daughter had been pretty much living on her own since his dear wife Ella had passed over ten years ago, but he adored both his daughters.

He had to protect Lo and if that meant severing what little connection they had then so be it. Taking a deep breath, his mind made up he picked up the phone and called Lex Luthor.

~o~o~

Alexander 'Lex' Luthor, a brilliant and powerful businessman stood on the top floor balcony of LexCorp and gazed upon the extensive damage and destruction caused by the Kryptonians. Shaking his head but feeling nothing for the devastated city, it was a truly a miracle that his tower had been spared, which wasn't the case for half of Metropolis. The city lay in ruins, but they were safe, safe from a madman intent on nothing else by capturing Superman. General Zod and his followers had met their match that day.

Turning from the collapsed buildings and scattered cars and debris, he walked back into his office and approached the ringing telephone.

"This is Lex Luthor. Who's calling?"

"Mr. Luthor, this is General Sam Lane. Do you have a moment to talk?"

"Of course, what can I do for you?" He sat down and leaned back in his chair.

Sam thought that was odd. He knew he was a busy man, but considering the current state of the city and the declining economy, maybe he had nothing else to do. "Well, the subject is a bit sensitive. Are we alone?"

"Alone, why … yes we are. Please continue."

"It's about Superman and his involvement with my daughter. I'm terribly worried about her. What if there are more Kryptonians out there or maybe other beings from other planets out there that are after him for one reason or another." He paused getting even more upset. "He's very powerful and that's what scares me."

"Your daughter, and who might that be?" Lex was definitely curious.

"Her name is Lois Lane and she's a reporter for the Daily Planet. She won a Pulitzer Prize a few years ago." Sam was very proud of his daughter.

"Yes, I've heard of her." Lex had actually tried to date Ms. Lane but she was either too busy or just not interested.

"I'm not surprised. She's an amazing young woman and I would hate to see her get involved with someone like him. Why don't you two meet? I could introduce you."

Lex chuckled. "That won't be necessary. We've met."

"Oh, I see. Well, the reason I'm calling is that, there must be something we can do to get rid of him, short of killing him of course."

"Of course," Lex readily agreed. But of course, he had thought of it numerous times, but the General didn't need to know that.

"So will you help me?"

"Let me get back to you. I'm not saying I will or I won't. There are a lot of issues here. He's a hero in the eyes of this city and if he were to suddenly be depowered, let's say, or disappear for any length of time, questions will be asked."

"I understand." Sam was a bit desperate. Things could escalate between his daughter and Superman. He couldn't let that happen.

"I'll be in touch." Lex hung up. Stroking his chin, he walked back over to the balcony and looked up at the sky. It was a beautiful day. Smiling at his luck, he returned to his office and began his sinister plans.

Those plans could change the lives of Superman and one Ms. Lois Lane.

~o~o~

_Lois' hotel room, the next morning:_

It was a beautiful day, but Lois was restless and wide awake. She had to wonder again at her impulsive behavior over the past several months, but inside she knew. She lay beside him staring at her love, and for the first time in her life, she felt complete, whole as if she had been drifting and searching for something, but no more of that.

Smiling, she watched as he sighed and stretched but this time, he didn't fall out of bed but instinctively rolled toward her and pulled her close. Snuggling closer, she stroked his hair and kissed his forehead. Pulling her closer as if afraid she might bolt or disappear, he murmured her name, and Lois closed her eyes and thought back to the first time she had seen him up close and personal.

~o~o~

_Six months ago, Fairbanks, Alaska:_

Too anxious to stay in her seat, the helicopter drifted down to the icy and snow covered ground. Standing, she stood at the entrance, shaded her eyes and looked out over the beautiful scenery of the Alaskan tundra. Still unbelieving that she was actually there, searching for the elusive man who had covered his tracks so well, but not well enough. She had found him.

Gathering her bag, she exited the chopper and headed to the main landing pad and into the airport. Taking a cab to her hotel, she asked the cabbie a few questions.

"So, how's the weather these past few weeks?" Talking about the weather was her way of starting a conversation and helping the other person relax.

"Cold," he replied.

Lois inwardly sighed. _He's a tough one_ , she thought. "I heard what happened the other day … the landslide?"

"Yeah, it was pretty bad."

"Oh, no, did they find the hikers yet?" Lois had turned on her recorder.

"Yes, they were found."

"That's incredible, but I also heard that there was no hope of finding them."

"Well, it seems that we were wrong. They found the hikers just last night by a man who appeared out of nowhere. He found them. Witnesses said that the tunneled through the snow and found them."

"What, he tunneled through the snow, but how is that possible?"

"Everyone just stood back and watched. He must be some kind of crazy superhuman or something. I can't explain what happened. No one can."

"Is he still here?" Lois hoped that was the case, but in the two other instances where she had tracked him down, he had disappeared.

"As far as I know he's gone," the cabbie replied.

 _Damnit_ , Lois thought. "Did anyone speak to him; ask him where he came from or anything at all?"

Suspicious, the cabbie peered at her through his rearview mirror. "You sound like a reporter."

Lois saw no reason to lie. "Yes, I am."

He smiled at her. "I'm not surprised you would show up here." He felt bad for her because she had just missed him. "I have something to show you." He pulled the car over to the shoulder and showed her a photograph of the stranger, the only one in existence.

Lois was astounded as she stared at photograph. He was coming out of a barn. He was wearing a plaid shirt and jeans. An ordinary guy, but it was the middle of winter and he wasn't wearing a coat, boots or a hat. It was amazing. "Wow, can I take a quick picture of this with my phone? I won't use in my article."

"Of course, but only a few people have this photo. We promised him not to share it, so I'm trusting you … Ms. …" He waited.

"Lane, Lois Lane of the Daily Planet."

The cabbie's eyes bugged out. "The Daily Planet? I've heard of that newspaper."

Lois smirked. "Have you heard of me?"

"Well, yes, I have," he admitted with a grin. "Sorry."

She grinned as well. "That's Ok." She handed the photograph back to him. "Thank you."

"No problem." Smiling, he drove her to her hotel and left her with a good luck with her search.

Lois entered the hotel, checked in, but just as she was about to enter the elevator, she almost bumped into him. From up this close, she could see how tall he was. She could also see that he had a bag as if he were checking out. He was wearing a jacket this time, but no hat or gloves.

Suddenly, they actually made eye contact for a moment. Stunned to be able to look into those magnificent blue eyes, he walked toward the exit, but then just before he opened the door, he turned back and stared at her for one heart-stopping moment. Stunned again, he left her gaping at him unable to move, and then she came to her senses and decided to follow him.

He hurriedly exited the hotel and walked across the street to an alley. He knew who she was but the last thing he wanted was a newspaper article about him.

Waiting for the traffic to pass, Lois worried that he may just disappear again. Then suddenly, just as she was about to cross the street, she heard a swishing sound and she looked up and there he was, a speck of brown and tan blur flying across the sky. This was the first time she had seen him fly.

Lois was so shocked that she thought she might lose consciousness. Blinking at the unbelievable sight before her eyes, she pointed to him and tried to speak but words failed her. She suddenly realized that no one seemed to have noticed what had just happened.

"Did you see that?" She asked a passerby as she pointed to the sky.

"See what?" The passerby shrugged her shoulders and continued on her way.

Lois had made eye contact with the woman and she had a feeling that they were protecting him somehow. She could feel it. Everyone that she could see had paid him no attention. That would make a lot of sense then she thought about it.

She would have done exactly the same thing.

~o~o~

_Back to the present, Lois' hotel room:_

"You're awake?" Clark whispered as he leaned up and kissed her throat and her ear.

"Uh, huh," she murmured then she leaned her head to the side. Suddenly, he was on top her kissing her and loving her in such a way that everything flew from her mind. "Oh, Clark," she whispered, thrilled to be with him like this.

It was hard to speak, but he tried to tell her what he was feeling. "I never thought I would find you."

Lois had to smile at his words. "I found you."

Curious about her words, he leaned back and stared at her glowing face. "What do you mean, you found me?"

"You don't remember me, do you?"

Frowning, the tried to think and then it hit him. "Alaska?"

Chuckling, she asked, "The hotel in Fairbanks, we made eye contact?" Then she made a swishing motion with her hand.

"I remember you now. A part of my brain remembered all the times I'd seen you. Wait you were in Paris, right and … San Francisco too?"

"I can't believe you remembered seeing me all those times." Lois was truly shocked to hear that. She had seen him, but she had no idea that he had seen her.

"Oh, I remember you alright." Smiling, he kissed her cheek and then down her throat. "You're unforgettable, Ms. Lane." He continued on his way to her chest, as her fingers moved over his powerful arms and shoulders and into his hair.

"You are too, Mr. Kent." Closing her eyes, she waited for this beautiful man to pleasure her. He licked her neck again, back to her chest, moved to her breasts, enjoying her gasps of delight when his mouth found her swollen nipples. He tasted each breast with passion, pulling at the nipples until her back arched in her eagerness to please him and herself. Lois wondered again if a woman could die from pure pleasure. If that were so, she did not have long to live.

Lois was lost in him. She had wanted this longer than she realized. She had been afraid that he would never want her like this, but then the kiss on the rooftop on Christmas night, a kiss that had told her his true feelings. She was the one who had doubts about them and whether he truly cared for her or if he would stay with her, and now here they were.

He moved between her legs, and she spread them willingly. In the next instant, he was inside of her. She cried out with the sheer joy of it arching up to him, accepting every inch of him. He groaned her name and lifted up on his knees bringing her with him throwing her into stunning ecstasy. Throwing her head back, she relished the feel of his powerful arms and wide chest. In the next moment, his climax rushed through him. He remained inside of her for a moment as they lay back down. He left her body and pulled her within the circle of his arms.

Content, he closed his eyes, stroked her hair and kissed her forehead then he whispered, "I love you, Lois."

Eyes watering as she pulled the sheet over them. "I love you, too."

~o~o~

_Back in Metropolis, later that same day:_

Sam Lane suspected that what he was about to do would cause a lot of friction between him and his oldest daughter. He was truly worried about her and what she was doing by getting involved with Superman. He was trouble magnet. Who knew what would happen when she was with him or near him?

Sighing, he called his youngest daughter. "Hi, Lucy, this is your Father," he sounded worried even to his own ears.

Lucy picked up on it. "Dad, what is it? Is something wrong?"

"Have you talked to your sister in the last few days?"

"Well, yes, she called the other day looking for you. I gather she found you."

"Yes, we had words," Sam sadly replied.

"Oh, dear, what happened?"

"That doesn't matter now. I need to find her and talk to her." He paused. "Lucy, has she mentioned Superman to you?"

"No, not really, but she does write about him all the time."

"I know. She's being rather secretive, don't you think? I know she's been doing a lot of traveling recently even for her."

"Dad, Lois has her own life. You and her, well, you don't get along and I don't want to get in the middle of that."

"I understand, honey. Do you know where she is? Her office said that she was in New York."

"Yes, she is. She called from the airport last night. She said she would be there for several days or longer. She's on a story."

"I see." He sighed. "Tell her to call me when she gets back in town."

"Of course, I will, and Dad, please reach out to her. I get the feeling that she needs you more than ever."

A brief moment of silence, then, "I will. Bye, honey."

"Goodbye, Dad."

~o~o~

_Later that day, on the other side of town:_

The landlord at Lois' apartment building was skeptical of the tall gentleman standing in his office. He was in uniform, but Ms. Lane had never mentioned her Father before or that he was a General in the Army. "Sir, I mean, ummm, I should call Ms. Lane before I let you into her apartment."

"Fine, call her, but if she finds out that you were responsible for her missing her all-important deadline only because of a few notes, then you call her. Be my guest."

The landlord reluctantly let him in. He only hoped he wouldn't regret it.

Sam walked into Lois' apartment, but the landlord refused to leave. "Do you mind?" Sam asked then raised an eyebrow.

Fuming inside, he left him alone. Once back inside his office, he called Ms. Lane. It went to voice mail but before he could leave a message, a fire alarm went off. He called her the next morning.

Meanwhile, Sam realized he wouldn't have much time, so he searched for something to connect her with Superman. He knew it was a long shot, but he couldn't very well rummage through her desk or computer at her office. He then sat down at her desk and read her recent notes. They were dated a few weeks ago.

She had written about meeting him on various occasions, but not much else until her most recent notes. Shocked and unbelieving, he read them again to be sure and then he left her apartment and speculated what to do next. Pondering his options, his next move could push his daughter further and further away.

_Am I willing to risk that?_

TBC!

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _You Give Good Love_ , Whitney Houston.

A/N: Oh, no, what did Sam see? Dangit! Oh, but Lex is here! *Oh, dear!* I'm enjoying this as you can tell. Look for more soon. Alright, I just have to mention this song! OMG! I've always loved this song. It's perfect for Clois, just perfect. Go listen to Whitney! Wow! Ok, reviews are love. Thank you all for reading.


	7. But Now There's You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this next chapter, Clark's true reason for being in NYC is revealed, Sam and Lois try to mend fences but things get out of hand, and later Clark and Lois talk briefly about the triangle for two. Please read and review. Thank you! :D

_Chapter 7: But Now There's You_

_Back in New York City:_

Lois and Clark were in the bathroom after a rather strenuous make-out session when Clark realized that Lois' phone kept beeping on and on. Finally, he asked, "Aren't you going to answer that; it could be important?"

"Alright, alright, I'll answer it." Lois was not interested in doing her job right now, not when such a magnificent specimen of manhood was standing directly in front of her totally naked. She managed to pull her eyes away from that glorious body, then she pulled out her cellphone and listened to the message. It was from her landlord. After listening to it several times, Clark glanced at her, and he could have sworn there was smoke drifting from her ears. She was obviously furious about something. "I don't believe he would do such a thing."

"Who are you talking about?" Clark asked after speed-dressing into a suit and tie.

She sighed heavily then told him what had happened at her apartment yesterday evening. "Why would he do that?"

Clark was thinking. "Well, was there anything incriminating in your notes, because … well ….?" He let that hang for a moment.

Lois suddenly looked sheepish. "Well, I … Ummm …"

"What did you write?" Clark was beginning to worry.

"I did mention that you were an unbelievable kisser. That was all."

"Lois, it was just a kiss. Was that all of it or was there more?" He narrowed his eyes and waited.

"Well, I … Ummm …"

"You what, what did you write?"

"Clark, I was just so enamored of you and I may have let my mind wander a bit, and it was just a fantasy, like the beginnings of a story."

"Oh dear."

"I'm sorry, Clark. I just … I guess I was thinking about you and that you took me into your arms, and we went flying and …" She hesitated as she glanced at him.

"And ….?"

"That was all of it, I swear."

Clark sighed. "You need to call him and explain. Lois, he's worried about you, that's all it is."

"I know. I'll call him now."

Lois took a deep breath and called her Father. It went to voicemail then she hung up. "He didn't answer. I can't leave a message like that over the phone. I have to head back to Metropolis, but what about your story?"

"I have a few leads then I should be back later tonight. While you get dressed, I'll tell you about it."

After Lois had gotten dressed and was ready to go, they headed down to the lobby. "Ok, let me get this straight, this missing heiress is also Lex Luthor's former wife? Is that right?"

"Yes, that's right," Clark replied, not looking at her.

Lois frowned. "And Perry gave you this story?"

"Well, I …" He hesitated.

"You what?"

While on the elevator down to the lobby, Clark told her everything, about how he and Lex had grown up together that they had known each other as friends when they were younger. Lex had witnessed the bus accident from the overhead bridge all those years ago. After Lois had checked out of the hotel, they headed outside and waited for a cab.

"I know about the bus accident," Lois said.

"You know? But how do you know about that?"

"Harry Barnes came to the Planet the same day that my Father captured you and tried to poison you."

"Harry Barnes, of course, I see now. Harry and I are friends from school," Clark thoughtfully said.

"He told me a lot Clark, and that was why I rushed over to the warehouse. Harry was the reason that I found you."

Clark shook his head amazed Harry would come all that way to help him. Lois took his hand. "A lot of people care about you, not just me," she said and smiled at him.

"I know." He pulled her to him and kissed her. A minute later, the cab arrived, and Clark helped her with her luggage then Lois climbed inside. He squeezed her hand. "Please call me after you talk to your Father. It's crucial," Clark said and kissed her again.

"Don't worry. I'll call him in a few minutes. Bye Clark."

"Bye, Lois."

~o~o~

On the drive over to the airport, Lois called her Father again, and this time he picked up the phone.

"Lois?" General Lane felt horrible about his actions. "I know what you're going to say."

"Do you, Daddy? How could you?" Lois was furious with him.

"Let me explain," Sam began, but Lois was still terribly upset.

"No, you listen, because I don't want to hear it. If you found anything in my apartment, it was just me sprouting off about Superman. He's extremely attractive, and I was just fantasizing. Please don't take it literally. Superman and I are just friends. Please believe that."

Sam wanted to believe her, so he decided not to push her. He was still worried, but he did want to make things right between them. "I believe you."

"You do?" Lois was still skeptical.

"I truly do, and Lo … I miss you."

Lois' eyes watered. "Oh, Daddy, I miss you too. I hate that we haven't talked or seen each other in so long. It's been months."

"I know sweetie, and I do want to make it up to you. When will you be back in town?" Sam was getting excited about seeing her again.

"I'll be home in a few hours. Meet me at my place?" Lois asked, also getting excited.

"I'll be there. Bye, Lo."

"Bye, Daddy."

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, back in New York City:_

Contessa Erica Alexandra Del Portenza was the eighth wife of Lex Luthor. They were married but only for a short time, although they had known each other for over twenty years. Clark was able to locate a few former employees of LexCorp and had found an address where she could be located.

Apparently, the Contessa had given birth to a daughter, Lena, but they had not returned to Metropolis. In his search, Clark had found an address in upstate New York. It was a mental hospital. Clark was truly shocked to hear this, although he wasn't surprised to learn that Lex had been married so many times, but he got the feeling that the Contessa may have been manipulated into the marriage, especially if Lex felt that she was encroaching upon his abilities as a father. Clark shuddered at the thought.

As he approached the hospital, thoughts of the past crept into his mind. Lex had been a friendly and outgoing child in the beginning. Later, as they had both gotten older, of course, he had suspicions about Clark, particularly after the bus accident, but Clark was always able to sidestep him and his suspicions.

Ultimately, Clark had made the difficult decision to leave Smallville. It was torture to leave his family behind, but his Father had been right. He had a reason for being there on Earth and he needed to find out what that reason was no matter how long it would take. Ten years and constant searching and he had found the reason. He was Earth's savior, and he had accepted that role and all that it meant.

He tentatively approached the front desk and asked to see the Contessa. The nurse asked for identification, and he showed her his press badge. She indicated that the Contessa was heavily sedated, and it was pointless to speak with her.

Clark was aware of this, but he asked to speak to her just the same. The nurse allowed it. And as it turned out, the Contessa had just a few minutes of clarity.

Clark's questions were specific and right to the point. _Why was she being sedated? Who committed her? Can she leave here? Where was her daughter?_

He got the answers he needed, left her and headed to Metropolis. He had enough for a story, but would Perry run with it? Every answer that the Contessa had given him implied that she was being held there against her will and that her daughter had been hidden from Lex.

A few hours after returning to Metropolis, Clark heard that the Contessa had escaped the hospital, but could not be found. Word had also gotten out that she had a visitor a few hours earlier, a reporter named Clark Kent, just hours before her escape.

~o~o~

_The Daily Planet, that same day:_

"Kent, get in here!" That was Perry, upset upon hearing the news.

"Yeah, Chief?" Clark asked as he entered Perry's office, nervous and worried now.

"Why didn't you tell me that this story was about Lex Luthor and his missing wife? I would have agreed to it."

"I couldn't take that chance, Chief. I needed to find her right away. It was possible that Lex could have been involved. I wanted to make sure that she wasn't being held against her will."

Perry narrowed his eyes. "You sound as if you know him. Is that true?"

Clark hesitated. "Yes it's true. We both grew up in Smallville, but that was a long time ago."

"I see, well, I wish you could have told me this sooner, Kent. It may have gone a long way in my decision. Anyway, was she committed against her will?" Perry asked.

"Yes, it seems that she was. I talked to her albeit briefly, and she hadn't seen her daughter since the day she was born. That was over ten years ago."

"Incredible story, but I don't think we should run this," Perry was thoughtful. "I don't want a lawsuit."

"But Chief, at least run the story about her escape. The Daily Planet is a national news agency, and we do have a website. The Planet can help with the search. She deserves that at least."

"Ok, we'll run with that."

"Thanks, Chief."

After returning to his desk, he received a text message from Lois telling him about her conversation with her Father. They had patched things up and that he was coming to visit this evening so he shouldn't come by unless she called him. He understood, so he sent her a text.

~o~o~

_That evening at Lois's apartment:_

Lois thought it best that Lucy be included in their 'family gathering.' She felt Lucy could be a buffer between her and their father. She ordered take-out and everyone sat down to eat, but before they got started, Sam made an excuse and headed to the bathroom.

Lois' bedroom door was open and being Sam, he didn't trust his own daughter and what she had told him about Superman that they were just friends. His instincts were never wrong. He entered her room closed the door a bit and peeked at her cellphone, and he saw the text messages and emails, but they were from Clark Kent. Shaking his head, he returned to the dinner table.

Everything was quiet for a few minutes then Lucy tried to get a conversation started. "So how was New York? Did you get any sightseeing done?"

"Lucy, I wasn't there to sightsee. I was there on business."

"And your new partner was he there as well?" Sam asked, getting suspicious again.

"Yes, he was, and he's still there as far as I know."

"How are things between you two? You've never had a partner before." Sam was probing now.

Lois chewed her food for a moment then she answered him. "We get along OK. I admit it was hard at first having a partner, but we hit it off."

"I bet you did," Sam muttered under his breath.

"What did you just say?" Lois slowly put down her fork and raised her eyes to her Father.

"Daddy, please don't do this." Lucy hated when they argued.

"If you have something to say, say it, don't mumble." Lois was getting upset.

"I know you and Kent are sleeping together." There it was.

Lois gasped. "I can't believe you would say that to me. I'm an adult, not a child, and I'll sleep with whomever I want."

"But he's your partner. It's unseemly and just wrong if you ask me," Sam said not looking at her. He didn't wait for her to reply then he continued. "Lo, he looks like Superman, and they could be twins. Please don't hook up someone because they look like the person you want to be with. It makes you look like …" He couldn't finish.

Lois' back went up. "It makes me look like what?"

"Daddy stop this please stop!" Lucy was on the verge of tears.

"It makes you look desperate and unfeeling. Think about him and not yourself for a change." Sam spelled it out for her.

Lois closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "You have no idea what you're talking about. Clark and I … we're …" She didn't know what they were, but she loved him. It was as simple as that.

"What are you exactly?" Sam prompted then waited.

Lois hesitated again but only for a moment. "We're in love. I don't care what he looks like. He's a friend and we trust each other." She paused as she regained her composure. "As I said, we're consenting adults, and we know what we want."

Lucy took her hand. "I'm sorry, Lo. Daddy needs to shut up and leave you alone. Can we meet him sometime?"

Lois squeezed her hand. "Of course, you can."

"Daddy?" Lucy prompted. "Apologize to Lo right now." She rarely stood up to her Father, but he was just wrong, totally wrong about this.

"I'm sorry, Lo. It's just … I love you, and I want you to be happy. I know I haven't been around that much, but that doesn't mean that I don't care. Please believe that." Sam was pleading with her now.

"You say that, Daddy, but your actions say something totally different." But as she thought about it, she wondered how he found out about their affair. "How did you know about Clark and me?"

Sam glanced at his food. "Where did you get this take-out? I must try this place. What's the name of it?"

Lucy frowned, not liking this at all. "Were you spying on Lo?"

"If you ask me, he was snooping again." Lois was getting angry. "It's true isn't it?"

"Ok, I … Ummm … glanced at your cellphone a little while ago," Sam admitted, shame-faced head down.

Lois closed her eyes and silently counted to ten. "Daddy, this has to stop, do you hear me? We can't fix things if you continue to do this."

"I won't do it again, I promise," Sam said, honestly believing it.

"I hope you mean that," Lois said, but she would have to keep an eye on him.

~o~o~

After dinner and her family had left, Lois was emotionally drained and exhausted. She sent Clark a text that if he wanted to come over, she would welcome him but that she would not be pleasant company.

Clark, of course, picked up on her mood. He replied that he was on his way over. Five minutes later and in her night-clothes and a robe, she opened the door and the look on his face of such understanding and compassion that she couldn't help it then she went into his arms. Closing her eyes, she tried to stem the flood of tears.

He didn't say anything but picked her up and took her to bed. He laid her down for a moment then he changed quickly and was back in her arms holding her close to his chest.

A few minutes later, Lois found the strength to speak. "Thank you for coming, Clark." Then her shoulders started to shake. She couldn't hold it in any more.

He reached over to give her a tissue from the nightstand. "Tell me what happened to upset you like this."

"It was horrible." She left his arms and lay down. Clark leaned up on his elbow to look at her. "Go on."

"He did it again. He went snooping around my apartment just before dinner and went through my cellphone." She looked him in the eye. "He knows about us."

Clark was stunned and confused. "What do you mean 'us'?"

"Clark Kent and Lois Lane," she sadly replied.

"Oh, I see." Clark was relieved.

"Clark, it's just a matter of time before he realizes the truth that you and Superman aren't twins that you are the same person."

"Lois, he may never know that unless you tell him."

"I would never tell him that," she said, but then her eyes skidded away from him.

"There's more, what else did he say?" She was silent as her eyes closed thinking about it. "Lois, what else did he say?"

Sighing heavily, she sadly replied, "He said that I appeared desperate and unfeeling to hook up with someone who looks like Superman instead of the real thing." She wiped at her eyes.

Holding in a laugh, Clark cleared his throat, but his eyes were laughing.

"Do you think that's funny?" Lois couldn't believe him.

"Come on, Lois, think about it. You got the real thing. Your Father doesn't know the truth. No one does."

She thought about his words. "I suppose you're right." She shook her head and tried to smile.

"Come here," he said and pulled her close under his chin. "The three of us; we're a strange lot. It's just the way things are. People will think that we're a triangle, but we know the truth and that's all that matters. Superman and Lois Lane cannot be a couple. You do understand that, don't you?" He pulled back and stared into her beautiful eyes. "Your safety and my sanity depend upon it."

She touched his cheek. "I know, and I understand, but if I had my way I wouldn't share you with anyone, especially the world."

Shaking his head, he leaned down just a little and kissed her sweetly at first, but Lois wanted more, even though she was exhausted. "I need you so much, Clark. Love me," she whispered kissing his throat.

He closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying her kisses. He smoothed and stroked her hair. "Why don't you get some rest? I know you're tired."

Lois pouted prettily, but her eyes were drooping a bit. "Ok, but you owe me one." She smiled at him.

"That I do," he whispered. She scooted closer and hugged him tight. Ten minutes later, she was fast asleep.

Clark closed his eyes and stroked her hair, and thought about her Father and why he felt the need to treat her this way. She didn't deserve it.

_I may need to have a few words with him._

TBC!

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _Nobody Loves Me Like You D_ o, Whitney Houston.

A/N: I enjoyed writing this chapter even though Lois was hurt to face the issue of Superman and Clark Kent and her involvement with them. I've never written a scene where they actually talked about the triangle directly. I hope it made sense. Ok then, Clark Kent and Sam Lane … coming up next! Stay tuned. And Lex won't be too happy about Clark snooping around in his business. Thank you all for reading. Comment please?


	8. By Your Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this next chapter, Lex plots against Superman, Clark and Sam reach a mutual understanding, and later Lex reveals his shocking plan to rid the world of aliens, one in particular. Please read and review. Thank you! :D

_Chapter 8: By Your Side_

_LexCorp tower, Lex Luthor's office:_

Almost a month had passed since the nearly catastrophic events that had almost destroyed Metropolis, but nearly all of his staff had returned to work. They were cautious and worried, but Lex assured them that they were safe. A savior was among them, and they had nothing to fear.

After speaking with his staff in their weekly meeting, he returned to his office and awaited the General's visit. Lex was worried now. The General wasn't specific over the phone, but it was clear that he had changed his mind about Superman. He stated that he wasn't sure about any of it.

"General Lane," Lex greeted him with a firm handshake. Lex remembered their fateful meeting years ago when he had approached his office concerning weapons, meaning advanced weaponry that the Army had considered using in case of any unplanned attacks from specific enemies, meaning extra-terrestrials. Lex was only happy to assist the Army. It gave him the legitimacy he had been searching for because through no fault of his own, his reputation had diminished somewhat because of rumors about the legitimacy of his acquired wealth.

"Thank you, Mr. Luthor, for seeing me. I'm sorry about the short notice, but it couldn't be helped. I've been up all night worrying about my daughter."

"Slow down, General, take a seat and tell me everything."

Lex also sat down and listened to what the General had to say. After he explained about his daughter, her involvement with her partner, which also worried him, and she had insisted that she and Superman were just friends.

"I see, so you want me to get rid of Clark Kent, is that it, because he seems perfectly harmless to me."

"No, no, I have nothing against Clark Kent, but I am still worried about her and Superman."

"Well, I see why you're worried General, but my office is not the habit of getting rid of anyone. You understand of course."

Sam narrowed his eyes. "Can we be frank, Mr. Luthor? I'm not the police, nor am I out to trick you or to get in your way."

"Go on," Lex was hesitant, but curious.

"I know what you've been up to … the secret weapons testing, the wormhole technology, all of it." Sam felt he had the upper hand.

"I see." Lex did not like where this was going.

"Look, I'm not here to blackmail you or to force you to do anything."

"You could have fooled me," Lex stated.

Sam sighed. "Just keep an eye on my daughter and Superman. That's all I ask."

Lex did not like this at all. "That may be difficult."

"I'm not an idiot, Mr. Luthor. I know you have the means and the capability, so let's not play games."

As he thought about it, Lex narrowed his eyes then he held out his hand. "We have a deal."

Relieved, Sam shook his hand.

~o~o~

_The Daily Planet bullpen:_

Clark arrived first as not to arouse suspicion then Lois arrived a half hour later. They were living together for the time being. Clark had not had the chance to search for a place, but they both saw no reason to hurry on that score. He grinned as he watched her arrive, and she looked stunning as usual.

"Don't even think about it," Steve Lombard whispered from behind him.

"What, what do you mean?" Clark asked as he tore his eyes away from the stunning redhead.

"Superman, idiot!"

"Oh, him," Clark murmured but he wasn't surprised.

"Yes, him. Ever since he arrived, that's all she talks about or writes about for that matter."

"It's her job, Steve."

"I don't think so. There's more to it, and what about the title of her article? Come on, it's as clear as the nose on my face."

Clark was tired of this. "Get to work, Steve and stop with the rumors about Ms. Lane. There's nothing to substantiate any of it."

"You mark my words, it's true. You just wait and see." Steve walked off, convinced it was true.

Clark sighed as he glanced at Lois again. She gave him a look which meant she wanted to talk. His email alert also told him that she wanted to meet him on the roof in exactly ten minutes. He replied that he would be there.

Ten minutes later, Clark turned from the ledge at the sound of her voice. She rushed over to him and kissed him square on the lips. He couldn't resist her as he kissed her back.

"Ummm, I've wanted to do that since last night. Why didn't you wake me?" She asked, pouting a little.

"Lois, you were exhausted, and I needed to think about some things."

"What things, oh, you mean my Father?"

"Yes, I need to talk to him."

"I don't know, Clark. You said it yourself. The two of you should stay away from each other, and I have to agree with you."

He sighed. "I know, but after what you told me, I think he needs to know that you and I are serious about each other and that Superman is not in the picture."

"I told him that."

"And he believed you."

She thought about that. "Well, now that I think about it, you could be right. Daddy is so stubborn that I swear I could shake him sometimes."

"That's why I need to talk to him. Could you call him and set up a meeting?"

"I still don't think that's a good idea."

"I know what. Why don't you tell him that I'll meet him at his office? That way he can be relaxed, and he won't feel threatened in any way."

"Well, maybe," Lois murmured, still doubtful.

"Lois, we need to get him off our backs. That way we don't have to look over our shoulders and wonder what he's planning if anything."

Lois narrowed her eyes and thought about that. Her Father was concerned about her safety, but to do anything crazy or hurtful, she wasn't sure. The green-k incident at the warehouse wasn't planned, at least that was what she thought but now she wasn't so sure _. I wonder if he knows that green-k could kill Clark?_

"What are you thinking?" Clark asked as he watched the play of emotions on her face.

"Please be careful," she whispered and hugged him close.

"I'll be Ok. I'll be surrounded by the military, and they were helpful during the battle. You remember."

She pulled back and tried to smile. "But you'll be there as Clark Kent, not Superman. And please remember what they did to you in that warehouse. Just be cautious, ok?"

He stroked her shoulder hoping to reassure her. "Ok, I'll be cautious and don't worry. We'll work this out."

"I hope so." She shook her head. "I don't understand why Daddy doesn't trust you."

"Lois, it's because of you." He raised her chin. "I feel the same way. I want you to be safe, and your Father does too."

"Well, he has a strange way of showing it."

"I know. Come on, make the call."

Lois reluctantly made the call.

~o~o~

_Later that day, at the General's office:_

"Mr. Kent, come in, come in." The General greeted him warmly. Sam had thought long and hard about the green-k in his office. He wasn't proud of his behavior over the past few days, and he didn't want to explain to Kent why it was there, so he placed it inside his desk drawer.

"General Lane, thank you for seeing me. Lois talks about you, well, sometimes."

Sam chuckled as they both took a seat. "Well, I'm glad you clarified that. Lois and I haven't gotten along since she was a teenager, well actually since her Mom passed."

"Yes, Sir, she told me. Sorry for your loss." Clark suddenly felt uncomfortable as he pulled as his shirt collar. "Is it warm in here? It is a pretty hot outside today." It was nearly ninety degrees outside.

"I could turn up the air conditioning?" Sam did just that. "How's that?"

Then Clark started to sweat and then it hit him. Green-k was there somewhere. He had to make an excuse and leave, but how without raising suspicions. He was the one who wanted this meeting. "Sir, since it is such a lovely day, would you mind giving me a small tour of your base?"

He chuckled. "Is that the reporter talking now?"

"Yeah, it is. Would you mind?" Clark asked as he stood up.

"Of course, come this way."

Clark immediately felt better as he followed the General.

"So, Lois called and asked me to meet with you." Sam stopped walking and turned to him. "Can I be honest Mr. Kent? I can't get over how much you look like Superman, it's uncanny."

"I know that Sir and it's been a bit of a struggle for Lois and me." He ducked his head appearing sad.

"How do you mean?" Sam asked.

"I love her Sir, and I admit since everything that happened during the invasion, she's a bit distracted by her work, you know, writing about him all the time." He shrugged. "But I won't give up on her."

Sam watched him closely. "You mean that, don't you?"

"Yes Sir, I do. If I could fly or lift trucks, or do all of those superhuman things, I would but I can't. What I can say is this … I will do my best to make her happy."

Sam had to smile. "I think my Lo has gotten lucky this time."

Clark smiled in return. "I'm the lucky one."

"Good answer, but what about Superman?"

"Well, he's next on my list."

"You're going to speak to him about this?" Sam thought he was a brave young man. He couldn't help but feel impressed.

"Of course I will, Sir. There's nothing I wouldn't do for your daughter."

Sam believed him. He held out his hand. "You've lightened by burden, Mr. Kent. I was at my wits end with her."

They started walking again. "Well, she can be a handful."

Sam chuckled. "Oh you've noticed?"

Clark also chuckled. "Yeah, I've noticed."

They were nearing the front gate when a flying object suddenly appeared and began hovering around the base. "What in the world is that?" Clark pointed to it and then narrowed his eyes and x-rayed it. It appeared to be some type of tracking device. _Could it be tracking me?_ He thought.

"It's nothing, just some new advanced warning system," Sam replied, not looking at it.

"Does the public know about this?" He turned to him. "Is this about the aliens? It's not dangerous, is it?" Clark's reporter mode kicked in. The machine was making jerking motions, up and down and back and forth as if unsure what to do next.

Sam purposely did not answer his questions. _Stupid machine_ , he thought. "I'll see you around Kent." He hurriedly escorted him out through the front gate.

Clark watched the sky for a moment, entered the rental car and drove off. The machine hovered for a bit then it took off in the opposite direction. _That was odd_ , he thought.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, on the rooftop of LexCorp's tower:_

Lex anxiously watched the sky for the tracking device and then it appeared just as instructed. He watched as he directed the machine to land and then he removed the equipment and took it to the lab. Several minutes later, his lab technicians recalibrated the machine because it had followed Superman and various civilians all over town, including many tall men in the area. Lex suddenly realized that the mechanism would have to be calibrated again with more specific commands, but it would take a few weeks to complete.

_Clark Kent couldn't be Superman, that's impossible._

Lex realized he had enough evidence for a science article which would put him back on the map, so he called the Daily Planet to set up a meeting with one highly-respected reporter.

"Is Lois Lane available to speak with Lex Luthor?"

"No, Sir, she's not in at the moment," the receptionist replied.

"Have her call me when she gets back. She has the number."

"Of course, I will, Sir."

~o~o~

_Later than evening, at Lois's apartment:_

Lois opened the door, and Clark looked worried. He looked strained and upset about something.

"Oh, dear, what happened with my Father?" Clark seemed pretty busy today, well, Superman was busy, dealing with looters and helping with clean-up all over the city.

"It's not good although I'm pretty sure I eased his mind about Superman and your involvement with him."

"That's good news, but you aren't going to like what happened earlier today."

"What happened?"

"Lex Luthor called the office wanting to see me." Lois was extremely worried. "I hope he doesn't ask questions about you. Do you have any idea if he knows about you?"

Clark was thoughtful. "I truly have no idea. We haven't seen each other since I left school and began my travels."

"That doesn't make me feel any better. You never know with Lex." She thought about it for a minute. "You should come with me. We need to know for sure if he remembers you. I know it would ease your mind."

He frowned. "You sound as if you know him."

"He asked me out a few times, but I wasn't interested. He thinks money can buy anything. Lois Lane is not for sale."

"Don't I know it." He said and smiled.

She smiled in return. "Anyway, I'm not looking forward to seeing him again, especially with this Contessa business. Is she still in the safe house with her daughter?" Clark had helped her escape and set her up in Canada away from Lex.

"Yes, she's alright, and as soon as she's able, I'll get the whole truth why Lex would do that to her. She has a large family. Her daughter is now ten years old. It's all a mystery."

She took his hand. "I know you'll figure it out." She sighed as she thought about Lex and how powerful he was. "I truly cannot stand to be in the same room with him." She shuddered for effect.

"I'll protect you." He smiled at her look.

She smirked at him. "Thanks, Clark."

~o~o~

_The next day at LexCorp:_

Lex was a bit surprised that Lois Lane would bring Kent along, but apparently, it was true, they were a couple, not just partners. It was pretty obvious with their glances and body language, and the way they stood side-by-side. He wondered what they could have in common. There's no accounting for taste.

Lois and Clark both entered his office. Clark introduced himself, but he supposed that was pointless. "Mr. Luthor, you know Ms. Lane."

Lex stared at him, but he didn't recognize him. They shook hands. "Mr. Kent. Yes, we know each other. It's good to see you again Ms. Lane, and thank you for coming. Please take a seat. Would you like something to drink?"

"This isn't a social call." Clark got right to the point. "What do you want, Mr. Luthor?"

"I wanted to show Ms. Lane something and you're welcome to join us."

"I wouldn't miss it," Clark said.

"Follow me," Lex instructed and exited his office.

"Stay behind me," Clark instructed.

Lois rolled her eyes but didn't say anything.

They entered an elevator which slowly lead them down to lower levels, and several minutes later, they exited into a corridor, dimly lit with armed guards on both sides of a massive metal door.

Clark frowned and watched as Lex swiped his finger across an access panel then a green light opened, and Lex placed his right eye over it.

Lois and Clark glanced at each other, then rolled their eyes getting impatient with him. "What is this place and why are we here?" Clark asked, not in the mood for all this secrecy.

The door slowly opened, and they walked inside a massive space and there before them were two large screens encompassing several walls. The images looked familiar to Clark and then it hit him. They were numerous alien creatures from his home planet. _It must be some type of simulation_ , he thought. Utterly fascinated by the images, Clark blinked several times, afraid he might be imagining it. "What is that?"

Out of the corner of her eye, Lois glanced at Clark and wondered about his expression. Only she could see that he was definitely intrigued.

"Ever since I was a little boy, I've been utterly obsessed with extra-terrestrials," Lex responded. He pushed several buttons of a pedestal and the images shifted, and before them were individuals dressed as Kryptonians from the images that his Father Jor-El had shown him. "With my wormhole technology, I was the only one who was able to track the aliens and where they had come from."

Lois spoke up then. "Why are you showing this to us?"

"Ms. Lane, haven't you figured it out yet?" He pointed to the images. "I'm the only one who can save the human race," he answered. Lex walked over to the console again, placed his hand on it, then suddenly images appeared of Clark in the suit flying all over Metropolis doing what he was born to do, help people.

"Oh, no," Lois whispered, stunned by the images before them. "How did you do that?"

Clark could feel his eyes begin to burn hot. He closed his eyes tightly.

Lex continued. "He truly is a remarkable specimen. I'm been watching and calibrating the natural abilities that he's demonstrated thus far. The flying of course, the inhuman hearing abilities, x-ray vision, his muscles, and his strength are unreadable at this level, but it's all superficial right now." He turned to them. "Now where do you suppose someone like him came from?"

"Lex, don't you read newspapers? It's all in my article," Lois said but refrained from rolling her eyes.

"Don't you see?" Lex asked surprised they couldn't figure out where he was going with this. The next shocking image appeared an image of Clark on a slab dead, dissected like a frog. "There's so much more to learn."

Shocked and revolted, Lois gasped and turned her head then she pulled Clark's arm. He was stiff as a board and Lois was afraid he would lunge for him, but she had to ask Lex a few questions to distract him. "What has Superman ever done to you, Lex? Why would you want to hurt him?"

He stared at them as if they'd both lost their minds. "He's an alien. He almost brought utter destruction down upon us. Who's to say that it won't happen again?"

"Lex, he saved us from the Kryptonians, or have you forgotten? If not for him, we would all be dead. You should count yourself lucky all of this wasn't destroyed or maybe it should have been. I have to wonder what people would say if they knew what you were planning." Lois was angry and totally sickened by him, to have this much power and to use it for this madness. She was shaking she was so angry.

Regaining his composure, Clark pulled her close to her side. "Did you think we would be on your side with this insanity?"

"It's not insanity. We have to protect ourselves. Who's to say there aren't more of them, and this," he pointed to the dead alien, "this is the only way." Lex explained it to them.

Lois shook her head at him. He refused to see the truth. "Superman is on our side. Surely, you know that." She was sure of this.

"You've living in a dream world. The Army agrees, or should I say your Father agrees," Lex taunted her.

Lois gasped. "My Father is just concerned about me, and I'll explain it to him. You are the one that should be stopped, not Superman. Come on, Clark, we have a story to write."

Lex stopped them with his next words. "I know you helped the Contessa escape. Tell me where she is Kent, or you will regret it."

Clark wasn't intimidated. "I have no idea what you're talking about. Have a nice day." They left him staring after them.

Once in the elevator, Clark knew the truth now. Lex didn't remember him, but then he couldn't get those sickening images out of his mind, one in particular was now burned into his consciousness, and it would take a long time to forget it if he ever would.

Lois knew what he was thinking. "We will stop him, Clark, we will."

He pulled her close, closed his eyes, determined to stop Lex. "Count on it."

TBC!

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _By Your Side_ , Sade.

A/N: Good news: Lex doesn't remember him. I went back and forth about that, but then I decided that it would be more compelling if he didn't remember. Sam hasn't put it together either. Now, the bad news: I won't be updating this story until after the July 4th holiday. I'm so sorry, but plots need to be plotted. And as you all know, MOS premieres later this week (you'll find me in the theater a few times), then I'm headed to the beach the following week. This story will continue; _count on it_. I won't abandon it. I truly hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for reading everyone and enjoy the holiday. Reviews are love.


	9. Mountains in Our Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this next chapter, after what happened at LexCorp, Lois and Clark have a heart to heart, Lex makes a stunning announcement, Lois hopes to turn things around for Superman, and later Clark travels back to New York for answers. This chapter is decidedly plot-driven, and I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review. Thank you! :D

_Chapter 9: Mountains in Our Way_

_Lex's penthouse apartment at LexCorp:_

After his meeting with Lane and Kent, Lex had a lot of thinking to do. His ultimate plan to silence the Contessa and keep her hidden hadn't worked, and if she did resurface, it could ruin all his plans to make his final bid for the presidency. He'd been thinking about it since he was a young man and now the time seemed to be right. It represented ultimate power and achievement, and with Superman tittering on the brink of will he stay or will he go, he had made up his mind. There could be only one savior of Metropolis, and it was him. He picked up his cellphone made a few inquiries to his personal assistant. Silence at the end of the phone for a moment.

"Did you hear me, Janet? I want to move on this as quickly as possible. No delays, nothing and tomorrow morning would be the perfect time."

"But Sir, the presidency, I mean, why not Congress, or City Council, even?" Janet was dumbstruck. This is the first time she'd heard of his plans.

"Just set it up and don't ask questions." Lex was not in the mood for this. He hung up. The rubbed his hands together. Metropolis would get the money they needed to rebuild and then he would put his plans into motion. No one would be above him, especially not Superman. He walked over to the terrace and looked up at the sky.

_Move over Superman, the election will be mine._

~o~o~

_Lois's apartment, a little while later:_

Lois was getting worried and upset. Clark hadn't spoken one word since leaving LexCorp. She watched him closely as he sat down on the sofa seemingly deep in thought. "Are you hungry? It's nearly dinnertime."

He shook his head. "No, I'm not hungry." Then he raised his sad eyes to her face. "He's right, you know."

Lois was stunned as she sat down next to him. "Right about what, nothing he said made any sense? It's obvious to me that he's totally insane."

"But more of them could come. I have no way of knowing. Zod and my Father said …"

Lois frowned. "Do you mean Jor-El or Jonathan Kent?"

He had forgotten that she has spent time with his biological father. "I meant Jor-El. Anyway, a long time ago, centuries even, Kryptonians sent out scout ships into the galaxy, so I have no way of knowing if there are more of them out there." He sighed. "It's probably best that I leave, leave Earth to protect everyone."

Lois could not believe he was serious about this. "You don't mean that. What would happen to us if they came here, threatened us and you were gone? We wouldn't survive it." She paused to gather her composure. " _I_ wouldn't survive." Her eyes watered, devastated by even the thought of him leaving.

He closed his eyes, stood up from the sofa and walked over to the window. Lois followed him. She put her arms around him from behind. "Clark, this is your home. You can't leave." Tears threatened, then she closed her eyes to stem the flow. "My heart would break if you left and I know yours would too. You can't leave me, you can't." She hated making this about her, about them, but it was true. They both would wither and die if he left.

"Lois," he whispered understanding how she felt. He turned around and pulled her close, but then her tears became heartbreaking sobs. He picked her up, and Lois clung to him as if her life depended upon it. "Don't cry, please don't cry."

He took her to her bedroom, laid down with her clinging to him. He reached up and handed her a tissue from the nightstand. "Here, blow your nose." She did as he said.

Clark was silent for a few minutes, but Lois did not know what to think. Begging and pleading was not the answer. They had to come up a way to stop Lex and then maybe after that, they could find a way of locating those ships and to see if they were still alive or not. After all, they had found one. Lois couldn't stand the silence any more. She had to know. "What are you thinking?" She held her breath and waited.

He turned his head to look at her then he stroked her cheek and wiped away her tears. "I'm not leaving."

Lois was so relieved that she threw her arms around his neck and then she kissed him hard. He kissed her back. She clung to him tightly, and soon one thing led to another, then they were both naked and in each other's arms. Clark kissed her as if he were a drowning man and she was his life breath. _How could I possibly even consider for one second of leaving her?_ _She's a part of me, plus she was right, my heart would break and hers, as well. I know that to be true._

Clark pulled her closer and drank deeply of her desire filling his soul with hope, and maybe the promise of a home and a family and a love, a truly remarkable love. She made him feel as if he deserved all of that and more.

He pulled back after a moment. They were both breathing heavily, but he had to tell her what was in his heart. He smoothed her hair away from her forehead. "No matter where I go, no matter what happens, I will always be with you and I will come back to you, Lois, don't ever doubt it."

Her eyes watered. It was exactly what she needed to hear. "I won't, I promise." She placed her hands on either side of his face and pulled her to him and kissed him again. He proceeded to kiss her senseless. All too soon, kisses were not enough, and her perfect breasts gleamed from the moonlight seeping through the window. He managed to pull away from her sweet kisses and made his way down to her breasts, he suckled her nipples, loving how she cried out and gave herself fully to his desire.

Of all the women in the world, he had chosen her. Lois would make sure he would never regret that decision. He savored every inch of her until she wanted to scream for him to take her. She parted her thighs invitingly brushing against his. He sunk into her then he was in heaven. He was in heaven again. Soon though and with a cry of surrender, he took her to that alternate place of mystery where lovers became one, two souls joined, and life was formed.

A little while later, Clark heard a cry for help, so he had to leave. He kissed her temple, but Lois had already fallen asleep. He watched her for a moment then quietly left the bed and then he was gone in a matter of only a few moments.

~o~o~

The next morning, Lois awoke, and Clark was gone. She took a quick shower and headed into the office. Once there, she realized that Clark was not there either. She knocked on Perry's door hoping he knew where he was.

"Morning, Perry," Lois said, with a slight grin on her face.

Perry was immediately suspicious. "What's got you in such a happy mood? Haven't you seen the latest news?"

Lois frowned, thinking the worst. "What news?"

He shook his head at her. "Superman has been commanded to turn himself in again for questioning about any future invasions, and if he knows anything. Plus there's more. Lex Luthor will be making a statement in a few hours."

"When did all of this happen?" Lois was shocked. _Hasn't Clark been through enough?_ Lois thought, getting angry. "Lex Luthor is making a statement?" She shook her head. Lois was beginning to worry now. _What if he brings up his crazy plan to destroy Clark, what then?_

"I know that look. You're on his side aren't you?"

"It has nothing to do with sides. He saved us, for goodness sake. Why can't everyone just leave him alone and let him do what he was born to do?" Lois began to pace, hating this new turn of events, not to mention Lex Luthor and his insane schemes.

Perry slowly stood up and came over to her. "Sit down, Lois." She kept pacing. "Sit down, NOW!" He commanded.

Lois sat down. Perry closed the door. "I know you denied it, but it is true isn't it?" He paused. "You love him." It was a statement.

Lois closed her eyes and sighed. "Perry, please don't ask me that again. I care about him, just like a lot of people." Her voice turned wistful, she couldn't help it. "When I think of that last battle with Zod, he could have easily died, but he didn't. He didn't die, and now, it's like everyone has just forgotten what he went through to save us. Well, I haven't forgotten, and I never will." She tried to compose herself then raised her shining eyes to his face. "We have to do something to help him. Do a poll or write an editorial or something?"

Perry turned from her and went back to his desk. He stood there for a moment and watched the play of emotions on her face. "You write it, and I'll approve it." Then Perry did something he hadn't done in a while. He wanted to encourage her, so he smiled at her.

Lois was delighted. If she didn't think he would bite her head off if she hugged him, but she didn't care at the moment. She ran to him and gave him a warm hug. "Thanks, Chief."

"Go on, now. You have until midday to make the early morning edition."

'I'm on it, Chief."

"And stop calling me Chief." He grinned at her look.

Lois gave him a dazzling smile as she opened the door, went to her desk, sat down and wrote a piece that would draw the attention of not only the citizens of Metropolis but the President of the United States actually mentioned her editorial in one of his speeches to Congress the following day.

Everyone was talking about it. The poll that Perry had set up received overwhelming support for Superman and what he was trying to do to keep them safe.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, later that same morning, at LexCorp:_

Lex Luthor held up his hands as he tried to quiet the multitude of reporters. "I'll make my statement then you can ask questions. First of all, let me say how sad I am to see my city in ruins with no hope of recovery. Reconstruction will be slow. Congress is wringing its hands and even though the President has walked through here, his hands are tied. An alien invasion was clearly not in the budget and of course, it's not a natural disaster, so monies are tied up and it will be months or even years before we see a dime of it." Lex let that sink in, then, "I have a plan that will help rebuild this city. I have the funds and the means to help. I want my city back to the way it was. Superman can't rebuild this city. He's only one man. I can help, because I will be there every day to see that it gets done. Now, once we begin reconstruction, we can look to the future. In one year, we will be headed to the polls to elect a new president. I, Alexander Luthor, am officially putting my hat in the ring."

Stunned silence followed for a moment, and then frantic questions followed. "Mr. Luthor are you serious about this? When did you make this decision? Is this because of Superman and what happened here? Why are you doing this now, Mr. Luthor?"

Lex held up his hands to quiet the crowd again. "I will answer your questions in a moment." He took a deep breath as he watched the crowd. He didn't see either Lois Lane or Clark Kent. He was surprised and thoughtful, but then he continued. "My plan is to prevent this from happening again, meaning Superman needs to leave."

Stunned silence again then, "What exactly do you mean by leaving? Superman was there for us. He got rid of the Kryptonians. Without him, we would all be dead." That was Steve Lombard of the Daily Planet.

"What I meant was that he needs to leave this Planet. None of this would have happened if he hadn't been here. The Kryptonians would have continued their search leaving us in peace." Lex knew he had stirred up a can of worms, but it needed to be said.

"That doesn't make any sense. They knew he was here. Superman had already turned himself into the authorities and besides those machines came after he surrendered, so your 'plan' makes no sense. We need him here." Steve knew that to be true.

The crowd was murmuring and nodding their heads as if they agreed with Lombard.

Lex tried another tactic. "Calm down everyone. Superman can stay. The point I'm trying to make is that we don't need him anymore. We can take care of ourselves. I will make it my mission to have monies put aside for these types of disasters. Believe me when I say that you can count on me."

"And why should we believe you?" Steve wanted to know. "You haven't been exactly helpful in the past." Everyone nodded in agreement. "Answer the question, Luthor," Steve prompted when he just stood there.

Lex knew the tide was not in his favor, so he pulled out the humble card. "The point is I'm here now. Someone had to step up and take charge. Nothing was getting done. I want to help my city return to the way it was." He paused for effect. "Please let me help. That's all I want."

Everyone glanced at each other then finally, Steve spoke up again, "Alright, I admit the city could use your help, but you do realize that you can't buy votes, Mr. Luthor. It's true what they say … actions speak a hell of a lot louder than words and money for that matter." Steve made his point.

Lex had won the first battle. "I agree Mr. Lombard, and thank you all for coming this morning. I will prove to you that I want the best for this city and this country."

Janet came forward. "Please take this written statement. Thank you again." She handed them out then the conference ended.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile on the outskirts of New York City:_

Clark was on the way to New York again to speak with the Contessa. Every now and then, he would glance at the sky, but no drones had shown up. He hoped to find the answers to all of his questions about Lex. Why did he force her into a mental hospital, drug her within an inch of her life, and then leave her there to rot with no hope of ever seeing her daughter again, or to live out her life in peace?

Just before he had taken to the skies he had read Lois's article, and he was positively impressed. Her writing style would convince anyone to jump off a bridge, that's how commanding and determined it was. He was so proud of her, and what she was trying to do, but it may not do any good. At this point, the military had stepped back, and the command had been rescinded, but they could change their minds about that. He hoped that they wouldn't.

After changing into his work clothes a few miles down the road, he approached the Contessa's home. After he had rescued her, taken her to a safe house and then brought her to her family's estate, it had been a miracle that she had survived. Her doctors were terribly concerned once they had first examined her. She had apparently been brainwashed into believing that she was dying and that there was no hope for her recovery.

As he was walking down the road toward the home, he heard a strange and familiar noise. It reminded him of the missiles that the Army had tried to destroy him as well as the other Kryptonians. He twirled back into the suit and looked up and there it was. He launched himself into the sky and just before it could make contact and blow up the Contessa's home, he managed to get in front of it and punched the top and it went flying upward. He shot after it, and it forced it into the sea.

A disaster had been averted. Once it had exploded, he headed back to her house, but questions bombarded his brain, but then the answers came, and without a doubt, he knew that Lex was behind this, but what had she done to him to want her dead? He had to find the answers and with those answers, Lex would be stopped.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, inside the del Portenza estate:_

"Did you hear that, Mommy?" Lena Luthor asked her Mother. "It sounded like an explosion."

Erica opened her eyes and tried to think clearly. "I did not hear it. Are you sure?"

"Yes, Mommy, I'm sure."

"Go get your Grandpapa, and tell him to come to see me. Go on, now."

"Alright, Mommy." Lena did as she asked. Erica managed to leave her bed and look up into the sky, and she caught a glimpse of Superman. Then suddenly, the doorbell rang.

Her Grandpapa opened the door, just as Lena was coming down the stairs.

"Mr. Kent, its nice see you again. Come in, please."

"Thank you, Sir. Hello Lena how's your Mother doing today?" Clark asked the adorable little girl. Her hair was blonde, and she had the sweetest disposition, always smiling and upbeat and according to her Grandpapa, even more so since her Mother had come home.

"Hello, Mr. Kent. She's feeling a bit sad today, but I heard an explosion, but she did not hear it. Is she going to be Ok?"

Clark glanced at her Grandpapa. "We'll do everything we can to help her Ok," Clark replied hoping to reassure her.

"Thank you, Mr. Kent." Lena believed him.

He turned to the older gentleman. "Is she up for visitors? I should have called first, but it's urgent that speak with her."

"Of course, she's getting stronger every day, thanks to you," the older gentleman said and led the way up the stairs. He called for the maid, and she took Lena to her playroom.

He knocked on the door and asked for admittance. "Come in," Erica answered the knock.

"Mr. Kent is here to see you honey. Are you up for it?"

"I'm alright, Father. Please come in, Mr. Kent."

Her Father left them alone. "Please take a seat." She watched him for a moment. "Did you see him?"

Clark frowned. "See whom?"

"Superman was just outside my window only a few minutes ago."

"No, I didn't see him," Clark replied.

"Oh, maybe I imagined it." She shook her head and rubbed her temples. "I hate this. I can't believe I've been out of it for so long … ten years, ten long years of my life gone and for what?"

"That's why I'm here. You need answers, and so do I. Lex Luthor needs to be stopped, so he can't hurt you or your daughter ever again."

She watched him for a moment. "You're here to stop him? Why should I believe you? I know you saved my life but why did you? Are you going to kill me now and go back to him and tell him that you succeeded?"

Clark wasn't surprised she would feel this way considering the circumstances. "No, that's not why I'm here. I too understand what you're feeling. You see, he wants me dead as well."

She frowned. "But you're a reporter, why would he want you dead?"

"I know some things that he'd rather not became public knowledge."

She huffed. "I'm not surprised. Lex has so many skeletons in his closet that I'm surprised he has room for his fancy suits."

"I see, but can any of it be proven?"

"I'm a witness and that's why he kidnapped me. He didn't care about his unborn child or me for that matter. Once I delivered my daughter in a mental hospital, I bribed a nurse to see my child to safety, but I never heard from her or my daughter again. I didn't know whether Lena was alive until the other day." She dabbed at her eyes with a tissue.

Clark felt horrible for her. "Do you want to tell me what happened between you and Lex?"

She took a deep breath. "I'll tell you." And so she began her story.

Just as she was about to begin, Clark's cellphone beeped. "Excuse me for a moment, I have to take this." Once out in the hall, he called Lois back. "Lois, what is it?"

"Clark, where are you?" Lois was worried.

"I'm in New York speaking with the Contessa," he replied. "What's happened? You sound upset."

She took a deep breath. "I hope you're sitting down. Lex just announced that he's putting his hat in the ring to … get this … become the President of the United States."

"What?" Clark was truly shocked.

TBC!

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _(Love Lifts Us) Up Where We Belong_ , Joe Cocker.

A/N: Sorry to end it there. Oh, man, hugs my beautiful Clois. I so enjoyed writing their love scene. *sniffles* They will stop Lex, find out the Contessa's secrets, and find the missing spaceships. _Don't worry; it's Clois, everything will work out._ That's my muse, Laney, speaking to me as I give her side-eye glance. Please tell me your thoughts. Reviews are love and thank you for reading.


	10. I'm Still Breathing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this next chapter, Erica confesses her most deepest and darkest secrets about Lex and their marriage, Clark has some tough decisions to make about those secrets, Lois seeks help from an unlikely source, her Father, and later, Lex and the General meet one last time. Please read and review. Thank you! :D

_Chapter 10: I'm Still Breathing_

_Erica's estate, moments later:_

Erica sensed something was terribly wrong as she watched Mr. Kent walk back into her room. He had the strangest expression, which could mean only one thing. "It's Lex, isn't it?"

"You should turn on the television," Clark replied and handed her the remote.

"Alright, but …" Frowning, she switched it on then turned to the cable news network and there it was Lex's press conference being repeated and discussed. She listened to him ramble on about his intent to save Metropolis and to, basically, put Superman out to pasture, meaning they didn't need him anymore. After the conference had ended, she switched it off, leaned back in her bed, closed her eyes for a moment, but when she opened them, she had the look of a woman determined to stop him, to stop this madness, once for all.

She looked up and Mr. Kent was standing over by the window. "We have to stop him, and no matter what it takes, I'm with you Mr. Kent." He hadn't moved an inch. "Mr. Kent?"

She finally turned to her. "You should know something Contessa … I …."

"Please call me Erica," she said and smiled.

"Thank you, Erica. You see, Lex and I go way back. We met briefly in Smallville … and …."

"Lex and I go way back as well, but may I call you Clark?" She asked.

"Yes, please call me Clark." He walked back over to the window. "Lex was also brilliant and remarkable, you know, smart and intuitive. But something happened to change him. His Father was not kind to him. He treated him as if he were a toy to be manipulated and used to whatever he wanted, and Lex of course, rebelled against him. As he grew older, he found ways to take his mind away from the abuse. He was fascinated by other worlds and galaxies."

"I see, but I know all of this, Clark. I met Lex not long after entering college."

He turned back to her. "And he told you about his life in Smallville? Did he mention me?"

"No, he never mentioned you. Should he have … mentioned you?" Erica cocked her head to side and looked at him closely. "You look familiar. I do watch the news every now and then, and I saw what happened in Metropolis."

He ignored her frank perusal of him. "Yes, it was horrible, so many lives lost," he said, thinking about that terrible time.

"I know, but you survived and so did Lex."

"Yes, we survived, but not too long ago, a friend and I went to see him and he's got it in his head that Superman should be sent away or restricted in some way … and …"

"You don't agree with that." It was a statement. She sensed that Superman was valuable to him.

"We need him, Erica," Clark said sternly.

"I know we do. I agree with you, and that's why I want to help you. Lex needs to be stopped. He's immensely powerful and once he sets his mind to something, especially something this critical to him, well, nothing can stop him … not even Superman."

Clark had to grin at that. "Superman may have something to say about that."

She chuckled. "I think you're right." She watched for a moment. "Clark, I think it's time I told you … everything. Please take a seat."

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, in Metropolis:_

Lois was on the rooftop, pacing back and forth, wondering what to do next. She was still shaking her head and thinking about Lex, his shocking announcement, Clark's trip to New York, and finally, whether she should print what Lex truly wanted more than anything, including the presidency … to destroy Superman.

Suddenly, making a decision, she called her Father. They hadn't spoken since their 'family dinner,' but Lois was desperate to stop Lex, to protect Superman and lastly if she were honest with herself, to make things right between them. Her mind immediately returned to the days before her Mom had passed. They were a totally different family … they were close, they talked about everything … nothing was off limits, but now, they were scattered to the winds living their own lives, with a phone call now and then. It just wasn't right.

He picked up on the first ring. "Hello, Daddy."

"Lo?" Sam was surprised but inwardly pleased she had called.

"I need to see you right away."

Sam knew what this was about. "I'm in my office."

"I'll be there in half an hour."

Lois tentatively approached the base. She'd been there so often in the past that the guards knew her, but now the faces before her were strangers. She pulled out her press badge and a second ID, and she was escorted onto the base. Walking up to her Father's office, tears blinded for a moment. She loved her Father very much. Otherwise, it wouldn't hurt this much, so she wiped away a stray tear then knocked on the door.

Sam opened the door, and then they were both a bit tongue-tied. "Daddy?"

Sam was emotional too. He couldn't help thinking. _I just want her to be safe and happy, that's all I want._ _It certainly didn't help that I'm as stubborn as a mule_. "Come in, Lo."

Lois wondered what he was thinking. "How are you Daddy?"

He sighed, not wanting them to talk to each other if they were strangers. "I'm alright. How's work?" Lois sat down, and Sam took a seat at his desk. "Before you answer that, I wanted to show you something." He pulled out the green-K and placed it on his desk.

Trying not to get upset, she asked, "Why do you still have that? I thought you got rid of it."

This was a test. "Why should I? Superman is a threat. We need this just in case."

Lois kept her temper in check. "How many times do I have say this? Superman is not a threat. He saved countless lives that day, and he's still doing it. I do not believe you can't see that." She watched him for a moment. "What's truly going on here? I know you, Daddy. You're an honest and fair man. You give everyone the benefit of the doubt, well, except my boyfriends, but that's not relevant …."

"Ah, you do have a boyfriend … Clark Kent."

"Let's not talk about him. The reason I came to see you and you know what I'm going say … Superman needs your help." He frowned. "Listen to me for a minute. Lex Luthor …"

He interrupted her. "Lex Luthor, but what does he have to do with any of this?" Sam knew the answer to that question.

"He wants him dead, and from what he told me, so do you," Lois replied and watched him closely for the truth.

"I don't want him dead, just … just away from you," Sam explained it to her.

"Daddy, please believe me. Superman would never hurt me. Now, you have to listen to what I'm saying. Lex Luthor cannot be president. He's only doing this for one reason, to destroy Superman. He has it in his mind that he should be killed, placed on a slab, dissected and …." She couldn't finish.

Sam would never condone that. He got up and went to her. He'd never seen her like this. Lois went into his arms, needing his comfort more than she realized.

After a minute or two, Lois pulled back and wiped her eyes. "I'm alright."

"When exactly did this happen?" Instead of sitting behind his desk, he took a seat beside her. He took her hand, and she didn't pull away.

"It was just the other day. He must have made this decision after he showed Clark and I these horrible simulations. Daddy, he's been tracking Superman with some kind of drone, but for the life of me, I can't understand why he would do that."

Sam was quiet not meeting her eyes.

"Oh, no, Daddy, it was you, wasn't it? How could you do that to him and after everything he went through to save us. I can't believe this."

"Lo, just let me explain."

"No, Daddy," she said, interrupting him. Then she glanced at the green-k. "Does Lex know about the green-k?"

"No, he doesn't know," Sam replied, head down ashamed.

She grabbed his arm. "Look at me, Daddy. Lex Luthor can never know. Please, he can never know about the green-k."

Sam frowned then he jumped to the obvious conclusion. "It doesn't just make him sick." It was a statement.

He had to know. "No … it can kill him."

Sam stood up and walked over this desk. He held it in his hands. "I'll get rid of it, all of it, Lo, I promise."

Lois wanted to believe him. "Do you truly mean that, Daddy? I need to trust you and believe in you. I want that so much." She paused. "I miss my Father." Her eyes watered again.

Sam put the green-k down, went to her and put his arms around her. "Everything is going to be alright. I'll take care of it." He stroked her hair. Lois held him tight for a moment more.

She pulled away after a minute. "I believe you."

"Don't worry about anything." He held his arm around her as they headed to the door. "No more drones, no more green-k."

Lois was so relieved. "Once it's done, tell me then I'll let Superman know. He'll be extremely pleased."

They stopped at the threshold of his office. "Lo, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, what is it?"

"Those fantasies that you had about Superman, have they happened yet?" She frowned. "Now hold on a minute. You know Clark Kent came to see me the other day. It seems as if he understands about your job, being in contact with him all the time, but there's only so much he can take."

"Clark understands about my work with Superman and it's not a problem for him. He loves me, and I love him. That's never going to change."

His eyebrows rose. "I can't remember ever hearing you say that about any boyfriend you've ever had."

"Well, I have grown up, and I know what I want in a man, and Clark fits that bill perfectly." She smiled, thinking about him.

Sam believed her. Clark Kent was certainly different from all the others.

He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I'll see you later." He paused. "I love you, Lo."

"Oh, Daddy, I love you too." Lois said and gave him another hug. She left him watching her from the doorway.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, back in New York:_

"Before I begin, Clark, there's something you should know. Lex and I were married, but it was arranged by our families. It wasn't a love match."

"I see, go on," Clark encouraged her.

"You don't seem the least bit surprised to hear about that."

He shook his head. "No, I'm not surprised. I believe you, please continue."

Then Erica began her story.

~o~o~

_Nearly twenty years ago in Wichita, Kansas:_

Wichita State University was a prestigious university where privileged, spoiled rich kids went to parties all the time, and bribed their way through school. Erica del Portenza was not like the other kids in her class. She was there to learn. Erica was a brilliant student, and of course she caught the eye of Alexander Luthor. Lex was also a quiet student, not like the others either. They were drawn to the other for those very reasons.

After college, they went their separate ways. Things had not progressed beyond the friendship stage, but ten years and seven wives later, in Metropolis, they ran into each other and still being friends, Lex asked Erica to work for him. Their families were pleased and hoped that they would grow closer, and with her background in astrophysics, she would fit right in with his plans for world domination. She laughed at his teasing, but he had meant every word.

Lex and Erica were not in love, but their minds were in sync as well as their bodies. Their affair was not unknown to Lex's staff. In fact, they flaunted their affair, and since he was the boss, everyone looked the other way. A few years later they were married, and that's when everything fell apart.

Erica became more and more suspicious of Lex's dealings with criminals and his need to have more and more money. What was he doing with all of that money? What was his end game? Erica had every intention of finding out, especially since she was now pregnant and did not want her child anywhere near criminal activities.

Other outside influences did not help their marriage. Lex's father was always around. He actually lived with them, but it wasn't her place to object. Their marriage was a sham, and after a year into the marriage, Erica admitted to herself that she had made a horrible mistake.

Of course, back then, there was no such thing as prenuptial agreements, so their marriage continued until one day, Lex had it up to here with his Father. They argued day after day, night after night. Erica refused to get involved because she did not want to put her unborn child at risk, plus they were ravenous bullies both intent on hurting the other. She didn't feel safe or loved, actually she felt trapped.

One evening, Erica was about to go and see Lex to speak to him about getting a divorce, when she heard more shouting, but this time was different. She listened closely, but then she heard a crash. She opened the door there before her was Lex standing at the window and his Father was nowhere to be seen. She couldn't help the gasp that escaped her lips.

Lex turned from the window, but instead of waiting to hear his explanations, she ran back to her quarters and locked the door. Lex did not have a key. He was a gentleman in that respect. She packed her bags, then the door was broken down and Lex stood there watching her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Lex was furious with her for witnessing his disgrace and at himself for losing control and doing the unthinkable.

"I can't stay here." She paused. "I won't tell anyone. I promise." Erica was terrified, not for herself but for her child. She continued to pack her bag.

"I'm sorry, Erica, but you can't leave here. Everything will be alright. He's gone, and good riddance. No more interference, no more lectures, no more fights, no more of his vile threats against me and telling me what to do day after day, no more, do you hear me, NO MORE!"

Erica backed up. "Lex, please just calm down. Take a deep breath, that's it."

Lex closed his eyes, took a deep breath, but when he opened them Erica was running toward the bathroom. She had nowhere to go, their chambers were on the second floor, but there was a phone in the bathroom, but her hands were shaking too much to dial three numbers and then the door crashed open. "Don't come any closer. I just called the police."

"Hang up, Erica." He came closer then he heard the dial tone. "Hang up, HANG UP NOW!"

She hung up. He grabbed her arm and dragged her back into the bedroom, then shoved her hard toward the bed. She landed, then curled up in a ball and waited for him to kill her.

"I'm not going to kill you, Erica. You are carrying my child after all."

Tears blinded for a moment, then she turned to him. "What are you going to do with me?"

~o~o~

_Back to the present:_

Erica wiped her tears away and blew her nose. "You know the rest. Ten years later, you saved me."

Clark stood up and began to pace. "Murder, he murdered his father. I can't believe it."

"It's true Clark. I didn't see it happen, but from what he said, he meant to do it. It was probably temporary insanity, but he did kill him. He killed his own father."

He turned to her. "Erica, I have to tell you something. I just got a call from Superman. He and I are friends and apparently, a missile just missed your house, but he diverted it into the ocean."

She put had a hand over her mouth. "He tried to kill me and my family. Superman saved us?"

"Yes, yes he did."

"I have to thank him somehow."

"I'll tell him, don't worry, but you can't stay here. You and Lena will have to go back to Canada, and once I tell my story to the authorities, Lex will be arrested and convicted."

"It's his word against mine." She paused having second thoughts. "They'll treat me like it was my fault or make me out to be crazy or still under the influence. He's extremely powerful, and no doubt his lawyers will be the best in the profession."

"All they need is your story. No one will have doubts about you, especially when they find out what he did to you. He'll have to pull out of the race, no question about that."

She shook her head thinking about her daughter. "Lena, my beautiful Lena. She's old enough to know what's going on. I can't protect her from the media. It's everywhere."

"I'm truly sorry about that, but you'll have to tell her the truth eventually before she finds out some other way."

"I know." Erica was not looking forward to it.

"You've made it through hell and back, but just a little bit further then you and Lena can go anywhere you want, do anything you want, and it's all up to you."

She actually smiled. "Thank you, Clark."

"You're welcome, now I'll go talk to your Father and set everything up."

"Clark, before you go, there's something else you should know." She paused to pull herself together. "Lex and I well, deep down, I wanted him to change. I thought we could make it work. At the office, we jelled, and everything was perfect, but at home, he was a different person. I thought I loved him, and when I found out I was pregnant, I desperately wanted it to work, but everything just fell apart days later."

Clark went to her and touched her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Erica. Lex may be incapable loving anyone." He squeezed her shoulder. "I'll be right back."

Erica watched him leave. Then thoughts about Lex and why he was so damaged and incapable of love. In spite of what he did to her, a part of her still lived in the past. She remembered when they had just met. They had everything in common, true friends who would do anything for each other, but the reality was, they didn't truly trust each other. It was a fantasy, and now she couldn't help but wonder if she was strong enough to face him again.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, back in Metropolis:_

General Lane had made it his business to destroy all the green-k, but now he had to speak to Luthor again about the drone. Sam hoped this would be the last time he would need to speak to him. The man gave him chills.

"What is it now?" Lex didn't have time for this.

"I'm sorry for just dropping in." Sam looked around and of course, there were a lot more people around. Since his announcement to run for the presidency, things had obviously picked up around there.

"As you can see, I'm terribly busy. I'm planning a trip around the country, speaking to crowds and getting my face out there. I want the people of this country to know that Lex Luthor has a platform, and they'll hear what I have to say."

"Well, I wish you luck, but there's one thing I want stopped … immediately."

"Oh, and what's that?"

"The tracking drone."

"Sorry, but that can't be stopped," Lex said and walked over to his desk, appearing bored and unconcerned.

"What do you mean, it can't be stopped?" He paused. "Lois told me about that disgusting simulation, and I couldn't believe it. You can't kill Superman. It's impossible."

"Really?" Lex watched him closely.

"Yes, really." Sam was worried now. "Look, Luthor, the tide has changed. Even the President is on his side. If anything happens to him, you will be the first person that gets questioned about it. My daughter will print what she saw here and then you could be arrested for what you're trying to do to him."

Lex looked up from his desk and watched him closely. "And what about you General?" He then pushed a button underneath his desk.

"Lois knows what I did, and she forgave me. I'm her Father, and if anyone looks out for her, it's me."

Lex chuckled. "Oh, so now you're the dutiful Father? Don't make me laugh. Get out, General. The drone stays."

Sam was furious with himself for letting it get this far. "Alright, Luthor, continue with your threats against Superman and you will regret it."

"No, you'll regret double-crossing me. NOW GET OUT!"

Fuming inside, the General left him alone, but just after he entered the elevator, two unsavory looking characters in black suits and sunglasses walked inside.

TBC!

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _I'm Still Breathing_ , Toni Braxton.

A/N: Crazy Lex, Lex is crazy. Oh dear, Sam came to see Lex way too many times, and now he may be sorry about it. Erica's story was heartbreaking, but Lex's father's death is canon, and it was shrouded in mystery, so I added a few things here and I hope it was intriguing for my readers. Tell me what you think. Thanks for reading.


	11. With a Little Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this next chapter, another benefactor shows up in Metropolis, Erica makes her statement, and later, Superman is wary of another competitor or is he. Please read and review. Thank you! :D

_Chapter 11: With a Little Help_

_Earlier that same day in Metropolis:_

The shocking news was now splashed all over the Internet and in national headlines on every newspaper in the country: LEX LUTHOR RUNNING FOR PRESIDENT. That's all anyone can talk about, plus the fact that he had no experience in any form or another didn't seem to matter at least, not at the moment. He was the man of the hour. He could restore Metropolis, set everyone on the right path. And with his knowledge of extra-terrestrials, he would see to it that this type of tragedy never happened again. Superman can't guarantee that, nor can he help the entire country. Luthor was their man.

Bruce Wayne, on his way to Metropolis, calmly read the headlines from various newspapers from around the country, including _The Daily Planet_. Glancing out the window, they approached the devastated city and wondered again why Luthor was doing this now. "Well, it looks as if we'll have our hands full."

Alfred glanced at the rearview mirror. "Hands full, Sir?" Alfred was skeptical. Mr. Wayne was a masterful juggler, no problems, well except for disappearing for over a year. He had spotted him in Europe with Ms. Kyle and she had returned to Gotham with him. Apparently, they were engaged, and he could not have been more pleased.

"Look around you, Alfred. It's heartbreaking what happened here and it's going to take a long time to fix this if that's even possible." Bruce shook his head and wondered if things could have been different. He glanced at the sky yet again, and no Superman.

Alfred knew what he was thinking. "He'll show up. He always does, at least, that's what I've read in Ms. Lane's articles. She seems to have the inside track on this guy, this Superman."

"Yes, I've read her articles and her editorial about him. She's his champion no doubt about that," Bruce thoughtfully said.

"I agree, well, here we are," Alfred announced. Alfred held the door open for him. He looked up at the towering skyscraper, and it was so, Lex's tower had been spared. His jaw clinched thinking about the past. There was bad blood between them, meaning Lex and Batman. Lex and his gangster syndicate had infiltrated his city years ago, but he had cleaned it up with help from a few of his friends.

Bruce was in Metropolis for one reason at least that was what he told himself. It had nothing to do with Superman. Lex had actually called him concerning a possible backing for his campaign. Bruce managed not to laugh out loud over the phone. He had to meet with Lex in person. He couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he denied his outrageous request.

He turned to Alfred. "This won't take long." Bruce then entered the building and approached the security guard. He recognized him immediately.

'Mr. Wayne, you're expected Sir. Go right up. It's the penthouse suite."

"Of course and thank you," Bruce told him and headed for the elevator. As he patiently waited for the elevator to arrive, one of the other doors opened, and three men walked out. Bruce glanced at them and was immediately suspicious. He thought it was odd that a military man, a high-ranking military man would be there. Not only that, but two suspicious looking gentlemen wearing sunglasses and dark suits, had the General sandwiched between them. "Excuse me, but might I have a word with you General?"

One of Luthor's guards hesitated. Sam saw his chance and delivered an elbow to this ribs knocking to the ground. Bruce immediately grabbed the other one around the neck. Sam helped the other up and held him tight. They were searched, and they had loaded weapons.

"Care to explain yourself?" Bruce asked as he held up the weapon. They were both silent not saying a word. The building security guard had summoned the authorities.

Sam was dumbstruck by his gentleman liberator, and he suspected this was no ordinary guy. He knew what he was doing and how to handle himself.

Meanwhile, Alfred had witnessed the whole scene from outside the revolving doors. He immediately opened the trunk and brought Mr. Wayne the necessary tools to restrain the two men.

Once they were secured, Sam approached the stranger. He held out his hand. "I'm General Sam Lane. Thank you Mr. …?"

Bruce shook his hand. "Wayne, Bruce Wayne of Gotham City," he replied. _Did he say 'Lane'?_

Sam stared at him, and he did recognize him. "Mr. Wayne thank you for what you did here. I had no idea what they had planned for me."

"Are you saying they wanted to kidnap you?" Bruce was a bit shocked they would do that in the middle of the day with witnesses everywhere. Then he frowned. "Was this Luthor's doing?"

"Yes it was. Do you know him?" Sam was truly worried now. _Maybe he was a petty thug behind that expensive business suit just like Luthor._

Before he could answer him, the police sirens abruptly stopped then the two policemen walked in and analyzed the situation. "What happened here?"

Meanwhile, the security guard had contacted Mr. Luthor's office. Minutes later, a furious Lex showed up. He spotted Bruce Wayne with the General and knew that he had a lot of fast talking to do. Taking a few calming breaths, Lex managed to appease everyone and explained that the two gentlemen were his personal security detail and with the looters and unpleasant people in the city, the General needed protection.

A few questions were asked, and then the policemen accepted Luthor's explanations. There was no evidence of any attempted kidnapping had occurred. The General's hands hadn't been tied up, and he hadn't been drugged as far as they could see. The two guards eventually confirmed what Luthor alleged that it was a misunderstanding. They were untied and released. After taking everyone's statements, they left the premises.

Lex hid a smirk. "Mr. Wayne, would you like to head up to my office?"

"I don't have the time. I'll have to reschedule." He turned to the General. "We need to talk."

As Lex watched them leave, he was quiet on the outside, but on the inside he was fuming and ready to hit something hard. That's all he needed ... _My two worst enemies with their heads together plotting against me._

_Well, I'm not finished yet, not by a long shot._

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, later that day in Toronto, Canada:_

Erica was skeptical about Clark's plans to reveal to the world everything about herself. Brushing her hair in the mirror, her heart was pounding, but the more she thought about it, it was probably better this way. She would tell her story in her own words and on her own terms.

Clark glanced at her, and he could see she was worried and nervous. She was still a strikingly beautiful woman. Her dark red hair was short-cropped with a few gray hairs, but it framed her face at just the right angles. "Are you sure you're up to this? We can reschedule after you've had a chance to get settled."

"I'm alright," Erica replied as she glanced around her small but comfortable accommodations. This safe house was just what she needed. She felt sheltered and protected.

She glanced at Clark again. He had been so determined to see her through this. He must have things to do, people to see, but apparently, he had made it his mission to protect her and her family. Lena was in the next room with her Father. "I need to get this over with, and Clark," she waited for him to turn to her. "Thank you for helping me."

Clark grinned to give a bit of encouragement. "You're welcome, Erica." The video camera was now set up, and she would tell the world everything that she had told him, and then it would be over for Lex.

He turned on the camera. Sitting up straighter, Erica began her story.

"Hello, my name is Erica del Portenza-Luthor. This is a picture of me and my former husband, Alexander Luthor, on our wedding day." She held up the photograph then continued her shocking and scandalous story.

~o~o~

_Later that evening, at Lois' apartment:_

Lois had reached Clark, and after listening to him, she was so shocked that she almost dropped her coffee cup. He didn't want to get into too much over the phone, so he was on his way home.

After dinner, Lois was still waiting for him, when a knock came at the door. She opened it, and her Father stood there, but then after he stepped inside, Bruce Wayne was also there. Lois couldn't believe it.

"Good evening, sweetie, I'm sorry to drop in like this, but you know Mr. Wayne, don't you?" Sam made the introductions.

Lois held out her hand, still not saying anything. "Good evening, Lois, may I call you that?" Bruce shook her hand and smiled at her.

She shook her head to clear it. "Of course, come in, come in," Lois replied, finally finding her voice. "Well, this is a surprise," Lois said and wondered how they had met.

"I think you're wondering how I met your Father. It's a long story," Bruce said as if reading her mind. "I'll take some of that coffee if you have any left?"

"Of course, take a seat. Would you like some Daddy?"

"Sure honey, you know how I like it," Sam smiled at her.

"Of course, I do. I'll be right back."

Once in the kitchen, Lois sent her boyfriend a text.

_You are not going to believe this._

Clark was at that moment at the Planet offices updating Perry about what had happened in Canada. They were both watching the video. Perry was so shocked, he almost fell out of his chair.

Stepping away from the video for a minute and reading Lois's text messages, Clark wondered what was happening and why Bruce Wayne was in his girlfriend's living room. He had a reputation for being a lady's man and womanizer. His lips thinned. Lois was an incredibly beautiful woman, but she was his. "Perry, I have to leave."

"Oh, alright, I'll lock this in a vault for safe keeping. You never told me what your plans are for releasing it."

While slipping on his coat, Clark pondered his options. "I'm not sure, but the Internet may be our only option."

"Are you sure? I mean, I understand that you didn't want her interviewed by the media because it's not safe, but to shotgun it on the Internet. I don't know about that." Of course, Perry was worried after the last time something like that happened.

"I'm sure. We'll release it first thing tomorrow. I'll see you in the morning. Night, Chief."

"Good night, Clark," Perry said and thought about what this could mean to not only Lex Luthor, but to the entire City. After the video had stopped, he stood up and walked over to the window looked out at his devastated city. This was his home, had been his home his entire life. He shook his head, extremely worried now. _We need Luthor's money, and if we don't get it, the City may fall into further disrepair and neglect then fade away into nothing as if it never even existed. He was sure of it._

~o~o~

Minutes later, Clark decided to knock first instead of using his key. Her Father was also there. He was still worried about him finding out about their living arrangements.

Lois opened the door and smiled at him. He nodded his head and glanced at her Father. Lois got the point. "Clark, thank you for coming over. I wanted you to meet Mr. Wayne, and of course you know my Father."

They both stood up when Clark walked in.

"Of course, I do, good evening Sir," Clark said and shook the General's hand.

"How are you Clark? It's nice to see you again," Sam said politely.

"I'm fine, Sir," he replied. He reluctantly turned to Bruce.

"Clark, this is Bruce Wayne. Bruce, this is Clark Kent. Mr. Wayne came to our city with an incredible offer." Lois introduced them.

 _Its Bruce now, is it?_ Clark thought, feeling odd. _Was that jealousy?_ He didn't like the feeling at all. He then shook Bruce's hand a bit too tightly.

Bruce inwardly winced, but outwardly, he grinned at him. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Kent. Lois told us that you were new to the Planet. How's it going so far?"

"It's going Ok." He turned to Lois. "Could I speak to you in the kitchen for a minute?"

Lois frowned. "Alright, we'll be right back." She explained to her guests. Once in the kitchen, she pulled his arm. Lois whispered. "That was rude."

"I'm sorry, but what is Bruce Wayne doing in my girlfriend's living room? Is your Father playing matchmaker hoping you two would hook up or something?" He whispered, upset and worried at that idea.

"I cannot believe you would think that. My Father has never tried to hook me up anyone."

Clark felt contrite. "I'm sorry, Lois, but why is he here?"

She pulled his arm. "Come on, I'll let him tell you the story."

They both apologized then Clark sat down, then Bruce and Sam told their story.

Clark was truly shocked. "And you think Luthor was actually trying to kidnap you in broad daylight?" He couldn't believe it. Luthor needed to be stopped.

"Yes, I believe he was," Sam replied. He then went on to explain about everything that he had done, meaning the tracking drone and spying on Superman.

Clark inwardly winced. "It was you, you were behind it?"

Lois glanced at him feeling awful about this.

"Yes, it was me. I did it to protect my daughter and, unfortunately, the last time I talked to him, he refused to stop the tracking. I feel horrible about that."

"Don't worry about it, Daddy, everything will be alright in the morning."

Clark could see that he did regret it. "He's alright, Sir, don't worry about it. I'll explain everything to Superman," Clark said hoping to make him feel better.

Bruce perked up. "You know Superman? Do you know how to contact him?" Bruce was wildly curious. Everyone stared at him then he tried to explain. "Well, everyone is curious about him. He seems unusually slippery and not speaking to anyone, except you Lois." He paused. "Do you know how to reach him?"

"Well, no, he just shows up whenever things get dangerous," she replied and ducked her head. Clark smiled at her. She couldn't help returning his smile.

Bruce picked up on their vibe. It was obvious. _They're in love_ , he thought, but then he thought about it. _Clark doesn't seem the least bit suspicious that his girlfriend is being rescued by Superman. I've seen photographs of him from her articles, and he was handsome in a bizarre otherworldly sort of way_. He scratched his chin thinking.

Suddenly, Clark heard a familiar noise, and it was definitely close. He glanced at the ceiling, and there it was … the drone again. He stood up suddenly. "I'm sorry, everyone, but I have to head back to the office. Perry and I have to finish up a few things before we take care of urgent business for tomorrow."

"Alright, I'll walk you out," Lois said and wondered what was happening.

"Mr. Wayne and I are both leaving, honey." That was the General.

Everyone went to the door, and the drone was hovering outside the side window just down the hall.

"What in the world is that?" Bruce asked anyone who was listening. He walked over to it. "It's a drone. I've seen those before. The military uses those for scouting purposes, but they're usually in war zones. That's odd." He turned to the General. Lois, Clark and the General were all standing there not saying anything. "You know something? Tell me General."

"There's nothing to tell. It's a mistake. It shouldn't be in civilian territory. I'll take care of it. Don't worry about it," Sam replied and headed for the elevator. So did Clark.

Everyone, including Bruce, left and Lois just stood there staring at it, then it lifted up into the sky. She ran to the window, but it was gone.

~o~o~

Once out onto the street, Clark needed to catch the drone before it returned to Luthor. "I'll see everyone later, good night."

"But …." Sam said, but he walked away so fast he was almost running.

"Your Clark is a strange one," Bruce commented. "Where is he going? Isn't the Planet that way?" He pointed in the opposite direction.

"You're right. It is in the opposite direction." Sam shook his head. "He is strange, but my Lois adores him. I may just see a wedding in their future." Sam liked that idea.

"Really …?" Bruce asked surprised. Then suddenly, they heard a swishing sound. "It's him!" He pointed to the sky. He was thinking, and thinking some more, and then an idea came to him. "Well, I'll say good night."

They shook hands. "Good night, Mr. Wayne and thanks again. I'll just grab a cab from that hotel over there."

"Good night, General." Bruce's car pulled up, he jumped in and then he was gone.

~o~o~

"Alfred, follow that man."

"What man? Alfred had no idea whom he was referring to. "Do you mean the General?"

"No, the one in the sky! Look, there he is!" Bruce exclaimed, excited about finally seeing him in person.

"Alright, give me a second," Alfred said, then leaned out the car window, and then he spotted him. They followed for several miles.

"That's odd he's outside of the Luthor building." Then, they watched the drama unfold.

Clark had caught the drone, but instead of destroying it, he waited for Luthor to come outside.

Luthor was there in the lobby then he saw Superman. Gritting his teeth, he told the guard to get lost. He did.

"Well, well, you finally caught it." Lex said. He was amiable, but inside he was furious.

Instead of saying anything, Clark held it up in front his face and crushed it in palms. It fell to the ground in pieces. "Don't send any more drones, Luthor. Your time is almost up."

Lex frowned wondering what he meant by that statement. "What do you mean?"

Clark didn't answer him but flew up and away.

Lex picked up a piece of the drone, but it was impossible to do anything about it now. Furious and upset, thinking all his plans seemed to be falling apart, he threw it against the wall. He paced back and forth then entered the building. "Clean up that mess," he told the curious guard. He had heard every word.

"Of course," the guard replied. He did as he was told.

Bruce and Alfred had watched the whole scene, and of course, Bruce knew in which direction Superman was headed, back to Lois' apartment.

~o~o~

Lois was pacing back and forth and wondered what was happening. Clark hadn't answered her text. Suddenly, the door opened, and he walked in. "Did you catch it?"

"Yes, I got it. It's gone."

She went to him and held him close. Lois was so relieved. "So it's almost over? Lex will be brought down tomorrow?"

"Yes, it will all be over tomorrow."

Lois pulled away. "But there will be a trial. He will put up a fight."

"That's probably true. He won't confess, but he will be tried and convicted, and he will go to jail for a long time. He'll never see his daughter now," Clark stated the obvious.

"It's such a sad story." She shook her head. Clark had filled her in on all the shocking details.

"I know, but it's all true. " He paused for a moment. "It's a sad cycle of abuse, but it had to stop. Lena won't be influenced by Luthor's hate."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. It was Bruce again.

 _What is he doing back here?_ Clark thought. Lois was her nightgown and robe, not appropriately dressed. "It's Bruce, I'll speak to him. You're not properly dressed for company." She had on a nightgown underneath her robe, but not much else.

She didn't know Bruce _that_ well, so she reluctantly agreed. "Alright, I'll wait in the bedroom."

Clark opened the door, and Bruce was leaning against the door jab with a knowing expression, his arms crossed and waiting for Clark to admit it.

"Well?" Bruce asked and waited.

Clark frowned. "Well what?"

"Do I have to say it?" Bruce casually walked in, and Clark shut the door. "Where's Lois?"

"That's none of your business. Now look Mr. Wayne ..." Clark began. Those twinges of jealousy came back.

He interrupted him. "Call me Bruce and I'll call you Clark … Superman."

Clark frowned. "You can leave now. Lois is taken, she's mine."

Lois gasped. Clark heard it then he corrected his statement. "Ummm, I didn't mean that the way it sounded. She and I are close, very close."

Bruce held up his hands. "You don't have to worry about me. I'm engaged, now just answer the question."

"What question?" Clark refused to give in.

"Are you Superman or aren't you?" Bruce was getting inpatient.

"Oh, for goodness sakes!" Lois walked in. She was suitably dressed now, in jeans and a sweatshirt which happened to have the 'S' shield on the front.

Bruce tried to keep a straight face, but he failed. He chuckled.

"Lois?" _Why did she put on that shirt?_

"Clark, Mr. Wayne may have his reasons for asking those questions. Maybe he could use your help in contacting him. Just tell him that you'll help him because I'm tired, it's getting late and I want to cuddle for a while."

Bruce chuckled again.

Clark sighed. "Alright, Mr. Wayne, tell me what you want, and I'll contact Superman."

Bruce gave in. "Fair enough. It's about Lex Luthor."

"Oh, no, what is it now?" Lois reluctantly asked.

TBC!

~o~o~

A/N: I can't tell you how much fun that was to write. *LOL* I so love writing Bruce. Clark's jealous? *dies laughing* Bruce is so awesome, funny, and the best part, he gets on Clark's nerves. Obviously, I'm excited about Bruce being in town. Please tell me your thoughts. Thanks for reading.


	12. Secrets and Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this next chapter, Lois, Clark, and Bruce talk about Lex, Lois and Clark make a deeper connection, Lex makes a statement about Erica's allegations, and later, the U.S. military has questions for Superman about Zod. Please read and review. Thank you! :D

_Chapter 12: Secrets and Lies_

_Lois' apartment, moments later:_

"What do you know about Lex, I mean, Mr. Luthor?" Clark asked this relative stranger.

"Oh, I know a lot about Lex," Bruce replied and watched them both closely. "I get the feeling you know more than you want to know." No answer. "Alright, you just answered my question." He paused again. "I think we can help each other."

Lois was intrigued. "Clark, I think we should listen to what he has to say. I mean, the more we have against Lex, the more it would help us in the long run, you know, just in case."

Clark was thoughtful. "Alright, take a seat."

"I need coffee. I'll bring a pot and then we can brainstorm about our illustrious presidential candidate." Lois went into the kitchen. Clark and Bruce sat down.

Bruce had to comment. "You're a lucky man, Kent."

Clark frowned. "I know that. Now, what is it you want to tell us about Lex Luthor?"

Once Lois had returned with the coffee, Bruce began his story, telling them exactly what they needed to hear, except one hugely critical point.

"Lex Luthor has been a thorn in my side for years. Since moving his main operations from Gotham to Metropolis, no one dared to confront his illegal activities or his lust for power. He's ruthless, but he's also brilliant and combined with these elements, you never want to cross him … never." Bruce stated sternly.

Lois and Clark glanced at each other both thinking about Erica. Bruce continued.

"He's also one of the most dangerously intelligent men on the planet, a brilliant scientist, and a billionaire industrialist. Lex comes from a lot of money, but he didn't sit around and blow it all away, he invested in the stock market and built up his company to one of the richest in the world."

"I know most of that. How do you know all of this?" Clark wanted to know.

"Lex is also a criminal, a deadly criminal. His crime syndicate operated in Gotham for many years until …." He hesitated.

"Batman had a lot to say about that, didn't he?" That was Lois.

"Yes, he did," Bruce replied.

"Do you know this 'Batman'?" Clark asked, even more curious about the 'caped crusader.'

"Yes, we've met," Bruce replied, being evasive.

"And he's one of the good ones? He can't be bought or manipulated?" Clark was undoubtedly interested in meeting this guy.

"Not on your life," Bruce replied firm in his answer.

"Clark, I think it's time we told Bruce about tomorrow," Lois thoughtfully said.

"Well, I don't know," Clark was not completely convinced they could trust him.

"It's about Lex, isn't it?" Bruce had a feeling.

"Yes, we have evidence against him … for murder, conspiracy and multiple other crimes," Clark replied.

"I can't believe it … did you say murder? He's always been so careful and as far as I know, no evidence has ever surfaced." He frowned as he thought about it. "It must be air-tight, or you wouldn't have told me."

"Yes, it's very air-tight," Lois replied.

"Tell me," Bruce said. He couldn't wait to hear it.

"You'll hear about in a few hours." Clark glanced at his watch. It's late. Lois and I have work in the morning. Why don't you meet us at the Planet first thing, and you'll be one of the first to hear all about it."

"I'd like that, thanks Clark and thanks, Lois, for the hot coffee and for putting up with me after barging in on you twice this evening. I'll see you both in the morning." Bruce murmured his goodnights and then he left and headed to his hotel.

Lois yawned. "It's after midnight."

Clark didn't say anything. He picked her up then watched her closely. "You're not _that_ tired are you?"

"Ummm," she murmured then she kissed his throat and his ear. "Never and besides," she whispered throatily, you owe me, remember?" She smiled at the look on his face.

He kissed her sweetly for a moment. "I'll always pay up … always."

"I'll remember that in the future," she teased. Lois clutched him closer to her, never tiring of having him so close. She stroked his hair, his throat while kissing him, never wanting to let go.

"Lois, I have to put you down. You have to let go for a second."

He set her down on the bed, but she refused to let go. He frowned. "Lois what is it?"

She loosened her arms but for a moment. "I'm worried about Lex and what he might do. Bruce said that he's vindictive and ruthless, plus he knows you helped Erica escape, and he could come after you and …." She couldn't finish.

"I'm OK, Lois. I'm Superman, he can't hurt me, and if he does, there are laws."

"Not about aliens, there aren't any laws on the books about attempting to hurt you. The military had every intention of hurting you during the battle." Lois had seen the videos from Smallville.

"I think you're wrong. They're on my side now, thanks to you. I never thanked you for that. Thank you, Lois." He smiled as he smoothed her hair and helped her remove her shirt and slacks. "You just relax and let me take care of you." She closed her eyes for the moment. He laid her down. Her panties were removed slowly. Clark breathed in her essence sending his senses into am urgency that stunned him. Lois was passive, calm, but she was also getting excited.

"You're so beautiful." He paused as he stood up and removed his clothes. "I meant what I said, Lois, you're mine … always and forever."

"Oh Clark, just hold me, hold me close." She held up her arms and then he was beside her, kissing her and loving her and making her his yet again. Clark kissed her over and over as he took more of her, kissing her at every possible angle, and Lois couldn't help the pleading sounds coming from her throat. She wanted him with a desperation that almost frightened her.

He felt her need as he pulled her tight against him, and suddenly they were kissing desperately, both wishing they could stop time and keep this quiet, private moment together. His lips covered her mouth hungrily. He touched her breasts and nipples, moving down her belly, and into the little hollow where her thighs met hidden places. She groaned as he found that she was moist and ready for him. "You don't have to do anything tonight. Just let me hold you … touch you … discover some of the things that excite you."

"Clark, will it always be like this between us?" Lois asked softly, stroking his hair.

"Oh, yes, don't ever doubt it," Clark whispered back. "Here, let me pleasure you." He continued to murmur to her while he kissed and caressed his way down her body and then his mouth found her. The sight of his dark head between her thighs was a jolt to her senses. The room blurred around them. All she could do was surrender to his demanding mouth until finally it became too much to bear, and she felt her hips rise of their own accord, as heat moved through her limbs. Her thighs were limp as he pushed them wide apart, as he entered her, coming home at last.

When Clark touched her, when he was within her, when his arms were around her, there was no world outside. There was only them, and the sweet moments only they shared. All too soon, their climaxes rushed to meet them as they clutched each other close, murmuring love words and kissing each other until their heartbeats slowed.

After a few moments, Clark whispered in her ear. "Don't worry about anything. It'll all be over tomorrow, you'll see."

Lois was still terribly worried. "I hope so."

~o~o~

_The Daily Planet bullpen, the next morning:_

Lois and Clark's spirits were upbeat when entered the bullpen. Perry was in this office. Clark looked inside, and Bruce Wayne was also there. "Bruce is here. It's time."

"Alright, let's get this over with," Lois said and followed him.

"Good morning, everyone," Clark said in greeting, but he sensed something was wrong. "What is it Chief? It's not the video, is it?"

"No, it's not the video, but I just received word that Superman is wanted for questioning," Perry told the shocked couple.

"What on earth for?" Lois asked then a sick feeling entered her stomach.

"Apparently, Superman killed General Zod. At least that's what the Army is saying. They want to talk to him."

Lois thought this had to be stopped before it got out of control. "Perry, you saw that last battle between them. It was kill or be killed. You know that. It was self-defense." She hated this. Clark was innocent of any wrong-doing.

"Well, as soon as Superman comes forward, all of this can be settled. Can either of you reach him? They gave him twenty-four hours to come in."

Lois and Clark glanced at each other. "We'll reach him somehow, Chief, don't worry about it. Now, about the video, it's time." Clark said.

"I was just about to upload it now," Perry said.

"Do it," Clark said and watched as Perry uploaded the video.

Bruce finally spoke up then. "So, it's true, he killed him?" He frowned not liking that at all.

"Yes, it's true. I saw it happen," Lois confessed to being a witness to all of it.

"Lois, you never said a word." Perry was concerned about her. "They could bring you in for questioning. Please don't tell them anything, especially about being a witness."

"And why shouldn't I, Chief? As I said, it was self-defense. He had no choice."

"Perry is right, Lois, don't say anything to anyone." Clark glanced at Bruce. "Can we trust you, Bruce?"

"Yes, you can trust me," Bruce replied firmly. He had to wonder about the circumstances concerning Zod's death.

"I can vouch for Mr. Wayne. I know him." That was Perry. "We go way back."

Clark frowned. "I see."

"There, it's done. It's on YouTube and also on our website." After a few moments, "Wow, the hits are rolling in," Perry said. "The first comment reads: Why is she coming forward now? What is she hiding? I don't believe her. She wants money, that's what this is about. She wants her 15 minutes."

"I knew this would happen. Erica was sure of it," Clark regretfully said.

"That's just the first comment. There's more. The second comment says: "I believe her. Lex Luthor has always had a shady past. I believe it. What a horrible thing to happen to someone. It reminds me of those girls in Ohio. This is tragic and sad."

Clark was relieved. More and more hits were coming in on both websites. The majority of the comments were positive, and they believed Erica and were sympathetic to her and her daughter.

Suddenly, the phones started ringing constantly. Clark's line was buzzing furiously. "I guess I'll have to take those calls. I'll be back in a few minutes." Clark went over to his desk.

"Now what?" Lois asked Bruce.

"She needs a lawyer," Bruce replied. "I know a few criminal lawyers."

"Thanks, Bruce, but Clark took care of that," Lois replied as she watched Clark answer call after call.

Suddenly, the overhead monitors were abuzz with breaking news about the video.

Perry, Bruce, and Lois exited the office and went over to watch. Clark hung up then he too joined them. Everyone in the newsroom immediately stopped working and watched the monitors.

The CNN reporter began the story.

"This is Jane Douglas. I'm standing outside LexCorp headquarters waiting for Lex Luthor to make a statement concerning the allegations made against him by his former wife, Erica del Portenza. A video was posted online not too long ago and in that video Ms. Portenza stated that she was an eye-witness to a shocking crime, and because of that, she was held prisoner in a mental hospital, her daughter taken from her arms, and kept hidden from her for over ten years. Here's the video, if you haven't seen it."

The video played for nearly five minutes. Ms. Douglas returned to the screen. "We can only speculate what this could mean for Mr. Luthor and his bid for the presidency not to mention his uncertain future. As soon as Mr. Luthor comes forward to make a statement, we'll bring it to you live. Now, I'll return you to our studios."

Regular programming returned with debates and more speculation about the video.

"Wow, the media will have a field day with this story," Bruce commented. "I have to say it couldn't have happened to a nicer guy."

"I have to agree with you Bruce," Clark said and glanced at him. "Can I speak to you privately? I have a question to ask."

Lois frowned but didn't say anything.

"Of course," Bruce replied.

Bruce followed him into a conference room. Clark spoke up first. "Why are you really here?"

"I told you. I need to give Luthor an answer about his request for money for his campaign."

Clark didn't believe him. "That's it, nothing else?"

Bruce sighed and walked over to the window. "Ok, I admit it. I wanted to meet him."

"You mean, Superman." It was a statement.

"Yes, I did. Does that make me distrustful in his eyes, because I'm not? I don't mean him any harm. I just wanted to talk. I'm one of the good guys."

Clark grinned. "And all those things you said about Luthor and Gotham City, they were true?"

"Yes," he replied. Then he turned to him. "Look Clark, just come out and ask."

He watched for a moment. "Are you the caped crusader also known as Batman?"

Bruce grinned. "Are you the Man of Steel also known as Superman?"

They both chuckled. "I guess that settles it." Bruce commented with a straight face. "Do you want to tell me what happened with Zod?" He watched him closely.

Clark slowly walked to the window and stood there staring up at the sky. "It wasn't just me he wanted to kill. It was everyone. No one was safe."

"I believe you. It was pretty obvious from those machines what his intentions were towards humanity." He watched him closely. "It must have been a very difficult decision … humanity or your Kryptonian heritage."

"That's true, but … I had to do it." He paused as he thought about it. "I don't regret it, not anymore." He suddenly thought back to those horrible few moments before he killed him. He sighed to gather his composure. "It's strange, but the family in the train station, the family I saved, they looked familiar to me, but I'd never seen them before." He shook his head to clear it. "Zod wanted to kill them to prove a point. It was his last ditch effort to show me how powerful he was and that no one would be able to stop him. He was a monster, totally insane and so … I killed him."

"I see," Bruce thoughtfully said, understanding what he must have gone through. "You shouldn't worry about the Army. They made a lot of mistakes in dealing with the Kryptonians. Turning you over to them was their biggest mistake."

Clark shook his head. "Actually, without Lois there with me, things would have turned out a lot differently."

"How do you mean?" Bruce was intrigued.

Clark then told him everything, including his rescues of Lois and how she had pretty much saved the day.

"Wow, I'll say it again, you are one lucky guy." Bruce shook his head thinking about his fiancé Selina.

"You said you were engaged?" Clark asked as if reading his mind.

"Yes, I'm engaged, which reminds me. I hadn't planned on staying overnight. I should call and tell her when I'll be home."

"I'll give you some privacy. I'll … Ummm … tell Lois about … you know."

"Definitely, you should tell her."

~o~o~

Back to the bullpen, Lois was at her desk still taking calls about the video, when Clark walked over to her, leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"What was that for?" Lois asked and smiled. "Not that I'm complaining, mind you."

"Just because," he replied and smiled back reminding them of their visit to Smallville. "I have something very important to tell you."

"What is it?"

Suddenly, the monitors were turned up. Lex was about to make a statement. Just then, Bruce came back into the bullpen and stood by Lois and Clark. The bullpen went silent again as everyone listened.

Lex stood before the podium, papers in his hand. It was quiet as a mouse.

Luthor's voice was firm and strong. "Thank you for coming. I felt it was imperative that I respond to the video that surfaced this morning."

"Is it true, did you kill your Father in cold blood?" That was Steve Lombard.

"I did not kill my Father in cold blood. Ms. Portenza is mistaken. It was a horrible and unfortunate accident just as I told the authorities. I have nothing to hide."

"If that's true, then why did you imprison her for ten years, drug her and leave her in a mental hospital? If she hadn't been found by Mr. Kent, she would still be there." That was Steve again.

"It is true that she was in a mental hospital, but it was for her own safety and for my unborn child. I tried to calm her down that night, but she kept going on and on about it. She insisted that it wasn't an accident and that she would tell everyone that I killed him. She was beyond distraught. I didn't know what to do. I was truly worried about our child." His eyes watered right on cue. "I've never met my daughter. I saw her for the first time this morning in the video just as you did. She's beautiful." He paused for effect. "I'm her Father, and she and I have never met."

Lois, Clark, and Bruce glanced at each other. Lex was winning the crowd over. They could feel it.

"So it's all a lie? Is that what you're saying?" Steve didn't believe any of this.

"No, to her, it's not a lie, but that is not what happened. Erica was not there. She did not see what happened. She came into my suite after the accident."

"She said that you argued all the time and just before the accident." That was another reporter.

"It's true, my Father and I argued now and then, but most parents argue with their children, especially if they aren't doing what's expected of them. My Father had all these grand plans for my life, and of course, I've always been independent, and he couldn't understand that. Marrying Erica was the best decision I'd ever made, but he didn't see it that way. Oh, he was all for our getting married in the beginning, but then he reverted to his old self, questioning me about my motives and why I married her. He was suspicious of Erica and her motives, as well. His constant need to control me and my marriage made it unbearable. The hate and mistrust continued during our entire marriage, and I hated him for that." Lex suddenly realized he'd said too much. Upset at himself, he looked down at his notes to hide his hesitation.

The reporters glanced at each other. "So what she said was true. You may not have intentionally wanted to kill him, but deep down you wanted him dead. You wanted him out of your life. Is that not true?" Another reporter asked a pointed question.

Lex stood up straighter. "I'm not going to answer that. From now on, if you have any more questions, you can speak to my lawyer." Lex abruptly turned and left the podium.

Just off to the left, Mr. Stevens, his lawyer, shook his head at him. Lex had insisted on doing this. He was not happy how it turned out, not at all.

~o~o~

The monitors in the bullpen were turned down. Perry had gone back into his office to answer calls and monitor what was happening on the websites after Luthor's speech.

"Well, he just killed his chances with that little tirade." That was Bruce.

"I'll say," Lois agreed.

Clark shook his head. "We still have an uphill battle ahead of us."

"I know we do," Lois said and took his hand.

Clark then had a thought. "Superman needs to see your Father."

Lois gasped as she turned to Bruce. He raised an eyebrow then whispered to her. "I know."

Feeling relieved for some reason, Lois squeezed his hand. "Do you want me to come with you? I can corroborate all of it." She whispered, but he was silent. "Please Clark, let me help."

Bruce then put in his two cents. "It certainly couldn't hurt. She's been there from the beginning and … you two are pretty unstoppable." He meant every word, especially after everything Clark had told him about Lois and how much she had helped him.

She squeezed his hand again. "Well, Smallville?" She grinned at him.

Clark grinned in return. He squeezed her hand, truly happy she would be there for him, just like always. "Let's go."

TBC!

~o~o~

A/N: Man, I so love this chapter, definitely one of my favs. So, what did you think of Lex's explanations? He did lose it there for a second, and it's just a matter of time before he goes off the deep end. And what did you think of Clark and Bruce's talk? I loved writing it. Just so you know Bruce in this story is the one that we know, not a reboot. I wanted them united against Lex. In my opinion, it's going to be strange to shoe-horn a 'new' Bruce Wayne/Batman into MoS. We'll see what the writers come up with. Ok, please tell me your thoughts. Thanks for reading.


	13. Not Built to Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this next chapter, Lex is not coping well after his slip at the news conference, Superman and Lois meet with her Father, Erica and Lena return to Metropolis, and later, Lex and Erica come face to face. Please read and review. Thank you! :D

_Chapter 13: Not Built to Break_

_Lex Luthor's penthouse, minutes after the news conference:_

An extremely agitated Lex Luthor entered his office truly shocked by his lack of control. Picking up the remote, he watched the video again fast-forwarding to his beautiful daughter then pressed pause. Hot tears sprang into his eyes, then the regret threatened to choke him. For one brief moment, his life mattered, he had something to be proud of, but it was never enough for him or his Father. He wanted more, always more, but now all he wanted in his useless life was to have them back. Stunned by his thoughts, he threw the remote across the room. He wanted to scream at the heavens, but all he could do was stare at her and wish with all of his blackened heart that things could have been different.

"Sir?" It was Janet, his assistant. "Is there anything I can do for you?" Janet had worked for Lex for a long, long time, years before Erica. She'd watched him marry again and again, but Janet wasn't an idiot. She saw through all of it. Mr. Luthor had fallen in love with his wife. It was the first time for him and for her if what she believed were true. It was truly a shame that their lives had predictably turned upside down, never to be the same.

His lawyer, James Stevens, was still fuming after Luthor's mistake. He was on the telephone with his office. His assistant had been taking calls all morning from reporters and television stations who wanted an interview from him. Sighing, he turned off his cellphone and watched Lex for a moment. Shaking his head, he thought about their strategy after viewing the video. It was clear, paint Erica as unhinged and needed to be confined to a mental hospital for her safety and that she was untrustworthy. Lex had gone along with that strategy. Now, everything had to be changed. Maybe they could plead temporary insanity. It may work. Lex could be treated for a few months and probably released.

He walked over to him. "Lex, we need to talk." No answer. "Did you hear me Lex?"

"I heard you," Lex replied, still staring at the video.

James sighed and glanced at Janet. "Lex, our strategy has to change and after your little 'speech,' we need to make sure that everyone knows that you didn't hate your father and that it was an accident. The sooner we clear this up, the sooner the authorities will have no choice but to ignore Erica's lunatic ravings."

Lex turned to him, and he couldn't believe he would say that. He stood up and went over to the bar and poured himself a stiff drink. It flowed like fire down his throat. He closed his eyes and thought about his lawyer's words. "It's too late for that. I'm the one who lost it on national television. She was the one that was calm and collected." She shook his head still amazed by his former wife.

James sighed again. "Look, Lex …" He began, but he was interrupted.

"I need to talk to her. I can convince her to change her statement."

James tried not to laugh. "Lex that is not going to work. You saw her. She's determined to see this through. She never saw her daughter, she believed that she was dying, and she's a witness. She's not going to change her mind about this."

Lex took another sip of scotch. "Oh, she'll change her mind. You'll see."

And with that bold statement, James and Janet stared at each other and couldn't help but think the worst.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, in the Toronto airport:_

Erica sat quietly in the airport, surrounded by family and a few armed guards. Her family's private jet would transport them to Metropolis within the hour. Pulling her daughter close to her, Lena still had so many questions for her mother. Erica had explained everything to her, leaving out a few pertinent facts. She was still so young, but Erica believed she was old enough to understand about hate and abuse, and what it could lead to.

"Mommy, will I meet my Father?" Lena asked, with a sad expression, then she thought about it. "I don't want to meet him."

"Lena …"

"No, Mommy, he hurt you. He hurt us."

Erica closed her eyes and pulled her daughter close. "Lena, remember what I said. Deep down, he thought he was trying to protect us." Erica didn't believe that, but why paint him as a monster. He was her father, and she couldn't paint him that way, she couldn't.

Lena wanted to believe her, but a small part of her heart didn't believe it. Lena understood about pain and suffering. She'd been sheltered by her family for so long, and now she didn't know what was going to happen once they reached Metropolis. Her little heart cried out for everything to be alright, that she didn't have to meet her Father after all this time and that her family would be together and happy. Lena wanted that more than anything.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, that same morning in Metropolis:_

Lois and Clark had decided that they would arrive at the Army base separately. Lois drove over while Clark flew there and waited patiently for her arrival. Lois showed up within minutes, and they both walked up to the front gate.

Clark was behind her. "Superman is here as requested. Please inform General Lane that Superman and his daughter are here," Lois said.

The private swallowed and did as she asked. Minutes later, they were led inside and escorted by one of the guards.

A few minutes later, General Lane came out to meet them. Sam was truly shocked to hear that his daughter was there, but now that he thought about it, she was his press agent after all. Shaking his head, he approached them.

"Superman, I do appreciate your coming on such short notice." He glanced at Lois. "I'm afraid you can't be there when he's questioned."

Lois' back went up. "Try and stop me Daddy. You are not going railroad him into anything."

Clark hid a grin. Sam shook his head at her. "Lois, now listen."

"No, you listen, after what you pulled in that warehouse, I don't trust you." As soon as those words escaped, Lois wanted to pull them back, but she couldn't.

Sam was truly hurt by those words. He thought they had reached an agreement of sorts, but then he couldn't blame her. He had tried to hurt him after all. "Alright, come with me."

They both followed the General, but instead of going to his office, they were led to another building, one that was far more secure than the officer's quarters. Once inside, they were led to an elevator that took them several floors down to a secure location.

Lois and Clark glanced at each other. Clark x-rayed each lower floor, and they were lined in lead, probably because they were truly old, but then he saw numerous guards with loaded weapons. Sighing, he wasn't worried about himself but for Lois and what could happen if things got out of hand.

Sam finally opened a rather large door and stepped inside. It wasn't marked, but Lois had some idea what it was. It was an interrogation room for suspected criminals with crimes against the United States.

Lois was so upset, she wanted to scream. She wasn't expecting this. There were glass walls, which she suspected, were see-through. There were also other generals and high-ranking officials standing around waiting to question him. She desperately wanted to pull Clark away from this place.

They were then led inside another room with a table and two chairs. Clark sat down, and Lois sat in the other.

"I'll be right back," Sam said then left them alone.

"I can't believe this," Lois muttered. "After everything you did to save us." Lois was losing it. "They still don't trust you." Taking a deep breath, she pulled herself together.

"Lois, please calm down. This won't take long, you'll see," Clark said. He tried to be upbeat but inside his heart was pounding with dread. He glanced at glass wall. "You know they're watching us."

"I know." She stared at him, but her eyes were wistful and full of love.

Clark lowered his eyes then put his hands on the table and pressed his palms together. Her love for him for on full display. He needed to talk about something to wipe that look off her face. "Ms. Lane?"

"Yes," she replied as she shook her head to clear it. Taking a deep breath, she sat up straighter.

"I liked that story you wrote the other day about me." He grinned, but only a little.

"Oh, which one was that?" Lois asked and tried not to smile at him. It didn't work.

"The one about the …Ummm … " He hesitated but then he couldn't help his eyes as they roamed over her face.

Sam watched them closely with a dawning expression. Everyone else in the room was doing other things, watching monitors or gathering papers together. _Oh, my, god_ , he thought. _It can't be._

Lieutenant Jones suddenly entered the room with questions and couldn't help but notice what was going on in the interrogation room. It didn't surprise him. He remembered what had happened in the warehouse. "Someone's infatuated," he commented as he walked over to the General. "We're ready, Sir." Sam was still distracted. "Sir?"

Sam shook his head, still unbelieving what was right in front of him. "Oh, yes, yes, give me those." He took the sheet of paper from him. Closing his eyes for a moment, he looked over the questions and realized everything was different now … everything. Taking a deep breath, he walked inside the interrogation room.

They both turned to him at the same time, and Sam was truly shocked and realized that they were in love. It was finally clear to him. Everything made sense now, everything. "Well, I … Ummm … I have these questions for you, Superman, and if you wouldn't mind, read them over, and I'll be back in a minute with your answers."

Lois and Clark frowned and wondered what was going on. "Give me those," Lois said and snatched them from Clark's hands.

"Lois?" Clark was surprised by her actions.

Lois read the questions. "Daddy, what are you trying to pull? He can't answer these questions." Then she read them aloud:

1-Where do you live?

2-What's your real name?

3-Who raised you?

4-How old are you?

5-Do you have a driver's license?

6-Did you kill Zod?

7-Could you have saved him?

8-Are there more of them out there? If so, how do we stop another invasion?

9-Do you have a girlfriend?

10-Where did you get that suit?

Clark hid a grin, but Lois was furious with him. "Do you have a girlfriend? Really, Daddy?" Lois was truly amazed that he asked that question.

"Yes, really. We don't know if he's making babies out there, or if we'll be dealing with more flying aliens in a few years." Sam watched his daughter closely after that statement. _Was she sleeping with him?_ He thought _. Of course, she is. Oh, dear lord._

"Stop it, Daddy! Superman is an alien. He can't make babies with Earth women." Lois wasn't completely sure about that, then she watched him closely. "Who put this stupid list together? Was it you?"

He ignored her question. He turned to Superman. "Just answer numbers 7 and 8 and then you can go."

"Don't answer those questions, Superman," Lois said.

"Lois, we need to put an end to this. Sir, I'll answer questions 7 and 8," Clark agreed.

Lois fumed inside but held her tongue.

"Thank you, Superman," Sam said and couldn't help but feel impressed by his ability to get his daughter to keep her mouth shut.

"The answer to question seven is No. I couldn't have saved him. He wanted to kill me, you, Ms. Lane, the entire human race. No one was safe."

"I see and question eight?" Sam asked.

"Truthfully, I've thought about that question and it's highly unlikely that anymore Kryptonians are out there. I'm all alone as far as I know," Clark replied.

"But you're not sure?" Sam asked, needing to know.

"No, I'm not sure," Clark replied honestly.

"I see, but is there any way to find the answers. We need to be prepared."

"I'm sorry, Sir, but if any more of them showed up, and their intention was the same as before, and I'm the only one that can stop them." He glanced at Lois and his look softened. He couldn't help it. "I'll be here, Sir. You don't have to worry about that. I'll be here."

Lois had to duck her head at his 'affectionate' display.

Sam caught their exchange and then he also hid a grin. His daughter was happy. There was no denying that fact. "I'm glad to hear it. I'll take those." He took the list of questions from him. "You're free to go."

"Thank you, Sir." Clark stood up and held out his hand.

Lois slowly stood up and watched them as they stood toe-to-toe, praying that her Father would do this one thing.

Sam then glanced between Superman and his daughter and then he shook his hand.

Lois was so relieved. "Thank you, Daddy."

Sam was a bit emotional right now, so he turned and left them alone.

"That went well," Clark commented.

Lois didn't say anything as she watched the door close behind her Father, then whispered distractedly, "Yes, yes it did."

~o~o~

_A little while later, Metropolis city center, a safe house:_

Erica, her Father, and Lena were getting settled in when a knock came at the door. One of the guards opened the door, and Lois and Clark walked in.

Erica sighed with relief. "Come in, come in," she greeted them warmly.

"Mr. Kent!?" Lena exclaimed and ran to him.

Clark picked her up and held her close. "How are you Lena?"

"I'm OK, Mr. Kent." She then turned to Lois. "Who are you?" Lena asked. Clark set her down.

"I'm a friend of Mr. Kent. It's lovely to meet you Lena." Lois held out her hand.

"Hello, Ms. Lane." She cocked her head to the side. "You're pretty."

"Thank you, Lena." _What a charming little girl_ , Lois thought.

They walked over to Erica and her Father. "I see that everything is fine here," Clark commented.

"Yes we made it here in one piece. Please take a seat." Everyone sat down, but then Erica thought better of Lena being there. "Father, it's nearly lunch time. Would you mind?"

Her Father understood. Henri del Portenza was a proud man and the fact that he was there for his daughter meant everything to him. There's no place else he'd rather be. Erica was with them now. He and Lena were undeniable ecstatic to have her there, and they could be a family just like it should have been over ten years ago.

"No, of course not. Lena, honey, it's time to eat. Are you hungry?"

"Oh, can we have some of those delicious burgers? I love those."

"Of course we can." Then they left them alone.

"She's adorable," Lois commented.

"Thank you, Ms. Lane, and thank you for helping us. I read your article this morning about Lex and his disgraceful plans to kill Superman." She shook her head. "Lex finally crossed that line. It's sad but true."

"I'm afraid so. It was the final straw. He withdrew from the race a little while ago," Lois told her the good news. They'd heard about it from Perry after leaving the base.

"I truly don't know what he was thinking," Erica said as she thought about him.

"Erica, I have more news," Clark said, dreading his next words.

"What is it?" Erica asked.

"Lex has put out a statement to the media. He wants to see you."

Erica shook her head. It was the only thing that she couldn't do. "I can't."

"But we'll be there for you," Lois told her. "You won't be alone."

"But why should I see him? It's not going to help us. He'll try and talk me out of it."

"We know that, but it's best to get this out of the way. You can do this, Erica," Clark said, hoping to encourage her.

Just then her Father came back inside. Henri sat down next to her and took her hand. "You're strong enough honey." He squeezed her hand. "You made it through hell, and seeing him again will make you just that much stronger. We all have faith in you. Just do this one last hurtle and then we can move on."

"You think so, Father?" Erica wasn't so sure about that.

"Yes, I believe it." Henri was sure of this.

"Alright, I'll see him," Erica responded, dreading her meeting with the devil.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, back at the military base:_

Sam was so furious; he was pacing back and forth and wringing his hands. He'd just received word that Zod's space ship and his body were missing from the top secret military warehouse in the outskirts of Metropolis.

"And the security cameras, what happened to those?" His lieutenant frowned, his meaning clear. "No luck, Sir."

"I cannot believe this. Was anyone hurt?"

"No, the guards are recuperating from being drugged, Sir," Lieutenant Jones replied.

Sam was putting things together in his head and then it hit him. Only one person would be so bold as to do such a thing. _Luthor!_

~o~o~

_Later that day, downtown Metropolis, FBI headquarters:_

After reading over her official statement and signing it, Erica, her lawyer, Lois, Clark and her Father waited for Lex to make an appearance. The FBI's security team were there to protect her. Lena was also there, but she was in a play room, with a few other children with adult supervision. The glass partition would enable Lex to see her but not to touch her or to speak to her.

Lois, Clark, and the prosecutor thought that this unexpected 'surprise' may cause a reaction from Lex, maybe even an impromptu confession. Erica was not keen on the idea, but it was their last ditch effort to avoid a long, drawn out murder trial.

Suddenly, Lex walked in with his attorney behind him. Clark stood up. He pushed his glasses up his nose and watched as Lex walked over to Erica with a look of total and inexplicable regret. It was abundantly clear to everyone.

Lois and Clark glanced at each other, not knowing what Lex would do. Then his eyes averted from Erica's sad and hopeless face and then he saw her. He wasn't expecting to see Lena, his beautiful Lena. He slowly made his way, hating it, but he also knew they couldn't be together. That didn't stop him from raising a hand as if finally able to touch her. "Lena?" Shocked, his eyes watered at finally seeing her in the flesh and she was even more beautiful, if that were possible.

James, Lex's lawyer, was not happy about this. "Whose idea was this?" James hurriedly walked over to Lex and touched his shoulder. "Lex, sit down. We need to finish this." No answer. "Lex, take a seat please."

Lex was in a daze as he turned from the window. Erica had her head down as if ashamed. Lois and Clark looked triumphant. That got Lex's back up. "You won't get away with this," Lex stated getting more and more upset.

He sat down opposite Erica. Her lawyer was beside her and Lex's lawyer sat beside him. It was if they were going through a divorce, but they were already divorced. Erica had been unconscious at the time of the dissolution of her marriage, having no say in it whatsoever.

"You wanted to see me," Erica said, hoping to get things started. She wasn't as terrified as she thought she would be. She felt stronger than ever before.

Lex took a shuddering breath and tried to calm his uncontrollable emotions. She was still as lovely as ever and after seeing Lena, his emotions were raw. "Erica, do you truly want to put your daughter's Father in jail for the rest of his life? It was an accident, nothing more. Please believe that because it's true. My Father tripped over the carpet and fell out the window. I explained this to you numerous times, but you wouldn't listen to me."

Erica closed her eyes for a moment. "Lex, I heard the argument. I heard what you said."

Lex's lawyer sat up straighter. "That wasn't in your video or in your statement."

Lois and Clark were just as surprised as everyone else in the room. Erica's lawyer, Donna Armstrong, also frowned not liking this turn of events.

"I know what I heard," Erica was stern in her announcement.

"This meeting is over," Lex's lawyer stood up. This changes everything.

"She's lying. She would have said something before now," Lex stated firmly.

"Oh, really? Do you want me to repeat it here and now? They'll lock you up for sure." Erica smirked at him. She suddenly felt powerful and stronger than she ever felt while in the same room with him. It was a glorious feeling.

James, Lex's lawyer, pulled his arm. "Lex, let's go NOW." He turned to the prosecutor. "We'll see you in court."

Lex stood up and watched Erica for a moment. The air was thick with tension. She finally raised her eyes to look at him, but surprisingly, she wasn't afraid. She felt nothing for him. "Erica, please, don't do this." He was pleading with her now.

"Goodbye Lex."

His lips thinned, and then he turned abruptly and left with his lawyer.

"Well, well, well," the prosecutor, Denise Barnes, commented gleefully. "Tell us what you heard."

"I don't remember," Erica replied.

"What do you mean, you don't remember?" Donna was shocked and highly suspicious.

"I heard them arguing, but I can't be sure what they were saying."

"I can't believe this. You lied to us?" She was incredulous. 

"What else were you lying about?" Denise was not happy about this.

Erica suddenly leaned forward, closed her eyes for a moment, put her hands in a steeple position as if in prayer, and thought of her answer to that question. It was time to unburden her soul. "I'm so sorry, but Lex wasn't the only one involved with … criminal activities." Blinking back tears, she paused to gather her composure then she raised her eyes and made eye contact with a terribly disappointed Clark Kent. "I was too."

TBC!

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _I Didn't Know My Own Strength_ , Whitney Houston.

A/N: Oh dear. Ms. Erica is not as sparkling clean as everyone thought. And Sam figured out Clark's secret, and he didn't burst a gasket! But Sam's thoughts had me rolling on the floor! *dies laughing* And Lex, what can I say about Lex? It's sad but Lena is the only one who can make him cry. I didn't want Lex to be a complete monster. But the mind boggles at what he's capable of. Ok, please tell me your thoughts. Thanks for reading


	14. The Scars of Your Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this next chapter, Erica has a lot of explaining to do, Clark meets with Batman, Erica opens up to her Father about the night Lionel died, and later, Erica has a meeting with Lex … alone. This chapter is large and not just in size. Everything changes after this. Please read and review. Thank you! :D

_Chapter 14: The Scars of Your Love_

_Moments later, still in the interrogation room:_

As soon as Erica dropped that bomb, her Father stood back stunned to the depths of his soul. He was truly shocked and disappointed, but he also loved his daughter dearly. He went to her, sat down and took her hand to try and show his support.

Erica was so happy that her Father didn't hate her then she turned back to Clark. "Please say something," Erica begged at a still stunned and disappointed Clark Kent.

"You know I could arrest you for perjury," Denise, the prosecutor said. "There are laws against withholding vital information in a criminal investigation."

"I wasn't lying not at the time. You have to understand. After I was finally awakened from my 'induced coma', well, technically, it wasn't a coma, but it may as well have happened that way. I didn't know where I was, how I had gotten there, why I was in a mental hospital, all of it. I thought I was going to die at any moment, and my daughter … I didn't know if she were alive or dead. And to make matters worse, my memories were elusive for a long time after I woke up. That night, in particular, wasn't entirely clear until recently."

"When did you realize that you remembered that night?" Clark finally found his voice.

"After I explained to my daughter why Lex did those terrible things to me, we boarded the jet and then suddenly everything became clear. My memories of that night had finally returned."

"Are you ready now to tell us what you remember?" That was Donna, her attorney.

She sighed. "I have to talk to Lex first."

Shocked and confused, everyone glanced at each other.

"You can't mean that," Clark said, totally disappointed.

"I'm so sorry, but Lex … he … he saved my life that night," Erica confessed to her shocked audience.

"What, what do you mean?" Lois finally spoke up with an obvious question.

"I can't say anymore, not now," Erica was so distraught that she covered her eyes and burst into tears.

Her Father handed her a tissue, and put his arm around her shoulder. No one knew what to say or what to do for her.

Lois was thinking about all of this then she touched Clark's arm to gain his attention. "She's still in love with him," she whispered.

The prosecutor had more questions for her, but Erica refused to answer them.

All Lois and Clark could do was stand back and watch as Erica and her Father were escorted out into the hallway, then they were reunited with Lena. Of course, she was thrilled to be with her Mother and Grandfather. Erica held her daughter close and tried not to burst into tears in front of her daughter.

"Mommy, can we go now?"

"Yes, we can go," Erica replied then she glanced at the prosecutor.

"Don't leave town. I'll be in touch," Denise told her.

"I won't," Erica said. Then she, her daughter, her Father, and her armed guards entered an elevator and headed back to the safe house.

Lois and Clark turned to each other with the same thoughts. Their plans to put Lex in prison were not coming into fruition as they had hoped.

As they were about to leave, Lois got a beep from her cellphone. It was her Father. She called him back then he gave her the shocking news. She closed the phone and looked at Clark with sad eyes, but she knew it would cause him to lose even more faith in humanity. After giving him the news, he watched as he became furious and upset.

"I can't believe this, and he thinks Lex is behind the thefts?" Clark asked stunned by the news.

"Yes, it appears that he was," Lois replied then she touched his arm. "I'm so sorry." She paused. "My Father wants to see Superman right away." She paused. "Clark, he knows."

He shook his head. "I had a feeling that was the case." He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I'll call you when I can."

"Be careful." Lois felt the need to say.

And then he was gone.

~o~o~

_Minutes late, high in the sky over Gotham City:_

Instead of heading over to the base to see Lois's father, Clark made his way to Gotham City to meet with Bruce. He needed his help to bring Lex down. It was now patently clear to him that he couldn't do it alone.

Bruce had just entered the bat cave when he received a call from Superman. A bit shocked to hear from him, he then gave him directions to the cave.

After hanging up the phone, he turned and Superman walked in. Bruce glanced at the phone and was truly amazed at how fast the man could fly. Shaking his head, he watched as Clark walked over to him, but the look on his face gave him pause.

"What happened?" Bruce asked without preamble. "No wait, let me guess, Lex Luthor?"

"You guessed right," Clark replied. He then couldn't help but check out Bruce's hideout. "Wow, this place is amazing."

"It's Ok, but you'd be surprised at how much I actually need all of this stuff."

"I believe you." Clark then looked over all the gadgets, computer equipment, even his bikes and flying machines were in full display. He touched the flying machine. "I would love to fly this one day."

Bruce chuckled. "Why, you don't need a machine to fly."

"That doesn't mean I wouldn't want to fly that one day. I don't have to drive a car, but I do enjoy driving, the same with bicycles."

Bruce shook his head at his reasoning. "Ok, tell me what's going on. What has Lex done now?"

Clark inwardly sighed. He then told him about Erica's memories returning and her shocking confession, General Lane's phone call, and then the disgusting news about Zod's body and the missing spaceship.

Bruce shook his head then he was thoughtful. "Well, I certainly wouldn't exclude Lex as a suspect, but there's no proof that he was behind this. I know him, and without that proof, you have nothing but speculation."

"I know, but there must be some way to prove that he was involved in those thefts." Then he ran his hands through his hair. "I hate this. I thought we had him for sure. Erica's memories returning and her change of heart could change everything. They may not have a case against him after all." He sighed. "I don't even want to think about Lex having his hands on Zod's body." He visibly shuddered. "You don't want to know what he wanted to do to me, and now he can do anything he wants with Zod."

Bruce frowned then he remembered reading Lois's article the other day about Lex's plans to destroy him. "How can I help you?"

"Well, you're the detective." Clark raised his eyebrows.

Bruce grinned and nodded his head in agreement. "That I am." He paused. "I'll need all the details about those thefts."

"General Lane will have all the answers to any questions you may have," Clark said.

"Well, it's a good thing that we've met."

Clark chuckled. "But not as the Batman!"

"That's true," he agreed. At Clark's frown, he murmured. "Don't worry, I won't tell him I'm Bruce Wayne."

Clark lowered his eyes then he told him that General Lane knew his secret identity.

Bruce was shocked. "When did that happen?"

"When Lois and I were at the base and we sort of … Ummm … couldn't keep our eyes off each other."

Bruce refrained from laughing out loud. Then he shook his head. "Well, now that he knows, it may just be a good thing." He watched him closely. "No more secrets?"

Clark perked up at that. "You're right, no more secrets."

Clark thoughtfully watched as Bruce jumped inside his flight machine. "Before we head out, you mentioned friends of yours who helped you with Lex here in Gotham. I would truly like to meet them."

He grinned. "Would you now, well, I just may be able to arrange that."

Then they were gone.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, back at the Erica's safe house:_

Erica was exhausted and so filled with loathing at her confession that she immediately took to her bed and laid down. Her head was splitting, and she felt sick to her stomach.

Her Father helped her into bed and gave her some aspirin and then helped Lena get settled in her room. After an hour or so, he brought Erica some soup for lunch. After she had finished eating, Henri hoped she was ready to open up about what she had confessed.

"Are you ready to talk?"

Erica sighed and sat up and tried to get comfortable. Holding the tears at bay, she asked, "You don't hate me? You should hate me because I hate myself."

He took her hand. "I could never hate you …."

"I know there's a 'but' in there somewhere," Erica said and waited.

"I don't understand what happened in there." He watched her closely. "You still care for him." It was a statement.

Erica closed her eyes and tried not to think about her feelings. After all of her memories of that night had returned, her feelings for Lex blossomed again, like an unending tide of feelings and emotions. And when she had seen him just a few hours ago, she wanted to hate him, she honestly did, but that look he had given her, had stirred her heart even now. She was a strong person, but that look, it had brought her to her knees.

"Then it's true," Henri said when she hadn't said anything. As he watched the play of emotions on her face, he knew the truth. "Erica, this is not going to end well. You must know that."

"Of course I know that, but he's all I think about it. I know our chance has come and gone. I keep telling myself that, but my heart won't listen." She paused as she watched him drop his head in disappointment. "I'm so sorry, Father, just please try and understand." She started to cry again. "He saved my life," she whimpered between sobs.

"Blow your nose and tell me everything."

She did as he said and then she began her story, the story that she remembered.

"That night, Lex and his Father did argue and … it was about me."

"About you … but what did they say?" He asked, confused and worried.

"Lionel was obsessed with our marriage, and you can understand why. Lex had been married seven times and each time caused a substantial drop in his bank account. Lionel knew that our marriage was different, and when he found out about the baby, he went totally ballistic. He felt as if he were losing control over his son."

One thing stuck out in Henri's brain. "Your marriage was different? What do you mean?" He sensed what was coming.

"Father, Lex and I fell in love. Oh, we never said those words to each other, but it was in everything he did for me, the way he looked at me, the way I could make him smile, our glorious nights together, and I couldn't help myself. I fell in love with him too."

Henri shook his head. "And then what happened?"

"That night, I remember coming to see Lex, and I was thinking about asking for a divorce. I knew that he wouldn't go along with it, but I thought it would be better that we remain friends. We could raise our child apart, not together. I knew it would break both our hearts, but I desperately wanted to get out of that house. It was suffocating me, and I was worried about our child. And so, I went to see him and then I heard the argument. It went something like this."

~o~o~

_Ten years ago in Smallville:_

"She's pregnant?" Lionel was shocked. Seven times and no baby, but now it appeared to be true. Lex was going to be a father.

"It's true. She confirmed it just this morning. There's nothing you can do about it. I know she loves me. Me, do you hear me, she loves ME!" Lex shouted at him. That was the first time that Lex had actually said that word out loud. Maybe now his Father would leave them alone and let them live their lives, but things were never that easy.

Lionel felt pity for him then his face turned into an ugly scowl. "She doesn't love you. How could she? You're nothing Lex, nothing but a spoiled brat." He paused. "How can I have grandchildren? I don't have a son."

Lex fumed but kept his temper in check.

Lionel continued. "She knows too much and changes will have to be made. Her pitiful scheme the other night didn't work. She didn't follow through with her part of the plan. She got careless, and if not for one of my men, she would be dead."

"It was her first time. She just wanted to help me, help us." Lex paused. "No matter, she's done with your dirty work. She's pregnant."

Lionel was done talking. "Lex, you can't be a father. You don't know the first thing about being a father."

Lex raised his eyebrows. "And I suppose you're an expert. Give me a break." He watched him closely as he read between the lines. "Don't you dare hurt her. If you go anywhere near her, I'll kill you. Do you hear me, I'll kill you!"

Lex turned to go, but Lionel grabbed his arm. Lex snatched his arm away and instinctively pushed him away, but then Lionel lost his footing on the carpet and fell out the window to his death.

~o~o~

_Back to the present:_

"I didn't actually see him fall, Father, but I did hear a bit of shuffling and grunts as if they were fighting," Erica explained.

"I can't believe this, so, it's true that it was an accident?"

"Father, I can't be sure because I didn't see it," Erica replied honestly. "But now that I remember their conversation that night, Lex did threaten him and said he would kill him if he tried to hurt me."

"I see," Henri said, as he stood up. He paced for a moment, and thought about her words. "You have to tell the prosecutor everything, just as you told me. She has to decide if the charges will be dropped or not. It's up to her, not you. You have to unburden yourself with this guilt. It wasn't your fault that this happened. They fought that night. It was out of your hands." He paused for a moment. "So Lex's decision to put you in a mental hospital it was to protect you and Lena?"

"Yes, it was his decision to do that to me. He felt that Lionel may come after me even after death, and I believed him. Our last night together was difficult, but it was for the best."

"But ten years, Erica, ten years of your life wasted. You could have died in that place."

"But I didn't die. I never lost hope that he would come for me."

"He didn't come, Clark Kent found you."

"Father, Clark and Lex know each other, and I know they're not friends, but I believe in some strange way that Lex sent him to me."

Henri was truly worried about her reasoning. He frowned and began to think that his daughter was not in her right mind. "You truly believe that?"

"Yes, I do," Erica replied, believing that it was true.

Henri shook his head, and then he picked up the phone.

She grabbed his arm. "Wait a minute, don't call the prosecutor yet. I meant what I said … I need to see him."

"But only if the guards go with you."

"Father, he won't hurt me, I'm sure of it."

~o~o~

_Later that same evening, at LexCorp:_

Erica shocked her Father yet again with her request to release the security guards from her care. Now that her memories had returned, she now knew that Lex would never hurt her. She was sure of it. The missile incident in New York could be explained, she told herself stanchly.

Lex had just a few minutes ago received a call from the lobby that Erica was on her way up to see him and that she was all alone. Shocked and dare he admit it, thrilled that she had come to see him. Then he thought about it. _Was she coming there to kill me?_ It was now obvious to him that she didn't remember what was said that night between him and his Father.

He was startled out of his thoughts when a knock came at the door. It had to be her. He opened the door and there she was looking stunning in an outfit that he remembered. She was wearing a black trench coat, high heels, and her make-up was flawless. He knew exactly what lay underneath … nothing.

"Erica … what …?" Lex was speechless, but he was also suspicious. It was in his nature not to trust anyone. He was truly stunned that she was actually there. He grabbed her arm, a bit too hard then pulled her into the living room.

She stumbled a bit after he released her. "Lex, please just listen."

"Go on, I'm listening." He watched her closely then his body reacted, and dare he admit it, he still wanted her.

"Are we alone?"

"Yes, we're alone," he replied and wondered what she was doing there and then it hit him. "You remember, don't you?"

She closed her eyes for a moment. "Yes, I remember."

"Everything?" He was still suspicious.

She nodded. 'Yes, everything."

His heart began to pound then he walked over to her. Not saying a word, he unbuckled the belt from her coat. He then raised his eyes to her face and once that last button was released, he slid it off her shoulders and it was just as he thought. She was naked.

Her coat fell to the floor. She was beautiful, but then doubts filled his brain. "Erica, why …"

She touched his lips and then she leaned up and kissed him. Lex closed his eyes and pulled her to him tightly and then they were kissing desperately. Tongues touched and swirled, as groans and sighs filled the room.

He suddenly picked her up and took her to bed. Desperate kisses were exchanged while he took his time, needing to kiss her. Erica was on fire for him. In the back of her brain, she knew that this wasn't going anywhere, but she didn't care at the moment. She still wanted him just as powerful as she ever had. He set her down then she helped with his shirt and tie. Unbuckling his belt, he leaned in and kissed her again and she kissed him back.

Soon they were both naked and in each other arms holding each other tight. Desperate kisses were exchanged over and over again.

Erica felt so many things at the moment, but the one thing that filled her with joy was that he hadn't forgotten what they shared and she hadn't forgotten either. It was still the same between them. They still had this and it would be enough, at least for now.

Lex was beside her and couldn't help but stare at her. Their marriage had its difficulties, but one of the things that sustained him was that they needed each other. When he had sent her away, he knew that it was the only way to save her and he had managed to do it. A part of his soul had died, but he knew he would see her again. And here she was beside him.

"I can't believe this is happening," he managed to say.

She stroked his cheek. "It's happening, Lex. And just so you know, I'm telling them everything tomorrow."

He frowned. "Everything?"

"Yes, that I remember that it was accident and they'll drop the charges."

He wanted to believe her. "Erica, I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything. Can we have this for now?"

Lex had other things on his mind. "God, you're beautiful," Lex was enthralled by her beauty. "This is strange, I've seen you naked before but now … we're not the same people we were before." Everywhere he touched her she thought she would explode, but he purposefully avoided her center touching her everywhere but there. She couldn't take anymore and screamed for him to give it her NOW!

He entered her then and Erica was on fire. They hadn't made love in so long, but she would remember this night no doubt about that.

"You like that … don't you?" Lex murmured between deep penetrations that had Erica screaming his name and moaning.

"Oh, yes, yes!" Erica was burning up.

He continued to make love to her, as he stroked her breasts, between her thighs, and Erica was straining for more and then it happened. They both climaxed strongly. Lex held her close. It was amazing for both of them. He left her body, and pulled her close, pulling the covers over them.

As they both caught their breaths, Erica was purring in his ear. "Wow! That was amazing, Lex!"

"I'm happy I was able to please you, Erica."

Erica frowned at his tone of voice. "Is something wrong?"

Lex wanted to believe her that she would do this for him, but something wasn't right.

He was so quiet that Erica was beginning to worry. "Lex, please talk to me. What is it?"

He turned to her trying to see the truth. "Did you tell them anything else about that night you know what happened on your first job?"

"No, I never mentioned that. I mean, I told my Father about it, but nothing specific." She tried to explain.

"I see," he murmured, still suspicious about her coming there out of the blue.

"Lex, I would never betray you. Please tell me you believe me." Erica was pleading with him now.

Instead of answering her, he leaned down and kissed her hard. She returned his kisses with equal intensity. Lex felt bewitched as if she had put a spell on him. He would do anything if she would just love him, touch him and make him feel wanted and needed. He needed her right now. The future would take care of itself. Right now though, all he wanted was to be inside her, feel her come around him, for them to feel that little death that only they could feel together.

He grabbed her hips and then pure intoxicating pleasure gripped him as he filled her to the hilt and her muscles tightened around him. He could feel her contractions, knew she was close and then he knew nothing. Erica then flung her arms around his neck, held him with her thighs, and climaxed strongly, hips pumping, breasts crushed into his chest. Lex lost control and filled her womb with hot flood of his seed.

Erica sighed and held him close as their breathing returned to normal. "Thank you," she murmured. Every part of her glowed as she sighed again and stroked his chest.

"Well, it has been a while," he commented hating to admit that he had lost interest in casual sex after their divorce. No one seemed to compare to her.

Erica wondered about that, why he never remarried. But then she couldn't help it as her hand moved lower down his body then surprise and delight lit up her face. He was ready for her again. It had been a long time, she realized. Then she raised her head to look at him and he was still a very attractive man. He was still in shape but it was his eyes that Erica found intoxicating. They looked into her soul and a part of her still felt trapped by those eyes as if she would never be able to escape even if she wanted to.

"What are you thinking?" Lex asked, curious at the way she was staring at him.

"Nothing, nothing at all," she replied and then she pulled his head down and kissed him. He pulled her to him and kissed her back.

TBC!

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _Rolling in the Deep_ , Adele.

A/N: I enjoyed writing this chapter. Clark and Bruce especially had me grinning and hoping for the MOS sequel to get here like right now! But it took a bit of doing to explain Erica's actions both in the past and in the future. Her memory lapses, what she remembered and when, was crucial to the story. Now, what can I say about Lex and Erica? Is it true love or obsession? Ok, please tell me your thoughts. Thanks for reading.


	15. All I See is You and Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before we head into the next chapter, I wanted to speak briefly about Lexica. I was upfront about everything changing, but folks may not have gotten where I was going with them (Lex/Erica). To put it plainly, Clark cannot save everyone, and Erica's feelings have changed toward the man who treated her so badly. We'll delve deeper into Lexica's relationship in this next chapter. Also, coming up are Bruce, Clark, and Sam hoping to find answers about the thefts, now that Sam knows the truth about Clark, he has a few questions for him, and later, Lois is faced with the toughest decision of her career. You can always PM me if you want to talk about my story. I'm always willing to chat with my readers. Also, this chapter will end the first Act. Yep, I have Acts now. I hope you enjoy it! :D

_Chapter 15: All I See is You and Me_

_Minutes later, at the military base:_

Clark stood back and watched as Bruce landed his flight ship. The military were stunned and didn't know what to do. Clark walked over to the front gate and reassured the guards that the gentleman was a friend and not to be afraid. "Put away your weapons!" They cautiously did as he said.

Once Bruce had landed, he jumped out of his flight ship in full costume. Even more stares and raised weapons appeared. Clark sighed and walked over to him. "Don't make any sudden moves."

Bruce frowned under his costume. "Oh, I get it." Shaking his head, he followed Clark.

A private scurried over to them. "Sir, wait, we have to announce you to General Lane."

"He knows I'm coming," Clark said. "Don't worry, everything is fine."

The private was reluctant then he stepped aside, and he couldn't help thinking. _What is with these guys with capes anyway?_

Once they were on their way, Bruce turned and watched the crowd that formed behind them. "I see they're still a bit shaky around you."

Clark sighed, thinking about the rumors. "That appears to be true. I just hope this Zod business isn't spread around too much."

"I wouldn't count on it. Rumors like that can spread like wildfire."

"True enough," Clark agreed. "Let's just find his body and the ship, and we can put this behind us."

General Lane heard the commotion. "I should have known," he murmured as he watched them approach.

"General, this is Batman, a friend. Batman, this is General Sam Lane. Batman is here to help us Sir. He's here in an official capacity," Clark introduced them.

Sam didn't know exactly how to greet him. He held out his hand. Bruce shook it then they headed inside. Once they were inside his office, he couldn't help but stare at Superman with new eyes. _He's sleeping with my daughter_. Shaking his head to remove any further thoughts along those lines, he walked over to them. "An official capacity, exactly what does that mean?"

"Sir, I explained everything over the phone. Batman is known for his investigative skills. In fact, he suspects that the thefts were an inside job."

Sam's back went up. "That's impossible," he declared upset by that notion.

"There's no other explanation," Batman said.

Just then, General Swanwick walked in with Captain Farris. "Superman, it's good to see again."

"Thank you, Sir," Superman said. "This is Batman, a friend."

Sam tried to explain. "John, this Batman here has this ridiculous idea that it was an inside job."

He frowned, and then he considered it. "Sam, we can't rule out anything at this point. Actually, I was thinking the same thing myself." Sam stiffened at those words. "Wait, now, let me finish."

"Go on," Sam said.

"Please, everyone take a seat." Everyone sat down. "As I was saying and you know this, Sam, I was responsible for that bunker. I want to know the truth, the same as you. If anyone on my team were responsible, he would be prosecuted to the full extent of military law."

Bruce was intrigued. "From what you're saying, you have some idea who was responsible."

"Yes, I do," General Swanwick replied.

Sam was furious at that implication. "Who is it?"

"There's only one person. You put him in charge, Sam." General Swanwick was sympathetic.

"You don't mean …. Lieutenant Peter Jones, do you?"

"I'm afraid so," General Swanwick sadly replied.

Sam stood up and began to pace. "I can't believe this and after all these years." He'd known Peter Jones since he was recruited, through years of training, including surviving two tours in Afghanistan.

Bruce spoke up. "We need to interrogate everyone who was stationed at the bunker last night."

"Of course, I'll bring them over to the main interrogation building. I believe you know where it is," General Swanwick spoke to Superman.

"Yes, I know where it is. Thank you, Sir," Clark said.

"I'll see you all in a few minutes," General Swanwick let them alone, then he spoke briefly to Captain Farris asking her to contact all the men who were stationed at the bunker last night and to bring them in.

"Yes, Sir, I'll get right on it," Captain Farris said and pulled out her cell.

Bruce and Clark glanced at each other. "Are you alright, Sir?" Clark asked the General. He was so quiet, he was worried.

"This can't be happening. I trusted him, when no one else would."

Bruce picked on that comment. "Has he been in trouble before?"

Sam shook his head. "No, not in trouble exactly, but he came to me several weeks ago telling me that his family was in serious trouble with finances and a lot of debt. I never for a minute thought that he would do something like this. The Army has ways of helping soldiers with financial troubles."

Suddenly, Captain Farris appeared in his office. "We're ready for you, Sir."

Sam pulled himself together. "Batman, would you please go with her? I wish to speak with Superman for a moment."

Bruce gave Clark a look. "Of course," he said and followed Captain Farris.

Sam walked over to the door and closed it. He looked Clark up and down. "So, it's true? Clark Kent … the reporter for the Daily Planet is … Superman." Clark nodded but didn't say anything.

"Nothing to say?" Sam frowned, not liking his lack of response.

"What do you want me to say Sir?"

"You really had me fooled." Sam shook his head as he walked over to him. Clark felt cornered by his stares.

Clark looked him in the eye. "Sir, I ... I love your daughter. That wasn't a lie." That was all he could think so say.

"And she loves you, an alien from another world?" Sam was incredulous.

"Yes, she does, but of course, you knew that, Sir."

He turned from him and walked over his desk. "Oh, I do know that. She's made that extremely clear on numerous occasions."

Clark walked over to him. "Lois and I, well, ever since we met, it's been wonderful, Sir. I don't know any other way to describe it. She makes me feel normal, like everyone else. Ever since I found out the truth about myself, I've never felt that way, not until I met your daughter." He paused for a moment. "She saved my life in more ways than one."

"Oh, do you mean the green-K?"

Clark frowned thinking the worst. "She told you about the green-K and what it can do to me?" He was a bit shocked she would tell him that.

"Don't be upset. She only told me because she wanted me to get rid of it … all of it, and I did."

Clark was relieved. "Thank you, Sir, but that wasn't the only way she saved me." He turned from him and walked over to the window. Taking a deep breath and with hands behind his back, he told him the truth. "Her love, it strengthens me Sir. It gives me hope for the future. I never had that before. She makes me feel like anything is possible … anything, and nothing is more valuable to me than your daughter." He paused to gather his composure then he turned to face him. "I meant what I said when I came to see you the other day. There's nothing I wouldn't do for her." He paused as his voice softened. "I love her."

Sam couldn't help but think of his wife, his dear Ella. Love like that doesn't come around every day. "I believe you."

Relieved, Clark actually smiled. "Thank you, Sir."

"Ok, now, we have a lot to do. I truly hope it's not true about Peter, but we have no choice but to find out the truth and to find Zod and the missing ship as soon as possible."

"I know that Sir, and if anyone can find out the truth, it's Batman."

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, in the interrogation room:_

General Swanwick stood beside Batman thinking about how to approach the Lieutenant. "He's the last one. Everyone else had the same story. They were all ambushed with sleeping darts. The thieves were also heavily armed and were covered entirely in black with no identifying markings of any kind. No one saw Jones get hit with any darts."

Bruce was thoughtful. "That doesn't mean that he wasn't drugged. Was he tested?"

"No, but he will be," General Swanwick replied.

"Alright, here goes," Batman said and headed for the interrogation room, but he had one more question for the General. "Have you checked his bank accounts? Also, a search of his private office and his home wouldn't hurt either."

"I'll take care of it."

Inside the interrogation room, Lieutenant Jones was beginning to sweat. As long as he kept his story straight without any slips, he would get away with it. They wouldn't find the money. He had it stashed in a safe place.

Then Bruce walked in, and Peter's eyes bugged out of his head. He was terrified. He knew whom he was. Two cities this close together knew everything there was to know. Batman. His name was Batman.

By his look, Bruce spoke up. "I see no introductions are necessary?"

Peter swallowed. "No, Sir," he sputtered still terrified.

"Good, then," he began then sat down opposite him. "Why'd you do it? And please don't insult me by lying. I will get at the truth."

He swallowed. "I don't know what you're talking about," Peter replied, but his voice was a bit shaky.

"I think you do. How much did he pay you? Believe me I know what it feels like to be without money, to pay the rent, that car note, credit cards, and food for my family. Believe me, I do."

Peter wavered a bit. "You do?"

"Yeah, I do." Bruce leaned in so they could speak privately. "This suit hides my face, but it can't hide my shame at some of the things I've done."

"But … but you got past it, didn't you? I mean, it didn't … it didn't kill you inside and make you want to die and not be able to look at your family and feel this … this crushing regret?" Peter's eyes watered.

"No, Peter, I didn't. It's been years now, and even though I was able to help my family with the money, I lost them, they left me, and so here I am trying to do some kindness because it's all I have now." He paused. "You can do that, Peter. Just tell me what you did and it can help you. The pain won't be so severe, but you have to tell me."

"I want to tell you, but the money, they need the money," Peter said not realizing he had just confessed.

"I know, but they need you more. You are what's necessary, Peter, not the money. Deep inside, you know that to be true."

Peter's shoulders began to shake then he covered his eyes and burst into tears. After a few minutes, he whispered to him, "Alright, I'll tell you."

~o~o~

_Early morning, in Lex Luthor's penthouse suite:_

Lex Luthor was awakened by a beeping of his cellphone. It was one of his contacts. The body and the ship would have to be moved. Superman, as well as the Caped Crusader, were at that moment snooping around the military base. It could mean only one thing. It was only a matter of time before they found out whom their informant was and that he may start talking.

Silently cursing a blue streak, he sent a text, then he silenced the phone and was about to get out of bed when a warm arm reached out and pulled him close. He wanted to resist the temptation, but he just couldn't do it.

She purred again, a sound he liked, then she spoke to him, and it was something he hadn't heard in years. "Good morning."

He felt like love-struck idiot. He pulled her warm body close to him and then he kissed her. She kissed him back.

"Ummm, this is nice," she whispered as she kissed his ear and his throat. "Can we stay in bed all day? I'd like that."

"No, we can't do that, although … one day soon?" Lex whispered shocking himself.

"Ummm, it's a date." Erica was in heaven, a heaven she had dreamt about even in her drug-induced coma.

He gave her a quick kiss, then he got out of bed, slipped on a robe and grabbed his cellphone.

Erica sighed and pulled the covers up her chest and watched him do his thing. "Duty calls, I suppose." Then Erica got out of bed. "Oh, dear!" She wrapped a sheet around her body.

Lex turned to her. "What is it?"

"I don't have any clothes to wear." She did have her cellphone. "I'll call my Father and he'll bring me some clothes." She put down her phone for a minute and then she had a thought. "I know you want to meet her. My Father can bring her over if you have time that is."

Lex stared at his phone and then back at Erica. He then made a decision, and at that moment there was something more valuable, more serious than destroying Superman. "Call him."

She smiled, dialed the number and after a few stern words to her Father, he agreed to bring Lena over. They would be there within an hour.

Lex's heart began to pound. Lena was coming to see him. He suddenly looked down at himself. "I should change."

Erica pouted prettily. "What about me?"

"Well, I have a sweat shirt and pants you can wear." He grinned at her. "Join me in the shower?" He held out his hand.

Instead of answering him, she slowly dropped the sheet and walked over to him and took his hand. A half hour later, they barely had time to dry off and change before the doorbell rang.

Lex steeled himself, he walked over to the door and opened it and there she was. She looked so pretty. She was wearing a flowery dress, her hair was down around her shoulders, but her eyes they were storm clouds. And Erica's Father's expression wasn't much better. Lex felt deflated as if the air had left his lungs. He couldn't breathe. After a moment, Henri spoke. "Can we come in?"

"Of course, please come in," Lex said finally finding his voice. After they walked in, he ignored Henri, then spoke to his daughter for the first time. "Hello, Lena."

She purposefully ignored him. "Mommy!" She hollered and ran to her Mother. Erica held her close for a moment. She stroked and smoothed her hair. "Hi, honey, everything is Ok."

Her Father walked over to Erica and handed her a small piece of luggage. "Thank you, Father." Suddenly tongue-tied, she whispered. "Sweetie, Mommy has to change, and Lex, he's …." She hesitated then she leaned down and told her the truth. She took her small hands in hers. "He's your Father, honey, and he wants to get to know you. Will you try to be polite to him for me?"

Lena was silent for a minute then she turned to the tall bald gentleman. "You're bald."

Lex grinned. "That I am. It's been this way for a long time." He instinctively wiped his hand over his shiny bald head.

Lena was intrigued. "How long?"

Erica and her Father glanced at each other. Feeling a bit relieved, she turned and went to get changed.

"Well, I was not too much older than you," Lex replied which got narrowed eyes from his daughter.

"Really?" She was doubtful about his answer.

Lex came closer, and Lena watched him for a minute. Suddenly, she was afraid of him, then she backed up and bumped into her Grandpapa, and she wasn't sure why she did it. Lex stopped moving.

"Mommy?" Lena asked and turned looking for her Mother.

"She'll be right back, sweetie." Henri took her hand, and they walked over to the sofa and sat down and waited for Erica.

Lex was frozen in place. _My daughter is afraid of me. Of course, she is. What did you expect, that she would hug and kiss you and welcome you with open arms?_ _She will in time._ Lex was hopeful for some reason. He turned to them. "Would you like something to drink? Are you hungry?" He spoke to Lena.

Lena glanced at her Grandpapa.

"Well, we kind of rushed over here, and maybe some cereal, juice and some toast would be ok," Henri replied.

"Of course, I'll be right back," Lex said and went into the kitchen.

Lena suddenly felt regretful about the way she had acted. She stood up and came over to the kitchen then she climbed up on the bar stool and watched him for a minute. Lena had a question for him. "Why did you do it?"

Lex stiffened at her question. He knew what she meant. He couldn't look at her as he put the bread in the toaster. "Do what?"

"Hurt my Mother … and me?"

Erica had returned just at that moment and heard Lena's question. Henri stood up and looked between Erica and Lex.

Lex stared at Erica, and she returned his stare. The air in the room stilled.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, another hidden bunker on the outskirts of town:_

Clark inwardly cursed a blue streak. "He was lying. There's nothing here."

Bruce checked out the tracks on the floor. "Something or someone was here recently. See, there are tracks."

"Now what?"

"We follow the tracks."

And so they did.

It was now dark, and soon enough, a few miles down the road, they came to another building. Clark checked it out with his x-ray vision.

"Well, anything in there?" Bruce asked and watched him do his thing.

"Well, we got lucky. The ship is there, but I don't see Zod's body."

"That can't be good. This means that Lex is on to us, and he could speed up his plans, whatever those are."

Clark was fuming inside, but there was nothing they could do but sit back and wait for Lex to make his next move.

~o~o~

_Later that night, at Lois's apartment:_

Lois had just tearfully finished her article. She wiped at her eyes and blew her nose, and then she thought back to her conversation with Perry earlier in the day.

"Look Lois, how many times do I have say this? The public needs to know what happened to Zod, that Superman killed him and that his body is missing."

Lois was very upset. "We can't print that. The public will turn their backs on him. They won't be able to trust him and …" She was truly worried.

"I'm sorry, Lois, our hands are tied." He could see she was upset. "He'll be alright. All of this will die down in a little while."

"I don't think it will, Perry. It's been hard for him, gaining everyone's trust that he wouldn't hurt them, and now this. It changes everything." Lois was getting even more upset.

Perry was determined. "Either we print it or someone else will. These rumors can't be held down, and you know it." He paused. "You have two hours." Perry turned away from her sad eyes and went back into his office.

Back in her apartment, she read the article again and again. She painted General Zod as a crazed monster intent on destroying the planet, of killing every living thing on Earth and that Superman had no other choice but to destroy him. Sending him into the phantom zone was not the answer. He could return, and that was not an option that Superman wanted to face. He did it to protect everyone. It was the truth. She believed that wholeheartedly. An hour later, she sent the article to Perry.

Lying in bed, she waited for Clark to come home so she could explain everything. She prayed he would understand and forgive her.

She waited and waited for him, and it was nearly midnight. Soon, her eyes drifted shut but then she felt a warm breath at her ear. His kisses were so welcome that she sighed and welcomed him home with kisses and tight hugs.

"God I needed this so badly," Clark murmured holding her close.

She pulled away. "What happened?"

"We found the ship, but Zod's body is still missing," he sadly replied. He laid his head on her chest needing her so much.

"You'll find it. You can't give up," she whispered to him stroking his hair.

"I won't give up."

"Good." She paused. "I have news." She reached for her IPad and showed him the article.

He sat up in bed and after finishing it, his eyes were stunned and upset. "You wrote this?"

"I'm sorry, but … I had no choice. Perry insisted. Everything will be alright in time. Please try and understand why I had to do it." She touched his arm.

He turned from her apologetic expression, abruptly got out of bed and stood there in his boxers, not knowing what to say to her.

"Clark, I'm sorry," she said it again.

"I'm sorry too." He turned back to her. "I have no choice either. I don't blame you, Lois, I don't, but I have to leave for a while."

Her heart nearly stopped at those words. She got out of bed and slipped on her robe. "No, no, you can't leave now. We need you. Luthor … he …"

"I just need to think about some things." He couldn't look at her.

Her heart constricted with the pain of her next words. "Do you mean us?" Her eyes watered.

He suddenly twirled into his suit and turned to her. "Goodbye, Lois."

And then he was gone. Lois was so stunned that she couldn't form the words in her mind let alone, her heart. After hearing the sonic boom, she slowly walked over to the window, closed her eyes and when she opened them, she realized that he would come back to her. Clark's hopeful words suddenly flowed inside her mind:

_No matter where I go, no matter what happens, I will always be with you and I will come back to you, Lois, don't ever doubt it._

_End of ACT I: The Only Thing That Matters_

TBC!

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _Stay with Me_ , Danity Kane.

A/N: Well, there he goes, running off again. BDA! You know the man is famous for it! I'm truly sorry to end it there, but Lois and Clark have a hard road ahead of them. Clark isn't thinking clearly at the moment. Things could not have gotten any worse, or could they. Ms. Laney, my Muse, is in a strange mood it seems. And Lexica, it appears the moment of truth has arrived. Well, stay tuned for more. Reviews/kudos would be so awesome. Look for ACT II to begin in **two** weeks, during the holiday weekend. Thanks for reading everyone.


	16. Act II:  All I've Ever Wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with more of this story which has clearly taken on a life of its own. I knew when I started that I wanted it to be EPIC just as the movie was, but I never expected that my Muse would take me into a corner. Yep, I was stuck for days about how to continue, where to take the characters, explanations about why this happened and that happened, well, it drove me a bit bonkers. So taking a break was what my Muse needed to kick-start this story, so here we go. I hope you enjoy it. I had fun with it, especially the Clois scenes! Enjoy! :D

  
[ ](http://s190.photobucket.com/user/babettew54/media/BARBARA-PC/Pictures/Man%20of%20Steel/CaptureMoS-MarriageProposal_zps9f27ead5.png.html)

_ACT II: All I've Ever Wanted_

_Chapter 16: Secrets and Lies_

_Lex's penthouse suite, minutes later:_

Lex froze for a moment, and after watching their eager faces, he decided to ignore his daughter's question. He picked up the milk from the counter and placed it back inside the fridge. He stood that way for a moment and thought about an answer to that question. _Should I tell her the truth? There were two reasons I had sent her mother away. The first reason was because I actually did intentionally hurt my Father, and the second reason was because I did not need to be bled dry another ex-wife._ Of course, he did not disclose any of those things. He turned back to her. "Lena …" He began, but Erica interrupted him.

"Sweetie I know you're hungry. The television is on in the den, and your favorite show is playing right now, and bring your food so you can eat."

"But Mommy …" Lena began.

"Come on, sweetie. Your Mother and Father need to talk," Henri said.

Lena was not a child. She knew exactly what was happening. Pouting, she hopped down from the bar stool then sent a glare in Lex's direction.

After they had left, Lex breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Erica."

She came closer and watched him for a moment. "I could see you sweat from across the room."

"I was not sweating," he declared and turned from her. He walked back into the living room. He picked up his cellphone.

He was distancing, and Erica could feel him leaving her. "Lex, tell me everything. I will not judge you."

"You say that now, but I've done things. I do regret hurting you, but I had no choice."

She frowned. "What do you mean you had no choice?"

"Your Father …" He began.

She interrupted him. "What has my Father to do with any of this?"

"Erica you should sit down."

Frowning, she sat down. "My Father loves me, and there's nothing you can say that would change that."

"Erica, your Father came to me years ago before we even met and asked me to give your brother a job."

"What are you talking about? My brother never worked for you. He was a scientist, and he worked for Wayne Enterprises."

"That's true; he did for a time, but then they fired him. Your Father convinced me to hire him."

Erica was confused and upset. "They never said a word."

"I'm sorry about that, but your brother fit right in with my work here." He paused for a moment. "Paul was brilliant, but he also loved money. He came up with ways to continue my work in astrophysics and then one day an experiment went awry, and your brother was injured."

"Oh, no, but my Father never told me about that. He has not mentioned Paul since I woke up, and so much has happened since then. I feel guilty, so where is he?"

"I'm sorry, Erica, but I hate to be the one to tell you this, but Paul never recovered from his injuries. He did not make it." He could see that she was extremely upset. He sat down next to her and pulled her close. "I'm so sorry."

"When was this, and why did he not tell me about it?"

"About six months ago," Lex replied. "I do not know why your father never mentioned it."

"Paul is gone; my little brother is dead. I cannot believe it."

Henri walked in and heard the end of their conversation. Lena was still in the den. "How dare you?" Henri was ready to strangle Lex. He walked over to him and pulled him up by his shirt. "You had no right to do that."

Lex smirked at him but did not say anything.

"Stop it Father." Erica stood up and pulled them apart. "It's not his fault. You should have told me about Paul."

"You should tell her all of it Henri." That was Lex.

Now it was Henri's turn to be frozen in place.

"What did he mean by that?" Erica asked. Henri was still. "Father, tell me everything now. I have a right to know. He was my brother."

He raised his sad eyes to her face. "And he was my son." Henri sighed. He felt defeated, and it was time to let the pieces fall where they may. He sat down, and Erica sat beside him.

"Just start at the beginning." Erica could see he was nervous and distressed.

"He was a brilliant scientist just like you. He admired you, and he wanted to be like you."

"I knew that. Go on," she prompted.

Henri took her hand. "When I went to Lex and asked him to give Paul a job, Lex agreed, but only if I would agree to your marriage. I knew there was no love between you, but I was desperate for money. We were bone dry, sweetie. We were going to lose our home."

Erica was not genuinely surprised to hear the facts about her marriage. She knew it had been arranged, but she did not know, however, that her family had been broke. "There's more, I can tell."

He squeezed her hand. "The night that Lex's father died, he called and told me that you were a witness and that you were going to tell everyone about the experiments, and the work Lex was doing. I knew how much we needed the money, so I agreed to let him send you off. He never told me where you were only that you were safe, and he convinced me that you and the child would be alright."

Erica was now frozen and so utterly shocked, she felt dizzy. Henri reached for her, but she jerked away from him. She stood up and glared at him. "So you chose money over me?" Tears blinded. "My future and my daughter's future did not matter to you. Money was all you saw." She looked him up and down. "I'm sickened by the sight of you. I cannot even think that you would do this to your own daughter."

Henri knew that what he had done would come out eventually but, not like this. "I'm so sorry."

"GET OUT, GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Erica was so angry, but that did not stop the tears that fell down her cheek.

"Mommy, why are you shouting? What's the matter?" Lena had never heard her Mother talk that way.

Erica wiped her tears away with the back of her hand then she went to her daughter, and held her close. "Your Grandfather has to leave."

"But why, what happened?" Lena was so scared. She watched as Henri walked over to the door. Lena sensed something was terribly wrong. She ran to him held him tightly around the waist. "Please don't go. Please?" Tears threatened.

Henri squatted down and pulled her into a tight hug. "I'll see you soon. Goodbye, Lena." He kissed her cheek.

"Goodbye, Grandpapa," Lena whispered, confused and sick at heart.

The door closed, and Lena touched it. "Is he coming back?"

"No, sweetie, he has things to do," Erica replied. Barely holding herself together, Lex went to her and tried to pull her close. Erica was still in shock and did not want to rely on him, but she needed him. He put his arm around her then he turned to Lena and held out his arm to her.

Lena hesitated but only for a moment. She ran to them and held them close, her arms around her Mother and her Father. Erica and Lena were crying, but Lex was smiling to himself. Holding them close within his arms, he hoped to appease them. "Everything is going be alright. Trust me."

 _I could not have planned this any better_ … _I have my family back._

~o~o~

_Lois' apartment, minutes after Clark had left:_

Lois turned from the window, paced for a moment, hoping to come up with a way to help him. The story would not start until tomorrow morning. She picked her cellphone and called the late night desk at the website.

They followed her instructions to the letter. She convinced them that she would take full responsibility, but it was essential for the inquiries be posted on the site tonight. After hanging up, she knew she would not be able to sleep, so she headed into the office. It was one o'clock in the morning, but she was wide awake. No sooner had she arrived and logged onto her computer, there were already over twenty-five hits of people who had been saved by Superman since the invasion. One email that she had hoped to find popped up. Tears blinded, but they were happy tears.

~o~o~

_The next morning in Smallville, Kansas:_

Martha had just come back from picking up the paper, and it was as she expected. The headline was clear: _Superman Suspected of Killing Zod_. Sighing, she closed the paper and entered the house. Clark was sitting at the kitchen table sipping coffee.

"What time did you get in?" Martha asked her son.

He looked up and saw the paper. "It was almost dawn. Is that it?"

"Yes, it is." She handed it to him.

She squeezed his shoulder. "Are you hungry? I could whip up some pancakes and sausage, your favorites."

"I'm not hungry," Clark replied. He could not read the article again. Agitated, he stood up and went to stand by back door. It was a beautiful morning. "I don't know what to do."

"I know, but honey, it is not the end of the world. Lois understands what happened, and I'm sure once they see her story that everyone will understand why you had no choice."

"Everyone?" He asked as he glanced at her.

"Yes, everyone and I truly believe that. I know it will not happen overnight, but in time, everyone will realize that you did not want to do it. The world needed you to make that decision. They came first with you, and that has not changed."

"I hope so, Mom." Clark believed her to a point. It was probably true that some people will understand why he had done it, but there could easily be an outcry, perhaps an investigation into the context of why it had to happen. That is the last thing he needed.

Martha sighed and decided to fix him something to eat.

Against his better judgment, he turned on the television. He was sure the news networks were debating the issue at his expense. The first cable channel he turned to were debating the points of Superman's actions and the narrators appeared to be on his side. The counterpoint had negatives about faith and children looking up to him. What are they going to think now about their superhero? How could he save the world one minute and kill the next? It was as if he were two different people. Sighing, he turned the channel and a narrator was speaking of an online strategy by Lois Lane of the Daily Planet.

"Mom, come quick!" Clark hollered from the living room.

"What is it, Clark?" Martha asked.

"Listen to this," Clark said and waited for the narrator to continue:

"Good morning, everyone. With me this morning are a small group of people who were rescued by Superman since the invasion. First, I wanted to accept the fact that this could not have happened without the drive and determination of Ms. Lois Lane. She will have her say later in the show, but I'm sure everyone wants to hear their stories."

"I have to bring out this unique family first. They were witnesses to Superman's decision to terminate General Zod." They were sitting across from him.

"Welcome to the morning show. Their names are Carl and Linda, and their children are James and Lucy."

Carl spoke up. "Thank you for having us."

"So, it is true that your entire family were witnesses to the battle that led to Superman's decision to destroy Zod."

Martha was so shocked by their appearance that she gasped. She picked up the remote and pushed pause. "Clark?"

"I know Mom. It is surprising how much they look like me and Lois. I still retain their faces even now." Clark was totally fascinated. "How did she find them?"

Martha had two words for him. "Lois Lane."

Clark had to smile. "I have to call her." He pulled out his cellphone and dialed her number.

Lois was about to turn off her cell when she got the call. "Hello, Clark."

"Hello, Lois … I…" Clark began.

"Where are you?"

"In Smallville," he replied.

Lois shook her head. "So you ran home to be with your Mother?"

"No, Lois, I was rescuing all night, and I just got back a little while ago."

"I'm sorry, Clark. That was uncalled for. I assume you are calling because of the morning show?"

"Yes, I … I'm glad, truly glad you were able to do this for me. I do not know what to say." Clark wanted to go home, apologize, kiss her and tell her he was an idiot.

"Well, I'm waiting," she said with a small smile on her face.

Clark wondered sometimes if she could read his mind. "I'm sorry, Lois. I'll be home in a little while."

"I'll see you later. Bye, Clark." A moment's hesitation, then, "I love you."

"I love you too. Bye, Lois." He hung up, relieved and so glad she was on his side with all of this.

Martha pressed play for him to watch the interviews.

"How did she find them?" Clark asked again, still in shock at seeing the family again.

"Well, according to the announcer, they saw it on the website to call or email the Daily Planet if they were rescued by Superman. Lois had gotten the word out, and they responded, as well as nearly fifty others."

He shook his head as he listened to them explain what had happened in the train station.

"Yes, sir," Carl continued. "That's exactly what happened. Superman made a decision to either watch us die or kill him. Zod refused to abandon his heat vision."

Linda spoke up. "It's absolutely true. He saved my family and Superman if you are watching," she turned to the camera, "Thank you for saving us." Tears blinded. "We know it must have been the hardest decision you could have made, but we wanted to thank you and to tell you that we still believe in you and we trust you. That will never change."

"You're the best." That was James.

"I like your costume." That was Lucy.

That lightened the mood for a moment. Clark had to smile at that. Even the kids looked like miniature versions of he and Lois. He was astounded and suddenly extremely confident that everything would work out eventually.

A few minutes later, the announcer introduced Lois Lane, and she appeared, and she looked like a goddess to Clark's eyes. She was wearing a business suit, and her hair was down around her shoulders the way he liked it. She had a smile on her face that was tempered with determination that he had seen many times before. One occasion came to mind. When Faora had insisted that Lois come aboard the spaceship, the look on her face told him that she was not afraid that she wanted to be there to assist in any way. She continuously amazed and delighted him.

"She looks lovely, doesn't she Clark?" Martha was not expecting an answer. She watched as he just stared at the television, enthralled by one Ms. Lois Lane.

The announcer began the discussion. "So, Ms. Lane, everyone knows you and Superman are friends, so why was it so vital for our listeners to hear the testimony of these citizens?"

"I felt it was the most crucial thing I could do for him. Superman saved these people, these families, and these children. I could not sit back and let people think the worst about him. He is here to help us and to save us, nothing more."

"And what happened to Zod, what do you think about it? Is he still your favorite superhero?"

"Of course he is. I do not think any less of him for what he had to do because he had no choice. The family of four sitting right over there, they would not be here if not for him. As far as Zod is concerned, their fight over the city was a true battle between good and evil, and good won that day." He looked skeptical. "Look, I was there, I saw what happened."

The announcer gasped, and so did Clark. "No, Lois, don't."

"You were there?" The announcer was dumbstruck.

"Yes, I was there. I saw the fight." Lois said it again.

"And you can attest to the fact that Superman had no other choice but to kill Zod? Is that you are saying?"

"Yes, it is. He had no other choice," Lois said strong in her answer.

"I see, well, that changes everything."

Lois frowned not understanding. "What do you mean?"

"How do we know that you did not coach these people, put words in their mouths, all because you actually have a crush on Superman? Every one knows it."

"That's ridiculous. I have not met any of them before today. I have not spoken to them either. They are here for one thing to tell us the truth about what happened to them. How he saved them. That is all. I hate what you are implying. I'm an award-winning journalist, and I do my job. I have no reason to lie or to cover-up anything."

The announcer was taken aback by her constant denials. "I see, well, I'm sure our viewers will make up their own minds about this. Thank you, Ms. Lane for coming to our studios today."

"Thank you for having me." Lois turned to the camera and then a commercial played. "How dare you?" Lois stood up, ripped off her mike and walked off the set.

"I do my job too," the announcer said, and Lois heard it.

Lois was outside about to start her car, when her cellphone rang. It was Clark. "Before you say anything, let me apologize. I lost it." She was behind the wheel. She leaned back and tried not to let out a scream.

"It's alright," Clark said. He was hoping to be upbeat.

"It's not alright. I ruined it."

"No, you did not. You did not have time to interview those people, let alone put words in their mouths. It was a silly question, and everyone knew it."

"Everyone?" She asked, not sure about that.

"Yes, everyone," he replied. She was quiet. "Look, are you headed to your apartment or do you need to head into the office?"

She needed him so badly. "My apartment."

"I'll be there in two minutes."

"I'll be there in one," she said and smiled.

"Bye, Lois," he said.

"Bye, Clark."

~o~o~

_Lois' apartment, a few minutes later:_

Lois had just stepped out of her shoes and dropped her bag on the entrance side table, when she looked up, and Clark came out of the kitchen with two glasses of wine. They stared at each other. Both their hearts were pounding and so intensely happy to see each other that they were a bit numb and unsure what to do. Clark needed to apologize for running off, and Lois felt that she had ruined everything. Because of her, things may have gotten worse.

"Hey," she said a bit shyly. She took the wine from him and took a sip. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," he said and guided her to the sofa.

"Lois, I … I'm sorry," he said.

"I'm sorry too," Lois said. "I just wanted to help you, and I just think it is unfair that people may be afraid of you or think the worst about you. I hate it so much."

"I know you do." Clark took the wine from her pulled her close. "Everything is going to be alright."

She wanted to believe him. "You think so?"

"I know so." He touched her cheek, and he could see that she had been crying.

Sighing, she pulled him closer. "I love you so much and if anyone hurts you, they hurt me."

Holding her close, he whispered, "I feel the same way about you."

He stroked her hair. Lois pulled back and tried to smile. "Clark, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, what is it?"

"That family of four this morning, they look like us. I did not see them clearly in the station, but it's certainly curious how much they look like you and me."

"Yeah, I noticed."

"What do you think it means?" Lois was curious about how he felt about it.

"At first, I told myself it was just a coincidence, but now," he whispered and then he leaned down and kissed her forehead softly, then his lips moved lower and kissed her cheek. Lois closed her eyes and then he kissed her sweetly. His lips moved from hers then they wandered down her throat.

Lois sighed and stroked his hair. "Humm, does this mean you want to have a family with me?"

He slowly lifted his head and smiled. "We really do think alike."

"Really?" Lois was a bit giddy.

"Does that surprise you?"

"Yeah, it does. I'm too sensitive. You saw it yourself, and I do have a temper."

"Only if you are provoked and to protect the ones you love." He stroked her hair behind her ear. "I think you will be a fantastic mother. You will be honest and truthful, a bit tough, but all kids need discipline. Me, I'll probably overwhelm them too much, and they will run from me, and say, 'Dad enough with kisses already.'"

She laughed. "They need both of us, Clark, to balance things out."

They stared at each other and realized they had made a life-changing decision.

He pulled her closer, their foreheads touching. "Are we ready for this?"

"I think we are," Lois replied, firm in her answer.

"I think so too." He reached behind him and pulled out a small velvet box.

Lois was quite surprised. "Clark?"

He got down one knee. "I love you so much. Lois, will you marry me?"

"Oh, Clark, yes, I'll marry you," she whispered, so extremely happy. She knew at that moment that whatever may come, she was lost. He was all that she craved in life, all that she needed, all that she loved. It was as simple as that.

He put the ring on her finger. "It's perfect and so are you."

"You are such a liar," she said and smiled. "Lie to me again."

He stood up, held out his hand and then they walked into the bedroom. She reached up and removed his glasses. "You will not need these," she whispered and placed on the bedside table.

He continued to lie to her. "Your eyes are enthralling. When I look into your eyes, I feel totally lost. What color are they? I have not figured it out."

"Well, to be honest, I'm not sure. They are not blue or green or even brown. They are some weird blue/gray color."

"They are unique, and I love looking into them." He helped her remove her jacket, her blouse and her skirt. She helped him with clothes, as well. She stood before him in her bra and underwear. He had on his boxers.

He continued with the lies. "And your skin is almost translucent and so soft." His hands slowly moved up and down her arms.

"Oh, Clark," she whispered wanting to learn more. "Go on."

Smiling, he continued. "Let us not forget your hair. You know how I love it when it is not pinned up, and it flows everywhere." He reached up and smoothed it down around her face and then he swept it up into his hands and took a whiff. "Smells like flowers and a rich aroma that makes me want to …" He hesitated.

Lois' heart was beating so fast. "Want to do what?"

Instead of answering her, he turned her around, pushed her hair aside and buried his face in her neck. He unbuckled her bra, his hands finding her breasts while his lips continued their magic all over her neck, her ear and her shoulders. He turned her around and kissed her deeply, then down her throat and then the valley between her breasts. He was tender with her then his growing passion refused to be contained.

He picked her up and laid her on the bed. Lois felt his urgency down to her toes. She still had on her panties, and then he removed them slowly. His boxers came off too. Lois arched her back, waiting for him to pleasure her. She stroked and smoothed his hair. "Oh, Clark, I need you so much," she managed to talk.

"I need you too." He smoothed her thighs and hips and stomach, teasing in circles around the scent of her sex. He leaned over her and then his mouth found her beautiful breasts. His lips and tongue were licking and sucking, making her cry out for more. His fingers found their mark and Lois moaned loudly then. The passion in him was now a deafening roar. He parted her thighs, sinking into her.

Their kisses became even more serious, and she moaned into his mouth. Clark took her lips in one serious kiss after another. His hips found the pace, and she followed him stroke for stroke, both needing this closeness like never before.

"Let it go, baby," he whispered against her lips. Then she was moaning, shivering in his arms as she came around him. He covered her mouth with his, swallowing her cries of pleasure as she bucked against him.

Her ecstatic cries and intensity of total freedom triggered his orgasm and he grasped her hips tightly to his, thrusting upward and moaning in pleasure.

Minutes passed then Lois sighed against his chest, and held up her ring hand. "Lie to me just once more please?" She whispered.

"I adore you, and I'll love you forever." He tenderly kissed her forehead.

Lois closed her eyes. "I do not believe you."

"I guess I will have to prove it to you one way or the other."

"You are welcome to try."

"I consider that a challenge." Again, his lips found hers consuming her with his passion.

TBC!

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _All I've Ever Wanted_ , Mariah Carey.

A/N: Was it worth the wait? They are engaged to be married. YAYY! The Lexica scene was so hard to write. The fact that her father was an uncaring and a terrible person was so hard because of Lena, but I wanted them totally dependent upon Lex. I know this plot twist was a surprise. No one in that family, except Lena, is a likeable person. Lex's response to the news about Clark will be in the next chapter, and then things actually go crazy. Thanks for reading everyone. Comment, please, please, begs unashamed.


	17. Crossroads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this next chapter, Erica finally gets a wake-up call, Clark and Bruce have a disagreement about the Zod scandal and what to do about it, and later, a mystery is solved. Everything will be set in motion with this chapter, the largest so far. Read on. I hope you enjoy it! :D:D

_Chapter 17: Crossroads_

_Forest Lawn Cemetery in Metropolis, later that night:_

Henri del Portenza, still in shock by what had happened at Lex's penthouse, stood quietly by his son's gravesite and wondered again what a fool he had been to trust Lex Luthor. He had assumed that his daughter would be living the life of luxury on an island somewhere, living the life of a grand princess, but that had not been the case. Then, when his ten-year old granddaughter was brought to him by a stranger quite out of the blue, he realized he had made a horrible mistake. Erica had been in an induced coma all these years to keep her quiet. There must be more to this than just a few experiments conducted by his son.

Henri also realized that he had to take responsibility for his part in this travesty. He had to fix this somehow. Then he had an idea. It may be his only hope. He knew it was late, but he had no one else that he could trust. He dialed Clark Kent's number.

Clark was awakened by the beeping of his cellphone. He carefully removed Lois's arms from his around his waist, and couldn't help but glance at her engagement ring. Smiling, he picked up the phone from the nightstand, left the bed and went into the den.

"Hello," Clark answered the phone. He thought he recognized the number but he wasn't sure.

"Hello, Mr. Kent, this is Erica's father, Henri del Portenza. I know it's late."

"No, it's not that late. How are you, Sir, and how's Erica and Lena?" Clark had been concerned about them.

"Well, a lot has happened since the meeting at FBI headquarters. Erica and Lex are back together, and Lena is living with them," Henri sadly replied.

Surprised, Clark had to sit down. "I see," he thoughtfully said. "I can tell from your voice that you are not completely happy about it."

"Mr. Kent, can we meet first thing tomorrow? I don't want to go into any detail over the phone."

Clark frowned. "Alright, meet me at my office at nine a.m."

"I'll be there, and thank you Mr. Kent."

"Please call me Clark."

"Yes, and you can call me Henri."

"Goodnight, Henri."

"Goodnight, Clark."

~o~o~

_The Daily Planet, the next morning:_

Lois was very intrigued by the call Clark had gotten last night. Heading for their meeting with Henri, they ignored the overhead monitors. The office was still abuzz about Superman and what had happened to Zod. The cable news stations were still debating the issue. Hopefully, they will find something else to debate; the sooner the better.

After they entered the conference room, Lois was thoughtful. "Erica actually went back to him, and poor Lena."

"I know. I couldn't believe it at first, but I have to wonder what Henri wants to talk about."

"If we can help him to get them away from Lex, I'm in," Lois said firm in her resolve.

He smiled at her. "Me too."

They both turned when Henri knocked at the door. "Clark, your assistant said it was alright for me to come in."

"Of course, Henri, please have a seat. You remember, Lois?"

"Yes, I remember. It's nice to see you again." He held out his hand and Lois shook it.

"Would you like a little breakfast? We have muffins and coffee?" Clark asked and pointed to the side table.

"Coffee, black would be nice," Henri replied.

While Clark poured him some coffee, Lois had a question. "So, it's true that Erica and Lena are at the penthouse with Lex?"

"Yes, they've been there for several days now," Henri replied. He took the coffee from Clark. "Thank you."

"I'm sorry Henri, but I'm confused. What possible explanation did Lex come up with to convince her to stay with him besides saving her life? That doesn't explain the mental hospital and why he did that to her?" Clark asked, hoping for an explanation.

Henri bowed his head. "Yes, there is more." Henri went on to explain about his son, Paul, his work with Lex and the reason Erica and Lena were sent away.

"There has to be more," Lois thoughtfully said. "Erica admitted to helping him with his illegal activities, so why would a few experiments cause Lex to react that way?"

"What else could it be? I have racked my brain for hours about this and I cannot think of anything else," Henri said.

Lois and Clark glanced at each other. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Lois asked her fiancé.

"Yeah, I am," Clark sadly replied. "The only reason is that Lex is guilty. He murdered his Father. That has to be it, but unfortunately, Erica's testimony will not get us a conviction. The prosecutor has dropped the charges because Erica has been compromised."

Henri was getting upset. "My daughter and granddaughter are living with that murdering monster. I am so worried about them." He wrung his hands.

"Clark, the only thing we can do is to find out about those experiments." She turned to Henri. "There has to be a connection between your son Paul and why Lex thought his explanations would convince you to back off and let him handle Erica being sent away."

"You may have something there," Henri thoughtfully said.

"I think that's it. The murder charge, unfortunately, is out the window. There's no evidence, but if there was any way for you to access anything about Paul, what he was working on, that would definitely help," Clark said.

"I packed Paul's things from his apartment after he died. Everything is in New York at the estate. I can leave in a few hours and contact you if I find anything." Henri stood up and shook their hands. "I appreciate all your help with this. I truly do."

"Don't mention it." Lois paused. "Be careful, Henri. We'll look forward to your call," Lois said.

Henri then left the conference room. Just then, Clark got a text.

"It's from Bruce. He wants to see me."

"You as in Clark Kent or ... the other guy?"

"The other guy." He kissed her cheek. "I'll call you."

And then he was gone.

~o~o~

_The bat cave, a few minutes later:_

Bruce was in the suit, reading the monitors and Internet responses about the killing of Zod and Superman's part in it. If these headlines were to be believed, then his work here and everyone else he partnered with could hang up their costumes and call it a day.

He heard Clark approach. "Too bad you couldn't rein in your girlfriend."

Clark frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, don't play innocent. I'm talking about Zod of course and Lois' article." Bruce turned to him.

"Is that why you beeped me? I thought it had something to do with Lex? I just found out something."

"Lex can wait. This Zod business is getting out of control. You need to do something."

"Do what exactly?"

"Make a statement, turn yourself in, do something. Don't pretend that this will blow over because it won't."

"I could do all of those things but I don't think it would make a difference. People have already made up their minds about me. Either they trust me or they don't."

"And you can live with that?" Bruce couldn't believe him.

"Look, if I had my way, no, I wouldn't live with it, but I don't know what I can do."

"Well, it looks to me like your girlfriend is pulling your strings. Lois says jump and you jump. You're hiding from this mess and you cannot continue to do that. You're afraid to say anything to do something."

Clark's back went up. "That's enough Bruce. Just drop it."

"No, I won't drop it. I just got a call from one of my contacts at the base and they're gearing up to bring you in."

"What, you can't be serious?" Clark was truly shocked.

"Does it look like I'm joking? Now haul your ass over to the base and clear up this mess."

"I'm not going back there. Suppose they shoot at me, then what, bullets flying all over the place and someone could get hurt."

Bruce was tired of this. He walked over to him. "Either you come with me now, or I may have to drop kick your ass all over this cave. Now what is it going to be?"

Clark chuckled. "Alright, Bruce, look, if we were to fight, it would last exactly two seconds."

Bruce crossed his arms unconcerned. "Would it now?"

"Yes, it would. I suggest you back up and get out of my face."

"Or what?" Bruce snapped and dared him to hit him.

"Look, Bruce, we can talk later once you have had a chance to calm down." Clark turned to go, but Bruce stopped him by pulling at his arm.

Clark shrugged him off a bit too hard then Bruce went flying across the cave. He landed hard on his back in an odd way. Bruce thought his back was completely healed. He was wrong.

Clark quickly ran over to him. "Well, have you calmed down yet?"

"No, I haven't," Bruce snapped and tried to sit up. "Dammit," he snapped again.

Clark offered to help him but Bruce would have none of it.

Clark sighed, stood back and watched him wince and moan, but he managed to stand up on his own. "You are one proud and stubborn man." Clark commented then he sighed. "Alright, I'll go in."

'Excellent, now tell me about this Lex business."

Clark shook his head at him. He followed him over to the flight ship. After Clark stopped speaking, Bruce turned to him but he was not completely surprised by the news. "Lex has always been a ladies man, and it's not just the money either. He's brilliant at just about anything he does, including marrying the most beautiful women in the world."

"I suppose you would know about that," Clark smirked at him. "But eight times, Bruce, really?"

"I can't imagine his bank account likes it, but he seems to be doing alright in that department."

Clark was thoughtful. "Maybe he isn't." Then he had a thought. "Is there any way to find out about that? Lex's finances, particularly ten years ago when Erica disappeared?"

"You may have something there. I'll look into it." He watched him for a moment. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, let's get this over with."

"No Lois this time?" Bruce was making fun, but Clark did not appreciate the humor.

~o~o~

_That same morning, in Lex's penthouse suite:_

Erica and Lena both had a restless night. Erica missed her Father and of course, Lena missed her grandfather. Lex had already left for the day. They were dressed and were about to get breakfast when she spotted a newspaper on the living room sofa and tried not to gasp at the headline.

"There must be an explanation." She read the article. "Of course, he did it to protect us. From what I've seen of the videos and reports of that day, General Zod wanted to destroy the entire Planet."

"Is everything alright, Mommy?" Lena asked her Mother, as she listened to her.

"Yes, everything is fine." Erica frowned as the read more and more articles about Superman and his continued efforts to save them. Then her mind began to wonder again about the missile incident. Erica had pushed it from her mind over and over again, but now it was relentless. She had to know if Lex had been responsible for it. She had to know then she picked up her cell. "Hello, Lex, where are you?"

Lex did not have time for this. "I'll call you back in a little while. I'm in a very important meeting at the moment."

"Alright, call me when you get a minute. Alright, goodbye Lex." Erica hung up. Now her mind would not stop about the missile.

"Honey, we can get breakfast on the way to Ms. Johnson's place."

"Where are we going, Mommy?" Lena asked.

"I have a friend who has a few children. You can't come with me, sweetie. She's a friend of mine who use to work at the Luthor estate, she doesn't live far from here. She has a day care center and you will have to stay with her for a few hours."

"Mommy, I am not a child. Why can't I come with you?"

"I'm sorry, honey, not this time. Its business and it would only bore you. You'll be with other kids your age. How does that sound?"

"I suppose so," Lena replied, warming to the idea.

"Ok, let's go, sweetie. Go get your sweater." While Lena left the room, she texted her Father, but his cellphone was off. _Where is he?_ Erica thought.

They left the penthouse and grabbed a cab. After picking up breakfast, and dropping Lena off, Erica headed to a special place that she had found out about days before everything had gone wrong in her life.

It took her over an hour to find the place. Her memories were clear on this matter, and she remembered everything. And then her mind flashed back to that fateful night.

~o~o~

_Ten years ago in Metropolis:_

Erica's plan was clear. Lionel had his doubts. The plan was for her to meet up with a few drug dealers from Gotham. They had the goods and she had the money. It was her first time and she needed to show Lex that was not a trophy wife, but she had a mind of her own and she wanted to feel as if she were a true part of the family.

Lex was skeptical, but he went along with it. Lionel was her back-up if anything were to go wrong. A few other armed assistants were there as well, but were discretely hidden and not in plain sight. The time had come for the meeting. It was in a part of town that didn't see a lot of foot traffic or vehicles either.

Erica remembered a few buildings that were clearly marked with the LexCorp logo, but she ignored them. She sat in her car ready and waiting. She had no idea what they looked like, but then, a car drove up. Two men exited and stood there waiting for her to come out.

Heart pounding and having second thoughts about all of this, she approached the two men. Erica was dressed like a man, with a dark hoodie, jeans, boots and gloves. The two men were dressed the same. One the men looked her up and down. "A woman, they sent a woman?"

Erica's back went up. "What has that to do with anything? Look, let's just get this over with." She was getting angry when they just stood there. "Well, hand it over."

"No, you hand it over, and I don't mean the money," he smirked at her.

Erica backed up. "Don't do anything stupid. I have a weapon."

"Ohhh, she has a weapon," one of the smirked again.

Before Erica could pull out her weapon, she was jumped and hauled to the ground. The money was pulled from her car and then they ripped at clothes. She screamed. Then they were pulled off of her, the drugs taken from her car and the money handed to them. They held up their hands, as if they were innocent, indicating they were only fooling around with no intention of hurting her.

Lionel was not happy. "Tell your boss we are done. No more deals."

The two men were not happy either. Their boss was going to have their heads or worse.

Lionel then helped her to stand. Her jeans were ripped at the waist. Her lip was bloodied where they had hit her, and her hoodie was ripped open at the neck.

All through Lionel's inspection of her, she stood tall before him. "You had to do this didn't you?"

"Yes, I had to do it. I can take care of myself," Erica replied, firm in her answer, but inside she wanted to cry.

"Come on, let's go." Lionel noted the location of the drug drop. _Not a good idea, Lex, not at all._

~o~o~

_Back to the present, on the outskirts of Metropolis:_

Erica dismissed the cabbie and walked over to one of the buildings. They were large, both of them two stories, just as she remembered. The entry doors were located on the sides, but the closest one was locked. She knocked, not expecting an answer. She was about to turn and leave when a man she'd seen before at the estate opened the door.

"Mrs. Luthor?" He was shocked to see her there.

"Yes, is my husband here?" Erica could not believe her luck.

"Well, no he isn't." He frowned when she just stood there. "Is there something else you wanted?"

"He asked me to meet him here. May I come in and wait for him? He won't be long." Erica flirted a bit.

"Of course, come in." He opened the door for her and Erica walked in. The place was huge. All she could see were men and women walking here and there working on something. Frowning, she stared at the monitors and stand-alone computers. Each person seemed to be responsible for their own monitors. One of monitors caught her eye, then they widened in shock. There were colored lines running across the screen and Erica realized that they were heartbeats.

"Would you like a tour?" He asked.

Gathering her composure, Erica noted the nameplate and his name was Bill, Bill Anderson. "Thank you, Bill, I would like that."

He took her on a tour of the place. Being bold, she asked a question. "What is this place and why are you here?"

Bill was caught off guard by that question. "I'm surprised he would send you here and not tell you what he was working on."

"Well, he probably thought I would wait for him outside. So, what's upstairs?"

Bill had second thoughts but then he shrugged and headed up upstairs. Erica tried not to gasp and faint at the sight before her eyes.

There were tall tubes of men and women submerged in some type of growth device, each with tubes and wires protruding from their bodies. Vomit rose in her throat. She swallowed with difficulty. She had seen images like this before on the science fiction channel or in the movies.

"I can see you're speechless," Bill commented.

After regaining her composure, she stopped in front of one and he did look familiar. _Oh, my god, its Paul!_ They were all Paul. She did not, however, recognize the women. She put her hand over her mouth and staggered back.

Bill caught her before she could fall. "We should leave. Here, let me help you."

Erica's head was swimming and for a moment she thought she was going to faint. Bill helped her downstairs, helped her to sit down and gave her some water. After a few minutes she said she was fine. Bill said he would call her a cab. She thanked him and waited for her cab. Erica told him she would call Lex and not to worry him.

About fifteen minutes later, she was in the cab. Pulling out a tissue from her purse, she cried and cried for her lost brother. _How could Lex have done this to him? How? He was her brother._ She thought about it and it was true, she had given her body and soul to a madman, intent on some mad scheme, of which she had no idea. She had to find out what he was planning.

She called Mrs. Johnson, picked up Lena, headed back to the penthouse and thought seriously about packing and leaving, but where would she go, back to New York, the safe house, or maybe the Kent's could help her again. She had been a complete fool, blinded by her feelings and emotions. She wanted to cry again.

No sooner had she entered the penthouse with Lena, then Lex walked in. It had only been a few hours since she had left and returned. Erica hoped he would not find out about her visit to his lab or whatever it was called.

"Oh, you're back," Erica said in greeting. Lena was now in her room watching television.

"Yes, I'm back. I stopped by about an hour ago, and you were gone. Where were you?" Lex asked.

"Oh, Lena and I went to visit a day care center. You know, Lex, Fall is almost here and Lena needs to be enrolled in school."

He walked in, picked up the paper again and he had to smile. His plans were coming along smoothly. "I've been thinking about that and I think boarding school would do fine, especially since she's so young. Once she reaches high school age, she can come home."

 _What is he smiling about?_ Erica wondered. "You can't be serious. Lex, I hardly know her the same as you. We can't send her away to some school where she won't know a soul. Plus her only grandfather is now out of her life."

"Calm down. She says she is not a child. We will let her decide."

"She's too young to make a decision like that."

"I'm not too young, Mommy." Lena walked in. She had heard the words 'boarding school' and she actually liked the idea.

"Sweetie, we just got back together. You, me, and your Father, we need to work at being a family. We can't do that if you're away from us." Erica knew that sending Lena away was the best thing for her, especially after everything she had found out today, but it was too soon. She needed more time with her daughter.

"Mommy, we can text, do Skype, call and email, and I can come home every month, holidays and stuff." Lena smiled hoping to convince her Mother that she was old enough to make this decision. She hated Metropolis. The destruction all around her unnerved her. Her Father was creepy, and her Mother had sent her grandfather away.

Lex smiled. "I'll make a few calls. The Fall semester starts next week," he said and pulled out his cellphone.

Erica was upset. "Next week, but …"

Lena took her hand. "I'll miss you, Mommy."

"Oh, sweetie," Erica murmured. She pulled her close. "I'll miss you too so much."

Lena pulled away after a moment. "Mommy, I have things at the house in New York. Can we bring them here for me to take to school? You know, my personal stuff, like pictures of Grandpa and you." She sniffed. "I miss him."

Erica hated to admit it, but she missed him too. "I do too," Erica admitted.

"I'll take care of it," Lex said. "Your things will be here soon, before you have to leave for school.

Lena did not want to thank him, but she did have manners. "Thank you, Father."

Lex smiled. "You're welcome."

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, at the military base:_

General Lane paced back and forth in his office. He knew that Superman and Batman would be there shortly. It was definitely not his idea for Superman to turn himself in. It wasn't necessary. He believed his daughter's article about what had happened and her interview that morning convinced him that there was nothing to hide. Unfortunately, he did have superior officers. Even the President had a few words for them. Just bring him in and let's clear this up.

Just before they arrived, he made a phone call and it was just as he suspected, she knew nothing about this meeting. That was all he needed was the wrath of one Lois Lane.

A few minutes later, they arrived with much attention from the soldiers on base. "Gentlemen," he greeted them with respect.

"This won't take long, will it, General?" Clark asked, hoping to clear this up quickly.

"Ummm, well, there's someone else who should be present during this discussion."

"And who might that be?" Bruce asked although he knew who it was.

Clark and Bruce glanced at each other both knowing the answer.

"Please take a seat," General Lane suggested.

Clark sighed and waited for inevitable blow up from his fiancé.

A few minutes later, Lois walked in without knocking like a whirlwind ready to swoop up everything in her path. She did, however, have the presence of mind to remove her engagement ring. This was definitely not the time for that discussion. "What the hell is going on in here?"

Bruce hid a grin.

Clark stared at his fiancé and shook his head. She looked stunning as usual, but of course, he had seen her only a few hours ago. He did notice the missing ring.

"Lois, please take a seat. I was about to ask Superman a few questions." Sam tried to be firm.

"Questions, again, Daddy? Really, I cannot believe this. You read my article and you must have seen my interview on television." Lois glanced at the two men in costume who had not said a word. "This is about Zod, isn't it?"

"Lo, please take a seat. This won't take long. Please!" Sam was firm with her. Fuming, Lois sat down. "Before we get started, I have to remind you Superman that Lieutenant Jones worked for me a long time. He was present at the warehouse, if you remember."

Clark frowned. "Yes, I remember." Then it dawned on him. "Which means he knows about the … green rock?"

"Yes, he does, and it is highly possible that Lex Luthor may be privy to that information."

"What?" Lois was stunned.

"What is he talking about Superman?" That was Bruce.

"You can trust him, General," Superman stated.

"There's a green rock from the Superman's home world that can either take his powers away indefinitely or it can kill him, depending up how long he's exposed."

"But Daddy, you said that it was all destroyed," Lois said.

"I did, honey, but Peter was at the bunker that night and at the warehouse. Zod's ship was a different ship from the one we found in Smallville. We can assume that Peter may have found more green rocks and told those men about it. If those men know the truth, then Lex Luthor probably knows it. We have no way of knowing for sure."

"I should question Peter again. I'll find out the truth. Count on it," Bruce declared.

"This cannot be happening." That was Lois.

Clark went to her and touched her shoulder. "What about this Zod business?"

"The Army has one question for you Superman."

"And that is?" Clark asked.

"How did he die?"

"I snapped his neck." He told him bluntly. "Zod's intentions were clear. He knew that he had lost the battle. His followers were gone. He said and I quote: 'My soul has been ripped out.' He realized that he was stuck on Earth with us. The more I thought about it, the more I realized that he wanted to die. He wanted me to kill him. The moment that he directed the heat vision to that family of four, he knew I was the only one who could stop him and that was the moment he had to die."

"I see." General Lane was thoughtful. "The family of four was very convincing in spite of the announcer's thoughtless questions."

"Daddy, he's telling you the truth. I was there. I witnessed all of it. You have to believe him."

"I do believe him sweetie." Sam walked around his desk. "During the invasion, the military had every intention of killing you, Superman. I see now that would have been a grave mistake, just as turning you over to Zod was a mistake. And now, hearing you speak of Zod and what happened in the train station, we have no authority to arrest you or to restrict you for doing what you do."

"Wait, they wanted to restrict him?" Lois asked, stunned again. "And how in the world would that work exactly?"

"Well, he couldn't be in direct contact with humans." He cleared this throat then continued. He checked his notes. "The list is not that long: airplane crashes, sinking ships, motor vehicle accidents, you know, things like that."

"That's ridiculous," Lois declared. "Is he supposed to just walk away and not speak to anyone and just ignore other cries for help that are not on that list?"

"Apparently so," Sam said then he tore it up. "As I said, Superman, there will not be any restrictions. Plus the fact that you did indeed kill Zod, well it took the matter out of our hands. It was obvious to everyone what his intentions were and we had no way of stopping him, but you did, and we want to thank you." General Lane held out his hand.

Bruce grinned, happy about the outcome. Clark shook it without hesitation. "Thank you, General."

"And now, we have another problem, and his name is Lex Luthor." That was Bruce.

TBC!

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _Where Do We Go From Here?_ Alicia Keys.

A/N: Erica has finally opened her eyes. Oh dear, the green rock is out there and Lex Luthor knows about it? Did anyone suspect he was up to something like that? It's canon people. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading everyone. Comment, please, please, begs unashamed. Thank you!


	18. Lies, Lies, Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this next chapter, which is fast-paced, Clark and Bruce realize what they may be up against with Lex's diabolical schemes, Erica makes an ill-advised move with shocking results, Lex moves ahead with his plans, and later Lois and Clark have their prayers answered. You may want to take a deep breath before reading this. *just saying* Read on. I hope you enjoy it! :D:D

_Chapter 18: Lies, Lies, Lies_

_Still at the base, General Lane's office:_

Clark and Bruce exchange thoughtful glances. Both of them in turn explained the latest updates about Lex.

Now Lois was truly worried. She had a question for them. She stood up and paced for a bit. "So let me get this straight, Erica's brother was involved with mysterious experiments and may have died because of that. At least, that is what we think happened. Now we have to worry about Lex and whether he knows about the green-k and what it can do to Superman?"

"That's correct, we have no way of knowing what those experiments were, and why it was so important to Lex to keep Erica quiet for over ten years," Clark replied.

"This really worries me," Lois said. "We know Lex is obsessed with you. Those images he showed us in that make-shift lab could mean that Lex may have some crazy idea about using Zod's DNA in some way. After what you told me about your biological family on Krypton, Lex could be building more Kryptonians. I know that sounds far-fetched, but it's the only thing I can think of." She paused and then she gasped. "If Lex knows about the green-k, then …" She hesitated.

Clark closed her eyes and couldn't even think about another invasion of Kryptonians. The world would not survive it. Lois and Clark glanced at each other with the same thoughts.

"General, we need to speak with Jones as soon as possible. Could you have him brought to the interrogation room right away?" Bruce asked.

"Of course, but how do we prepare for another Kryptonian attack or whatever Luthor has on his mind? Goodness, the city is already in shambles. What does he want?" General Lane thoughtfully asked.

Lois glanced at her fiancé again. "It's pretty clear, Daddy. He wants Superman dead, and he does not care who gets in the way," she sadly stated.

"We need proof and Jones could give us that." Bruce sensed the urgency of the situation.

General Lane got a beep from his assistant. He took the call. "Jones is waiting for you, Batman."

"I'm headed over there now. This won't take long," Bruce said, and then he left.

Lois, Clark, and Sam watched him leave. Clark then raised his eyebrows at his fiancé. Sam caught their looks.

"Is there something I should know?" Sam asked.

"There won't be a perfect time for this, so here goes," Lois said. She walked over to Clark and stood beside him, then reached inside her purse, pulled out her ring and placed it on her finger.

Clark squeezed her ring hand. "General Lane, Sir, Lois and I are in love, and we want your blessing. After everything has calmed down, we want to get married."

Sam gave a bark of laughter then he shook his head and realized they were not joking. "But how can something like that be legal? You are an alien."

"Daddy, Clark and I realize that there are certain areas of this that will have to be worked out but …" She paused as she walked over to him and took his hand. "Our lives over the past few months are so intertwined that we couldn't be apart even we wanted to. It's as simple as that. There can never be anyone else for me and Clark feels the same way." She watched him for a moment, and he was holding tears back. "Oh Daddy, I didn't mean to make you unhappy."

He pulled her close. "I'm not unhappy, sweetie, not at all." Sam pulled away then he touched her cheek. "I've never seen you like this before, neither determined, nor happy, and nor in love. I'm delighted. I just wish your mother was here to see it." Lois hugged him close for a moment. He turned to Clark and held out his hand. "You have my blessing."

Clark was so relieved. They shook hands. "Thanks … Dad." A slow grin appeared on his face.

"Ok, not sure if I'm ready for that yet," Sam grinned.

They all smiled. There was a knock at the door. It was Bruce.

"I have unfortunate news. Lex knows."

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, in upstate New York:_

Henri arrived at the estate a few hours after speaking with Lois and Clark. He entered the house and realized something was not right. "Ellen, Ellen!" He yelled for the housekeeper. No answer. He found her in her room, and she was tied up and gagged. He removed the gag and untied her. "What happened?"

Ellen took several deep breaths to calm down. "Two men came to the door forced their way inside. There's nothing I could do. They tied me up, but then I could hear them upstairs."

"How long ago did they leave?" Henri was thankful that they hadn't killed her or worse.

"Not long, about an hour maybe. I'm not sure."

He squeezed her shoulder. "I want you to call the police, and I'm going upstairs to make sure they're gone."

"Yes, Sir, but be careful, they had guns." Ellen then called the authorities and Henri headed upstairs.

It appeared as if they were now gone, but Henri was cautious and truly worried. _This is Lex's doing_ , he thought. _Paul had been extremely secretive and of course, hiding his things made perfect sense, and it appears I was right._

Henri checked all the bedrooms upstairs and they had all been torn apart looking for something. Paul's room saw the worst of the damage. Even the mattress had been torn open. He immediately went into the closet, looked up, and the access panel was still in place. He went back into his room and pulled out a step ladder and brought it back to Paul's room. He then stepped up and removed the panel, and they were still there. Two boxes full of Paul's belongings, specifically taken from his office and his apartment in Metropolis.

Before he could go through everything, however, police sirens could be heard in the distance.

A half hour later, after taking statements from Ellen and Henri, they left with little hope of finding them. They had on masks and gloves, of course. After the police had left, he gave Ellen the rest of the week off. Ellen thanked him and left to be with her family.

Henri sat in Paul's room staring at the boxes and wondered again what could cause this much chaos and confusion. Instead of searching in his things from LexCorp, he went back further and found a few folders of his work at Wayne Enterprises. Apparently he had been let go when they found out that he was working on cloning experiments on company property. All of this work was there in this box.

He then checked the LexCorp box, and there wasn't much there. He worked there for over eight years. He looked some more and found the folders on the cloning. There were also medical bills and discharge papers from the hospital. Paul had been alive after the accident, but how was that possible? His son could be alive, but where was he?

He had to get these documents to Clark Kent. He will know what to do with all of this information. He immediately pulled out several suitcases, packed up all the documents and headed back to the airport. Once he arrived at the airport, he then texted Mr. Kent with news about Paul.

~o~o~

_Back at the base:_

Clark read the text messages from Henri then he frowned.

"What is it?" He did not look happy. "More bad news?" Lois asked

"Yes, it appears as if you were right Lois. Paul was into cloning experiments when he died, but according to his papers, Henri says that he may still be alive."

"We need to move quickly." That was Bruce. "Meet me at Spencer Avenue and 10th Street." Then he was gone.

"But …" _What was at that address_? Clark wondered.

"Go, go!" Lois said and shoved him out the door.

General Lane was astounded at the speed of both men. "Honey, the Army cannot deal with another Kryptonian assault. We need to stop this before it happens," Sam said, truly worried about the people still in the city.

"It may be too late to stop it, Daddy." She paused. "We need to evacuate the city. No one else needs to die. No one."

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, back at the LexCorp Tower:_

Lex opened the door of his suite, and two men handed him several small suitcases. They shook their heads, meaning that they had not found anything. Lex fumed and shut the door in their faces.

"Who was that, Lex?" Erica asked. She walked into the living room with Lena behind her.

Ignoring her question, he walked over to Lena. "I have your things, sweetie," Lex said and smiled.

"Thank you, Father," Lena was truly thankful. She took the bags and headed back into her room.

"Thank you, Lex," Erica said. "We need to talk."

"Make it quick, I just got a call from my other business office, and I have to move quickly if things are to go as planned."

Erica sensed what this was about. "What things? Can I help?"

He pulled his eyes from his phone and glanced at her. "Help me? How?" He was curious.

She sashayed over to him and then flirted with him. "Well, you haven't talked about your work since I came back. We worked well together before we got married. I miss that, don't you?" She smiled at him. Her eyes moved over his face.

He had to agree with her. "Yeah, I do miss it."

She smiled even wider. "So, can I come with you to your business meeting?"

"What about Lena?"

"I have a sitter."

He thought about it for a minute. "Ok, let's go."

~o~o~

_A few minutes after leaving the base:_

Clark flew over the address that Bruce had given him. It was uncommonly tall building, but it appeared to be vacant. A lot of businesses had closed up shop and moved away. He wasn't surprised by this. It will take time for the city to rebuild, not only the infrastructure, but the confidence in the city would come back in time.

He then peered through the windows and the top floor was not vacant, but there were machines, computers, and various individuals were standing around waiting for something. One of them spotted him and waved him in.

Clark frowned and flew over to a balcony. The doors opened, and a woman opened the door. He landed easily, and she had her hand out as if she wanted to shake it. His instincts were never wrong, at least leading up to this point. He shook her hand.

"Hi, my name is Diana. You must be Superman."

"Yes, I am."

She chuckled. "Of course, you are. Come in, come in. Everyone is here, including Batman."

Clark walked in, cape flapping from the wind. The door behind him closed. He stared at the rest of Diana's friends. He did not know what to do.

Batman suddenly looked up from a monitor and came over to him. "Superman, let me introduce you to everyone."

"What's going on, Bruce? We have to prepare for an attack." He did not have time to meet new friends. He had things to do.

Also, there waiting to be introduced were Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, the Flash, and Hawkgirl.

They all shook hands and proceeded to tell Clark their brief histories, they abilities and the reasons why their activities were hidden up until this time, but it appears that will not be the case anymore.

Clark had a question. "So how long have you been together like this, years, weeks or months and what do you call yourselves?"

"Actually, this particular group you see here have been together since you arrived, only a few months, but I've worked with a few of them for years. Our name, which is new, is Justice League of America." Bruce responded.

"I see," Clark murmured, then the decided to take a closer look. "I like the name, by the way." Hands behind his back he approached each of them in turn.

"An Amazonian princess, you possess super strength, endurance and flight," he said to Wonder Woman. "Anything else?"

"Well, see this lasso attached to my hip? All I have to do is wrap it around anyone, it can bring out the truth, no matter what it is," Diana responded.

"Interesting ability, and we may use it," Clark thoughtfully said. He then moved over to Green Lantern. "You possess a power ring, you're a former marine, and you've been trained by the Green Lantern Corp. Is that correct?"

"Yes, that is correct," John said. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, fire away," Clark replied.

"So it's true that you've been on this planet since you were an infant?"

Clark nodded and wondered where he was going with that question.

"So where have you been all this time?" Clark stiffened. "I see I've touched a nerve. You do not have to answer that."

"No, it's alright. I will answer your question after the introductions are complete." He stood in front the Flash. He had to grin. "So, you're the fastest man alive, and you possess the ability for dimensional time travel, that's fascinating but not quite true," he said and grinned.

Barry was not amused. "I consider that a challenge, Superman."

"If you wish," Clark said and grinned again. Another woman on the team stood before him with a grin on her face. "Is something funny Hawkgirl?"

"No, it's just that no one is faster than Barry," Shayera stated.

"Really, we'll see about that." He watched her for a moment. "The wings are a telling sign. You can fly as well, you're strong, and you can hold your own in any fight. Can I assume that's true?"

"You better believe it," Shayera replied grinning. He turned from her. "Last but not least, we have Martian Manhunter." J'onn was not in his true form. "You can fly as well, you can render yourself invisible, and you can read minds. That is truly a remarkable ability." He paused as he watched him closely. "What do you look like behind your human form? May I see the real you?"

Instead of answering him, J'onn transformed into his true self. "I enjoy orioles."

Clark frowned not understanding. "Are you referring to the baseball team or oriole cookies?"

"I meant oriole cookies, of course. How long have you been here?" J'onn shook his head.

Clark chuckled. He then glanced at all his new friends and wanted to start out with the truth. He turned and walked over to the window. Looking up at the sky, he told them everything. "My father believed that the world would never accept me, never understand the things I could do, and so after he died to protect my secret, I went in search of something, anything that would lead to me to the truth of why I was sent here to this planet and what my true purpose could be." He turned to face them. "I found that truth and so here I am."

"And so are we," Bruce said. "Superman, these people are here to help you. You know what's at stake."

"I know that, but …" Clark wasn't sure about this.

"We know everything." Bruce paused he gave him a look. "You need us. You can't do it alone, not again."

Clark hesitated, still doubtful. He glanced at his new friends, all superheroes, all willing and ready to help him.

"Everyone here is trustworthy. You don't have to worry about that." Bruce was firm.

Bruce was right. He needed help. "My name is Clark. Clark Kent."

"We are alike in some ways and not in others." J'onn spoke up. "We are in some ways human, but in others we are different. I think that is the reason why we all get along so well." He paused. "Like Bruce said, we are here to help."

Clark was immensely pleased. "Thank you, J'onn." It was a blessing, and he was truly grateful.

"Well, now that's settled, let's get to work," Bruce began. "Clark, I checked into Lex's finances from the time before he married Erica, and you were right, the company was barely above water, and another divorce would have spelled disaster for him."

"Definitely, a motive for what he did to her. If only she had known the truth.…" Clark let that hang for a moment.

"Maybe now, she will leave him." Bruce was hopeful.

After a few minutes of back of forth information about a possible Kryptonian attack. Clark reminded them about a possible hindrance to winning this fight. "If the green-k is exposed to me or if they have Kryptonian abilities, there will be no way of stopping them. They will be too strong."

"There must be some other way of stopping them." That was J'onn.

Clark frowned then he thought about it. "My biological Father was here for a short time, and there may be a way for me to contact him. Bruce and I managed to retrieve his ship, and I took it to the Arctic. Almost every night I've gone there in the hope of repairing it to speak to him. He may have the answers we're looking for."

"And do you think the ship may be ready?" That was Bruce.

"I think it is." He turned to his friends. "If there's any way of stopping this before it happens, then we have to take it. My city cannot withstand another attack."

"We agree. What can we do?" That was Green Lantern.

"Help with the evacuation. Lois and her Father, an Army general are spearheading it as we speak."

"You should go to the ship." That was Bruce.

"I appreciate all your help, but there can be no more loss of life, and that includes all of you." Clark was firm in his statement. "If at all possible, we have to move the fighting away from the city."

"I agree. Go now, we'll contact Lois and her Father," J'onn said.

"Thanks, J'onn." And then he was gone.

~o~o~

_Lex's clone lab on the outskirts of town:_

After travelling for nearly an hour, Erica realized where they were headed. "Lex, where are we going?"

He turned to her with a curious smirk. "Don't you know? You've been here before."

Erica was calm. "Do you mean when that drug deal that fell apart? I remember."

He narrowed his eyes. "You are remembering everything. That's good. We'll need your expertise on a few things."

"That's why I'm here." Erica was upbeat but worried. _What if Bill mentions my earlier visit?_

"Here we are," Lex said. His chauffeur opened the door for them.

Erica began to shake. Her heart was pounding like a drum.

"You don't look well; come inside and you can relax for a minute. This won't take long." Lex guided her to one of the buildings, but miraculously, it was the second building, not the one she had gone to before. She immediately relaxed.

Lex used a specific key to enter the building. He then called out to one of his scientists. "Alan, this is Erica, my … my wife. Can you show her around? I have an urgent meeting to attend." He paused as he stared at him. "We should be moving tonight."

Alan understood. He held out his hand to Erica. They shook hands. "Mrs. Luthor. Welcome. Please follow me." Erica glanced at his name plate, and his name was Alan Anderson.

"Thank you, Alan," Erica said. She followed him around the lower floors, but then he headed upstairs. She braced herself for another gruesome scene. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she climbed the stairs, but what greeted her almost made her pass out again.

It was her brother, but he wasn't inside a growth tube, he was standing over by a desk looking over some papers. He was alive and breathing.

Erica tried to hold the tears at bay. She failed miserably. They slid down her cheeks. "Paul, is that you?"

Paul glanced up at the woman coming towards him. She did look familiar. His memory implants had been successful, but now they were going to be put to the test. "Erica?"

"It is you?" She held out her arms.

He hesitated for a moment. "Erica, it's so good to see you." He held her close. It was the first time he had held anyone. It felt personable and knowing that they were related by blood, he liked it.

"Let me look at you." She pulled away then she touched his cheeks with both hands, but then she stared into his eyes. _He's not my Paul_. She slowly removed her hands from his face and backed up. Her strong will came to the forefront as she turned from him. "So, tell me about your work here."

"Of course, come this way."

Erica was now torn about what to do. This was not her Paul. He was obviously a clone but wasn't a clone better than no Paul at all. She had no answers. The tour was over and she had made it through without losing her breakfast.

"Thank you, Paul. Here's my number. I'm currently staying with Lex. Call me if you need anything." She paused. "You must come by and meet your niece. Her name is Lena, but she's leaving in a few days for school out of state. Oh, well, maybe you two can meet once she has a break later in the year. How does that sound?" Erica was rambling a bit.

Paul was a bit shocked by her rambling. He shook his head to clear it. "Of course, I'll call you."

She had to continue the charade then she leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Goodbye, Paul."

"Goodbye," he said and tried to smile.

She left him staring after her.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, in Lex's meeting with his scientists:_

"Were you able to synthesize the green rock?" It was crucial to his plan. Lex was determined to destroy Superman. Now that the Zod scandal had been cleared up, he was desperate to discredit all that he had accomplished. The city still worshipped him and everything he did. It made him feel inadequate and useless as if his entire life had led him to this moment with him. He couldn't explain it, but it was true.

Bill, from the other building, was the last to join the meeting.

"There wasn't enough time to complete the process on all the clones, only a few," Alan stated.

"Dammit." Lex paced back and forth, back and forth.

"Do you still want to go ahead with your plans tonight?" Alan asked.

"Yes, it will only be a matter of time before they find out what's going on here. We can't wait another day." Lex replied. He stopped pacing when it became quiet. "What is it?"

Everyone looked around the table, not saying anything for a minute. "Mr. Luthor, we all have families who live here. This battle could destroy what's left. Then what we are supposed to do?"

"I could care less what you do. I paid each of you a small fortune to do as I say."

"Yes, sir," they answered him in unison.

Erica returned from meeting with Paul and just missed Bill as he entered the meeting. She had heard every word. It was time for her to leave to warn Superman and Clark Kent. She knew they were friends. She turned and entered the ladies room and sent several text messages to Clark and her Father. No one was in there, not at first.

A few minutes later, a young woman walked in and then Erica tried not to stare at her, but she couldn't help it. "Hello, I'm Mrs. Luthor. Are you new here?"

"Hi, my name is Lena?"

Erica paled then she swallowed. _How is this even possible? Lex must have gotten Lena's blood sample when she was a baby_. "Did you say Lena? What a lovely name." Apparently, this Lena was also a clone, the same clone she had seen in the other building _. How could I have not known it was my own daughter?_ She looked to be about twenty years of age. This time Erica could not hold it in. "Excuse me."

She barely made into the bathroom stall and emptied her stomach. A few minutes later, after the clone had left, and she managed to clean herself up, Lex walked in.

He watched her for a minute. "Seen enough?"

Her eyes widened. "You knew all along." It was a statement.

"Of course, I knew. I have live feeds on this place day in and day out. I knew the moment you walked in here."

"Why Lex? Why are you doing this?" Erica was incredulous.

"You can't see the whole picture. Superman is a menace. He cannot be trusted. He killed Zod and who knows when he may turn and go insane and kill us all?"

Erica was stunned. He actually believed that. She ran to him and tried to claw his eyes out. "How could you do this to my family? How could you?" She was on the verge of tears.

He held her arms away from him. "You, Paul, Lena, and even Henri were just pawns on a game of chess. I played it well, don't you think?"

"We're people, Lex. We're human. We have feelings and emotions." She paused as she stared at him. "But you have none, I see that now. None at all." She tried to walk past him.

He grabbed her arm. "Where do you think you're going?"

She snatched her arm away. "Oh, are you going to drug me again and stick me in a mental hospital?"

"No, but I can't have you in the way. Hand it over." He held out his hand.

She handed him her cell. "It's too late, Lex. Clark Kent knows, and if he knows, so does Superman."

"It doesn't matter, because after tonight, no more Superman."

"But why Lex, Superman is not here to hurt us?" She paused. "But you are. You are the one who should be locked up because you are the one insane, Lex. Insane!"

He backhanded her across the face, she fell against the wash basin, her head hit the basin in an awkward way, and then she fell to the floor unconscious.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, on the other side of the world:_

Clark wanted Lois with him when he inspected the ship one more time. Her presence could be a difference between Jor-El making an appearance or not. After picking her up from the base and hurriedly changing into heavy Army clothes, they headed north.

"Wow, you're flying so fast," Lois commented as she ducked her head under his chin. He wrapped his cape around her.

"Sorry, Lois, but there's no time to spare because of Erica's text."

"So, we have to prepare for a clone war. It's actually happening." Lois could not believe it.

"It's true. Erica's text did indeed confirm what we have known for several days now. Lex is planning to destroy the rest of the city with clones."

"But didn't he commit money to rebuild?"

"No, he never did. His campaign fell apart days after his announcement, and he reneged on the deal," Clark responded.

"Now why doesn't that surprise me," Lois deadpanned.

"We're here," Clark said.

They both looked down at the ship. It was still a bit damaged, but it was mostly intact.

"Clark, you know we don't have a key," Lois sadly said.

"I know that, but Zod was able to pilot it with his key and maybe we can access Jor-El's consciousness with the same key."

"I don't know, Clark. The "S" key was for you and Jor-El, not Zod."

"I know it's a long shot."

"We'll be upbeat and hopeful. It may work," Lois said.

They entered the ship, and it was undeniably in better shape than the last time she had seen it fall from the sky. Once inside, Lois immediately felt warmer.

Clark took her hand as they walked inside. "I remember this spot right over there. You saved my life."

"I remember." He squeezed her hand. Clark walked further inside and then they came upon the console with Zod's key still inside. He removed the key.

"Now what?" Lois asked.

Clark sighed as he glanced around hoping for a sign or something to happen. A few minutes later, one of those watcher drones appeared and hovered before them. It spoke to them. "Kal-El?"

Clark grinned. "You know me?"

"Yes, may I help you?" The drone asked.

"Yes, we need the "El" key in order to access my Father's consciousness. Can you help us?"

"Yes, I believe I can." A few minutes passed then the "S" key materialized from the drone's face and Clark took it. "Thank you."

He placed the 'S' key inside the slot. It took several minutes, but nothing happened.

Lois squeezed his hand. "I'm sorry, Clark."

"Maybe it was just too much damage. It was worth a shot."

They turned to go, but then. "Kal."

Jor-El appeared before them.

"Father?" Tears sprang into his eyes.

He glanced at Lois, and her eyes matched his own.

TBC!

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _Lies, Lies, Lies_ , Toni Braxton.

A/N: Wow, that was a wild ride. Takes a deep breath and glares at Lex. It took a bit of moving things around, but Clark seeing his Father again had to happen in this story. I wanted that for him so much. I hope Jor-El doesn't chew him out about killing Zod. I don't think Clark could take that from him. He already did in another MoS story entitled ' _On My Own_ ' if you want to read it (shameless plug)! Comment, please, please, begs unashamed. Ok, you don't want to miss the next chapter. *just saying* Thank you for reading!


	19. Krypton's Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this next chapter, which will be another fast-paced ride for my readers, but after the last chapter, everyone will have their hands full dealing with Lex's insane plot to destroy the Man of Steel. That's not saying much is it, oh well, you have to read and find out what happens next. Read on! :D:D

_Chapter 19: Krypton's Last_

_Metropolis airport, a few hours later:_

In those few hours on his escape from New York, Henri was able to go through most of Paul's papers. It was critical that his daughter be found as soon as possible. There were several addresses where Paul apparently worked for Lex and they were close together if not on the same block. That must be where Erica is located. She hadn't returned his phone calls while in New York. Henri also wondered where Lena could be. He prayed that were not running. He then got a horrible feeling inside his chest. _They have to be alright, they have to be._

While waiting for a cab, he sent several text messages to Clark telling him of different addresses where Erica and his granddaughter could be, and how scared he was. After entering the cab, he decided to head to the penthouse first, hoping that Lena was there, but then he received a call from an unfamiliar number. It was Lena's babysitter. She went on to tell him that Lena's mother had left this number in case of an emergency. The city was being evacuated, all the parents had come for their children, but Lena had not been picked up. Extremely relieved to realize that Lena was well, but now Erica was out there somewhere, probably with Lex and that frightened him.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, back in the Arctic:_

"Kal," Jor-El said again. He looked around his ship. "Where is Zod?"

Lois and Clark glanced at each other. "Father, General Zod is dead and … I killed him."

"You killed him?" Jor-El was not entirely surprised by this. He knew how determined Zod could be. Zod had, in fact, killed him.

"I'm sorry, Father, but …"

Jor-El interrupted him. "I had a feeling that something like this would happen."

Lois and Clark were genuinely surprised to hear this. At their shocked expressions, Jor-El went on to explain. He paced for a bit. "Kal, killing Zod does not surprise me. He probably told you that he killed me. You may not have felt it at the time, but revenge is a powerful emotion."

"But that was not the reason I killed him Father. The terraforming machines were about to destroy the planet. After Lois and I succeeded in eliminating the machines, I had to stop Zod somehow. He was determined to kill everyone, and he knew that I was the only one who could stop him."

Jor-El nodded in agreement. "Kal, one day, you will put this behind you and move on with your life."

"I know it will take time but with Lois beside me, we will move on." He glanced at his fiancé, then she gave him a reassuring look.

Lois squeezed his hand. "Jor-El, Clark and I are extremely fortunate to see you again, but we are here on urgent business. Zod's body was stolen, and apparently his DNA is being used to create clones. They could destroy everything that Clark and I have worked so hard to protect."

Jor-El was thoughtful. "I see, but of course, there can only be one way to stop the clones."

"And what's that?" Clark asked.

"Time, in time, they will die."

"But how much time are you talking about?" Clark asked. He wondered if everyone could survive the onslaught of various clones with Zod's DNA coursing through their veins.

"A few hours should be enough, but no more than that." At their confused expressions, he went on to explain. "Because Zod's DNA is different from yours Kal, and the fact they do have human blood, his DNA will overrun their human side, and during that conflict, their organs will not be able to coexist; hence their demise will happen eventually."

Lois and Clark glanced at each other, both worried what this could mean for them and their ability to have children.

As if reading their thoughts, Jor-El continued to explain. "I see no reason why the both of you would not be able to reproduce if that is what you want. Remember the codex, Kal? It will allow you to have children."

"But how did you know …?" Lois began.

Jor-El nodded at her hand then he grinned in appreciation.

Lois held up her ring hand. "Yes, Clark and I are engaged and we want to get married."

Clark squeezed her hand. "Lois will be my partner for life, Father. Our union is what I want, what she wants." His words brought tears to Lois' eyes.

"And I want that for you Son." Jor-El meant every word. "The time is right. The bridge between two peoples, Kal, you and Lois, that is what I meant."

Lois and Clark glanced at each other. They smiled. "We have our answer. Thank you, Father and we will see you again, and soon."

"Goodbye, my Son. Goodbye, Lois."

"Goodbye, Father." Clark removed the 'S' key and gave it to Lois for safekeeping.

And then they were gone.

~o~o~

_High over the skies of Metropolis, minutes later:_

After receiving Henri's messages about Erica and Lex's location, they headed to the Justice League headquarters. Clark hastily introduced Lois to the League. Lois was surprised but extremely pleased to know that Clark would have help during the coming battle.

"Lois, now promise me you will stay here where I know you'll be safe." Clark just received a glare that meant he must be joking. "I'm not kidding," he said as if reading her mind.

Bruce had a few words for her. "Lois, we don't know how strong these clones are or what to expect. You'll be safe here."

"But how can you be sure? What if there are bombs and explosions and …" Lois was extremely worried.

"We will keep the fight contained this time. Don't worry. Now we have to go." The best way to keep her working was to keep her busy in some way. "Here, come over here, you can contact the press, the authorities, your Father, everyone that you can. Ok? You can communicate with us if you need to." He kissed her cheek. "I'll see you later."

"Be careful," she felt the need to add, then she got busy, happy to help in some way. A minute later, Lois turned from the monitor, but they were gone.

~o~o~

_Nearly an hour later, downtown Metropolis:_

Henri returned to a city that was being evacuated. With so many vehicles, including police and military personnel, he barely managed to reach the sitter's and pick up Lena. It had taken almost an hour, when normally, a thirty minute drive would have been plenty of time to hit the city.

He finally saw Lena and tears blinded. Lena ran to him when he came through the door. He held her tightly to him. She was shaking and extremely frightened. He could see that clearly.

"Grandpapa," Lena whispered, so happy to see him. She pulled away and looked behind him. "Where's Mommy?"

He glanced at the sitter then back at his granddaughter. "We'll go get her now, Ok?" He turned to Ms. Johnson. "Thank you for calling me. Have you heard from her?"

"No, I'm sorry, I haven't." She needed to leave to be with her family. "I have to close up now."

"Of course, I understand and thank you again." Henri hurriedly left the babysitter and headed to the address in Paul's things. He did not know what he would happen when he got there, but Erica was probably there and he had to get her. He slowly made his way to the buildings within forty-five minutes, but what he found there would stay in his memory for a lifetime.

~o~o~

_Fifteen minutes earlier, at Lex's lab:_

The clones were outside lined up in the street like soldiers about to go into battle. They were armed with alien weaponry that had been pulled from the downed ship. Lex proceeded to inspect his troops, up one row and down the other.

The men and women were dressed just as instructed. Long red capes flowed from their shoulders and down their backs, the 'S' symbol was on their chests, battle armor covered their bodies, and helmets with breathing devices covered their heads.

Lex knew that Kryptonian DNA was not compatible with humans or Earth's atmosphere, but in time they would adapt. He had waited as long as possible before injecting the clones with Zod's DNA. That way, the adjustment period, would not make itself known until it was too late. Immensely pleased with his decision, he gave a nod and the strongest clones, the exact ones that had been born first, lead the way. "MOVE OUT!"

Henri had witnessed the whole scene. He had pulled into an alley, left his car and watched from a distance. Seeing his son's face on the clones wearing Superman's costume made him sick. Lena asked him what was happening. She wanted to be with him, but he forbade her, then she quieted down. He looked up into the sky and still no Superman. _Where is he?_ He looked up at the sky again. _There he is, but he's not alone._

~o~o~

"What the hell?!" That was Bruce from his flying ship. He spoke into the communicator. "Luthor has totally lost it. How many clones do you see?"

"There must be at least a hundred or more," Wonder Woman replied.

"Well, there are only six of us," Superman said. "I think we're evenly matched. Don't you agree?" He tried to make light of the situation.

"Agreed," they all spoke at once.

"Let's do this!" Superman watched the clones, and there were too many. Making a difficult decision not to sabotage their weapons because they could be harmed, he quickly dived down and using his breath, the clones were caught off guard and immediately fell away to the ground. Their weapons flew into the air and Clark burned most of them into dust. "They are strong, so be careful." Then he thought of something. "Get as close as you can then remove their masks. Hurry now!"

Batman landed not far away on a side street. He spotted Henri. Henri yelled to him. "Where's Erica? I can't find her!"

"She must be inside! Go and be quick!" Batman instructed. He watched as Henri spoke to Lena then he entered the building. Bruce returned to the battle that had moved away from the buildings and was now in the street encompassing several blocks. It was a large industrial area with mostly huge complexes, no traffic and remarkably few civilians. He spotted a few of them running in the opposite direction.

Martian Manhunter, Green Lantern and Hawkgirl now had their hands full with the clones. Clark was right, they were unusually strong and removing their masks appeared to make them sick, but they continued to fight even without their masks.

Hand-to-hand action was the only way to stop them. Their strange weapons were fired at close range, but the JLA managed to avoid the blasts. With Wonder Woman and Green Lantern's help diverting the blasts then destroying the weapons, it was a definite problem for them to get close.

The battle rages on.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, in JLA headquarters:_

Lois was the first to introduce to the media and to the army about the clone fight. She contacted her Father first, who immediately dispatched a squadron of soldiers to the area. Lois also told him about the JLA, that there were six of them in different costumes, that they were friends and that they were on our side. Clark had informed her about the clones and what they were wearing.

She then told him that it was all a ploy to discredit Superman and to put him in a bad light. The clones are not from Krypton. This was not like before. She stressed that point over and over again. She told her Father to be careful.

Lois managed to get a live camera feed of the area, and she was shocked, she almost fell out of her chair. The clones did not look like Clark, but they were dressed like him, with the cape and the 'S' shield, armor of some kind, but that was where the similarities ended.

"Lex is one sick son-of-a-bitch," Lois muttered, getting angrier by the minute. _He has to be to think he could get away with this insanity._

~o~o~

Henri meanwhile told Lena to stay put. He was going to get her Mother. Lena was so scared, but she nodded her head and remained in the car.

Henri entered the building and immediately spotted Lex, and he was in an office apparently putting together sensitive papers. He heard a ticking sound. _Was that a bomb?_ Henri was a former soldier, and he knew that sound.

Lex glanced up when he heard the door close. "I suggest you leave if you don't want to get blown into bits." He smirked at him.

"Where's Erica? What did you do to her?" Henri wanted to strangle him, but he refrained and kept quiet. He had to locate her.

Lex did not answer and walked out the building. "Good luck!"

"ERICA!" Henri yelled as he went from one room to the next calling her name again and again. He checked the lower levels and then he headed upstairs. He came upon the empty pods and went a little crazy. "ERICA, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

He listened carefully, then he heard a moan. He checked all the pods and then he found her. Her face was bloodied, but she was alive. He hurriedly picked her up. She slowly opened her eyes. "Father?"

"You're going to be alright. Lena is here and …"

"Where do you think you're going?" It was 'clone-Paul.'

Henri staggered back and almost dropped her. "Paul?"

Paul cocked his head to the side. "Father …?" He quickly softened, then he stood firm, his arm held out with a gun in his hand. "I was told to keep her here. Now put her down and leave."

"But Paul, she's your sister and we're family. There is a bomb in this building and we have to leave right NOW!" Henri prayed he would not kill him. He did reveal a bit of knowledge in his eyes, but he had no choice. He had to save his daughter.

Paul cocked the gun. "Don't move; I'm warning you."

Henri gasped as Batman dropped from above and hauled Paul to the ground. It was becoming apparent that Paul had not been injected with the Zod DNA. He was only human, so Bruce was stronger. He took his gun, and they all hurriedly exited the building minutes before it blew up. The second building also exploded moments after the first. They were all thrown to the ground by the force of the blasts.

After Batman had entered the building, Wonder Woman spotted Lex as he tried to escape the area. She followed the car for about a mile and let him think he was getting away, then she dropped down in front of his car, and of course he was not going to stop, in fact, he floored it.

Diana shook her head at him, then the car crashed into her and Lex's airbag deployed and he was knocked unconscious. She removed him from the car, along with is briefcase, tied him up and brought him back to the scene of the fight. She left him with the army that had arrived moments before. She informed them that the battle would be ending soon.

General Lane stared after her unbelieving that she was a superhero ready to fight with the rest of them. The military were unable to do anything but watch. Sam then made the decision to have his men stand down. Bullets flying could cause more harm than good.

Returning to the fight, Diana relished the confusion and conflict all around her. The clones were beginning to wane. Just as Zod refused to give into defeat, so did they, but eventually their bodies would betray them.

The lead clones with green-k implanted in their armor underneath the 'S' shield also began to feel the effects of the rock, and with their breathing masks removed, there was no stopping the effects. Superman also felt the effects, but it was not as harmful as in Smallville or the warehouse months ago. He then used his heat vision to move the guard hiding the green-k. It took a moment because his powers were weakening. Once the green-k was melted, his friends took care of the weakened clones within moments.

Wonder Woman flew over to him. Holding him up, she asked, "Are you Ok?"

"I think so," he replied. "Give me a minute."

Meanwhile, Martian Manhunter then found himself caught up with three clones all women. They surrounded him, but then he disappeared into thin air. The clones were shocked unbelieving until their masks were removed from behind. J'onn was a tricky one. He left them trying to breathe then they lost consciousness.

Not an unfamiliar story for Hawkgirl. She was able to avoid the alien weaponry with John's advice, but then her hammer came in handy in removing their masks, with just a quick smack to the head dislodged the masks without any trouble at all.

In his efforts to remove the masks, Green Lantern was also having a problem. Every time he thought he had matters under control with avoiding the alien weapons fire, then he found himself surrounded by the clones. After enclosing himself in the green sphere several times, he came up with a weapon to remove the masks, a hammer.

Hawkgirl smirked at his choice of weapon. He smiled at her and then began smacking heads left and right to remove the masks.

Wonder Woman was enjoying herself, and so was Batman. They fought side-by-side and even with her power to stop the alien weapons with her arm shields, she was able to bang heads with her fists and kicks to the head did the trick too.

Batman grinned as he watched her for a moment. Grinning at her toughness, but then he quickly became way too busy kicking clone asses up and down the street.

About an hour later, all the clones were left gasping for breath and sluggish on the ground. Clark was the first to call an end to the fighting.

General Lane had witnessed most of the fight, and of course he was appalled that Lex Luthor had put this tragedy together and he would be punished to the full extent of the law.

Superman then walked over to him. "Thank you General for not interfering out there. I know you wanted to, but we had everything under control."

"I can see that." He looked around. "Where's Luthor?"

"Right here," Diana said and brought him over to the General, still tied up.

Lex had come around and smirked at all of them.

"Anything to say for yourself?" General Lane asked.

"You won't be able to prove any of this was my fault. You will regret this one day." He glanced at Superman. "Trust him if you want, but you will be sorry, mark my words."

"Take him away." General Lane was done with threats against Superman, his future son-in-law. His men took him away and gave him to the authorities along with his briefcase.

Clark turned and spotted Henri, Erica, and Lena. He walked over to them. "Is everyone alright?"

Lena was always supremely intuitive. She stared at Superman. His voice sounded sincere, reminding her of someone else. Her instincts told her to keep her mouth shut. Instead, she wanted to thank him for helping her family. She walked over to him and pulled his cape. Eyes watering she looked up into his face. "Thank you, Superman." Her lower lip quivered, and Clark had no resistance. He picked her up and held her close.

Lena whispered in his ear. "I know who you are, Mr. Clark."

Clark grinned but did not accept her statement. He put her down and smoothed her hair. "You're welcome Lena."

Everyone thanked him, including Erica. Still holding her Father close, she had to say it. "I'm so sorry, for not believing in you and trusting you. Can you forgive me?"

Clark frowned and had to wonder if she were referring to Clark, not Superman. "There's nothing to forgive. I'm just glad everyone is alright. Take care of each other, Ok?" He turned and left them staring after him, his cape flapping as he walked.

"What about me?" That was clone-Paul.

Erica and Henri glanced at each other then back at Paul. Erica had decided. "You little brother, are coming with us."

Paul did not know why he felt this way, but he wanted to stay with them, and then a slow grin appeared. Erica, Henri, and Lena glanced at each other, and with uncertain smiles on their faces they left the area and headed home.

A little while later, the clones had been removed with only a few still alive. The paramedics were reluctant to disclose whether they would survive or not.

Minutes later, the Justice League was introduced to the General. Sam was a bit dumbstruck and did not know what to make of this group. "Are there any more of you out there?" Sam asked, truly intrigued.

"Could be," Clark responded with a grin. "General, I'm sure we'll see each other again." With a knowing look, he saluted him then he turned and nodded to his friends. They all took off into the sky as Bruce's flying ship followed close behind minutes later.

Sam and his men were totally stunned as their heads turned toward the sky.

~o~o~

_Minutes later, back at Watchtower:_

Lois knew the fight was over. Lex was now in police custody. Erica, Henri, and Lena had been found and reunited. Hearing a sound, she looked up as the superheroes flew into headquarters from the balcony. Her fiancé was the first to arrive. Smiling, she ran to him and held him close, and of course, she did not care who saw them. She leaned up and kissed him square on the lips.

"Lois?" Clark whispered, but he needed this. He kissed her back for a moment.

Everyone smiled and shook their heads.

"Were there any problems out there, and what about the green-k?" Lois asked and looked her fiancé up and down. "You seem fine."

"I took care of it," Clark responded.

"It didn't bother you? That's odd," Lois commented.

"Clark, do you think it's possible you may have gained resistance to it? I mean, you've been close to it several times now," Bruce asked.

"I doubt it. I certainly felt the effects, but it wasn't debilitating. It's a slow process usually, so I wasn't totally surprised I did not lose my powers."

"Well, I'm glad everything turned out Ok. It could have been a lot worse," Lois said.

"We'll leave now. I'll be in touch. Lois and I want to plan a wedding and all of you are invited."

"When is the wedding?" Diana asked.

"Sooner rather than later," Clark replied and smiled at his fiancé.

"My thoughts exactly," Lois said and smiled in return.

TBC!

~o~o~

Song(s) Inspiration: _DNA_ and _You Die or I Do_ , _Man of Steel Original Soundtrack_ , Hans Zimmer.

A/N: Whew, I'm glad that's done! I had fun with it, but it took a bit of plotting, and it was a tough decision to release clone-Paul from the attack. Lex could have killed the entire family, but he did possess some small amount of heart. The 'fortress' scene was also trying. No chewing out Clark; I was firm in my decision. I hope it rang true for my readers, and I know not everyone will accept Jor-El's reaction, but hey, it's my story! *Ok?!* Comment when you get a moment, please, please. *begs unashamed* Thank you for reading!


	20. I Never Knew Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this next chapter, Lex is out on bail with an ankle bracelet, Erica has moved on with her life, or so she thought, Selina has sound advice for Lois, and later, Lois and Clark finally consider an highly sensitive issue. Read on! :D:D

_Chapter 20: I Never Knew Love_

_Upstate New York, a week after the clone war:_

Erica and her Father had come to a major decision about their lives. Selling the house and moving to a warmer climate was a possibility that had been brought up, but now that option was even more critical, especially after finding out something earlier in the day.

"What is it Erica? You wanted to see me?" Henri was worried about her. After what happened in the warehouse in Metropolis, his daughter had been closed off in her room, quiet, and unresponsive, even staring out into space. Henri was particularly concerned. "Did you change your mind about moving?"

"No, we should move and the sooner the better," Erica replied. Standing by the window and looking up the sky, she was heartbroken. _What else can go wrong in my life?_ She inwardly sighed, and turned from the window. Then she blurted out the truth. "I'm pregnant."

"What?" Henri was totally shocked and scared. "But …"

"Lex is the father."

"Oh, sweetie, I'm so sorry." He came over to her and took her into his arms. Erica buried her face in his chest and told herself not to cry. It would not help, only make it worse. "I can't keep it, I can't," she whispered, devastated.

He pulled away. "You don't mean that."

She shook her head confused and upset. "I don't know what else to do." She touched her belly and went to sit on the bed. "I've thought about this all week, and I can't bring another child of his into the world."

Henri shook his head and sat down beside her. He took her hand. "But the baby is also yours sweetie. I know you love kids, and after what happened with Lena, this is your chance to do things differently." He paused. "Paul, Lena, and I will be there for you, no matter what. We'll go away, and Lex won't know where we are."

"You know Lex, he'll find us. You know he will. I have no doubts at all about that."

"So what if he does. We'll take out a restraining order. No judge in the world would deny it."

"I don't know, Father. He's the most ruthless man I have ever met. He's capable of anything." Erica gasped to herself. "What if he tries to hurt us? You remember the bomb?"

He squeezed her hand. "He's going to jail, and with our testimony, he won't be able to hurt anyone ever again."

Erica was thinking. "I hope so. Have you heard from the prosecutor or Mr. Kent?"

"No, nothing yet, but I read an article just this morning by Ms. Lane that Lex is under house arrest, meaning he can't come here, and his communications are being monitored."

"That is fantastic news. Maybe …" Erica was still thinking.

"You'll keep the baby?" He watched her closely hoping she would change her mind.

"Yes, I'll keep him." Now that she had actually said those words out loud, her heart knew the truth. She could never abort a child. Her heart lifted with the joy of bringing a new life into the world. He would have to be closely guarded, just as Lena had been, but it would be all worth it in the end. She knew that to be true.

"Oh, honey, I'm so glad." Tears blinded as touched her cheek.

"Me too," she whispered.

"I'll call the prosecutor." Henri said. Erica stiffened. "She has to know. Hopefully, the trial will happen before you start to show."

Erica stood up and began to pace, then she rung her hands. "But what if it doesn't?" She paused for a moment. "You see, that's what worries me. Lex will see that I'm pregnant."

He stood up and took her by the shoulders. "Erica, you can't flee from him the rest of your life. You can't be that way, and you can't teach your children that way. You have to stand before him with your head held high and testify against him. It's the only way."

He was right. She stood up straighter. "I can do this."

"I know you can." He was so immensely proud of her. She was a survivor and, after the trial and Lex was put away for life, they could move on.

~o~o~

_The U.S. Attorney's office in Metropolis:_

"I see," Denise Barnes murmured. She listened as Mr. del Portenza gave her the news of Erica's pregnancy. "Thank you for calling. I'll be in touch."

"What was that about? Don't tell me Erica has changed her mind again?" That was her co-counsel, Alice Woods.

"No, not at all. She will testify in court, but considering his news, we'll have to move up the trial, hopefully within the next few weeks."

"But why change it now? What did he say?" Alice asked, beginning to worry.

"Erica is pregnant, and Luthor is the father."

"Oh, boy," Alice said. "He'll find out for sure."

"I won't tell him, and neither will anyone on my staff," Denise said in a stern tone.

Alice held up her hands. "I won't say a word, but hiding it is impossible. You know that."

"Not necessarily." She picked up the phone and called the Judge's intern. After explaining the extenuating circumstances and the need for speed, Denise was not having any luck. "Yes, that's right, two weeks from now and …" Denise listened for a minute. "I know, but …" She listened again. "Alright, thanks anyway."

"No luck?" Alice asked, knowing the answer.

"Yeah, I'm afraid so. The case is set for two months from today."

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, in Lex's penthouse suite:_

After answering the door to his lawyer, Lex went back into his office. James followed him.

"What's the latest?" Lex asked, still distracted by the audio stream coming from the del Portenza home in New York. His assistants had planted audio devices in different rooms after ransacking the house.

"What are you listening to?" James Stewart, his attorney asked. He walked over to his desk.

Lex quickly turned down the volume. "Look, James, I don't have a cellphone or a laptop, just this ancient desktop, which is as slow as molasses, and a landline phone. I was watching a few videos. Is there a law against that?" Lex was losing it.

James had hit a nerve. He frowned. Lex must be hiding something. "Destroying your cellphone and cleaning out your laptop was a smart move, although the prosecutor won't stop there. Cellphone records can be retrieved. That will take some time, but what was that about a briefcase found at the scene?"

"Don't worry about that. It was filled with photographs of my daughter and my wedding to Erica, nothing incriminating. So, have you spoken to the prosecutor?" Lex asked, changing the subject.

He frowned again. "Yes apparently, she attempted to move the trial to begin within the next few weeks, but the Judge's schedule would not allow it. His calendar was fully booked."

Lex leaned back in his chair. "I wonder why." He needed to listen to the feeds again.

"No clue. That will certainly work in our favor. Your ex-wife and her father are necessary to the prosecution's case. The labs were destroyed. The scientists you hired have all disappeared, so the evidence against you is all circumstantial. All the clones are gone and cannot testify against you."

Lex stated a fact. "There is one more clone, and he's alive."

James frowned. "You mean the brother?"

"Yes, he has to be eliminated." Lex was resolved in that statement.

James stood up straighter. "That would serve no purpose Lex. They are all witnesses and their testimony cannot be contradicted. The clones were examined, their blood drawn, so the prosecutor knows about the Zod DNA. You have no other options, except maybe a plea bargain."

Lex shook his head at his lawyer. "I'm going to ignore that." He turned back to the computer. "You may want to protect your ears or leave. Now, I have things to do, and you Sir are paid a lot of money to keep me out of prison. I suggest you get to it."

Fuming inside, James turned to leave. In the elevator, he desperately needed to come up with a defense. There was none. The whole family was the key. He could not defend against all of them.

Back in the suite, Lex turned the audio back on and was stunned to hear Erica and Henri's talk. He shook his head feeling defeated.

_Erica is with child, and she's having a boy, my son._

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, in Smallville, Kansas:_

Lois, Clark, and Martha were planning a wedding. Unfortunately, Lois and Clark could not decide where to have the wedding or how many people to ask. Clark wanted a small intimate wedding with no more than twenty people. Lois was stunned to learn that.

She wanted to ask at least one hundred friends and family. Her immediate family was small, but she did have a fair amount of relatives including aunts, uncles and cousins. Lois was not twenty years old. She was older now and this wedding would be her one and only wedding, and she wanted it to be wonderful and memorable.

They argued about it before they even arrived in Smallville. Once there, Clark had spoken to the priest, the same priest who had given him advice about coming forward and telling the world about his powers, but the church was booked for the next three months. Apparently, an uptick in pregnancies and weddings had happened in Smallville, which wasn't surprising, considering the events of recent months.

Now, Lois and Martha were chatting about wedding things, such as their dresses, colors for the wedding party, and the rest of the wedding attire, including flowers, music and more.

 _This was my wedding too_ , Clark thought, pouting a little. His cellphone rang, and after answering the phone in the kitchen, he returned to the living room with a stunned expression on his face. He was beyond surprised. Of course, these things happen, but he was still too stunned to speak.

Lois came over to him. "What's happened?"

"That was Erica on the phone. She's pregnant." He told her bluntly. He still could not believe it.

Martha was also surprised. "What will this do to the trial?"

"Good question, Martha." Lois stared at her future husband. "Well, Clark?"

Clark had one thing on his mind. "Lex cannot know about this," he said.

"That is not realistic. He will find out," Lois said.

"Son, you know she's going to show in a matter of a few months, and once the trial starts, there's no way she can hide it," Martha said.

He sighed. "I know that, but …" Clark began.

"So what if he does?" Lois asked then she thought about it. She walked away paced in front of the fireplace. "Actually, Lex finding out may be a good thing."

"You're joking. Please tell me you're joking." Lex finding out was a disaster waiting to happen.

Martha was intrigued. "Go on, Lois, what were you thinking?"

"Well, if he does find out that Erica is with child, he may change his mind about his defense. I don't know, maybe he'll come clean, tell everything. Remember the clones, Paul and Lena? He never even met his daughter until a few months ago, and they were given their DNA. They were his family. He wanted that above anything else. Oh, I know he did not know how to go about it, but it spoke volumes about how he truly felt about them. Having another child, well who knows, but I think he may pull back and settle his case, maybe even cop a plea."

Clark was not convinced. "No way, Lois, he won't do it. It's not in him to do that."

Martha was thinking. "She may have a point Clark." Her voice became wistful. "Your father and I wanted a child more than anything, but our situation was unclear, and our income wasn't strong enough. We did not qualify for adoption, and then we found you."

Lois came over to her and placed her arm around her shoulder. "It's the same for Clark and me. We want kids too, several actually."

Martha's eyes lit up then she glanced between them. "Is that even possible?"

"Yes, we spoke to Jor-El. He told us there is a reasonable chance we will have children." He grinned.

"Oh, Lois," Martha cried and pulled her future daughter-in-law tightly to her. "I can't tell you how pleased I am to hear that."

"We know that … Mom." Lois whispered and pulled away. They both had tears in their eyes.

"You called me Mom." Martha was extremely pleased.

"Yeah, Mom." Lois frowned. "Is that Ok?"

Martha pulled her close again. "It's more than Ok."

Clark walked over to them. "Alright, Lois, you have a valid point. We should head back to town and talk to the prosecutor. Lex may plea bargain. Let's see what happens."

"What about the wedding arrangements?" Martha pointed to all the books and notepads in the living room.

"Clark and I will work this out. A compromise is certainly in order," Lois said and glanced at her fiancé.

"Let's go, Lois," Clark said.

"Clark, I suggest you listen to her. You do not want to mess with a woman who's planning a wedding." Martha raised her eyebrows.

Lois crossed her arms. "Well, Smallville, I'm willing to compromise."

He sighed. "Alright, make it fifty guests, but no more than that."

"Seventy-five?" Lois asked with a hopeful expression.

Martha tried hard not to laugh.

"Lois?" Clark tried to be stern.

"Please, Clark?" Lois was not beyond begging.

"Alright, alright, seventy-five guests. Now let's go!"

"Bye, Mom!" She gave Martha a hug. She whispered in her ear. "Thank you."

Lois kissed her cheek. "You're welcome. Bye, Lois."

Clark did the same then they were gone.

~o~o~

_Back in Metropolis:_

"I want to cut a deal," Lex told his lawyer over the phone. James was in the garage about to drive back to his office.

He thought about it. "You're making a wise decision, Lex. Ten years max and parole may be an option in five years."

"Five years," Lex stated. He would not be that old once he left prison. Lena would be in high school, and his son would be nearly five years old. His heart lifted, an idea he hadn't felt since the moment he had found out he would be a father for the first time. He thought never to feel that way again.

"I'll call the prosecutor and head over there. I'll call you once the papers are drawn up." James paused. "There simply was no defense, Lex. All the cards were stacked against you."

"Goodbye, James." He hung up and returned to his office. He sat down and pulled out the 'family' photographs. Even clone-Paul was there, as well as Henri, Erica, and Lena. Tears blinded, and he couldn't stop them from falling even if he wanted to. He couldn't remember the last time he had actually cried. Even his father's funeral brought nothing, but a sense of freedom.

This was different. They were his people. Now, he had no one. That thought brought forth even more tears. They flowed down his cheeks unchecked like an unending flood. He did not know how to prevent them because he had never cried before.

That thought brought forth even more tears. _How do I stop them?_

~o~o~

_The prosecutor's office, a little while later:_

"Ten years, that's it," James told the prosecutor, determined it would be no more than that.

"We have a deal," Denise said and shook his hand. "Give me an hour to have this drawn up and I'll have a courier bring it to your office." She paused. "You never said what brought this on."

"I have no idea. He wouldn't talk to me." James was confused.

Denise was concerned. "I may know the reason," Denise stated.

"What is it?" James asked.

"Erica is with child."

"How did he find out?" James asked, surprised, but then he thought about it. He shook his head at Lex's ingenuity or insanity. He was not sure which it was.

"I don't know, but I can't think of any other reason. You said he was determined to fight the charges. Something must have changed his mind."

"If that is the reason, then being a father can change a person change his position, and his beliefs. It can change everything." He paused. "I know what Lex must be feeling."

"I see what you mean. This will be his second child."

"Technically, yes it is, but truly, this child will be his first. He will see him grow up if only from a distance."

"No, he can't know about the child. Erica wants nothing to do with Lex. She was adamant about that. You cannot confirm or deny any of it."

James was thoughtful. "But if he asks me if it's true?"

"You don't know, and that's it. Erica wants to leave town, move away and I recommend that conclusion. She wants her family to be happy for the first time in her life."

"I see. I won't say a word."

Denise was relieved. "Thanks, James."

~o~o~

_Watchtower headquarters, Metropolis:_

Clark and Lois arrived at the tower later that evening. It was the weekend, and only a few superheroes were there. Selina and Bruce were there. Clark had not met her even though he knew about their engagement. It was time for everyone to become better acquainted. Bruce introduced them.

"Hi, Selina. This is Lois Lane, my fiancée." Clark said.

"It's nice to meet you," Selina said. "Yes, Bruce told me."

"We are engaged, but Clark and I have a bit of an issue about where to get married and how many guests we want to attend." Lois wanted to talk to someone who may have the same problems.

"Lois, now is not the time for that." Clark tried to be stern.

"I know, Clark but …"

Selina took her arm. "Let's talk. You men do what you do," she said over her shoulder. They found a quiet corner to talk. "So let me guess. He's being stubborn and won't compromise."

"Well, he did compromise about the number of guests, but now he wants to wait and get married in Smallville, which means three more months of waiting and I don't need to wait. I want to get married yesterday."

Selina chuckled. "I hear you. Bruce and I have been engaged for almost a year."

Lois was stunned. "A year? Really? How do you do it?"

"Well, we are pretty busy these days," Selina responded.

"We are too, but …"

"Look, I know not wanting to wait. I was the same way." She glanced at the extremely tall and devilishly handsome men, and inwardly sighed. "They are a catch, no question about that." She turned back to Lois. "Are you afraid of losing him?" Lois was still. Selina understood. "Talk to me."

Lois glanced at Clark and sighed. "He left me several times. He came back, but there's this little bit of my mind that's afraid he may go away and never come back, and I'll never see him again." She shook her head and wiped a stray tear from her eye.

"And you think a wedding band and vows would change that?" Selina asked. She watched her face and a dawning expression appeared.

"I'm an idiot. I know he loves me. He came back. A piece of paper and a wedding ring would not change that." She paused as she glanced at him, "I do trust him."

At that moment, Clark lifted his head. Their gazes locked for a moment. He hadn't meant to listen to them, but he had heard every word. It was his fault that Lois felt this way. They had avoided talking about it, but they actually needed to clear the air and move past it. He walked over to them. "Lois, honey, we need to talk."

Selina grinned at the endearment. 'I'll see you later."

"Thanks, Selina." She left them alone.

She watched him closely. "You heard?"

"Yes, I heard. Lois I …"

She took his hand. "Can we go somewhere and we can talk Ok?"

"Sure."

They said their goodbyes and promised an update on the wedding soon.

~o~o~

_High over the skies of the Metropolis:_

Clark got a call. It was from the prosecutor in Lex's case. "I have to take this." He listened as Denise explained to Clark about the plea deal, and why it may have happened. Lex may have found out about the baby and changed his plea. She did not know that for a fact, but it was an intriguing development. His lawyer also was not sure about Lex knowing about the pregnancy, and everyone has been sworn to secrecy.

"Thanks, Denise." He hung up. "It's true, Lois, and you were right. Lex found out about the baby and changed his plea. He'll be in jail for ten years or he may be able to try parole in five years."

"Does Erica know?" Lois hoped that she would find out and soon.

"Probably."

"You should call her Clark. You know I wanted Lena to be our flower girl, but if they leave town and the wedding is pushed back, they'll miss it." Lois pouted a little.

"I'll call her, don't worry." He paused for a moment. "You really are something. I know this is not the place for apologies." He paused as she slowed down a little. Flying a bit higher above the clouds, he pulled her closer. "I'm truly sorry I hurt you. I never realized how much it would hurt you if I just left to think about things." At her frown he continued. "Loving you has been so wonderful and new. I've been single for so long, but I want to get away from that mindset because it hurts you. I realize that now. If you're hurting, then I am too. Can you forgive me?"

She snuggled closer, her head under his chin and whispered. "Clark, I can forgive just about anything, but leaving me and not knowing where you are, if you could be hurt, or just can't come back to me, it hurt to think about it."

He pulled her closer. "I promise no more running away."

She pulled away and looked into his eyes. "I believe you." She smiled then they were both determined. He pulled her closer and kissed her deeply. Heads turned, and moans were uttered. He stopped after a moment and rested his forehead against hers. "We should definitely continue this on the ground."

"I agree," she whispered. She stroked his hair then pulled his head down and kissed him again. With one eye open he managed to land on top of her building, still kissing, he picked her up without breaking the kiss, entered the stairwell.

She kissed his throat. He closed his eyes enjoying her kisses. "Lois, I have to set you down so I can get the key. It's in my cape."

Still kissing his throat and his ear, she whispered. "You taste so delicious, Clark. I can't seem … to think."

He loved her like this. He tried to turn then shifted her a bit and managed to reach behind him and pull out the key. He opened the door and closed it with one foot.

Now, the kisses were becoming desperate. He walked into the bedroom and set her down, but she refused to let him go. He had no choice now if they were going to have sex, clothes would have to be removed.

Lois finally came up for air, and he helped her remove her clothes. Clark twirled out of his costume and stood before her. He was impressive, and she could see how much he wanted her. She felt the same way. She had to have him as she held up her arms inviting him in.

Clark's lips crashed down on hers. _I won't be to able get enough, and I don't want to. I know if I had a lifetime, I'll never get enough_.

Lois opened her eyes and drank in the dark shape that was above her. She felt lost beneath him. He loomed over her. He was so rugged and strong, but he was also kind, caring and he was hers. He moved on top of her. He touched her everywhere. His kisses made their way down to her breasts. He could see the little scar on hip. He kissed her there, thinking about how he had almost lost her. She arched her back and moaned. "Clark!"

"You like that, do you?" She tasted like heaven. He touched her everywhere he could reach, her beautiful breasts, her arms, her long legs and firm thighs. Lois was touching him too. Her hands were in his hair, on his shoulders, down his arms, and his thighs, touching that part of him that was so eager and willing. Clark moaned. He touched her there and slipped a long finger inside, and she almost flew off the bed.

Clark was thinking he didn't want to rush this. He knew she was ready for him, but not quite yet. He kissed his way down her beautiful body. His mouth was on her knee nibbling and licking over her creamy thighs, her long legs and pretty feet. Her lingerie was removed slowly, and then his hot breath was at the juncture of her thighs.

His fingers parted the beautiful curls, he stroked her bud of nerves, then two long fingers slipped inside her, her inner muscles quickly clasped and caressed as if to pull him deeper. Clark was rapidly losing control.

Her eyes were half-closed as a passion blush swept over her body. "Oh, Clark!" She was moaning and shaking. "Oh, yes, yes!"

His fingers pushed higher and higher. Lois' hips lifted off the bed. Then his mouth replaced his fingers, teasing and licking the straining little peak. Lois gasped in pleasure as he found his mark, and his tongue speared into her. His talented tongue moved feverishly through her folds, finding what he sought. Lois ground herself against his face. Clark did not stop or lessen, moaning in pleasure, driving her higher and higher until at last, she screamed and shuddered with ecstasy.

He couldn't wait any more. He kissed his way up her body, tasting her gorgeous breasts, her sweet throat and then her sweet mouth. He entered her slowly at first. Holding her face in his hands, he kissed her passionately, his tongue thrusting in rhythm with his hips. Lois wrapped her arms and legs around him.

It felt so satisfying to be with her like this and then the pleasure was almost too much. He could feel the lingering contractions from her orgasm rippling along his length, and the desire evoked an answering rise in him. He tried to focus on something other than the joy that pulsed between his legs, tried to rein in his intense need to discover what his body demanded, but he was too far gone to turn back, and his orgasm rocketed through him with mind-numbing force.

Then Lois screamed his name, and he pushed once more and then he let everything go. He collapsed on top of her, his breath coming in short gasps. After a moment, he rolled to his back taking her with him. He pulled her closer, stroking her hair and arms. Several minutes passed while their breathing returned to normal.

Minutes later, Lois lay limp and totally satisfied. With her cheek on his shoulder, she tried to sort through her feelings. She had never felt this way, every part of her body glowed with pleasure. Closing her eyes, loving the closeness of their bodies, while the potential of their lives together as endless possibilities, seemed somehow possible. "I love you, Clark."

Clark slowly opened his eyes and smiled at the remarkable woman who held his soul captive. "I love you too, Lois." He pulled her closer. "I'm sorry I hurt you." He stroked her hair, kissed her temple and her soft cheek.

"I know you are, but as long as you remember your promise, we'll be alright. I believe in us, Clark."

"I do too ... And I always will."

"Good, now where were you?" Lois closed her eyes, sighed and waited.

"I think I was right here," Clark replied, then he continued on his way down her throat.

TBC!

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _I Have Nothing (If I Don't Have You),_ Whitney Houston.

A/N: I love this song, and I so love writing Clois make-up sex. Lois and Clark are so skilled at it too! *giggles* Well, Lex's turnaround took a bit of plotting, but when I looked at the total picture, he was a lost soul, searching for someone who truly cared about him. He found that someone but did not know how to keep her. Their love story is sad, but it happens more times than we like to think. Comment when you get a moment, please, please. *continues to beg unashamed* Thank you for reading!


	21. Hold My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this next chapter, family dinner, part two, Lois and Clark practice their wedding dance, Bruce takes a tour of Metropolis, then makes a stunning, but no less desirable announcement, and later, Erica and her family head to Smallville for a wedding. Read on! :D:D

  
[](http://s190.photobucket.com/user/babettew54/story/21321)  
Click the banner to see more character pics!

_Chapter 21: Hold My Heart_

_Upstate New York, nearly three months later:_

Lois and Clark's beautiful wedding invitation had arrived for Erica and her family about a month ago. Smallville, Kansas would be the setting for their wedding. With Lena as the flower girl, Erica was pleased to be invited, and with Lena involved, it was going to be a beautiful day for her family. Erica's pregnancy was now entering the second trimester. She was going to have a baby boy in six-months.

Erica and Henri were in the study of their New York home speaking with their realtor. They finally received multiple offers for the house but only after dropping the price almost twenty-thousand dollars. They needed that money, but the deal was now struck and they were now scheduled to move out in a month.

Her brother Paul was another issue that needed to be resolved. With Bruce's suggestion and with Clark's help, a few doctors at STAR Labs, they were able to reverse Paul's violent tendencies with the removal of mind control drugs from his system. He was now actively searching for a job in western Florida, which would be the location of their new home. He was actually in Florida searching for a house. He forwarded photos, and videos of several homes and an agreement was now in place, and with any luck, the house would be theirs in due time.

After the realtor had gone, Erica went out on the back patio. After a few minutes, Lena came to meet her. "Hi, Mommy." Erica did not answer her. Lena sat down in a lawn chair next to her Mother. "Are you alright Mommy? Is it the baby?" She had taken the news about the baby with joy and immense pleasure. She would have a sibling, a baby brother.

"I'm fine, sweetie," she finally replied. She glanced at her beautiful daughter. "Did you like the dress Ms. Lois found for you?"

"Oh, yes, Mommy, I saw the picture of it and it's pretty. I love the color, yellow and white. I can't wait for the wedding."

"Me too, sweetie," Erica replied, but then she became despondent and withdrawn again.

Lena watched her Mother closely. "Mommy, why are you sad?"

Erica had tears in her eyes. She blinked rapidly to clear her vision. "I'm alright." She wiped a stray tear from the corner of her eye.

Lena was worried. Her hopes and dreams were coming true. Her family was back together and happy, but something was not right. She stood up and went to her Mother and touched her shoulder. "I won't leave you, Mommy. I promise."

"Come here," Erica whispered and pulled her into her lap. Lena was getting way too tall for this, but she did not seem to mind, her head under her Mother's chin, holding her close. Erica stroked her hair, rocked her and hummed a little ditty that Lena had never heard before.

She then realized that her Mother had a beautiful voice. Closing her eyes, Lena knew this particular hug was for her Mother, not her. After the song had ended, Lena whispered, "Another one, please?"

Erica sighed and sang another song from her childhood. Thinking of her Mother all those years ago, and the songs she would sing to her and her brother, tears blinded, but she pulled herself together. Lena was so happy now, and Erica was determined that it would stay that way.

But thoughts of Lex invaded her mind. It was inevitable that she would think of him and what could have been.

~o~o~

_Upstate New York, a maximum security prison:_

Lex Luthor was now in jail with charges stemming from his botched attempt to discredit and even eliminate the Man of Steel. What he had not counted on was Superman's friends showing up out of the blue and ruining his plans. Lex was convinced his plan had been foolproof, and it would have worked, if not for them.

Superman's demise still outweighed his thoughts about Erica and his children. His children should be uppermost in his mind.

It had taken days for the tears to stop, but they had eventually stopped. He promised himself that would be the one and only time that tears would emerge from his eyes. It was a promise he would not be able to keep.

Glancing at the article on his bed, he walked over to it and picked it up again. Lois and Clark's engagement was front page news. The wedding would take place in Smallville, Kansas, Clark's hometown. He shook his head. He still did not understand what she saw in that hick from Smallville. He just did not get it. He then turned the article over and there was Superman in all his red and blue with another article written by Lois Lane herself.

He flipped it back to the engagement photo and then back to Superman. He did that for a few minutes. Something was there in his mind, but he could not comprehend it. He then thought back to their meeting at his lab and Lois had been the one doing all the talking. Clark had just stood there appearing unmoved by the images.

Lois was the one, mad and upset, holding Clark's arm and speaking for him. He also thought back to the bus accident. He hadn't thought about that in so long, but it now loomed large in his mind and he couldn't ignore it anymore.

 _So that's it._ He slowly grinned with this new knowledge and wondered what to do with it, if anything.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, in Smallville, Kansas, the Kent farm:_

It's now a week before the wedding and everything had gone wrong up until this point. Lois had actually taken Clark's advice and hired a wedding planner several months ago. It plainly relieved some of the stress. The planner would take over the plans and questions, then Lois would answer them and that was that.

It worked OK for a while but then Clark began to wonder if he knew his fiancé. She had turned into a raving madwoman. All Lois could say was that 'this would be her one and only wedding' and it had to be perfect, nothing can go wrong.

Every time the planner would bring up a question or a recommendation, it was outright rejected with no compromises. It was either her style or not at all. Nothing was coming together at all.

Clark had to do something. Then he decided that a family dinner was in order to take her mind off the wedding. They were in the living room discussing the last minute changes to the wedding. It was time to step back for a while, but then the subject of Lucy came up.

"You're joking." Lois was shocked.

"Everything will be fine. Your Father knows so what's the problem?"

"Lucy, Lucy is the problem. You don't know my sister. She cannot keep a secret," Lois replied.

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"So we won't tell her, at least not right away," Clark suggested.

"When will we tell her?" Lois did not want to keep this secret from her forever.

"I was thinking we would tell her after the wedding."

Lois frowned. "I suppose so." She watched him closely. "What are you thinking?"

"Well, I know you two aren't that close and …" He hesitated.

"No, we aren't, but I do want that to change. Telling her the truth, well, maybe it will bring us closer and once she realizes how important it is to all of us, well she may surprise us," Lois thoughtfully said. She wanted that to be true.

"She may just do that." Clark was hopeful. He touched her cheek. She looked so worried. "Everything will be fine," he said it again.

"I hope so." She hesitated. "Clark, I want to apologize for being such a bitch these past few months." She paused as she stared at him. "I've dreamed of marrying a man like you who could accept me for whom I am, with all my flaws and who understands me. You are that person."

"And you're the woman I've always wanted. Please don't apologize for wanting the wedding to be perfect because I want that for you too. This is your wedding. I'm just a guy who'll show up and try not to step on your feet when we dance."

"You'll do OK, although we haven't had time for lessons. How about we practice a few steps right now?"

"Now, but …" Clark wasn't so sure about this.

"Come on, just one song." She hurried over to the stereo equipment, found a suitable CD and started it up. Switching a few songs, she found one. "This one will do."

"I don't know, Lois." He wanted to do this, but he had two left feet.

"Just take it slow." Lois instructed. Clark took her hand in his and pulled her close. Amazingly, he picked up the tempo and started to dance.

Lois followed him without any trouble at all. "Wow, you are a fast learner." She was totally surprised.

"I have a confession to make," he whispered. "My Mom taught me when I was ten."

"What?" She smacked his arm. Smiling at her stunned expression, he dipped her over his arm and pulled her close and kissed her. The dance was over.

He pulled her tight against him. After a few soft kisses, he stared into her eyes. "The wedding will be perfect, you'll be the most beautiful bride and …" He hesitated.

"And what …?" She asked with hope in her eyes. Lois melted just by the look on his face. "Clark, don't look at me like that. Your Mother is in the kitchen, and Lucy and my Father are on their way."

He leaned down and kissed her again. His kisses were so appreciated. It calmed her head and made her heart soar with her love for him. She managed to speak between kisses. "What were you … going to say?"

His lips on her throat, his mind in a fog, but he managed to answer her. "I cannot wait … "

She grinned, knowing the answer. "Wait for what …?"

He pulled away. "What do you think?"

Pulling him closer, she whispered, "Me too." She leaned up and kissed him.

Someone cleared their throat. It was Martha. "Sam and Lucy are here. Let's eat!"

~o~o~

Lucy finally got to meet Clark Kent. He was extremely tall, even tempered, and he couldn't pull his eyes away her sister. He made a few valiant efforts, but he failed miserably. Grinning at the lovebirds, she couldn't help but think of the upcoming wedding. As the maid of honor, she was thrilled to be included. She loved her sister dearly. Lois was the beauty of the family, but that did not stop her from loving her and wanting her to be happy and Clark made her happy.

Thinking back to their ruined family dinner months ago, she continued to watch the happy couple, and it was obvious that they adored each other. Now Lucy was totally confused. She had a problem and it would not go away.

The introductions had been made, dinner was on the table. Martha had outdone herself as usual with a pot roast, red potatoes, string beans, salad, and chocolate cake for dessert.

"Everything looks delicious, Martha. Thank you for having us," Sam said as everyone took a seat.

"Thank you, Sam." Martha paused as she stared at him. "I'm glad we can all sit down and have this dinner together because we're going to be family, and we should get to know each other."

Lois and Clark glanced at each other. "Yes, I agree." Clark passed the green beans to Lois.

Everyone was looking at each other, and Lucy suddenly felt left out for some reason. "Ok, what's going on? Is it the wedding?"

"No, Lucy, everything is great," Lois replied. It came out a bit strained.

Lucy did not believe her. "Lois, I know you've been stressed out with the wedding, and …"

"Lois is fine, right honey?" Clark asked.

"Yes, Clark, I'm fine," she replied. Lois took several deep breaths to relax.

Martha changed the subject. "So, Sam, how are you? Any more problems with … you know with what happened in Metropolis?" Martha asked, changing the subject.

"I'm doing alright. The city is relatively quiet now. I should be pulling my troops out in the next few days, and thanks to Superman and his superhero friends, everything worked out Ok," Sam replied.

"I'm happy to hear it Sam. Everyone eat up while it's hot!"

A few minutes of eating as well as a few conversations about the clone war, Superman's involvement, and of course Lois's articles about it, Lucy had questions.

"Oh, I wish I could meet him. Can I please meet him, Lois, please?" Lucy asked with a begging tone in her voice.

Lois was confused. "Meet who?"

"Superman of course. Don't look so surprised. He's on everyone's lips, at school, and everywhere I go. Superman this and Superman that," Lucy replied.

"Oh, him," Lois said and glanced at Clark. "Well, Ummm, sure, honey, one day soon." Lois hoped that would be the end of it.

No such luck. Lucy frowned. "But you see him every day, don't you?" No answer. "Why can't I meet him? Are you keeping him all to yourself? Everyone knows he doesn't talk to anyone but you." She was pouting now.

Lois sighed. "Lucy, I will introduce you, but he's a very busy man." Lois was exasperated. Clark wasn't sure what to say. Martha and Sam chewed their food and waited for the subject to be changed.

Sam was done with this. "Alright Lucy, that's enough. Lois will introduce you when the time is right."

Lucy frowned not understanding. "What do you mean when the time is right?"

Lois inwardly sighed. "Lucy, like I said, he's a very busy man, and when he's ready, you can meet him." She emphasized each word.

Lucy was determined. "I think you like keeping him all to yourself, don't you?" She turned to her Father. "You've met him several times, haven't you Daddy?" She would not let it go.

"That was business, Lucy. Now, can we please talk about something else?"

"Why am I the last to meet him? It's not fair." Lucy whined.

"Lucy!" Her Father was stern.

"Fine," Lucy said, totally depressed about it.

"So, Clark, will Mr. Wayne be your best man?" Martha asked.

"Yes, he will," Clark replied.

"Do you mean 'The Bruce Wayne!?" Lucy exclaimed. "Oh, I want to meet him too. Can I please, please .…?"

"Lucy calm down. He'll be at the rehearsal dinner in a few days," Lois told her sister.

"Ohhh, that's awesome news," she said and chewed her food. After a few minutes of silence and more awkward stares, instead of asking more questions, Lucy then decided to eat her dinner before they kicked her out.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, back in Metropolis:_

Bruce Wayne, along with the Mayor of Metropolis, the Governor and most of City Council, surveyed the damage to the city. With Lex Luthor now in jail and no money coming into the city for reconstruction, the Mayor was getting desperate. The government had been no help at all. The tour took nearly an hour then they were nearly finished.

"As you can see, Mr. Wayne, most of the damaged buildings, vehicles and debris have been removed. It took weeks but everything has been cleared away. The money went pretty quickly after that." The Mayor stated the obvious. Bruce had been quiet during most of the tour. "Well, Mr. Wayne?" Mayor Davis asked. He tried to be upbeat, but this was Bruce Wayne for goodness sakes.

"Thank you, gentlemen and ladies, for taking the time to give me this tour. As you know, real estate is in my blood." He walked further along, but he had made a decision. "I see no reason not to invest in Metropolis. I also believe it will benefit Gotham in the long run, as well. Do you agree?"

Everyone breathed an enormous sigh of relief. The Governor spoke up. "Of course, we agree. Thank you, Mr. Wayne."

"I only ask one thing," Bruce said as he turned to them.

"And what's that?" Mayor Davis asked, getting worried. Everyone glanced at each other.

"There's a building not far from here on Spencer Avenue that I've been hoping to purchase, but the owner cannot be found. I'm currently renting through a realtor, but there are vital renovations to be made, and the realtor cannot seem to locate him."

Mayor Davis glanced at everyone. "Well, if the owner cannot be found, I don't see how …"

"Surely there are ways to locate missing persons. Find him or her, and the money is yours," Bruce stated his meaning clear.

"We'll find him," the Governor stated with the utmost confidence.

Bruce was pleased. "Good, now, what can you tell me about this Superman?" Bruce asked the stunned individuals.

"Superman?" Mayor Davis was not expecting that question. "But, what about him?"

"Well, I would like to meet him and talk to him. Can that be arranged?"

"I'm afraid we have no way of contacting him." Mayor Davis replied. "He shows up when we need him."

"Why is Superman being discussed? This tour is about reconstruction of Metropolis," the Governor stated and wondered where he was going with questions about Superman.

Bruce watched them closely. "You seem unusually protective of Superman considering he was the cause of all of this. The city was nearly destroyed because of him," Bruce said and waited for a reaction. It was prompt and to the point.

"None of this was his fault. It was the Kryptonians who destroyed our city. He saved the entire planet. The world owes him a tremendous debt." Mayor Davis meant every word. Everyone murmured in total agreement.

"I see." Bruce was pleased with that answer, very pleased. "Shall we continue with our tour?" Bruce grinned and turned from them and continued on his way.

Confused and preoccupied, the group followed him close behind, answering any and all questions and listening to his every word.

~o~o~

_Smallville, Kansas, a day before the wedding:_

Erica, Henri, Paul, and Lena had just landed at the airport in Wichita. Smallville was an hour away. They rented a car and proceeded to a hotel in the heart of town.

Even though Lex was behind bars, Erica was cautious and concerned. Once arriving in Smallville, Henri and Paul pulled their bags from the car then they caught Erica's worried expression.

"Erica, please relax. Lois and Clark will be available soon. We'll have dinner, and talk about the wedding," Henri said.

"The rehearsal dinner is tonight?" Erica asked, distracted by her thoughts.

"Yes, it's tonight," Henri replied.

After checking in, Erica needed to rest for a while, so Henri, Paul, and Lena took a walk through town and did a bit of shopping before lunch. Cleanup was still taking place, but it wasn't nearly as distressing as Metropolis.

~o~o~

_Back at the hotel, Erica fell asleep, then she was awakened by a voice._

_It was Lex standing over her, but they weren't in Smallville. They were back in Metropolis in his bedroom. She screamed, but nothing came out. It was a dream._

_He sat down next to her. "Don't be afraid, Erica."_

_Erica tried to talk, but again nothing came out, not at first. "What do you want from me?"_

" _This is your dream Erica," Lex replied. He looked her over. She was under the covers naked._

" _No, that's not true. I hate you." She pulled the covers up to the chin._

_He shook his head at her. "No, you don't." His arms reached for her._

_Erica screamed, but her voice was quiet again_.

~o~o~

Lena shook her awake. "Mommy, Mommy, wake up!"

Erica awoke with a start. She recognized Lena, but she did not know where she was. "Lena, where … where am I?"

Henri and Paul also heard the cry. Both worried, they stood by her bedside. "We're in Smallville for the Clark and Lois's wedding," Henri replied. He was definitely worried. This was not the first time she had dreamed about Lex. He did not know what to do.

"Of course, I'm sorry. I guess I was just tired." Erica was worried too. Not another dream about him. She wiped her tired eyes and tried to be upbeat. "I'm hungry."

"Let's go eat. It is lunchtime." Paul spoke up. He was also worried about Erica. He knew what she was feeling. With help from physicians at STAR Labs, his dreams and thoughts of hurting his family were now gone. He cared deeply for them. Lex had ruined their lives in so many ways that if he ever came near them again, he would protect them with is life.

After changing, they went out for a bite to eat. Paul pulled his Father aside and told him there may be the reason why Erica was dreaming of Lex.

"No, no, he didn't do that to her." Henri was so worried about her and the baby.

"We don't know what he did. When I saw her at the warehouse, she was lethargic, and he may have given her something. It may be affecting her brain. She needs blood tests right away. Has she seen a doctor since finding out she was pregnant?"

"No, she hasn't. Maybe Mr. Kent can recommend someone here in town. I'll call him." He immediately called Clark and he told him that he would get back to him.

"Let's head back inside," Henri said. His daughter wanted to move on, but now that may not be possible at all.

After lunch, they headed back to the hotel. Later that evening, it was time for dinner with the Lanes and the Kents.

~o~o~

The hotel had a particularly charming room set up for the rehearsal dinner. Martha wanted to prepare an enormous meal, but Clark had forbidden it. It was time to for her to relax. The wedding was tomorrow. Martha reluctantly agreed.

Clark made the introductions. Bruce, Lucy, Martha, and Sam immediately fell in love with Lena. She was friendly and personable, and she accepted by the Lanes and the Kents, as well.

Before dinner, Clark had told Lois about Erica, with her having problems with moving on, her dreams about Lex, and what they could expect. Lois had spoken to Martha, and she recommended a doctor she had been seeing since moving to Smallville years ago. It was settled, Erica would see a doctor early tomorrow morning before the wedding.

Dinner was pleasant and extremely enjoyable. Paul and Lucy hit it off immediately. Bruce Wayne and Superman were no longer topics of discussion. Paul was hugely attractive. Lucy flirted with him and she was outgoing. Lois and Clark glanced at each other, but a decision had to be made about Paul and what to tell her. She had to know the truth. It seemed that would not be an issue. Paul told her the truth.

"You're a clone, but …?" Lucy was shocked and intrigued.

"Yes, Lucy, I'm a clone. Are you repulsed?" Paul asked the stunned young woman.

"No, not at all." She smiled at him. "Is everything working?"

"Lucy!?" That was Lois.

"It's alright, Ms. Lane," Paul said. "Everything works," he told Lucy and smiled. "You speak your mind. I like that."

Lucy smiled in return then she ducked her head.

Sam sighed then Lois had to smile at her sister. Bruce and Martha shook their heads. Clark actually liked his future sister-in-law.

Dinner proceeded with conversations about the reception, the music, and how much time they would have at the reception.

All their questions were answered by Lois and Clark, and then it was time to leave.

"Well, we should head over to the church now. A few run-throughs and we'll be done in about an hour," Clark said.

~o~o~

_Early morning, the day of the ceremony:_

The next morning, Erica's meeting with Dr. Martin was scheduled for ten a.m. The wedding was at six that evening, just before sunset.

Paul stayed with Lena while Henri accompanied Erica for her visit with the doctor. He drew blood, took her blood pressure, and checked the baby's heartbeat and development with a sonogram.

"Ms. del Portenza." He doctor came into the examination room. "I see no problems with the baby. He's healthy. Your blood tests will take a few days, but I see no biological reason why these dreams are happening. They may go away at some point. Most dreams do."

"But …" Erica wasn't so sure about that.

"Doctor, this person is the child's father. He's cruel and totally insane. He may have done something to her. We need to be sure that if he did, that the child will be alright."

"I know that Sir, but as I said, I see nothing wrong. His heartbeat is strong, his lungs, bones, everything appears normal. Without the results of the blood tests, there's nothing I can do until those come back. I'm sorry."

"The baby is healthy, honey. That's the most important thing," Henri tried to be upbeat.

"Yes, yes, I agree," Erica said and tried to smile.

They headed back to the hotel. Hoping to get her mind off of Lex and prepare for a beautiful wedding, she and her daughter went to the hairdresser and Lois, and Lucy was there.

"Ladies, come in, come in!" Lois was hopeful, a little too confident.

"Lois, I was not expecting to see you so early. I thought you wouldn't be available until the afternoon," Erica said as she and Lena sat down in their chairs.

"I couldn't sleep, and I can't help but think that something is going to go wrong," Lois said and sighed.

Lucy was still thinking about Paul. Closing her eyes as the stylist began to wash her hair.

"Well, no more thoughts about that," Erica said and smiled.

"I'll try." She paused as she watched her for a moment. "How are you Erica? How did your meeting go this morning?"

"Everything is fine, but the blood tests won't be back for a few days," Erica replied. She touched her belly and prayed everything would be alright.

"That's terrific news. The baby is healthy," Lois said.

"Yes, his heartbeat is strong, and he seems fine," Erica said.

"Mommy, have you picked out a name for the baby?" Lena asked.

"No, honey, I haven't," Erica replied then she glanced at her daughter. "Do you have one in mind?"

"Well, I was thinking about it," Lena began.

"And, what did you come up with?"

"How about Anthony, you know Tony for short?" Lena suggested.

Lois liked it and so did Erica. "I like it honey," Erica said.

"You do?" Lena was thrilled.

"Yeah, but we still need a middle name," Erica said.

"Oh, I forgot about that," Lena was thoughtful. "I'll think of one."

Lois and Erica both laughed, delighted by her enthusiasm.

Lucy spoke up while toweling her hair. "How about the name 'Paul'?"

Erica and Lena both smiled. "I like it," Erica replied.

TBC!

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _Hold My Heart_ , Sara Bareilles.

A/N(s): This chapter was a lot of fun especially the wedding plans, family dinners, and Clark and Lois practice dance to prepare for the wedding. Erica's dreams and what they could expect took an odd turn. Oh, and we have a Clois wedding coming up, as well.

Off topic for a moment, head over to my FFN profile page. I've added several links. One is for pictures/banners of the wedding party, including Erica and her family. Another is a Tumblr meme to promote _DC Marriage Week_ during the week of Oct. 14-20. During that time, visit Tumblr and search for that tag. You'll find stories, videos, fan-art, etc., posted for our favorite OTP, as well as other DC universe couples.

During that week, this story will be posted with a link to the next chapter. I also have a few other Clois weddings/babies that I've written that will be added to the tag. Look for those too! Ok, then, thanks for reading everyone! Reviews would be so nice! :D


	22. Come Away With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have a Clois wedding ahead and who doesn't love that? And don't forget to bring rice! Read on! :D:D

  
[](http://s190.photobucket.com/user/babettew54/story/21321)  
Click the banner to see more character pics!

_Chapter 22: Come Away With Me_

_Smallville, Kansas, wedding day, mid-afternoon:_

"Jimmy, be careful with those." Perry was not in the mood to have his personal possessions sprawled all over the sidewalk.

"Sorry, Chief," Jimmy mumbled as he carefully removed his bosses' bags from the trunk of the rental car. Jimmy Olsen had only started working at the Daily Planet a little over two months ago as a junior photographer and a gopher. His new girlfriend of less than a month, Jenny, asked him to attend the wedding and the reception. After finding out that she had volunteered his services as a photographer, without his knowledge, he wasn't upset as long as Jenny was happy, he was happy too.

Feeling a little sorry for him, Jenny helped him with the smaller bags, but shortly thereafter, the bellman came out and everything was loaded onto a luggage carrier, which helped Jimmy out a lot. Once inside, they proceeded to check-in, but no sooner had they done that, they almost ran into Clark Kent who was coming out of an elevator. He wasn't in his wedding attire quite yet.

"Mr. Kent?" Jimmy was surprised to see him at the hotel.

"Kent, why are you here?" Perry asked.

"Well, hi, Jimmy, Perry, Jenny," he greeted everyone. "Welcome to Smallville."

"Enough with the pleasantries, Kent. What's going on? Is the wedding off? I hate to think we flew all this way for nothing." Perry was getting worried.

"No, of course not, Chief. The wedding will move forward later today. It's just Lois doesn't want to take any chances with you know, bad luck and all, so she … Ummm … kicked me out last night," Clark replied a bit embarrassed.

"She is right you know," Jimmy said.

"Well, I think it's silly, superstitious nonsense," Jenny declared.

"It's not my decision, Jenny, it's her day, and what Lois says goes." Clark meant every word.

"That doesn't seem very fair to me." Jenny didn't believe in all that stuff.

"Well, as long as Lois is happy, so am I," Clark said.

"You're a smart man, Kent." That was Perry.

"Well, I have to leave for a while. I'll see you all tonight." Clark said his goodbyes and went on his way. He appeared to be headed somewhere fast.

"Now, where is he off to in such a hurry?" Perry wondered.

"If he's smart, he's on his way to see his fiancé," Jenny thoughtfully said.

~o~o~

_The Kent farm, a few hours before the wedding:_

Lois was in the dining room along with Lucy, Sam, and Martha enjoying a late afternoon snack. She was relaxed on the outside, but inside, her heart was pounding and her palms were sweaty. She just could not get this awful feeling that something was going to go wrong.

"Lois, are you alright, you look a little pale?" That was Lucy.

"I'm fine, just a little worried about the wedding," Lois replied, sounding like a broken record.

"Lois, honey, the wedding planner just left. She's headed to the church right now. She said she would call you as soon as she got there," Martha said hoping to reassure her.

Fifteen minutes later, her cellphone rang, and it was her. "Hello, Sharon, how's everything going?" Lois asked.

"No problems at all, the flowers are in place, the pews are decorated, and the father is present. The church looks beautiful, Lois. The colors you chose work well together, with the yellows, blues and white of the flowers."

"I thought it would look pretty. What about Jimmy Olsen, the photographer? Is he there yet?"

"No, not, yet, but I don't expect him for another hour," Sharon replied.

"And the videographer, is he there?"

"No he's not. He'll be here, don't worry."

"Ok, thanks, Sharon for calling." Lois hung up. She was relieved but only a little.

"Lois, you should get dressed now. You too, Lucy," Martha instructed.

"Alright, let's go Lucy," Lois said , they headed upstairs.

Minutes later, Martha and Sam looked up as Clark walked in.

"Clark?!" Martha and Sam both exclaimed. He was in his wedding attire.

"Shush, I don't want Lois to know I'm here," he whispered, finger at his lips.

"Clark, you're asking for trouble. If Lois finds out …?" Martha whispered. She then guided him into the living room.

"I just needed to see her, just for a minute." Clark glanced up the stairs, used his x-ray vision and watched as Lois stepped into her dress and Lucy zipped it up. She looked so pretty with her hair down to one side, and he loved it that way then he took several deep breaths to calm his racing heart.

"Son, it's time to head to the church. It won't be long now, and then you two can be together every day for the rest of your lives," Sam said.

"I know that, Sir, but Lois has been so unreasonable about all of this, and I would hate to go against her wishes, but … I miss her." He admitted and bowed his head.

"I know you do, Son. Come on, let's head over to the church," Sam said then he grabbed his uniform coat and headed to the door.

Martha kissed his cheek. "Bye, Son, I'll see you soon."

"Bye, Mom," he whispered back.

Upstairs in Clark's old bedroom, Lucy had just helped Lois with her veil then she watched as Lois walked over to the window. "What is it Lois?"

She didn't reply and as if compelled, she pushed the curtain aside, and Clark was standing by her Father's car looking up the house. He looked so handsome in his wedding attire, with a just a bit of stubble on his face. Sighing, she shook her head at him, then she smiled and blew him a kiss.

He reached out, caught the kiss, and placed it on his lips. Eyes closed for a moment, he opened them, and she was still at the window. He mouthed the words and so did she. "I love you." Smiling, he got inside the car, then Sam drove off.

~o~o~

_Smallville Catholic Church, a little while later:_

Clark and Sam walked into the church both more nervous than before. Clark had spoken to him about all the serious issues that had come up with Erica and her family, how Lex may still be plotting against her, her family, and Superman.

Sam was also worried that Lex may somehow disrupt the wedding. Lois would be devastated if that happened. There simply was only one thing to do. He did not want to think about it, but he had to know. "What are you thinking?"

"Nothing can go wrong today, Sir, so I thought I would head up to the prison and check up on him."

Sam glanced at his watch. "Clark, it's nearly an hour before the wedding, and if Lois found out that you ran off on a wild errand, she would not forgive you."

Clark sighed to himself. He was right, but then he had an idea. He pulled out his cellphone. Most of his superhero friends were already on course to Smallville.

"Bruce, where are you?" Clark asked.

"We just landed just outside of town, the limo just pulled up, and we should be there in about ten minutes."

"Great, I have a favor to ask Diana," Clark said. "Her unique abilities could come in handy, but I don't want to go into it over the phone," Clark said.

Bruce glanced at Diana frowned and shrugged, and wondered what was up. Ten minutes later, the gang arrived at the church looking incredible in their suits and ties and all the ladies looked lovely.

Clark exited the church and went over to greet them. Then they followed him back to the parking lot where he filled them in on Lex and what he could be planning. He then explained his intention to interview Lex at the prison. It would ease Lois's mind, and he hated to admit it, but he was also worried, as well. He then asked Diana for her help.

"So, you want me to go to the prison, interrogate Lex, and maybe use a bit of persuasion to find out what he's planning, if anything?" Diana asked intrigued.

"Yes, that's the idea. I know it's a lot to ask, but it certainly would ease my mind. Lois has been extremely worried. I'm sure Erica would rest easy, and her nightmares could end too. I want that for her. She's been through entirely too much. She deserves to be happy."

"We all agree, Clark." That was Wally. "You may miss the wedding, Diana."

"That's what videos and photographs are for, right? I want to see them all, got it?" She asked Clark with a smile.

"Got it!" Clark replied with a grin. "Thanks, Diana."

She then headed behind their parked car, twirled into her costume, then up into the sky in seconds.

"It's time for a wedding," Bruce said and smacked Clark on his back.

Clark took a deep breath, headed inside to marry the woman of his dreams, confident that Diana would find out the truth.

~o~o~

A little while later, as more and more guests appeared, beautiful, pre-wedding organ music began to play throughout the beautifully decorated church. The photographer and the videographer were all in place ready to go. The wedding planner had done her role brilliantly. Everything looked fantastic.

Minutes later, Lois, Sam, Lucy, and Lena were in place waiting to walk down the aisle. Clark and Bruce stood at the front of the church, along with the father.

Martha sat at the front of the church with Jonathan beside her in spirit. Erica was there with her family on the groom's side of the church. Perry, Jimmy, and Jenny were on the bride's side of the church and the League was seated on the groom's side.

Lois did indeed have a large family. Her two uncles and three aunts, along with her many cousins were also in attendance. Also, there was Lois's many friends from the Daily Planet. Lois has worked there for nearly ten years, and she cherished those friendships.

It was time. Lois stood at the back of the church, her arm within her Father's strong arm and tried to keep a slight smile on her face. Closing her eyes for a moment, she silently prayed that everything would turn out Ok, in spite of Clark's disobeying her orders to stay away from her, but she had to smile at the memory. Then she saw him, and her heart instantly melted.

He was staring at his bride, and in her heart she immediately knew that everything would be Ok, the wedding would be Ok. She realized that she owed him an apology. Sometimes her faith in them was shaken, but he was always there to pull her back. All of this was about them, their faith and their confidence. It worked for them, they were partners, and no matter what may happen, they would be Ok.

The music for the ceremony began. Lena slowly made her way down the aisle. Her yellow rose petals falling in her wake, her beautiful smile lighting up her face as everyone smiled at how cute she looked. Head held high, she smiled at the family and they returned her smiles. Jimmy took one photograph after another. The videographer was at the front of the church also doing his job.

Lucy then made her way down the aisle with a smile. Her lovely dress with a white bodice and a flowing yellow shirt looked beautiful, and of course she spotted Paul smiling at her. Blushing a bit, she continued down the aisle.

"Ready?" Sam said and smiled at his beautiful daughter.

"Yeah, I'm ready, Daddy." She smiled in return.

The bride's music began. Everyone stood up and waited for the bride to come down the aisle. Lois looked stunning, her wedding bouquet matched the many beautiful flower arrangements all over the church, and her smile underneath her veil was blinding. Sam squeezed her hand and offered an encouraging smile. Lois looked lovely. A half-veil covered her face, the lace bodice covered most of her upper body and arms, but her long white dress with a short train accentuated her lovely figure. Her make-up wasn't heavy, but just enough to bring out her gorgeous cheekbones and her unique eye color.

Clark was enthralled; she was a dream. He stood up straighter and watched as she slowly approached him. Her knowing smile relaxed him. His heart slowed down a bit and then he smiled that brilliant smile that Lois loved so much. He pushed his glasses up his nose, a nervous tick that she also loved.

Lois and her Father arrived at the altar, and then they stood beside Clark and waited.

Father Leone spoke up. "Who brings this woman to be married?"

"I do," Sam replied. Clark held out his hand, and they stood before Father Leone and waited to be pronounced husband and wife.

Father Leone: "Since it is your intention to enter into marriage, join your right hands, and declare your consent before God and his Church."

Lois hands her bouquet to Lucy. Lois and Clark turn to each other and happily join hands.

Father Leone: "Lois and Clark, have you come here freely and without reservation to give yourselves to each other in marriage?"

"Will you honor each other as man and wife for the rest of your lives?"

"Will you accept children lovingly from God, and bring them up according to the law of Christ and his Church?"

Lois and Clark: Yes, or I will, in turn.

Father Leone. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Lois Joanne Lane and Clark Joseph Kent. If anyone can show just cause why they should not be joined together in holy matrimony, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

"Clark, do you take Lois to be your wife? Do you promise to be true to her in happy times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love her and honor her all the days of your life?"

Clark: I do.

Father Leone: "Lois, do you take Clark to be your husband? Do you promise to be true to him in happy times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love him and honor him all the days of your life?"

Lois: I do.

They both smiled at each other, both trying to hold back their tears.

Father Leone: "Now, we will have the exchanging of the rings." He looked to Bruce then to Lucy. He blessed the rings.

Clark (placing the wedding ring on his wife's ring finger): "Lois, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity, in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit."

Lois (placing the wedding ring on her husband's ring finger): "Clark, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity, in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit."

"Let us pray." After speaking the prayer, he murmured, "What, therefore, God hath joined together, let no man put asunder. Insofar as, Lois and Clark have spoken their vows each to the other, and have exchanged rings, by the power vested in me by this church and this state, I now pronounce them husband and wife. Clark, you may kiss your bride."

He raised her veil, took Lois into his arms and kissed her sweetly. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him back loving the feel of her husband as they both didn't seem to want to stop.

Then all the guests whooped and erupted in applause. Clark shook Bruce's hand. Lucy handed Lois her bouquet, and Lois then gave her a warm hug.

Then Lois and Clark smiled at each other, and holding hands, turned and walked down the aisle as Mr. And Mrs. Clark Kent.

~o~o~

_The Hilton Garden Hotel, Smallville:_

The largest banquet hall, with seating for one hundred guests, was set up for the wedding reception right after the ceremony, but not everyone would be attending the reception. Tables for about sixty-five guests were set up, and a fairly large dance floor was ready for use. A beautifully decorated head table for the wedding party and their families was also set up. A DJ had been hired, and soft music played as the wedding guests arrived to have a fantastic time.

The guests were properly seated as the wedding party made an appearance to a rousing song. The Master of Ceremonies introduced the bridal party: Firstly, the bride's father with a lady friend (much to Lois's dismay), the groom's mother (also with a guest), the maid of honor and the best man (with his guest), then the flower girl (with her Mother), and last of all, the newlyweds.

After the bridal party was seated at the head table and introduced to all the guests, a blessing was offered by Father Leone, and then dinner was served.

A little while later, it was time for the toasts and speeches. As the maid of honor, Lucy was first. She stood up and tapped her glass to capture everyone's attention.

"Before I start, I would like to say that Lois, you look absolutely stunning. For those of you who don't know me, my name is Lucy. Lois is my sister, and for those who do, well, I'll try and behave myself." A few chuckles were heard. "Over the past few years, my sister and I drifted apart, but over the past few months, we've gotten closer and I have you to thank for that Clark. Thank you." Lucy gave him a smile. Clark nodded. "Lois, when you asked me to be your maid of honor, I was delighted and then as the day approached, I knew I would have to make a speech and a toast. Being the shy and retiring type," she paused for effect as everyone chuckled. "I tried to think of ways to get out of it, but who can say no to Lois? Certainly, not me! Clark knows what I'm talking about, right Clark?"

Clark nodded in agreement. Lois leaned over and whispered in his ear. "That's certainly true," she said and kissed his ear.

Lucy continued. "Now just because I'm not married doesn't mean I don't have advice for you two. Clark, whenever you're wrong, admit it, whenever you're right, shut up!" Everyone laughed at that good advice. "Now before I get into trouble, one more thing. This is a time of new beginnings, learning what love means, for your wedding day is just the start of many hopes and dreams." She raised her glass. "Everyone raise your glass for a toast to the bride and groom!"

"Hear, hear!" Everyone took a sip of champagne then applauded Lucy's speech. She then bowed and took a seat.

Now it was Bruce's time. He stood up as well and tapped his glass. "For those of you who do not know me, my name is Bruce. First, I wanted to thank the families for helping to prepare for this beautiful wedding." He glanced at the happy couple. "Clark and I haven't known each other terribly long, but I consider you both as true friends. Lois, you keep him grounded. He needs that more than he realizes, I think." He paused again. "They are a fantastic couple, and they've been through a lot these past few months, but here they are. You made it guys!" He paused for a moment. "And so, I wish them all the happiness in the world. Ladies and gentlemen would you please raise your glass and join me in a toast to Lois and Clark. To the new Mr. And Mrs. Clark Kent may you have a lifetime of health and happiness! Congratulations."

"Hear, hear!" Bruce sat back down and wiped his brow. He wasn't a public speaker, not at all. Selina kissed his cheek. "You were great, sweetie."

After cutting the cake and tossing the bouquet and garter, of which Lucy Lane and Ron Troupe managed to catch them without much trouble. After that, Lois introduced Lucy to Ron, and she was quite surprised by their instant attraction. Later in evening, Lucy danced with Ron, much to Paul's dismay.

Now, it was time for the most celebrated dance of the evening. Clark escorted Lois out onto the dance floor as the lights dimmed and their memorable dance began. "I forget sometimes how tall you are," Lois commented as they moved around the floor. "You're doing great."

"Well, you did take off your shoes," he said and smiled. He prayed he wouldn't step on her feet. He could break her toes.

"You know me and high heels, just not my thing." Lois had on a ballet slippers.

"Since when?" He whispered smiling.

"Wedding receptions when I know I have to dance … a lot!" She paused and listened for a moment. "Oh, Clark, I love Norah Jones," Lois whispered and pulled him closer.

"I do too. It's a beautiful song I thought it was perfect for us."

"Come away with me," she sang along with the song.

"You have a beautiful voice, Lois." Clark was delighted.

"You are a charmer, Mr. Kent," she whispered smiling. The interlude of the song played through and then he kissed her sweetly.

A few minutes later, as the song slowly came to a close, Clark whispered in her ear, "I love you," he murmured and then he leaned over and kissed her again. They got a bit carried away then having a bit of fun, still kissing her, he dipped her over his arm. The guests cheered them on. The song ended then they pulled away and smiled.

Now it was time for the Father and daughter dance, so Clark escorted his wife over to her Father. 'Isn't She Lovely?' by Stevie Wonder, began to play.

"Daddy, this is a great song," Lois said as Sam moved over the floor, surprising her with his moves. "So Daddy, you brought a guest to the wedding? Who is she?"

"Her name is Susan, she's a friend from the base, and we've known each other for years."

"Oh, so she's in the military. Introduce me." Lois didn't wait for an answer, but pulled him over to Susan. "Hi, I'm Lois."

Sam inwardly sighed. "Captain Susan James, this is Lois, the bride of course, and my daughter."

"It's so nice to meet you." Susan held out her hand.

"It's nice to meet you too. Thank you for coming to my wedding."

"Thank you for having me. Your wedding was beautiful."

Lois blushed a bit. "Thank you. I'll see you later. Come on Daddy, let's finish our dance." She pulled him back onto the dance floor.

"Lois, that was rude," Sam said.

"I'm sorry Daddy, but you shouldn't have blind-sided me like that," Lois said.

"I'm sorry sweetie. I didn't want a scene. Lucy may respond in the same way."

"Oh, dear, Lucy hasn't met her either?"

"No, she hasn't," Sam replied. They both glanced around and Lucy was talking to Paul. Lois frowned. "Don't worry, I'll handle it."

The song ended, and it was time for a switch-up of partners.

Sam and Susan, Martha and her guest, and Lois and Clark danced a truly memorable dance.

Then another switch-up, then Bruce then cut into dance with Lois then Clark danced with Lucy.

And finally, the rest of the guests headed to the dance floor and the wedding was in full swing.

Henri danced with Erica, and just to see her smile and having fun brought joy to his heart. Then Paul danced with Lena and then with Erica. Ms. Lena was obviously having a good time, but Henri managed to catch his granddaughter for a few dances.

Clark danced with Martha, and then he asked her question. "Ben, you brought Ben to the wedding?"

"Clark, Ben and I have been seeing each other for a while now," Martha replied.

"Is it serious?" Clark asked a bit miffed at the news.

"It may be," Martha replied. Sighing at his apparent surprise, she continued, "Clark, I would never do anything without talking to you first. It's just we've been friends for years, and with you gone, I … I do get lonely sometimes." She ducked her head.

"I'm sorry, Mom. I understand." He raised her chin. "I love you, and I want you to be happy, just as Lois and I are."

Martha hugged him close. "I love you too."

Clark said and glanced at Lois. They both smiled and nodded.

A bit later, just before Lois headed to change, she pulled Lucy aside and told her about Susan. "He's happy, isn't he?"

Lois was quite surprised by her reaction. "He seems that way." She watched her closely. "What is it?"

"I don't know, just thinking about Mom. I hope she's looking down on us with the hope that we would be a family again." Her eyes watered.

Lucy needed a hug, and so did she. They stood that way for some long moments. "We are a family, and that won't ever change. I love you Luce."

Lucy held her tighter. "I love you too, Lo." They hadn't spoken their nicknames in a long time.

"I have to go now. I'll see you in a bit." As Lois left her alone, she turned to wave goodbye, but two men were standing just behind her, Ron on one side and Paul on the other, but it was Ron who was staring at her. Paul was preoccupied with Lena asking for another dance. She shook her head, waved goodbye then headed to change.

It was getting late, Lois had changed into her traveling clothes, and she and Clark were ready to start their new life together, but first a memorable night on the lake, and then Hawaii here they come.

As the happy couple exited the church, rice was thrown at them from all sides. Everyone gathered by the limousine to say their goodbyes, tears were not held back. Lois gathered her Father and then Martha into a hug. She also gave Lucy another hug too. Clark did the same and then he shook Bruce's hand. "Still no Diana?"

"No, but don't worry, I'm sure she handled it." Bruce wasn't worried.

Now, Clark was the one worried. Bruce caught his gaze. "Go on now, have fun and don't worry about a thing. You won't hear from us until after your honeymoon. You'll be gone for a week right?"

"Yes, we'll be back in a week, and thanks Bruce." He and Lois turned to the well-wishers, and the guests waved goodbye, and continued to throw rise at their heads. "Goodbye, everyone and thank you all for coming!" Clark hollered.

"Thank you!" Lois chimed in her goodbyes and blew kisses to everyone.

It was time to leave for a hidden and undisclosed location. They would spend the night at a cabin he and Jonathan had built years ago, then off to Hawaii early the next morning. The limousine pulled away from the curb, with cans and a just married signs attached to the fender.

Martha, Sam, Lucy, Bruce and the rest of their family and friends waved goodbye with hollers of good luck and a fun honeymoon.

As the limousine drove off, kisses and hugs could be seen from the rear window!

TBC!

~o~o~

Song(s) Inspiration: _Come Away With Me_ , Norah Jones; _All The Man That I Need_ , Whitney Houston.

A/N: This chapter was an absolute joy to write. As you can tell, Father Leone was a Catholic priest. I don't know if Clark was a member of that church, but I'm going with the impression that he is. Now, there are strict rules about speaking vows in Catholic weddings, so I added them at the end of the chapter for my readers to enjoy. They were also added to the wedding program for their family and friends. The vows are below.

~o~

_Wedding Vows: Always_

_**Clark's vows:** _

_Lois, I have loved you from the moment I saw you._

_Our love is so strong. I believe our love can do anything._

_So today I commit to give my life to you in marriage._

_You have taught me what it is to truly love something more than my own self._

_I commit to you that I will love you forever._

_I will give my life for you, and_

_I promise to always protect your life with mine._

_I will celebrate with you in times of great happiness, and I will not just stand by you, but carry you during times of life's greatest sorrows._

_I will cherish your health, but one day when it fades I will be with you in any sickness or weakness you face, from now until the day that I die._

_One day we will celebrate great riches, but even if those perish and we are left with nothing, I will always stand by you, and you will always be taken care of._

_I will never give up on our love._

_~o~_

_**Lois's vows:** _

_Clark, you are my best friend._

_I prayed for you before I ever met you._

_You are the answer to every prayer I have ever prayed._

_So today I commit to give my life to you in marriage._

_You are the only one for me, and from this day forth I will forsake all others and be bound only to you._

_I love you, and now I get to spend the rest of my life proving it to you._

_I will never give up on our love.(1)_

~o~o~

Note (1): my wedding vows -dot- com / personalized.

A/N (2): Reminder: Don't forget to look for the link to this chapter for _**DC Marriage Week**_ , running on Tumblr from _**Oct. 14-20**_. Check the main search engine on Tumblr for the tag. During that week, I'll also be posting multiple Clois stories that I've written recently on my blog (and a few from the past), which contain a proposal, a wedding, and/or babies, among other things! Check it out if you get some time. I sincerely hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. I have a few more chapters in store for you. *honeymoon winks* Reviews are love. Thanks for reading! :D


	23. My Love is Your Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this next chapter, Lois and Clark are happier than they've ever been, Erica's disturbing dreams continue, Bruce and the gang realize that Lex being locked up in prison did not answer their problems, and later Diana returns with more shocking news. Read on.

_Chapter 23: My Love is Your Love_

_A secluded cabin by the lake, just outside of Smallville:_

"Smallville?!" Lois yelped when Clark lifted her into his arms and carried her over the threshold of their honeymoon cabin.

Clark smiled at his beautiful wife. "It's tradition." He stated then set her down. "Well, do you like it?"

Lois was quite surprised. "Clark, when did you have time to do this?" She slowly walked around the beautifully decorated cabin. Being early fall, it was a little chilly, but the fireplace was enormous, the furniture looked simple but comfortable. It was obvious that the cabin had been cleaned from top to bottom.

"Well, I came over here for the past few days and once more this morning. I'll light the fire." While doing so, he asked if she wanted something to eat. No answer. "There's wine in the fridge! Want some!?" Lois wasn't listening. Shaking his head, he watched her for a moment then went into the kitchen for the wine, strawberries and cream for his wife.

Once entering the bedroom, her heart was clear to bursting with feelings as she surveyed the beautifully decorated bedroom. "Clark?" She put her hand over her heart. The king size bed was lovely with a beautiful quilt, and rose petals were all over the bed. There were flowers and unlit candles all around the room. She turned when he walked in with two glasses of wine and a bowl of strawberries on a tray.

"Someone was busy," Lois commented then took the wine. 'It's lovely. Thank you, Clark."

"You're welcome." He raised his glass. "To us!" They clinked glasses and took a sip then, not surprisingly, the air in the room stilled as they stared at each over the tops of their glasses.

She picked up a strawberry. "Is that cream I see?" Lois asked and dipped it in the cream.

Clark cleared his throat. "Yes." He didn't elaborate. His eyes were staring at her lips.

Closing her eyes, she bit into the strawberry, then she licked her lips. "Delicious. Well, I'll just get my bag and go change," she said and smiled.

"Ok," Clark said and watched her leave. Closing his eyes for a moment, and taking a few deep breaths, he gulped down the wine. Popping a strawberry and cream into his mouth, he then lit the candles and turned down the king size bed. "Lois, you never answered me! Are you hungry?!"

"Yes, ravenous actually," Lois whispered provocatively. There she stood at the bedroom door in a thigh length, pink baby doll nightgown that left nothing to the imagination. Her beautiful hair flowed all over her shoulders and down her arms. She walked over to him. "No speed changing tonight, Mr. Kent. Here, let me help you with that," she whispered. He slipped out of his coat, she pulled at his necktie, he unbuttoned his shirt, unbuckled his belt, and then a few minutes later, and there he stood before her with nothing on except a smile. "Where's the suit?"

"In my bag," he replied.

"Well, I must say that I like this suit much, much better," Lois whispered provocatively.

"I'm beginning to think you only want me for my body, Ms. Lane."

"You better believe it, and that's Mrs. Lane-Kent, thank you." Smiling, she couldn't help but vocalize her thoughts. Her hands roamed over his massive chest and arms. "I remember the first time I saw you, do you remember?"

Clark tried to focus on her question, and not what she was doing to him. "Uh huh, but that wasn't the first time for me." Lois frowned trying to remember. "When you first came to the outpost in Canada, I helped you down from the chopper."

"Oh, yeah, and I told you my bags were heavy," she said and chuckled at the memory. "What must you have thought of me?"

Instead of answering her, he picked her up and took her to bed. He lay down beside her, and then he kissed her deeply. She returned his kisses with equal intensity. After a minute or two, she asked him again, "Well, what did you think?"

Clark was not in the mood for talking, but he managed to answer her. "The first thing I thought was, now there is a woman I would like to meet."

"Really?" Lois was surprised. Most people found her annoying at first.

"Well, you were rather … Ummm … persuasive with the military. I liked it."

"You heard that?" Lois was a bit embarrassed by her actions, but 'whatever it takes' was her motto.

"Yes, I heard it." He stroked her hair. "And then later, in the spaceship … when you were hurt …"

She touched his lips. Her eyes watered. "I don't want to talk anymore."

"Neither do I," he whispered.

Then she pulled his head down and kissed him over and over again in deep wet kisses that had her writhing and thrusting her hips against him. Her nightgown was slipped off then they were back in each other's arms holding tightly to each other.

Clark was in heaven. She tasted and felt so incredible to him. Her lips parted under the weight of his tongue as it slipped inside her mouth, demanding a response. She melted against him. He kissed her fully as she came into his arms whimpering her need.

His lips moved down her neck where he sucked gently at her skin, and she tilted her head to the side to give him more access. Lois knew his need, felt his desire in the strength of his kisses. His enthusiastic moans and rapid breathing fueled her own desire, and she clung to him, trying to pull him closer. His fingers moved over her center as Lois gasped into his mouth and arched her back. "Please!"

"In due time," he whispered hoping they could do this all night. She was like a drug in his system and if he needed a fix this night and every night for the rest of their lives. Clark captured her mouth again in a deep kiss tasting strawberries and cream, groaning as the pleasure rushed through him when he tasted her tongue, warm and sweet in his mouth. Lois felt desire course through her veins, his passionate kisses were as welcome as a summer rain. She clung to his shoulders pulling him atop her. The warmth of his body pressing her into the mattress enflamed her as she arched her hips against his.

Her fingers closed around his hard length and then smoothed over the head causing him to moan into her mouth. He tried to slow things down a little by kissing his way down her throat to her chest, taking a pebbled nipple in his mouth, and drawing on the tight bud and flicking his tongue back and forth. His leg slid between hers, and she rubbed her damp curls against his thigh, needing the pressure to reduce the throbbing he had created.

Clark's hands continued to roam over her body. His breathing was fast, her moans of pleasure excited him beyond rational thought, but despite his raging need, he took his time loving her completely. His kisses were deeper, more forceful, and his movements against her chest caused a burning urgency that made her twist and turn against him. His mouth slanted, lips tugging and teasing as he continued to kiss her over and over again. He was a man who loved kissing. That one pure joy was central to his existence as the air he breathed or the sun healing him and restoring his strength.

Lois broke his consuming kiss on a gasp when his fingers thrust easily inside her. His breath came in harsh pants against her face. Her hands moved from his shoulders to cradle his face in her hands. "I love you Clark. I'll always love you."

Tears welled for a moment. "I love you too, so much," he said as he withdrew his fingers and positioned himself between her thighs and slowly slid home, and soon found the rhythm that had her writhing in his arms. She felt so close around him that the pressure began to form almost immediately. Minutes later, he felt her walls hold him, she cried his name as she bucked against him, and his orgasm rushed to meet him. He buried his face in her neck as he pulsed inside of her.

Clark raised his head to look at her, and she was a beautiful sight to behold. Her hair was strewn about the pillow and her eyes were closed as she licked her dry lips. She slowly opened her eyes and gazed at her lover. She reached up to smooth his hair away from his forehead. _He actually had no idea how handsome he is none at all._

Moments later after a few kisses and sweet caresses, he pulled out of his wife's warm body, cleaned them up a bit, and pulled her close. "Mrs. Lane-Kent? I like that," Clark said with a smile.

"Get used to it; I'm not going anywhere," Lois said and smiled in return.

He suddenly rolled to his back then she was above him. He smoothed her hair away from her face and came away with a few rose petals. Smiling, he whispered, "Well, not for another ten hours or so."

Lois chuckled in complete agreement. "You read my mind, Mr. Kent." She reached for a strawberry, dipped it in cream and fed it to him. Smiling, she kissed him tasting the sweetness in her mouth. Her kisses flowed over his cheek, his ear then down his throat.

Clark closed his eyes, sighed, and wondered how he had gotten so lucky.

~o~o~

_The Watchtower headquarters in Metropolis:_

Not long after the reception, Bruce and the rest of the gang headed to the tower. They were curious but also worried about what Diana would say.

"I wonder what took her so long," J'onn thoughtfully said.

"We'll find out in a few minutes," Wally said.

"If I know Diana, then her lasso probably came into play, and Lex had a lot to confess. He has been active for a long time." John was sure of this.

"I'll say. It took years to build those clones and keeping them under wraps all that time took a lot of lies and so many people have been hurt by it," Bruce commented.

"You mean Erica and her family?" That was Shayera.

"Yes, it saddens me to think about her being pregnant again with Lex's son, but little Ms. Lena is such a joy. I hope she stays that way," Bruce replied.

"We have to make sure that she does. No child should be subjected to Lex as any kind of influence. He has to stay in jail for as long as possible," J'onn said.

"But you know, Lex, you've dealt with him for years, Bruce. A few iron bars aren't going to stop him from doing what he wants," Wally said.

"Well, it's our job to make sure that he doesn't do what he wants from now on," Bruce said determined to stop him.

Seconds later, Diana dropped down from the sky and entered the tower from the balcony. "Oh, you're here? I flew over the church a little while ago, but everyone was gone. So, how was the wedding; no problems I hope?"

"It was lovely Diana. No problems and we have you thank for that," Wally said.

"I'm glad to hear it." She walked further inside, sighed and began her update. "Clark was correct to worry about Lex. He's been extremely busy since he was sent to prison. There weren't any restrictions in place for external communications including newspapers and television. The warden was to blame for that mix-up. He was on the take."

"Oh, no, really? I cannot believe this." Bruce was shocked.

"Yes but, unfortunately, there's more." Then Diana continued her story.

~o~o~

_A maximum security prison, upstate New York, hours earlier:_

In the warden's office, the prison warden stood before Wonder Woman, shocked and confused. He knew who she was. It had been all over the news and on the Internet about the 'clone war' and how Superman's 'friends' had shown up and helped to defeat the faux-Kryptonians.

"I don't know about this," the warden said suddenly worried.

"Look, I'm here for only one reason to ask Lex Luthor a few questions, and if he won't cooperate, then I have a way to make him talk."

"Oh you mean the lasso?" The warden asked intrigued.

"Yes, the lasso. Now, can I see him?"

"I'll have him brought down in a few minutes." He reached for his phone, but she interrupted him.

"And warden, one more thing. Has Luthor been restricted from having visitors, outside communications of any kind, given any newspapers, or access to television?" The warden looked confused. "You have no idea what I'm talking about do you?"

"No, I don't. I wasn't informed about that." He went to his file cabinet and pulled out Luthor's file folder, which he hadn't already looked at. "Well, it appears you were right."

Diana crossed her arms. "Do you have any idea what you've done? You could lose your job, and a lot of people could be hurt because of your negligence. You had better hope that Luthor has been on ethical behavior because if he hasn't, your head will roll." She narrowed her eyes and then she had an idea.

The warden swallowed. "Now, there's no need for threats, Wonder Woman." He picked up his phone and called the guard to have Luthor brought down.

"While we wait, why don't you take a seat?" He hesitated. She walked over to him. "Don't make me ask you twice. Take a seat."

Shaking inside, he sat down. He knew he was in trouble now. The lasso was placed around his chest then she asked him a few questions. Minutes later, she removed the lasso.

"Let's get to it. I don't have all day," Diana said.

Shaking his head to clear it, he stood up and Diana followed him.

~o~o~

Lex Luthor should not have been surprised that Clark Kent or even one of his superhero friends showed up to talk to him. After all, he had almost destroyed him, Erica and her family, and countless other lives. Things have gone unsaid for far too long. He was escorted to a secret interrogation room reserved for counsel meetings and other notable guests. Chained to the table, he waited for his guest to arrive.

What he wasn't expecting was Wonder Woman herself walking in wearing the same preposterous costume. If not for her, he would have been long gone to a foreign country with no extradition laws.

"Sorry, but I can't get up." Lex was not in the mood for this.

Diana was not in the mood either. "Instead of any more lies coming from your mouth, why don't we start at the beginning?" She stood just behind him then Lex looked down, and a gold-coated rope was wrapped around his chest, and he felt the effects seep into his brain. It wasn't that it was too tight, but his mind knew what was coming. He had to tell the truth.

"Comfortable?" Diana smirked at his obvious discomfort.

"Very," Lex replied and tried to escape; no luck.

Diana sat down and watched him for a moment. "Superman told me all about you."

"Did he now?"

"Yeah, he did, and I have to wonder why you would go to so much trouble to try and kill him. Do you hate him that much?"

Lex's head was a blank for a moment, and then he spoke the truth. "Yes, I hate him."

"But why?"

"He's an alien, that's why." Lex was firm in his answer.

"He and I have similar powers too. Do you hate me?" Diana asked.

"I don't know you."

"Oh, I see. So you think you know Superman?" Diana was trying to make a point.

"I know him."

"But you've never spoken to him face to face, have you?" Diana asked.

"I have spoken to him as Clark Kent and as … Superman." Lex grinned at her obvious surprise.

"Say that again."

"You heard me. Clark Kent is Superman."

Diana gave a bark of laughter. "And where did you hear that?"

"It's the truth plus I saw the wedding notice and I figured it out. I know who he is and why he's here."

 _The warden will pay for this._ "So you can read minds now, is that it?" She didn't wait for him to respond. She had to make sure he saw that the truth was a dilution in his mind nothing more. "Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" Lex was curious.

She stood up and came over to him then she leaned over and looked into his eyes. "You will hear this truth: Superman is an alien from another planet. Clark Kent was born and raised in America."

Lex was compelled to repeat those words. "Superman is an alien from another planet. Clark Kent was born and raised in America."

"Say it again."

"Superman is an alien from another planet. Clark Kent was born and raised in America."

She sat back down. "Now a few more questions, first, tell me about Erica. What did you do to her?"

"I drugged her, placed her in a mental hospital and left her there so she wouldn't cause any trouble."

"But she was pregnant, wasn't she?"

"Yes, she was pregnant."

Diana was quiet on the outside. "Why did you do it? Didn't you love her?"

He was silent for a moment. "Yes I did, but I had no choice. I had to send her away for a long time."

Diana was now raging, but she was still. "Did you know that Erica was pregnant with your second child?"

"Yes, I know."

"How did you find out?" Diana asked.

"I bugged her house in New York."

Shaking her head at his cunning, she said, "Did you drug her again when she was at the warehouse before the clone attack?"

"No, there was no time."

Diana frowned. "Could someone else have drugged her, say one of your scientists?"

"No, they were gone by that time. No one drugged her."

Diana stood up and began to pace. He can't be lying. "Are you telling me the truth? Think before you answer me."

A moment's hesitation, then, "Yes, I am telling you the truth," Lex replied.

Frustrated and worried, she had to stop this fact at least for now. She went over to him and spoke clearly and succinctly. "Listen carefully. Erica is no longer with child. She had a miscarriage. Say it."

"Erica is no longer with child. She had a miscarriage," Lex parroted.

"Say it again," Diana demanded.

"Erica is no longer with child. She had a miscarriage."

Satisfied with their meeting, but then more questions came to mind. Pacing for a moment, she had to know. "Where are the missing scientists? Where's Paul?"

"I don't know where they are, and Paul is dead."

"I need the names of the scientists. Write them down now," Diana said.

Lex did as she asked. Diana watched him for a moment. _It certainly couldn't hurt_ , she thought. "Look at me Lex."

He raised his eyes to her face. "Listen carefully. No more television, newspapers, nor magazines. You despise them. Repeat it."

"No more television, newspapers, nor magazines. I despise them."

"Say it again," she demanded.

"No more television, newspapers, nor magazines. I despise them."

Pleased for now, she slowly removed the lasso then walked over to the door. "Guard!?"

~o~o~

_Back to the present, at Watchtower:_

Everyone was in shock after Diana told them what had happened with Lex. She let that sink in then she waited before voicing her concerns. "Lex was extremely difficult at first but once the affects of the lasso seeped into his brain, he did tell the truth. But mind control, especially with someone as intelligent as Lex, may not continue indefinitely."

"I understand, but we have to make sure those restrictions at the prison are put in place," Bruce said. He paced for a moment.

"I cannot believe he actually knew Clark's secret and about the pregnancy." J'onn was flabbergasted just like everyone else.

"Yes, it's true. The warden will lose his job for sure. Apparently, Lex was given privileges for months after he was incarcerated. We have no way of knowing whom he talked to or what he may have planned. It was a smart thing though that the wedding announcement did not appear in the paper, until a few days before the wedding," Diana said.

"We can find out who visited him in prison if anyone," J'onn said.

"I'm glad the wedding wasn't disrupted. That worked in our favor, to be sure," Selina commented. "Now what?"

"We have to tell Erica and her family everything and locate those scientists. Clark should be alright until he returns. I would hate to tell him this over the phone and during their honeymoon," Bruce thoughtfully said.

"I agree, let them have this time. They so deserve it," Shayera said as she glanced at John.

John gave her a lopsided grin.

~o~o~

_Still in Smallville, Erica and Lena's hotel room, later that night:_

Erica was anxious and afraid to close her eyes for fear of another dream about Lex. There was nothing she could do about it, so she glanced at daughter sleeping soundly then she closed her eyes.

_Somewhere in the mists of a dream:_

_Erica was on the beach with her children. She could feel the warmth of the sun and breezes in her hair. Her cute little boy who had just turned a year old was running up and down the water's edge with his sister Lena, trying to keep up. Smiling and happy, she watched them for a bit more then went back to her book._

" _They're beautiful."_

_Erica did not look up but glanced at her children. She did not recognize the voice, but it was a man's voice. "Yes, they are." She froze for a moment, then she turned to the left, and it was a man she had never seen before in her life. "Do I know you?"_

" _Yes, you do." He was staring at her._

_She frowned. "Do you know me?"_

" _Yes, I do."_

_Now, Erica was afraid, very afraid. Her heart rate increased. "Know me from where?"_

" _The warehouse."_

_She stared at him and then she recognized him. It was Bill, Bill Anderson. He had been so kind to her, but why was he there and in my dreams?"_

Erica woke up with a gasp unsure where she was. It wasn't a nightmare as before. It gave her a strange sense of peace but only for a minute. _Was it the future? Did Lex send him to hurt me and my children?_ Now, Erica was beginning to think she was losing her mind, but the risk to her children was so strong it made her cry out again. She placed her hand over her growing belly. Terribly worried, she glanced at Lena sleeping peacefully then she lay back down and tried to figure it out. She actually did not know what to do or whom to call.

_It was a dream, nothing more. It can't hurt me, can it? Oh, but my son, I saw my son._

~o~o~

_Early the next morning, somewhere over the Pacific:_

"Was this your idea of a joke, us on a plane?" Lois whispered to her husband. She snuggled closer her head on his shoulder. It was a glorious thing that their reserved seats were in first class. Her father had been exceedingly generous. Clark absolutely needed the leg room. Then a yawn hit her hard. Last night was fantastic. She did not regret her lack of sleep, not for a minute.

"No, I thought we could be like everyone else, you know, ordinary people, just you and me enjoying the beautiful view." He peeked out the window. "It is beautiful, isn't it?"

She had to smile at him. "Of course you would say that, but all I see is water, water everywhere."

He chuckled. "I meant the blue sky and the high clouds."

"Oh, Ok, it is beautiful." She wasn't looking out the window but at her handsome husband. She leaned up and lovingly kissed his warm cheek and his ear. "When do we land?" She asked between kisses.

"In about two hours," he replied. He enjoyed her kisses way too much.

The stewardess cleared her throat. "Would you like some wine?" She knew they were newlyweds. She thought their affection was sweet, but she made a point of checking up on them every now and then before things got too out of control.

"Yes, thank you and white is fine," Clark replied. After she walked away, he glanced at his beautiful wife. "She's doing us a favor you know?"

Lois sighed. "I know," she replied pouting a bit. Then an idea came to her to take their minds off of sex at least for a minute or two. She reached for her purse and pulled out their vows. "It's too bad we could not recite our vows in front of everyone." She handed him his vows. "Let's do it now."

"Right now?" Clark asked and looked around. The other passengers were dozing, or reading, or engrossed in their technological devices, and paid them no attention.

Moments later, the stewardess appeared with their wine. They thanked her and took a few sips. "Well, you go first."

"Alright," Clark said then he opened the piece of paper and read over them in his mind for a moment. He took her right hand in his. "This is weird."

"Don't think about it. Just imagine we're in church in front of all our family and friends."

"Ok, here goes." He stared into her eyes, raised her hand to his lips and kissed it sweetly.

"Hold on a minute. I was thinking, maybe we should wait." She glanced at the other passengers. "I want to do this when we're alone, on the beach at sunset, with the island breezes flowing through our hair, and water lapping at our feet," she stated a bit wistfully.

Clark smiled in total agreement. "Perfect." He leaned over and kissed her sweetly. He then raised his glass and she did the same. "To Us!"

"To Us!" They touched glasses and took a sip.

_End of Act II: All I've Ever Wanted_

TBC!

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _My Love is Your Love_ , Whitney Houston.

A/N: I've decided to end Act II here. I hope you enjoyed it. Well, my Wonder Woman research was an eye-opener. I've written her numerous times, but I found out that under 'extreme circumstances,' the lasso can have mind control abilities. Believe me, I was quite surprised, but it does make a crazy kind of sense. If the lasso can make someone tell the truth, why not inject a different reality and believing it or accepting it, does not sound like a stretch to me. Anyhow, sighs with delight at the honeymooners. We will revisit them in Hawaii. Before I go, I wanted to send out a thank you to a loyal reader and reviewer, Shani8, for her suggestion about the vows. Thank you. Ok, guys, tell me your thoughts. I would appreciate it. Now, about that review? Begs unashamed; goes to check my inbox. Thank you so much.


	24. ACT III:  For the Love of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As this third and final Act begins, while in Hawaii on their honeymoon, Lois and Clark spot a newspaper with a shocking headline, Bruce and Selina discuss their engagement and non-wedding plans, Erica receives the results of her blood tests, and later Diana brings her more upsetting news about Lex. Read on.

  
[](http://s190.photobucket.com/user/babettew54/story/21321)  
UPDATED: Click the banner to see more character pics! 

_ACT III: For the Love of You_

_Chapter 24: The Art of Love_

_Waikiki Beach Walk Resort, Honolulu, Hawaii:_

It was early evening when the honeymooners finally arrived at the beautiful resort located directly on the beach. Lois was surprised they would be staying there. Clark had kept it a secret for months. Being an Army brat and having actually lived in Honolulu for several years when her Father was stationed there, she could not have been more pleased.

"Clark, you did it again," Lois said as they followed the bellman into the lobby.

"Did what?" Clark asked and smiled.

"You know what, keeping this place a secret."

"It's beautiful, isn't it? Sam has been amazing, besides the airline tickets, he found this beautiful resort. Of course, he told me he was stationed here when you and Lucy were kids, so I had to choose this place."

"I love it here. We'd come here on weekends when he had the time and Lucy and I were spoiled rotten by this place, the pool, the ocean, just a wonderful place to visit." They could not wait to check in.

"May I help you?" The concierge greeted them warmly.

"Yes, my name is Clark Kent and this is my wife, Lois. We have reservations for the week, and … Ummm … we're newlyweds."

"Congratulations to you both. Yes, I see your reservation. Please sign here and I'll need your ID." Clark handed him his license and a credit card. "Thank you Sir." A few minutes later, they were all checked in and given their keys. "Please follow the bellman to your room and please if you need anything at all, do not hesitate to call the front desk, and enjoy your stay."

"Thank you," Clark said.

"Thank you," Lois said. While heading to the elevator, Lois spotted a newspaper stand and the headline caught her eye. It read 'LUTHOR MOVED TO ANOTHER PRISON.' "Clark?"

"Oh no," Clark said and bought the late edition. It was a national newspaper, not the Planet, but a paper they recognized. He read the article.

"What does it say?" Lois asked.

"It says here that Luthor had to be moved because apparently the warden there was on the take. Lex had unsupervised access to television, newspapers and magazines before Wonder Woman found out about it. It also says that he may have had access to phone calls, as well."

"Oh dear, and knowing Lex, he probably read the Planet announcement about us getting married. He still hates us because we wouldn't go along with his ridiculous plot to destroy Superman. Who knows what he's been up to for months," Lois said, getting worried.

Clark could see she was getting upset. This was their honeymoon and they didn't need this distraction. He walked over to a trash bin and dumped the paper. "There, it can wait until we get back. I won't let this disturb our honeymoon."

Lois took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment. "You're right. He's locked up and everyone is safe." She paused as she stared at him. "Aren't they?"

He went to her and pulled close. "Yes, everyone is safe. If anything happened, I'm sure Bruce would have called by now."

She held him close. "You're right."

"Mr. and Mrs. Kent, your suite is ready," the bellman said.

"Yes, we're coming," Clark said then they followed him to their room.

~o~o~

Located steps from the beach, Waikiki Beach Walk Resort, with spacious suite accommodations, complimentary cooked-to-order breakfast daily and nightly pool side reception was perfect for them. They entered the spacious and beautifully appointed suite with quiet reserve both thinking about their friends and families, and how they were fairing with the news about Lex.

Lois slowly walked out onto the balcony and took in the beautiful scenery. The beach was pretty quiet, the water lapping against the shore, island breezes flowed over her face, soothing her, and the bright orange of the sun was just dipping down over the water in the distance. "Should we call them?"

Clark came out to the join her. "No, Lois, we are not going to call."

She turned to him, truly worried. "But …"

"Come here," he whispered and pulled her close. "Just look at the view. It's pretty."

Lois turned and looked out over the water. _He was right, this was our honeymoon, a once in a lifetime event and I do not want to spoil it_. Closing her eyes for a moment, she whispered softly, "I love you, Clark."

"I love you, too," Clark whispered. He leaned over and kissed her sweetly. Pulling him closer, she kissed him back.

"Make me forget just for a little while," she begged between kisses.

He picked her up and took her to bed. They lay together kissing and caressing each other. Kisses were exchanged, whispers of love and dedication were uttered hoping to soothe and stem the tide of bad thoughts. It did not last long before they were under the covers, naked and taking their time in loving each other, showing their feelings and emotions hoping to forget just for a while.

Clark then began a slow exploration of her body, her beautiful breasts exposed to his hungry gaze. He immediately latched onto one nipple and swirled his tongue around it, then pulled it gently into his mouth and sucked to his heart's content. Lois arched her back loving his mouth and lips on her breasts. "Oh, Clark, oh yes."

Lois gasped at the sensation, the pleasure so sweet she moaned loudly as the heat pooled between her legs. His tongue shot back into her mouth again, inflaming her. Lois squirmed and opened her legs wider, an invitation he couldn't ignore. His hand slipped beneath her and penetrated her warmth with his finger sliding over her silky folds. Lois gasped again her head thrown back, her mouth open on a low moan. "Oh yes, feels so good," she panted.

Clark slid another finger inside and moved them slowly in and out of her wet sheath. She was so hot and the little sounds she was making were driving him crazy. He couldn't wait another minute. Lois cried out as he filled her clinging to his shoulders. It felt so good; he had to go deeper, so he leaned back on his haunches, lifted her legs over his shoulders and moaned at the level of penetration he achieved at this angle. He was incredibly hard inside, and the position she was in caused him to sink so deeply inside her that he pressed against her cervix with each stroke.

Lois was on fire and moved with him matching his rhythm stroke for stroke, and then her orgasm broke over her as she trembled in his arms and she could feel his hot semen shoot inside her cervix and she knew without a shadow of a doubt that they had just created a child; she knew it. But then she didn't know anything else as they made that climb high into the heavens where only lovers met, and then fell back down to land safe and secure in each other's arms.

Utterly satisfied, Lois snuggled close, her head on his warm shoulder and let sleep take her. After a few minutes, Clark whispered to his wife. "I was thinking we could say our vows tomorrow night just before sunset. How does that sound?" No answer. "Lois?"

She had fallen asleep. He kissed her forehead and smoothed her hair from her cheek. It had been a long flight and he admitted that he may have gotten a bit carried away. "I love you, my beautiful wife."

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, back in Metropolis:_

Bruce had just left the Mayor's office upset and outraged. Mayor Davis had just given him the message that Lex Luthor owned the tower. "Damn my luck," he muttered.

"Bad news Sir?" That was Alfred. He opened the car door for him.

Bruce got in and quickly dialed his lawyer. "Not necessarily bad, Alfred, just inconvenient," He replied. "Hello, Larry, yes, it's Bruce. How many more months before the rental lease expire on the tower?" He listened for a minute. "Only six months? I'm going to need more time." He listened again. "Yes, I was thinking the same thing. Yes, it's almost finished. Thanks, Larry." He hung up.

"May I ask what that was about?" Alfred could not help overhearing.

"The station is a go, Alfred, but we are cutting it close. We may have to find another place to set up the equipment if it's not done in six months."

"Are you sure you need to do this? I mean outer space, Master Bruce?" Alfred was extremely concerned.

"It's perfectly safe. It's going to be fantastic Alfred. We'll be safe and protected and we'll have immediate access to the entire planet if we need it."

"Did you say the entire planet, Master Bruce? That's taking on a lot. How does Ms. Selina feel about this?" He paused as he glanced at him from the rearview mirror. "She won't wait forever Sir, if you don't mind my saying so."

"I do mind, Alfred. Selina and I have a contract." He looked out the window.

"I hope you're right Sir."

~o~o~

_Once back at the mansion, he gave Selina the news:_

"Bruce, I know how much this means to you. You've talked about nothing else for almost a year, but …"

"But what?" He asked as he handed her a glass of wine.

"What about us?"

 _So, Alfred was right_ , he thought. "What about us?" He took a sip not looking at her.

She shook her head at him. "Well, if you have to ask that, then we may need to step back and decide what we want from this relationship." She watched him closely. "Bruce, you proposed and I accepted. That does mean something; at least I thought it did."

"Selina, it hasn't been that long," Bruce said.

"It's been a year almost to the day that you proposed."

"Oh, really, a year?" Bruce was a bit surprised.

"Yes, a year," she replied. She put the wine glass down and walked over to him. "Do you still want to marry me?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course, I do. I love you, Selina very much."

"Oh, Bruce, you say that, but then there's the station, your other life, your work at Wayne Enterprises, all of it seems to have taken over your life, and I don't know where I fit in anymore."

He put the glass down and took her into his arms. "You fit right here in my arms. You always have." He pulled away and touched her cheek. "We will get married. Once the station is up and running, we'll do it. Maybe even get married on the station. Wouldn't that be incredible?"

She had to smile at that image. "Yes, it would be fantastic, but …"

He interrupted her with a kiss. She kissed him back, loving him so much it felt like her heart would burst with her love for him. After a few kisses, he pulled her close and whispered in her hair. "Marry me and love me forever," he said speaking from his heart.

She pulled away the placed her arms around his shoulders. "Now that I can do," she said and kissed him again.

~o~o~

_Smallville, a day after the wedding:_

Erica and her family had finished packing and were about to head to the airport when she got a call from Dr. Martin. He told her that the tests were moved up and he has the results of her blood tests. As he suspected, the tests were negative. He then informed her of his expert opinion about her medical history. It is possible that her dreams may be caused by a lingering after effect of her ten-year coma. If her dreams continued, a neurological examination may be in order to determine if her brain was damaged by the effects of the drugs that she had been given to keep her in the coma.

Stunned by the news, Erica hung up. She sat down and watched her daughter check all the drawers to their room.

"The drawers are clear Mommy. Are you ready to go?" Lena asked. She then turned to Erica and her eyes were bright.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Lena sat down beside her.

"It's nothing. I was just thinking about the wedding and how beautiful it was." She smiled in spite of her tears.

"Me too," Lena said.

There was a knock at the door then Erica opened the door. "Ms. del Portenza, my name is Diana Prince. I'm a friend of Clark Kent. He asked me to stop by and see you. I have news."

Erica frowned. "Ms. Prince? You look familiar."

"You may know me as Wonder Woman. Superman is also a friend." She seemed stunned for a moment then she continued. "Lena, I need to talk to your Mother alone for a minute. Your grandfather is just in the hall waiting for you."

"It's alright, sweetheart," Erica told her daughter.

Henri appeared at the door. Lena went to him. Diana closed the door.

"It's bad news, isn't it?" Erica asked then she thought about it. "It's about Lex, isn't it? I saw the article."

"Yes," she replied. "Please sit down," Diana instructed. "I'm sorry, Erica, but Lex knows about the baby." At her shocked expression, she continued. "But I was able to inject a different reality into his mind. I told him that you had miscarried."

"Is that some kind of super power?" Erica asked intrigued.

"Yes, it is," Diana replied.

"And he accepted those lies as the truth?" Erica was surprised.

"Yes, he did, but I have no way of knowing how long his mind will accept it."

"I see, but that will help me to keep my babies safe, to move away and maybe have some peace."

"I want to tell you how he found out about the baby. Bugs were placed in your home. It will have to be debugged as soon as you return," Diana told her.

"Is there nothing he won't do to destroy my life, his children's lives?" Erica was so upset, she couldn't think straight.

"There's more. The scientists at the warehouse, we're searching for them."

Erica gasped as her dream came into her mind. "I dreamt about one of them just last night. His name was Bill, Bill Anderson, but he was kind to me at the warehouse and in my dream. I didn't feel threatened or scared, at least not at first."

"Well, Bill is on the list. We need to find him and make sure he's not out there somewhere plotting with Lex. He needs to be found right away."

"I don't know where he is; just his name, but I do know what he looks like."

"That is good. Could you give me a description of him and any of the other scientists you may have seen in the warehouse that day?" Diana asked, hopeful now that they would find them.

"Yes, I remember what they looked like." She then gave Diana descriptions of four of the men, including Bill. Diana smiled when she described Bill. He was tall, dark-haired, mid-forties, very attractive and when he smiled at her. Erica stopped and ducked her head.

"Thanks, Erica. Well, I see you're on your way home, so I won't keep you. We will be in touch when we find them."

"Please and thank you," Erica held out her hand. Diana shook it. Then she was gone.

Erica stood up and watched her leave. For the first time in months, she felt optimistic about the future. A growing sense of peace settled inside her heart but it was tempered with the confidence that they would find Bill. She hated to admit it, but she would not mind seeing him again, not at all.

~o~o~

_The next morning, the honeymoon suite in paradise:_

Clark returned from a fly over the beautiful island. There was so much spectacular scenery that he wanted to show his wife. She was still sleeping soundly when he landed inside their balcony. He did not want to wake her, so after quickly changing into slacks and a short-sleeved shirt, he headed into the kitchen to prepare a quick breakfast. While Lois slept, he found a market and shopped for a few things to eat.

He put together some fruit, strawberries, bananas, juice, coffee, and croissants filled with chocolate and butter. After adding a tropical flower on the tray, he headed back to the bedroom hoping she was awake. He peeped inside.

She was still asleep, so he put the tray down on the dresser and slid into bed. Moving her hair aside, he kissed her temple, her cheek and whispered in her ear. "Wake up, sleepy head."

Lois slowly opened her eyes. "Clark?" She turned and he was there looking so handsome and wide awake, and then she noticed the tray. Smiling, she sat up in bed, pushed her hair out of her eyes and of course when she did that, the blanket dropped to her waist exposing her breasts.

Clark could not help but stare. "Wow, I love the view and I'm not talking about the ocean," he said and smiled.

Lois grinned and pulled the blanket up to cover herself. "Can I eat something first before you ravish me again? I'm starved."

He gave her a sexy smirk then picked up the tray and placed it between them. "Of course you may eat. Here, have a strawberry." He guided it to her mouth then she took a bite. Lois closed her eyes and savored the sweet taste and licked her lips.

Clark inwardly groaned and took a deep breath, then he ate a strawberry. "More?" He asked and gave her another one. He then peeled a banana and held it out to her.

Lois chuckled and took a bite. "Clark, I can feed myself."

"But this is a lot more fun. Juice?" He handed her the glass of freshly squeezed orange juice. She drank it all in one gulp.

"Someone was thirsty. Coffee?"

She took the cup from him and took a sip and the warm golden liquid flowed down her throat. "Ahh, delicious, just the way I like it."

Clark couldn't take it anymore. He removed the tray and placed it on the floor. He unbuttoned his shirt.

"Now, Clark, I'm still hungry," she whined a little.

"I'm hungry too … for you." He stood up and dropped his pants and his boxers. He was clearly ready for her.

Lois' heart pounded and her throat closed up. She watched as Clark placed his hand on his cock and she realized that she hadn't done this in a while, not since their wild night in Smallville. Slipping out from under her sheets, she crawled over to him then Clark guided his throbbing cock to her waiting mouth.

She had to taste him. Looking up his body, she locked eyes with his. He closed his eyes as her tongue and lips worked their magic. He moaned deep his throat. She grasped his straining erection and stroked him firmly. His hips instinctively moved forward and back and she moved with him as his cock moved in and out of her sweet mouth. She took him all the way in as far as she could.

"God, baby," Clark moaned again the feeling was amazing. If she continued like this, it would not be long before he lost it completely. He slowly pulled out of her mouth. Lois whimpered. "Now, it's my turn."

Lois smiled and lay back and opened her legs for him. Clark quickly found her mark as his tongued speared into her. His talented tongue moved over her folds finding her clitoris and sucking it between his lips. Two fingers slide inside her heat as he continued to love her with his lips and tongue. Their moans and rapid breathing were the only sounds in the room. Lois was so turned on that it happened pretty quickly.

"Oh, yes," she moaned. Then a rush of excitement flowed through her body, as the first tremors of her climax began. Ecstasy exploded within her as she shuddered violently and she was still shuddering when Clark rolled her beneath him and buried his hard length deep inside of her. His sudden and deep penetration caused another orgasm to rock her heart and soul.

Clark closed his eyes and gasped at the sheer joy of joining his body with hers as he kissed her passionately his tongue thrusting just as his hips moved to take her to another orgasm and then it happened. His big body shook as he buried his face in her neck his tremors pulsed inside her body over and over. Finally spent, he collapsed on top of her, kissed her perfectly and then rolled to his back taking her with him.

Lois pulled him close as the smell of their 'kinky' sex made her blush. Smiling, she pulled him close. "Can I finish eating now?"

"In a minute," he replied. Pulling her closer, he kissed her again, his tongue swirling and tasting, never tiring of it. She kissed him back. Lois wondered again if she could die from pure pleasure, but what a way to go.

~o~o~

Hours later, Clark hauled Lois out of bed and placed her in the shower. She was half asleep, so he turned on the water, but it was a bit too cold at first. Lois screamed and tried to cover herself from the sudden chill. "Clark!?" Then the water was suddenly warmer so she held her head under the shower hoping it would wake her up.

Smiling, Clark climbed in behind her and proceeded to wash his wife's gorgeous body with body wash. Then warm hands and wet kisses played their part, as well. Her neck and her ear also received similar treatment. They were both breathing heavily as he turned her around and kissed her deeply. After a minute or two, Lois managed to move her mouth from his to breathe air into her lungs. "Oh, Clark!"

Soon, one thing led to another then Clark pushed her up against the shower wall. Lois gasped when his thickness filled her again, the pleasure indescribable. Bracing himself, he lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist. In this position, his deep penetration was almost more than he could stand. Swept along in his passion, Lois could feel herself coming, as she moaned against his throat, and it felt as if she might actually swoon. "You like that, do you? I do too," he whispered and then he gasped against her neck as his climax shuddered through his body, trembling as the warm rush of his semen filled her.

He held her close for a few moments not leaving her body. He stroked her hair out of her eyes and smiled. "That was amazing, Lois."

"Humm, yes it was," Lois said barely able to think.

He slowly left her body, picked her up, and grabbed a towel then they both dried each other off. Later, as they cuddled close under the covers whispering love words and how happy they were, soon they both fell asleep.

~o~o~

A little while later, after a quick mid-afternoon lunch in their room, they headed out to explore the island. Walking along the beach, they came upon the perfect spot for the reading of their vows.

"Do you really like this spot?" Lois asked as she walked over to a tall palm tree. It was a secluded spot far away from the large crowds of people on the beach. It seemed really intimate and unaffected by the masses. The palm trees were extremely high, the blue waters of a cove were not that strong and everything was just so green and there were even island flowers sprinkled around them. "See this flower over here; it's called the Red Ohia." She walked over to them, leaned over and smelled the wonderful fragrance. "The flower can also be gold, orange or white. It is believed that the Red Ohia represents the goddess Pele. Pele is the goddess of fire." It was perfect.

It definitely suited them. They were definitely on fire. "Yes, I think it is." He watched her for a moment. "Did you know about this place?"

"Actually, I did." She then skipped over the ankle-deep water feeling like a child. "When Lucy and I were a lot younger, we found this site. It was our world, our place to remember … our Mother." She looked up at the sky feeling emotional. "I think that if we deliver our vows here in this spot, she'll hear us."

"Oh, Lois, I know she will." He whispered and then he held out his arms. She was in them in a second, holding him close. He stroked and smoothed her hair. He then checked his watch. "We should eat before we come back here at sunset."

~o~o~

They headed to a quiet restaurant to have dinner. It was a quiet time to reflect on their future together. After ordering and eating for a bit, Lois had a confession to make.

"Clark, I guess we should have talked about this before now, but …" She hesitated.

"What is it?" He asked as he chewed his steak.

"Well, after you proposed and when we talked about having kids, well, I … Ummm …" She glanced at him from underneath her lashes.

"Go on," he said. He took another bite of food.

"I'm not on the pill anymore," she told him bluntly.

He swallowed with difficulty and almost choked on his steak. "Oh," he managed to get out.

"You're surprised, aren't you?"

"A little," he replied. "I just … well … I just got you, Lois, and I don't want to share you with anyone." He paused. "I know how that sounds." He looked at his food.

"Oh, Clark, I understand. I do really." She watched him for a minute. "Clark, look at me."

He raised his eyes to hers.

"If we have a child, our love will only grow stronger. I truly believe that. As far as sharing me, well, you and I feel so much love to show that I'm sure they'll be plenty to go around. And besides, you and I have waited all our lives to find each other, and the love keeps pouring out," she said her meaning clear.

"That's one way to put it," he said and smiled.

She smiled too. "Just think, Clark, a little boy or girl with your eyes and your loving heart, well, I can't wait to meet him or her." Her eyes watered.

He truly felt the same; he truly did. He reached out to her. She took his hand.

"Me too." He squeezed her hand, raised it to his lips and kissed it.

~o~o~

A few hours later, they headed back to their special spot on the beach. Standing in the ankle deep water, Lois had on capris, while Clark's slacks were rolled up to his calves, they were ready. He kissed her wedding ring hand, and she kissed his hand as well.

"Ready?" Clark asked. He glanced at the sun just dipping below the surface of the water. The brilliant orange and red colors of the sun were a sight they would not soon forget.

She also glanced at the beautiful sight. "Yes, I'm ready," she replied.

~o~o~

_Wedding Vows: Always_

_Clark's vows:_

"Lois, I have loved you from the moment I saw you.

Our love is so strong. I believe our love can do anything.

So today I commit to give my life to you in marriage.

You have taught me what it is to truly love something more than my own self.

I commit to you that I will love you forever.

I will give my life for you, and

I promise to always protect your life with mine.

I will celebrate with you in times of great happiness, and I will not just stand by you, but carry you during times of life's greatest sorrows.

I will cherish your health, but one day when it fades I will be with you in any sickness or love you face, from now until the day that I die.

One day we will celebrate great riches, but even if those perish and we are left with nothing, I will always stand by you, and you will always be taken care of.

I will never give up on our love."

~o~

_Lois's vows:_

"Clark, you are my best friend.

I prayed for you before I ever met you.

You are the answer to every prayer I have ever prayed.

So today I commit to give my life to you in marriage.

You are the only one for me, and from this day forth I will forsake all others and be bound only to you.

I love you, and now I get to spend the rest of my life proving it to you.

I will never give up on our love."

~o~o~

Smiling and so very happy, Clark leaned over and kissed her. She went into his arms holding him close. After a few moments, they stood side by side, his arm around her shoulder and her arm around his waist as they watched the sun fall into the ocean.

"I love you," Clark whispered, squeezing her shoulder.

"I love you too," Lois whispered and placed her head on his shoulder.

TBC!

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _The Art of Love_ , Toni Braxton.

A/N: *sniff* I loved writing this so much. Oh, but Toni's song, oh my goodness, go listen to it then read the sex scenes! *fans self* This part was tough though. Lois being pregnant just sort of happened. I know it may appear too early to have a child their first year of marriage, but I wanted this for them so much. They are in their mid-thirties, so that was another reason. Ok, then, a few more chapters, I think. We'll see what happens with Erica, Bill, Bruce, Selina and maybe a little Lucy and Ron. Oh, I added pictures of Bill Anderson and Ron Troupe for you guys. Erica described Bill, so I had to include him. Ron is Lucy's future husband, so he needs to be in there. Oops, I just spoiled you. Coming up! So stay tuned for more. Thank you for reading, and please review. Thanks again.


	25. Cast Your Fears Aside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this next chapter, the newlyweds return home but not without a few surprises, two of the four missing scientists are revealed, Lucy, Lois, and Clark have an eye opening conversation, and later, Clark has a confession to make. Read on.

  
[](http://s190.photobucket.com/user/babettew54/story/21321)  
UPDATED: Click the banner to see more character pictures! 

_Chapter 25: Cast Your Fears Aside_

_A week later in Metropolis:_

Lois Lane-Kent was extremely happy to be home, back to Metropolis, back to work, back to family and friends, plus she was so eager to begin their new life together.

Clark was driving back to their apartment. He glanced at his wife, and she seemed quite happy. "Are you thinking about the island?"

She ducked her head, and smiled. "Of course I am. It was amazing. I do miss it. Hawaii was a true paradise, but being home with you in our apartment, well, I like that too."

"I have to agree with you," he said. He reached out his hand, she took it. "But it was wonderful wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was. I loved it so much and you were so great, Clark. I never knew you could be so kind, caring and loving, but the sex …" She glanced at him and he was blushing. "I love you so much."

He raised her hand to his lips and kissed it. "I love you too."

Then Lois noticed something odd. "Clark, you just missed our street."

"I know, but I have a surprise for you."

She frowned. "A surprise?"

"You have to wait and see. We're almost there."

"Alright, I can wait, I suppose," she said and narrowed her eyes. Lois was not that keen on surprises, but knowing her husband, it would be something she would probably like.

Ten minutes later, Clark pulled up to an older property that she recalled had been renovated into condos a few years ago. The housing market was coming back, but apparently they were still selling and the price had gone down.

"Clark, what did you do?"

"Welcome home, Mrs. Lane-Kent." He exited the car, opened her door and escorted her to the front entrance. They headed to the sales office, asked for an envelope left for him by Mr. Wayne, and was handed the envelope. As promised, inside the envelope was a key to the unit.

They were in the elevator apparently headed to their new home. Lois was dumbstruck. "Clark, what did you do?" She asked him again.

"You said you liked it so, just before our wedding, I put in a deposit. I could not pass this up. You saw the bedrooms; they're pretty good size and it has office space. The closets are good size too. Lois, it's perfect for us."

Clark had recently shown her the condo on the Internet and she genuinely seemed to like it. Of course, they had searched for other places, but this one was close to the office, completely renovated with easy access to the roof and it had a balcony too.

"But how did you find this place?"

"Bruce knew that we were looking for a larger place, so he turned me on to it. He owns this property."

Lois gasped. "Bruce owns this building?" Her head was spinning at the news.

"Lois, I just said that." He shook his head at her; she didn't look convinced. "Lois, if you don't like what you see, we can get our deposit back. Don't worry."

"Alright, we'll see about this," Lois said. Exiting the elevator, they walked down the hall to the left which meant that the unit was at the back of the building. He opened the door, picked Lois up and entered their new home.

Lois yelped of course. "Oh, you and your traditions," she said and smiled at him. He set her down, watched her expression go from intrigued to totally blown away.

Clark was relieved. "You still like it don't you?"

Lois was dumbstruck again. The living, dining, and kitchen areas had an open concept. The hardwood floors were pretty, not too dark, and the kitchen was really nice with an island, granite counters and stainless steel appliances. She walked into the kitchen. She actually liked the colors of the cabinets and the granite was pretty. "Clark, you did well. It's wonderful."

Clark released a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He then opened the fridge, and there it was, just as Bruce promised. He pulled out a bottle of champagne. Two glasses were pulled from the cabinet. It was time to christen their new home.

"Oh, good idea," she said, wiggling her eyebrows.

He did too then he popped the cork and poured the champagne. "To us, our new home, may it be filled with love and one day soon, a few little ones to drive us crazy."

"To us," Lois said. She wanted to tell him that she may be with child, but refrained. They clicked glasses, and took a long sip. Lois ducked her head, and moved on to the bedrooms.

Clark frowned as he followed her. The master bedroom had an on-suite bathroom and a walk-in closet. There were closet organizers, as well. The master bath wasn't huge but it was renovated with the similar granite as the kitchen and double sinks too.

"Lois is anything wrong?" She seemed distracted.

They were in the master bedroom. It was time to tell him that she may already be with child, but she hadn't had the time to get a pregnancy test, then she decided to wait to be sure. She turned to him with tears in her eyes.

After putting their glasses down, he took her by the shoulders. "Are those tears? Tell me what's wrong, please."

"I'm sorry to put a damper on things, but I was just thinking about my Mother and she would have loved to decorate this place. I have no sense of style or anything like that."

He stroked her shoulder. "I know you miss her."

"Yeah, I've been thinking about her a lot lately," she said.

"Well, maybe Lucy can help."

"Actually, that's not a bad idea. She's always loved dressing up and into popular fashions, but Lucy can be a bit wild sometimes. At one point, she actually considered being a flight attendant."

"Oh, she loves to fly?" Clark grinned. "Humm, I knew I liked her."

"Well, she does tend to grow on you, when you get to know her. Anyway, we do need to tell her the truth about you. No more ignoring her questions about Superman or whispering around her."

"Definitely, the sooner we tell her the truth the better for all of us."

She nodded then she decided to stay upbeat. "So, when can we move in?"

"I'll call Bruce and then it shouldn't be more than a few weeks, then we sign the papers and it's ours," he replied.

"Perfect." Lois smiled still optimistic.

"Perfect." Clark said. He pulled her close and kissed her tasting champagne.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile in a dingy motel in Metropolis:_

Two brothers, Bill and Alan Anderson, were particularly concerned. The FBI and everyone else were searching for them. Bill was now seriously considering turning himself into the authorities. Glancing at the paper in the Daily Planet article about Luthor and how he had been moved because of his unauthorized access to communications, both newspapers and television, they were both worried about what to do next.

"We should turn ourselves in," Bill suggested to this brother again.

"Not that again," Alan said.

"We haven't done anything wrong, and if we turn ourselves in, maybe we can cut a deal just like Luthor did."

"Luthor was guilty as charged," Alan stated. "Do you think they are going to believe anything we say? If we tell them that we didn't know about the Zod DNA or Lex's crazy ideas of flattening the city with faux-Kryptonians, they're not going to believe it. By then, it was too late. We were in too deep." He paused. "We had all these glorious dreams about groundbreaking research into cloning and look where it got us." He glanced around their seedy motel room. They had homes to go to, but they hadn't been back to their homes in months.

"Yeah, he had us all fooled." Bill agreed with anything he said.

"Damn him to hell and back," Alan said. He stood up and began to pace for a moment. "I cannot believe we bought his insane ideas and what he was planning with the clones." Lex had fed them all lies. Luthor's plans of bringing the clones into the city to support the military as a means of defense against any future invasions were lies. The clones were given strength hormones as well as any other combination they could think of to make them invincible. The sky was the limit with hormone research, and now there they were stuck in a seedy motel indefinitely. "We should have known better."

"Do you think the other scientists had a clue or were we the only ones?" Bill asked.

"I have no idea."

Bill had a confession to make. "Alan, I think I may have saved his wife from whatever he had planned for her."

"She's not his wife. She's his ex-wife," Alan said.

"They're not married?" Bill asked intrigued and hopeful.

"Surely, you knew?" Alan asked.

"No, I didn't know." Bill then told him about that fateful day. "Well, I was leaving the building when I spotted him carrying her out of the ladies room. She appeared to be unconscious."

"What happened?"

"I followed him when he took her upstairs. I watched him place her inside an empty pod. Luthor pulled out a syringe, but I stopped him. I told him she was not a threat, that she was broken and couldn't hurt him. I also convinced him that Paul, his favorite clone, could stay with her in case she woke up and tried to escape."

Alan cocked his head, not surprised by his brother's heroics. "And now she's Ok because of you."

"I truly hope so," Bill said.

Alan watched him closely. "You like her." It was a statement. He smirked teasing his brother.

He grinned at his teasing. "She's very beautiful but she was definitely in over her head with Luthor." Bill sighed and ran his hands through his hair. He had made a decision. He stood up, went to the closet and grabbed his bag. "I'm sorry, Alan, but I'm going to the police station." He paused as he dropped the bag on the bed. "Come with me?"

"I can't talk you out of it?" Alan asked his big brother. They'd talked about this for weeks now.

Bill nodded his head. "No not this time."

Alan trusted his brother. He always had. "I hope we don't regret this." He paused as he stood up. "Alright, let's go."

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, in upstate New York:_

Erica was in her bedroom, standing by the window when her Father walked in. She turned from the window. "Are they gone?"

"Yes, the bugs are gone," Henri replied. "Are you alright?" He watched her closely. "Any more dreams about Lex?"

"No, no dreams about him." She paused. "Actually, there haven't been any dreams at all not since the night before the wedding." She ducked her head and turned back to the window.

"But your dream did not include Lex that night. It was Bill Anderson," Henri said.

"Yes, he was there." She shook her head thinking about him. "It was such a strange dream."

"It's still hard to believe that you dreamed about Tony, your son." He paused as he stared at her, then he continued. "I know you said you felt safe, not afraid, but later, you had the feeling that the children may be in danger because of him. Do you still feel that way?"

"I don't know what I think. I don't feel anything. I'm numb." She wiped a stray tear from the corner of her eye, then turned back to the window.

"Oh, honey, I'm sorry." He had to help her somehow. "The packing is almost done. We can leave New York in a few days."

"Ok, if you say so." Erica was not excited not like she was before.

"Alright, honey, I'll let you rest for a while. Dinner will be done in about an hour."

"Thank you, Father." When he just stood there, she turned from the window. "I'm fine really."

"Ok, I'll see you later." Henri grinned and left her alone.

After he had left, she turned on the television to a cable news network and there was the man of her thoughts and her dreams. She turned up the volume. His face was in a square in the corner of the screen, along with another man who looked almost exactly like him only younger.

The announcer spoke up. "Thank you, Bob. We're outside Metropolis Police headquarters with news of two of the four scientists who had gone missing after the clone attacks. According to ongoing police investigations, these men assisted Lex Luthor in constructing over one hundred faux-Kryptonian clones in his attempt to destroy Superman. They turned themselves in only hours earlier. No statements have been released as of yet, but this may shed some light into Luthor's motives, and why these well-respected scientists would agree to Luthor's daring attempt to destroy the Man of Steel. As soon as we receive those statements, we will bring it to you live right here on this station. This is Jane Douglas. We now return you to our studios. "

Erica turned off the television and immediately called Clark Kent.

~o~o~

_Earlier that morning, the bullpen at the Daily Planet:_

"They're coming!" Perry yelled across the bullpen. He had just hung up with the security desk. Lois and Clark were in the elevator right now.

Jimmy, Perry, Jenny, Ron, Cat, and Steve were waiting for them with a sheet cake decorated with the words, 'Congratulations Newlyweds,' along with colorful balloons with the same phrase.

As soon as the newlyweds stepped off the elevator, confetti was thrown at the heads, along with 'Congratulations, Lois and Clark' rang out, and applause could also be heard.

"Guys, you shouldn't have. Thank you," Lois said to her friends.

Jimmy and Jenny, holding the sheet cake, brought it over to them. They placed on Lois' desk. Jenny then handed Lois a card.

"Thanks, guys, this is awesome!" Clark said truly grateful.

"Oh how cute." The lovely card had a bride and groom mouse in a car kissing, with hearts and flowers floating above their heads. Lois then read the card out loud: "Just Married!" She opened it, "Congratulations, Next Stop, Happily Ever After." And it was signed by everyone. "Awww, thank you!"

"Alright, alright, we'll cut the cake after lunchtime," Perry said. "Ok, everyone, time go get back to work!"

"Same old Perry, get to work or get out!" Lois whispered. She then tied the balloons to her and Clark's chairs and placed the greeting card next to her computer.

Jimmy and Jenny returned the cake to the company fridge.

Perry then turned up the volume on the overhead monitors. After a few minutes of non-breaking news stories, one story caught everyone's attention.

"I can't believe it," Lois commented after listening to the breaking news about the two missing scientists, two brothers, Bill and Alan Anderson.

"Yeah, this is a surprise. I wonder …" Clark thoughtfully said.

"What are you thinking?"

"They must realize they will be going to jail, so …" Clark began.

"Why did they turn themselves in?"

"Well, they could be innocent," Clark replied.

Clark's cellphone rang. "It's Erica. Hello, Erica, how are you?"

"Hi, Clark. I'm fine. Welcome back. You are at the office, aren't you? I hope I'm not calling you in Hawaii."

"No, we're back in town. I assume you're calling about the scientists?" Clark asked.

"Yes, but why did they turn themselves in? It's been months," Erica asked confused.

"Lois and I were wondering the same thing. I truly don't know, unless they're innocent," Clark replied.

"Innocent? They can't be innocent." Erica did not believe that.

"We won't know until we hear what they have to say."

"Well, I find it odd they would do this now." She paused. "I'm afraid, Clark."

"But why are you afraid?"

"Didn't Diana tell you about my dream?" At his negative response, she continued. "I dreamed about Bill the night before the wedding. In my dream, my children were there. I was in Florida on the beach and he just showed up. He said that he knew me, but I didn't recognize him at first, but he mentioned the ware house, and then I remembered him."

"That is strange." Clark was intrigued. _Did she say her children were there?_ He thought.

"I know. He may have received instructions from Lex to track me down and hurt me and my children." Erica was extremely concerned.

"Don't worry. If he is released, we'll keep an eye on him for you. Does that help?"

Erica was relieved. "Yes, that does help. Thank you, Clark, and say hello to Lois for me, and again, congratulations on your marriage."

"Thanks, Erica, we'll talk to you soon." He hung up.

"What did she say?" Lois asked.

"Well, the two scientists who turned themselves in, she's worried that they may come after her and her children."

Lois frowned. "It's been months since the clone wars. Why would they come after her now, plus they turned themselves in?" She was confused.

"This may explain it. Erica had a dream just before the wedding and Bill Anderson, one of the scientists, was there. In her dream, she was in Florida, he saw the children and she was afraid of him," Clark replied.

"Wait, did you say children?"

"Yeah, Erica apparently dreamt of the future."

"That's incredible. I wonder if she's dreamt of the future before that night," Lois thoughtfully said.

"I don't know. She didn't say." Clark replied. They were both thinking about Erica and her dream of the future.

"Hey, guys, welcome back." It was Lucy.

Lois wasn't expecting to see her today. "Thank you, Luce. It's good to be home." Lucy was distracted. She was searching for someone. Lois snapped her fingers in front of her face. "Earth to Lucy!"

"Oh, sorry Lo."

"Hey, Lucy," Clark said and went to give her hug.

"Hey, Clark," Lucy greeted him, still searching.

"He's not here, Lucy," Lois said and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh." Lucy was disappointed.

Lois then pulled her into a conference room. "We need to talk," Lois said. She gave her husband a look. Clark followed them.

Lois closed the door. "Lucy, Clark and I have something to tell you."

Lucy looked between them. "Are you pregnant?"

Lois was stunned for a moment. Clark hid a grin. "No, Lucy, Lois is not pregnant."

Lois refused to look at him. "Lucy, Clark has something to show you." She gave Clark a look. "Go ahead honey."

Clark locked the door and twirled into the suit.

"Wow, I knew it!" Lucy exclaimed, not that surprised.

"You knew?" Lois asked shocked. Clark sighed and twirled back into his clothes.

"Wow," Lucy muttered. "That was incredible. Do it again." Clark grinned as he straightened his tie.

"Look at me Lucy. Who told you?" Lois asked.

"No one told me. I figured it out. Come on guys, the way you wrote about him in your stories, our first and second family dinners, all of it. I've read all of your Superman stories, by the way, and then the glasses, Clark, really, glasses?" Lucy shook her head at him.

Clark cleared his throat and pushed his glasses up his nose. "Well, it usually works, most of the time," he muttered and wondered if he needed a different disguise.

Lois glanced at him. "Your disguise is perfect, honey. Don't worry about it."

"So where's Ron?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know, out on assignment, I guess." Lois watched her closely. "You like him, don't you?"

Lucy had a confession to make. She walked over to the window. "He asked me out several times but I refused."

Lois followed her. "But why wouldn't you go out with him? Ron is a nice guy, a hard worker, friendly, and attractive," she said and glanced at her husband.

Clark raised his eyebrows. Lois grinned.

"I know he's all of those things," Lucy agreed. "But …"

Lois frowned. "Is it because he's Black?"

She turned from the window. "No, Lois, you know me better than that. Actually, we have a lot in common. We talked at the reception. Later, he walked me back to my hotel." She stopped at her sister's frown. "Nothing happened. He was a true gentleman. He didn't even try to kiss me. It's like we know each other. It's kind of hard to explain." Lucy rambled a bit.

"Honey, it's obvious you were both attracted to each other. I saw it at the reception."

"You did?" Lucy was surprised.

"Yeah, I did. I could see it in your eyes when you looked at him." She paused. "Go out with him and if you still feel the same, then give it a chance."

Lucy was not so sure about that. "It's risky, isn't it?"

Lois glanced at her husband. He grinned in agreement.

Lucy caught their looks and envied it. "I like what you guys have. Those looks that you give each other, like you know what he's thinking and he knows what you're thinking, I want that," Lucy admitted.

"Oh, sweetie, to answer your question, it is a risk, but without those, we won't receive any of it. It's worth it, sweetie, don't ever doubt that." Lois pulled her close for a moment. "Think about it, Ok?"

Lucy pulled away and smiled. "Ok, I'll think about it."

There was a knock at the door. Clark went to open it. It was Ron. "Oh, hi, Clark, I hope I'm not intruding, but …" He stopped speaking as words died in his throat. "Hi, I didn't know you were here." He spoke to Lucy.

"Hi, I just stopped by to visit my sister," Lucy lied. They stared as each other. The world shrank to just the two of them.

Lois and Clark headed to the door to give them some privacy.

Ron snapped out of it for a second. "But Clark, I wanted to talk to you."

"It can wait for a few minutes," Clark said then he closed the door behind them.

A few awkward moments passed.

"I … Ummm," Lucy began.

"I … wanted to," Ron began.

They spoke at the same time. They both smiled then Ron became serious. "I wanted to call you but …" He hesitated.

"You thought I would say no?" Lucy asked understanding.

"Yeah, I did." He came closer.

"Ask me again," Lucy said and smiled.

Ron's eyes lit up then he smiled.

~o~o~

A few minutes later, Ron exited the conference room but headed to his desk. Clark watched him for a second. "I thought he wanted to talk to me," he said.

Lois grinned. "He may have something else on his mind."

"Oh," Clark said.

Lucy walked over to them. She seemed to be in a trance and she was touching her lips. Lois decided to guide her to the elevator. "I'll be right back," she said to her husband.

She took her arm. "Lucy, I have a favor to ask."

She snapped out it. "What is it Lo?"

"I know you love to dress up and wear pretty clothes, but I really need your expertise in decorating our new condo."

"You bought a new condo? That's wonderful. I would love to do that. Interior design is what I want to do with my career. I took a few courses in school."

Lois was surprised. "I should know this, shouldn't I?" They entered the elevator.

"Well, you know now and I would love to do it. So, where is this condo?"

"Not far, about half an hour away. It's an older building but it's been completely renovated. It's really nice. Clark put down a deposit just before the wedding."

"You never mentioned it. Did you know about that?"

"No, but I don't mind. Clark gets me, and besides we were looking for a larger place." She paused. "He truly loves me."

"You sound surprised. It's in everything he does," Lucy said.

"I know, but it still surprises me how much he does love me Lucy. He's a wonderful man. I can't imagine my life without him."

"I'm not surprised you would think that way. I mean, you two are so different. He's from another world."

"It's not just that, the fact that we are so different that it makes it all the more perfect."

Lucy was so happy for her. She put her arm around her shoulder. "So, I've decided to give Ron a chance." She paused. "We have a date tonight."

"That's wonderful news."

"It's just one date; I wouldn't put too much into it." Lucy had a tendency to speak her mind and sometimes that turned guys off.

Lois hugged her around the waist. "Just be yourself and if he doesn't get you, then so be it." Lois was resolved in that belief.

"I will be myself." Once in the lobby, they made plans to meet at the condo over the weekend. Lucy headed back to the base to tell her Father about her date. She was not looking forward to it.

On her way there, she got a phone call. It was Paul. She put the phone on speaker. "Paul, how nice to hear from you, where are you?"

"Well, I'm in town for a few days, looking for a place to stay. I won't be moving to Florida with my family. I'd rather stay here and be with you." _Oh, I probably should not have said that._

Silence on the other end.

"Lucy, are you there?"

"I'm here."

Paul decided to go for it even though he had stunned her into silence. "Are you free tonight? I'd love to see you."

"I'm sorry Paul, but I have plans." Lucy closed her eyes. She did want to see him.

"Of course, I understand. Would tomorrow night work for you?"

"I'll call you."

Silence for a second or two. "I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye, Lucy."

"Bye, Paul." She hung up. She pulled up to a stop light. Closing her eyes, she sighed and wondered how she had gotten herself into this mess. She then realized that she would have to choose between them. Groaning to herself, she continued to the base.

~o~o~

_Metropolis Police Headquarters, later that day:_

After speaking with Perry, Erica and watching the breaking news about the scientists, Clark and Lois headed to the police station to find out if their statements were available to the press.

Detective John Jones greeted them. Lois did not realize, however, that Detective Jones was in fact Martian Manhunter and a member of the Justice League of America.

Clark and John shook hands. "Welcome back, Clark. How was the honeymoon?"

"It was fantastic. You remember, Lois?"

"Of course I do. Welcome back, Lois," John greeted her warmly.

Lois frowned trying to remember. "Oh, you were at the wedding. It's good to see you again John, but I don't remember inviting you."

"Lois, he's a friend from … the tower." Clark raised his eyebrows.

Dumbstruck, Lois frowned, not getting it.

"We should step inside so we can talk," John suggested.

Once inside a meeting room, John explained who he was and what he was. He morphed into his true identity but only for a moment.

"Oh, I see, well, smack me with a noodle. Let me apologize for not remembering." Lois was embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it. My Martian side is only visible to close friends. You've never seen that part of me so of course you wouldn't know about Clark and I being friends."

"So, John, have the scientists made their statements yet?" Clark asked.

"Actually, we just received them a little while ago. Their statements are very interesting. Wait here and I'll be back in a minute."

Lois smacked his arm. "Why didn't tell me about John, that he worked here, who and what he was?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about John. But with the clone war and the wedding, it just slipped my mind."

"Well, are all of your friends like that, I mean, have the ability to morph into a being from another world?"

He grinned. "No, but with everyone else, what you see is what you get." He wiggled his eye brows. Clark came closer.

She held him at arms-length. "Not so fast, hot shot. I have a bone to pick with you."

John walked in before their conversation could go any further. "Here they are." John had been oblivious to their conversation. He handed them copies of the statements. He gave them a few minutes to read. "As you can see, both of them told the same story. But because they are brothers, and they could be covering up the facts, we'll need to investigate further." He was skeptical about their similar stories.

Clark was intrigued, as he read their two statements. "Humm, so Luthor lied to them, not surprising."

"Is the prosecutor putting together a case against them?" Lois asked.

"Not that I know of, but it could happen," John replied.

"I don't think you have a case, John. Cloning in itself is not illegal."

"But what about the hormones and what happened to the clones? They're gone. There are laws against collusion and attempted murder," John stressed his position.

"But according to their statements, they were not involved in any of that. It says here that Zod's DNA, the alien weapons, all of that did not occur until days before the war. They're not responsible for what happened to the clones," Lois thoughtfully said.

"She's right, John. If they are telling the truth, you have no case against them," Clark said.

John sighed and paced for a moment.

"Did you ask them if they had spoken to Luthor before he was moved to another prison?" Lois asked.

"Yes, Luthor did contact them hoping to blackmail them into spying on Erica and her family," John responded.

"Did they do that?" Clark asked extremely worried now.

"No, according to their statements, they never left Metropolis. We have no way of knowing if Luthor called the other scientists," John responded. "Of course, we can check out their stories with prison phone records, airline manifests and credit cards."

"You should do that, but if their stories check out, you have no evidence against them, and they should be released," Clark said.

"I'll speak to the prosecutor," John said then he looked between them. "So, Clark, will I see you at the tower soon?"

"I'll be there tonight," Clark responded and glanced at Lois. She was glaring at him.

"Ok, then, I'll see you guys later." John closed the door behind them.

"Ok, let's hear it," Clark said as he turned to her.

"You know how much I hate secrets, so what's the real reason you didn't tell me about John?"

"Lois, I explained why. It actually did slip my mind. There is no other reason." Clark replied then glanced over her head, not looking at her.

"I see, but I get the feeling you don't want me anywhere near that place. Is that true?"

Clark sighed then turned from her. He ran his hands through his hair, but when he turned to her, his eyes were blurry. "I'm afraid, Lois … afraid of you getting hurt, afraid of losing you, afraid of never seeing you again, afraid …" He couldn't finish.

Now, Lois felt regretful. "Oh, Clark." she whispered and went him and held him close. They stood that way for a minute or two. He stroked and smoothed her hair.

"When we were in Hawaii, I didn't think I could love you more, but I was wrong." He paused becoming emotional. "I couldn't take it if anything happened to you."

She felt the same way. "Nothing is going to happen to me Ok?"

He nodded his head but couldn't respond. Pulling him closer, she asked, "Are you sure you want to go to the tower tonight?"

He grinned over her head. "No, I'm not sure, not sure at all." He could feel her smile. "Lois, before we go, I have something to tell you."

She pulled away. "What is it?"

"On the night we recited our vows, something happened. It's never happened to me before not ever."

"Go on."

"After we spoke our vows and we were standing there staring at the sunset, I heard your heart beat. At first, I couldn't believe it, but I guess it was because we were in the ocean, or the quietness of the sea, I don't know, but I heard it."

"That's amazing, Clark, but can you hear it now?" She asked intrigued.

Closing his eyes, he concentrated his hearing as hard as he could. Using all of the methods that his Mother had taught him, but he couldn't hear it. "No, I don't. There's far too much noise."

She took his hand. "It's Ok, don't worry about it." He seemed a little upset. "Are you ready to go now?"

He tried to smile. "Sure, let's go."

TBC!

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _Hero_ , Mariah Carey.

A/N: I love this song and I so enjoyed writing this chapter. It was huge; the largest so far. It was slow going at first, but I waited a few days to think things through. Bill and Erica will meet again in the next chapter. I never saw that coming, but I'm enjoying their story. Lois and Clark aren't helping things either with their angst and adorableness. *sniffles* And Lucy with her problems, well I should be so lucky! I truly hope you enjoyed this. A lot more to come, so stay tuned for more. Thank you for reading, and please review when you have a moment, please! Thank you so much.


	26. You Gave Me Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this next chapter, Erica is shocked to find Bill on her doorstep, Ron and Lucy have their first date, Bruce and Selina finally get some precious time alone, and later, Lois goes missing, and Clark is living his worst nightmare. Read on.

  
[](http://s190.photobucket.com/user/babettew54/story/21321)  
Updated: Click the banner to see more character pictures! 

_Chapter 26: You Gave Me Wings_

_Hours later, Metropolis Police Headquarters:_

After spending the whole day at police headquarters and answering more questions pertaining to their statements, it appeared as if the brothers had spoken the truth. John was not happy about the results of his findings. The prosecutor was not happy about it either, especially when the two brothers revealed they had no idea where the other scientists were located.

The prosecutor had made a decision. They would not be charged. She had seen enough. Their whereabouts over the past few months had been confirmed, meaning they had not left town since the clone war. Their phone records as well as their computer activity including emails, were also checked out. Bill and Alan were released from police custody.

Once outside, Alan was extremely relieved to be a free man, that he smacked his brother on the back. "It's over, it's truly over?" Alan asked as they hailed a cab.

"No, it's just begun," Bill thoughtfully replied, thinking about Erica.

"I know what you're thinking. I've seen that look on your face every day for months now. Are you going to see her?"

"I don't think she would want to see me," Bill replied.

"I think she will and once she finds out what happened in the warehouse, she'll fall into your arms." Alan was only half-joking.

Bill grinned. "Not likely."

"It's worth a shot." He watched him closely. "Don't give up without even trying."

Once in the cab, Bill was thinking the same thing. "You're right. Cabbie, stop the car." He quickly got out, his decision made. "You head home and I'll call you. I'm going to the airport."

Alan smiled. "Good luck, brother." They shook hands.

"Thanks, Alan."

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, in upstate New York:_

Erica was downstairs giving last minute instructions to the movers. She felt confident and optimistic about the future. After seeing the news about Bill's release from police custody, she felt sure that everything would be alright.

She did not know why she felt that way considering her recent past, but there was no point feeling down and dejected. She touched her stomach feeling hopeful. Her nightmares had stopped, at least for now, she had her health, her babies' health and her family was well.

A little while later, she received a text from Clark. About an hour ago, Bill had left town on his way to New York. She closed the phone not knowing what to think.

It was just after the evening meal when her doorbell rang. She was at the top of the stairs and watched as Ellen, their housekeeper opened the front door. She put her hand over her mouth as Bill walked in with red roses in his arms.

He looked very handsome wearing a blue shirt, a sport coat, slacks and a shy smile. He looked up and their gazes locked. His heartbeat accelerated at seeing her again plus the fact that she was alright and well warmed his heart.

Ellen saw their looks but did not know what to think. "Sir, may I help you?" She asked.

"It's alright Ellen, I know this man," Erica said as slowly walked down the stairs.

"Yes, madam," Ellen said and left them alone.

He watched as Erica came over to greet him. She was lovely to him. Her eyes were what drew him to her. They were a lovely shade of green, her complexion was flawless, her body was stunning and of course the swelling in the stomach confirmed that she was pregnant.

Suddenly, he was at a loss as to what to say. Of course, she was stunned to see him too. He should have called first, but he was afraid she would hang up on him. He was frozen in place. Erica was also frozen still tongue-tied by his sudden appearance in her home.

He had to know. "Do you want me to leave?"

"Well, I …" Erica was still stunned.

"I know. These are for you." He held out the flowers.

Erica stared at the flowers then at his face. She came closer then she took the flowers.

"Thank you, they're lovely."

"Well, now that I see that you're alright, I'll go now," Bill turned toward the door, hoping she would prevent him from leaving. He slowly opened the door.

Erica could not let him leave. "Wait, don't go."

Closing his eyes for a moment, he turned to her. He came closer. "Are you truly alright? I mean …"

"Yes, I'm alright, but it's been tough these past few months." Looking down, she touched her stomach.

Bill was just outraged. "I can't tell you how much I hate him for what he did to you, to all of us."

Erica was curious about that statement then she needed to learn more. "I'll just put these in a vase. We can talk in here. Come with me?"

Inwardly smiling, Bill followed her into the kitchen where he watched as she put the flowers in a vase after adding water. She then placed them on the breakfast table.

She turned to him. "So, the police let you go?" She sounded surprised.

"You think I'm guilty, don't you?" Bill was not surprised she would feel that way. Everyone thought they were responsible for the clone war.

She certainly wasn't sure about that, but then her dream of him came into her mind and she actually believed the dream, the feelings were still there then she decided to trust her instincts. "No, I don't think you're guilty."

Immensely relieved, he suddenly realized that there were boxes, lots of boxes piled up there in the kitchen and in the hallway. "Are you moving?"

"Yes, we're moving to Florida in a few days."

Bill wasn't expecting that. "Oh, I see." He seemed upset.

"Would you like something to drink?" She turned to the coffee maker. "Why didn't you call become coming here?"

"I was afraid you would hang up on me."

"Well, I can't say whether I would have or not. But seeing you again after everything that happened in that place, it feels really weird."

He grinned. "I know what you mean. We couldn't have spent more than ten minutes together, but I felt I had to see you again to be sure you were Ok."

Erica was still intrigued by the man. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"How did you find me?" Erica wanted to know.

"Well, your name is very rare. It wasn't difficult."

"I see." She turned from him. The water was ready for the coffee pot. "I can't have coffee as you can see." She touched her stomach again.

The next thing she knew, he was standing right beside her. "I'll do that."

Erica was shocked at his nearness. Her heart pounded like never before.

"I have a confession to make," Bill said as she watched her put some distance between them.

"What is it?" Erica asked as watched him closely.

"The entire time I was hiding and wondering if I would have my life back, I thought of you, how you were, if you were safe and happy." He turned to her. "Are you happy, Erica?"

She turned from him and walked over to the French doors then looked up at the sky. He came up behind her. He dared to touch her shoulder.

Erica closed her eyes at his touch. "Am I happy? I try not to ask that question too often."

"I know. Happiness is just a word. It doesn't mean anything." He squeezed her shoulder.

Erica frowned as she turned to him. "Why can't we have what we want? I thought I was happy with him, but I wasn't, not really. It was all a façade but I know the truth now."

"What truth is that?"

"Honesty and trust are very important in a relationship. If you believe in someone and trust someone with your heart, then love will come, and maybe some fun too."

"I agree." He paused. "I want you to trust me, Erica. I want to get to know you and I want you to know me."

"But why? Like you said we were together only a few minutes." Erica did not believe this was happening.

"I don't know why but this, you and me, it feels right. For some strange reason, I want to protect you and your family. I know you went through hell." He paused then decided to tell her the truth. "I know what Lex tried to do to you."

She frowned. "You know, but …"

"Erica, I saved you from him." At her surprise, he continued. "I saw him carry you upstairs, placed you inside a growth pod, but I stopped him from giving you something through a syringe. I talked him out of hurting you and convinced him to leave Paul behind with you."

"You did that … for me?" Erica was incredulous. "But why?" She asked again.

He shook his head at her. "Isn't it clear? Because I care what happens to you. Luthor is an animal. He did not deserve you."

Erica was stunned by his statement then she decided to tell him about her dream. "I dreamed of you."

Now it was Bill's turn to be stunned. He smiled at her, and Erica was transfixed. "You did?"

"Yeah, I did. I was in Florida on the beach with my children and you were there. You spoke to me. I didn't remember you at first but you mentioned the warehouse and then I remembered. I awoke just after that." She paused as she stared at him. "I also remembered how safe and secure I felt, but then I was afraid."

"Erica, you needn't be afraid of me. I would never hurt you or your children."

She stared at him trying to see the truth. "I believe you. I don't know why, but I do." Suddenly, they were both nervous. "Well, thank you again for the lovely flowers." She did not know what else to do, so she held out her hand.

He stared at her hand, then he took it, but instead of shaking it, he raised it to his lips and kissed it. Erica's heart pounded even more.

Bill wouldn't let go of her hand. "I have another confession to make."

She swallowed. "And what's that?"

Instead of answering her, he came closer, and still feeling confident, he raised her chin. Her eyes closed and then …

"Mommy, can I have some ice cream? Oh…who are you?"

Erica backed up, Bill dropped her hand. Taking a deep breath, Erica replied, "Sweetie, come here for a minute. I want you to meet a friend from Metropolis. He's a good friend. Bill Anderson, this is Lena, my daughter."

"Hello, Lena. It's nice to meet you." Bill was polite. He loved kids and being a divorced man with no children he was happy just to meet her. He held out his hand.

Lena glanced at her Mother. Erica nodded her Ok. Lena held out her hand. "Hello, Mr. Bill."

Erica actually smiled. So did Bill.

"Hello, Lena."

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, in Gotham City, Wayne Towers:_

Bruce Wayne was tired of his crazy schedule. He was never home. Selina made that patently clear just last night. He had given him a tongue lashing about them not being able to be together like she wanted, meaning that they hadn't had sex in almost a week.

Selina was worried about their relationship and if things didn't change, she would actually have to consider breaking their engagement. She was not going to marry a man who did not have his priorities in order. She would not appear in second or third in his life.

Bruce looked up when a knock came at the door. It was Selina. He stood up and came over to her. "I wasn't expecting to see you."

"Well, that makes me feel good, Bruce." She slipped off her jacket and went over to the table and poured herself a drink.

"Honey, I didn't mean that. Of course, it's wonderful to see you," Bruce said hoping to appease her. He couldn't lose her, he couldn't. He watched as she sat down and sipped her drink.

He sat down beside her. "I have news."

"What is it?" She asked, but it sounded as if she didn't care at all.

"I agree with you, Selina, and I've hired a few top executives to take over some my responsibilities at Wayne Enterprises, and …"

She stopped him. "That's nice, Bruce, but what about this rumor that you're planning to buy LexCorp? With Lex in jail, that may be difficult, don't you think?"

"No, not really; his lawyers contacted me about the sale."

"That's surprising. Lex has other companies that may stay afloat, but LexCorp is his baby. He's had it long before his Father died," Selina said.

"That's true and I think that is the reason they contacted me. I'm sure Lex can't support the idea that his company may go under without him being here for five years or more, so I'm taking it from him."

Selina reached for her drink. "I'm happy for you Bruce," she said and took a sip. "I suppose you'll be in the thick of the sale, like always."

"No, my lawyers will handle everything." She turned her to face him. "I want things to change. With these new executives I just hired, we're talking days of free time that we can be together, no space station updates for a while all of it will be handled by someone else, well except for the other job, of course.

"Truly Bruce? I want to believe you, honestly I do. I hope this isn't just a temporary fix and you turn back into your old ways of ignoring me," Selina said hoping that it was so.

"I've missed you, Selina, and no, this is not a temporary fix." Pulling her closer, he closed his eyes enjoying her in his arms. "I'm so glad you're here. I never want to argue with you. I hate it."

She grinned against his chest loving being in his arms. "I hate it too."

Sighing, he kissed her hair. All he wanted right at this particular time was Selina in his arms, available to him, ready for him. "I love you, Selina, always." He kissed her deeply, slanting his lips against hers, his tongue gaining access, as they both groaned enjoying their kisses like never before. Their kisses were different somehow. He felt it, and Selina felt it too.

He pulled her closer, causing Selina to moan into his mouth, and their tongues danced around each other. He ran his hands up and down her back. Her hands were in his hair, on his neck, and around his shoulders. They could not come close enough. He stopped suddenly, rested his forehead against hers and tried to regain a bit of restraint then took her hand. "Come with me."

"Bruce, where are we going?"

Instead of answering her, he pulled her to the other side of his office, picked up a remote control and the wall slowly slid open to reveal a large bed with white satin sheets.

Selina gasped, but she couldn't help herself, then she ran and jumped onto the bed, arms wide, hair flying, her dress rising up from her long legs. "Shame on you for not telling me about this before, but oh my, this is so nice!"

"I thought you would like it." Bruce thought _she'd never looked more beautiful_. He loosened his tie and removed his shirt, never taking his eyes from hers. She sat up onto her knees and undid her blouse then pulled it from her skirt. Her skirt was unzipped and slid down her thighs and down her legs. She had to lie down to realize that, but she didn't come up again but lay there waiting for him.

He undid his belt and slid his pants down his legs. Soon, they were staring at each other in their underwear, not saying anything.

Selina raised her arms to him. "I love you too," she whispered to him.

He slowly climbed onto the bed, entered her arms and held her close, and he realized that he was home. He leaned back and pushed her hair out of her eyes. This is what she meant … just me and her. He smiled at her and then he was kissing her again.

She pulled him within the circle of her arms and gave him everything. He needed her, and she needed him too.

Her bra and panties were removed gradually. His underwear also disappeared and then they were back into each other's arms, both sighing with the feeling of being this close to another human being.

Selina could not remember ever being so turned on. She was squirming on the bed. She needed to be closer to him. Bruce was staring at her with a passion that she had never seen before.

His hands were everywhere, smoothing over her breasts and tweaking her nipples, down her back, touching her thighs. Selina's hands were anything but still. She loved touching him. He was so smooth and powerful. She couldn't hold back the pleading sounds in her throat.

This is what matters, belonging to someone, needing that person more than anything else in the world.

Bruce and Selina realized this is it and in that moment, he was inside of her loving her with everything in him. _Yes, I love her_ , he thought. _Always have_. Inwardly smiling at that thought, he kissed her harder and then he began to move slowly at first, enjoying the feeling of her muscles tightening around his length, the friction, the flow, it was unbelievable.

"Oh yes, Bruce, yes!" Selina cried, her head thrown back on the pillow her lips open on a moan. It felt fantastic.

Bruce buried his face in her neck, clutching her closer to him if that were possible, and then it happened.

Selina surrendered to his touch. Then with a cry, she screamed his name and shattered in his arms. It was heaven on earth. He pulled her closer as he also felt that little death that only they could handle.

_Together._

~o~o~

_Early evening, downtown Metropolis:_

Lucy was in her car driving back to Metropolis for her date with Ron. After speaking to her Father and having a heated debate about that, she called Ron asking him to join her downtown instead of having him come to the base to meet her Father. She was furious with him for having these doubts about Ron when he hadn't even met him.

Now, she was determined to live her life the way she wanted to, which meant dating whomever she wanted, pursuing interior design as a career and having a good time. She was almost twenty-five years of age, a college graduate, and old enough to know her own mind. Lucy knew what she wanted from life and what she wanted in a man, if she were lucky enough to find the right one.

After parking her car, she spotted him and he was waiting for her. He hurried over to her and opened the car door. She had to admit he looked very nice this evening. He was wearing a suit and tie and damn he smelled good. "Hi," she said breathlessly.

"Hi yourself," he whispered as he stared at her. She was pretty. Her beautiful red hair was down pulled to the side and hung long and flowing about her shoulder. Wearing a stunning black dress with high heels and her makeup was flawless, he couldn't help but stare. "You look lovely Lucy."

"Thanks, Ron." He took her hand. Feeling awkward, she said, "So, we're eating at Alonzo's tonight? I love this place, but I haven't eaten here in a while."

"Yes, our reservation is in fifteen minutes, so we have plenty of time to talk." He then held up the restaurant buzzer and took a seat outside. It was still warm for early fall. Lucy had brought a light jacket. "Are you warm enough, we can wait inside if you want?"

"No, I'm fine." Feeling he should know, she turned to him. "Ron, my Father was not happy about our date tonight." At his frown, she explained. "He can be a nightmare as far as Lois and me dating anyone. It has nothing to do with you personally, but he just feels this need to control our lives every now and then. He has gotten better since Lois and I both turned twenty-one, but I suppose he'll always be that way."

"It's Ok. I understand. My Mom is the same way about the girls that I date."

"Really?" Lucy chuckled. "Well, add that to the list of single parents who don't know when to let go of their children so that they can make their own mistakes."

He frowned, misunderstanding. "Do you think I'm a mistake?"

"Of course not," she replied then she had to smile. "You are the best decision I have ever made." She paused. "I mean that."

Relieved, he took her hand again. "I feel the same way." His eyes moved over her face. "When we met at Lois's wedding reception, I was afraid to get my hopes up. I told myself - behave yourself, don't act like an idiot, be cool, and please don't let her see you sweat."

Lucy chuckled. "You were sweating? When was that?"

"When I walked you to your hotel room; I wanted to kiss you so bad."

Lucy's eyes bugged out. "You did?"

"You can't be surprised. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met. You should be kissed every day, day after day, night after night, for the rest of your life, over, and over again." And with that, he slowly lowered his head, both their eyes closed, and then …

The buzzer went off.

They sighed and headed into dinner.

Later that night, after a lovely dinner, full of talk of how much fun they had at the wedding, their careers and of course how much they had in common, they were on the sidewalk heading back to her car when she got a phone call. It was Clark.

"Hi, Clark, what's up?" Lucy asked.

"Have you seen Lois this evening? She's not answering her cellphone and she's not at home."

Lucy's heart began to beat faster. She decided to stay calm as not to scare him. "No, I haven't. She called me earlier this evening about going to the mall to shop for things for the condo. Maybe she lost track of time or … she …" She couldn't say anymore.

"I see, I'll check the mall not from the condo and call you. If you hear from her, have her call me. I'll find her, don't worry. Bye Lucy."

"Bye Clark." She hung up.

"Lucy what's wrong?" Ron asked.

Lucy turned to him with tears waiting to happen. "My sister is missing."

Ron didn't hesitate. "Get in; I'll drive, while you call your Father."

~o~o~

Clark hung up and immediately called John at the station. As he made the call, he headed to the mall and searched the parking garage. He found her car on the third level. It looked fine, but then he spotted some towels and sheets inside the trunk, but then he saw something that made his heart literally stop. It was a pregnancy test. "Oh, Lois."

"Think, Clark, think," he muttered to himself. "Where could she be?"

Then he got a call. It was Lois. Relieved beyond measure, he asked, "Lois, where are you?"

"Mr. Kent, I have your partner." It was a man's voice.

"If you hurt her …" He couldn't finish.

"Listen carefully, Mr. Kent. If you want to see her alive, you will do as I say. Go to the Metropolis mall. Her car is on the third level. Once there, you will look underneath her car just above the passenger side wheel, there you will see an envelope. Open it and read the note to me."

"I'm at her car now." He found the envelope and then read the typed written note. "'Come to 10th Avenue and South Street. Then you will head to the second floor, the first door on your right, open it and stay there until you someone comes to see you. Do not, and I repeat, do not contact the police.'" Clark finished reading the note, then he frowned. "I know this address."

"I thought you would remember," the kidnapper said. "You have ten minutes." Then the phone went silent.

Clark looked up when several police cars pulled into the garage. It was John with his partner and a cruiser that had been close to the mall. Fuming and ready to hit something, he handed John the note. "I just got the call." He paused for a moment. "I know that address." Then he thought about it. "The kidnapper knows I'm Superman, but he said Mr. Kent while speaking to me."

"But besides the League, your family, and Luthor, which hopefully, that memory is gone, so who else knows?" John asked.

"Anyone Luthor could have been in contact with during those months he had all those privileges," Clark replied.

"So, he could have told anyone." He shook his head. "Did he say why he took Lois? That may give us some clues," John asked.

"No, he didn't, but I have to go. You can't follow me, John, at least not right away."

"Of course, but we should head over there just in case. We'll be close by, Ok?" He touched his shoulder. John was so worried about him. He may be invincible, but John could see how upset he was. His eyes weren't focused on anything, his chest was heaving, as if he couldn't catch his breath and his hands were at his sides making fists over and over again. "Are you Ok?"

Clark tried to calm down but his heart was beating entirely too fast. "I want you to … contact General Lane at the base, Lois's Father, and give him that address. I think I know who the kidnapper is." He paused for a moment. "I have to go," he said then he took off.

John then called Lois's Father as instructed, and then he called his friends to join him at the address left by the kidnapper, to be discreet and wait for him to make a move.

~o~o~

_Two minutes, later at the kidnapper's location:_

Clark stood outside the building where months ago, he had walked into a trap. He would never forget that General Lane and Lieutenant Jones were there waiting for him with green kryptonite, waiting to catch him or kill him. He was still unsure what they had planned for him.

Lieutenant Jones must have escaped the base somehow or maybe they had let him go, he wasn't sure. He supposed he should have followed up on that, but he had trusted the General to take care of Jones, but that apparently did not happen. He then decided to shut off his phone. He didn't want any distractions right now.

He peered through the walls, although it was a complete waste of time. Lead-lined walls were always a problem for him. He entered the building and stood very still. Briefly closing his eyes, his sensitive hearing was put to the test again. He listened for her heartbeat, and again, it failed to come to him.

Clark reached the second floor and opened the door as instructed and Lois was there strapped to a chair with a gag in her mouth. Vigorously shaking her head as if to say not to come any closer, but it was too late. He immediately felt the effects of the green kryptonite then he fell to floor at her feet. He looked up briefly, then reached out to her hoping to touch her, but the effects were stronger than anything he had ever felt before.

A minute later, one man walked in. It was Peter Jones. Kneeling down to the man on the floor, he turned him over and he was gasping for breath, his eyes opened for a brief moment, without seeing anything, and his chest was moving up and down hoping to breathe but finding it difficult.

"Well, Mrs. Kent, I see your husband is a bit incapacitated at the moment." Lois' eyes went wide. "Yes, I know he's your husband. Luthor told me that part of the truth and then he asked me to do him a favor. I said I would, but of course, I wanted something different. Luthor wants your husband gone. I need to die. So, do you see my dilemma?"

Peter stroked his chin deep in thought. "But then I thought I'll kill both birds with one stone." He stood up and walked over to the green kryptonite from underneath a metal table hidden from Clark. He had been so focused on finding his wife, that he apparently hadn't seen it. "It won't be long now, Mrs. Kent." He set the green-K down right beside her husband. Clark moaned loudly then, barely able to breathe.

Lois bowed her head, shoulders shaking, then she closed her eyes to stem the tide of tears, but it wasn't helping. They flowed down her cheeks like an unending flood.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, outside the warehouse:_

John was surrounded by his friends. The League members had just arrived ready to head inside. John tried to reach Clark, but his cellphone was apparently turned off.

"John, what are we waiting for? We have to go ... NOW!" That was Bruce. "Clark probably isn't thinking clearly, and you know it's a trap."

"I know, but the kidnapper said no police," John said.

"We are not the police, John," Diana said. "Let's go guys."

John spoke to his partner and the two patrolmen who had arrived in a cruiser. "Alright, wait here unless the kidnapper comes out. You have his description. He may have a gun, so be careful."

They headed in being as low as possible, but then Peter thought he heard something. He stood just behind Lois and put a knife to her throat and waited.

The door opened.

Peter held the knife closer. "Don't move or she dies."

TBC!

~o~o~

Song Inspiration _: Because You Loved Me_ , Celine Dion.

A/N: Laney, time out! *goes and faces the wall* Oh, Celine, love this song! *crying* I'm so, so sorry. Laney is a horrible, horrible person. I hate cliffhangers. I so loved writing the couple's scenes, but Lois and Clark, whimpers and cries foul of Peter Jones. What the hell is he doing out of jail? I'll answer that question in the next update, but you won't have to wait long; it's written. Please review and thank you so much for reading. Until next time, thanks again.


	27. Tears of Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let me apologize again for that cliffhanger. Hopefully, I'll be back in your good graces with this update, so I'm putting this up early, so here goes. In this next chapter, Lois and Clark feel truly blessed, Sam has a lot to answer for, Bill and Erica are both faced with difficult decisions, Lucy and Ron grow closer, and lastly, Lucy and Paul meet again quite by accident. Read on.

  
[](http://s190.photobucket.com/user/babettew54/story/21321)  
Updated: Click the banner to see more character pictures! 

_Chapter 27: Tears of Hope_

_Moments later, still at the warehouse:_

"I mean it, don't move." Peter said it again.

"We aren't moving," Bruce said. "We just want to talk."

"I'm done talking to you. You should leave now. There's nothing you can say that will make me change my mind. Once they're both dead, you'll have no choice but to kill me."

They all glanced at each other. Bruce gave J'onn a look. "Is that what you truly want?" Bruce asked.

"Yes, it's what I want." He looked down briefly then J'onn disappeared. "My family can move on without me. They'll think … " He swallowed. "They'll think the worst at first, but in time, they'll move on."

"You don't believe that. They won't move on. They'll need answers but they won't have any. They will never understand why you did this. Your children will have to live with the fact that their father was a murderer, who died in prison and did not have the courage to accept the fact that he made a mistake. But instead of facing those mistakes and owning up to them, he took the coward's way out." Bruce stated the facts.

Peter frowned. "I'm not a coward."

"Then prove it; drop the knife and walk away from her. Do it now Peter. You can be a man Peter. Do what's right."

"I want to, but I can't. My family hates me; they won't even talk to me." He was on the verge of tears.

"They will hate you more if you do this. Please Peter, drop the knife."

Meanwhile, J'onn had disappeared inside the room directly behind Peter.

"Everything is going to be alright," Bruce said. He stood one step and then another. "Give me the knife, Peter." He held out his hand.

Then, a voice came to them louder and louder calling a name. "Lois!? Lois?!" Bruce recognized the voice. It was General Lane.

The distraction was just enough for J'onn to grab Peter's arm and remove the knife. Bruce hurriedly came forward tackled him to the floor making sure he did not have any other weapons on him. J'onn handed the knife to Bruce then Peter was hauled to his feet and escorted out by John and Shayera.

Diana picked up the green-K and moved it further away from Clark. "Quick, search the room for any more kryptonite!" That was Diana.

Wally did as she as said. He found no more.

Diana and Bruce both helped Lois and Clark. Clark was unaware and his heartbeat was faint. Once Lois' bonds were removed, her first words burst forth, "Clark?!" She kneeled down and stroked his hair. "Please wake up, please."

Diana touched her shoulder. "He needs the sun as soon as possible."

"I know, but it's too late for the sun," Lois sadly said still stroking his hair.

Diana and Bruce then picked him up and carried him out. General Lane, Lucy, and Ron rushed inside. Sam pulled his daughter into a hug. "You're alright, you're alright."

"I'm Ok, Daddy." She patted his back.

"Lo?" Lucy ran to her sister and held her tightly. "I'm so glad you're Ok. I saw Clark carried out. Is he Ok?"

"I don't know." She paused to gather her composure. "I have to go with him."

"Are you sure you're alright?" Sam asked.

"I'm fine." She hurriedly left them to be with her husband.

~o~o~

_STAR Labs, nearly six hours later:_

Clark slowly awakened in a bed, disoriented, head pounding, not knowing where he was or how he had gotten there. His memory was confused with details but then he remembered. "Lois?" He whispered, hoping she was there. His throat was dry; his head swam and his vision was blurred.

He glanced at his surroundings not seeing much. There were huge lamps with bright lights beaming down on him, and then he realized he was in a hospital, but where. Apparently, there was no one there, no one, and then he thought the worst. "Oh, God, noooooo, nooooo!" Then the tears fell freely from his eyes. He turned and buried his face in a pillow unwilling to accept it or comprehend it. He was shaking and sobbing now. _She's gone. My beautiful wife is gone._

In a chair just beyond the blinding light was Lois who woke up after hearing his voice. "Clark?"

He blinked and turned his head. "Lois?" _Did I imagine it?_ The glare from the artificial lamps was blinding. He shaded his eyes, but then, a woman walked towards him as if from heaven or some other sacred place. He still thought the worst. "Are you an angel?"

He shook his head to clear it. "Lois, it's you!" He managed to lift himself up to a sitting position and then she was in his arms holding him close. "You're alive, you're alive." He buried is face in her neck and breathed in the happiness of his life, his only joy.

"Oh, Clark, Clark!" They were both crying holding each other close as if their lives depended upon it.

"Let me look at you." He pulled away for a moment and then they were kissing desperately. After a few minutes, they both pulled away both stroking each other's cheeks, wiping tears away, and then they back in each other's arms, never to let go, never again.

A few more tight hugs then, Lois asked, "Are you Ok? How are you feeling?" She pulled away, but she could not stop touching him, his broad shoulders, and his strong arms, his hands, to reassure her that he was awake and Ok. Clark could not stop touching her either.

"Me? How are you and what happened to Peter? Did he hurt you? How did I get here? What is this place?"

"Slow down for a minute, Clark. I'll tell you everything, but first tell me how you feel."

"Well, my head is pounding, my powers are gone and I have no idea when or if they'll ever come back," he sadly stated.

"You will get stronger, don't worry. The doctors are sure of it. This place is called STAR Labs. It's a research hospital. They know the truth about you, Clark. Bruce made sure of that. They will be discreet. You can trust them."

"I've never been here before, but I do know about this place. But I want to know what happened and how I got here."

"Clark, you were unconscious and barely breathing when they brought you here. They couldn't revive you and I didn't know if you were going to make it." She pulled him close again. Stroking his hair, she pulled away after a minute, then she whispered, "But after they brought you here to this place, I knew you would be alright."

Still stroking her shoulder, he asked, "What about Peter?"

"First, tell me the last thing you remember," Lois said.

He touched her cheek. "Seeing you bound and gagged in a chair and Peter hovering around you and threatening us, but then I don't remember anything else." He paused, feeling awful. "I'm so sorry I couldn't save you."

She squeezed his hand. "There's nothing to be sorry about. We made it. The entire League showed up just in time to save us."

"Really, they came to help us?" He wasn't completely surprised by this.

"Yes they did and I thank God they did," she whispered eyes watering again.

Feeling a little stronger, he sat up a little more, scooted over a bit, patted the bed and Lois climbed in next to him, her head on his shoulder. She leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Tell me the rest," he said.

~o~o~

_Back at the warehouse, minutes after the rescue:_

After Lois had left to be with her husband, Sam, Lucy, and Ron were about to leave the warehouse when Lucy turned to Ron.

"Thank goodness, everyone is alright," Lucy murmured. "You didn't have to come with me, but you did. Thank you, Ron."

"I didn't do anything."

"You were there for me and that means a lot." She grinned at him.

Ron didn't know what to say, so he took her hand.

Sam cleared his throat. "Lucy, we have to go to the hospital to be there for your sister."

"Daddy, I'll meet you at the car," Lucy said her meaning clear.

"Don't be long," Sam said tried not to glare at Ron.

After her Father had left, she turned to him. "I'm sorry about that."

"Don't be." He touched her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

She shook her head. "I don't know." Her eyes were blurry. She was going to cry.

Ron pulled her close. Closing her eyes to stem the tide of tears, she needed his support.

"Just let it out." He stroked her hair.

She pulled away, feeling embarrassed. "I'm Ok." He handed her a handkerchief from his suit jacket. "Thank you." She wiped at her eyes and tried to smile, then held it out to him.

"Keep it. You can return it on our second date, whenever that may be."

Lucy was surprised. "You want to see me again?"

"More than anything." Ron was firm in his answer.

"Oh, Ron, I want to see you too." She paused as she stared at him. "Well, I have to go. My Father will come looking for me." She turned, but he stopped her.

"Lucy wait." Feeling bold, he touched her cheek then he leaned over and kissed her, just a quick kiss. After a few moments, he pulled away then he had to smile. "We were overdue, don't you think?"

Lucy was absolutely stunned, but then she leaned up and kissed him. She closed her eyes enjoying the kiss. He pulled her tightly to him slanting his lips across hers. She melted against him kissing him back. After a minute or two, she ended the kiss, afraid if they continued, she wouldn't be able to stop and neither would he.

"I'll call you later?" Ron asked, staring at her slightly dazed expression.

She snapped out of it. "Ok, call me later." Then she was gone.

Ron watched her walk away then he headed out to grab a cab to his car at the restaurant. It was nearly midnight. While in the cab, he thought back to the scene in the warehouse. He thought about the kiss, but then …

 _Did Lucy call Superman … Clark?_ Then he thought about it. _Well, I'll be._

~o~o~

Once outside, Lucy walked over to her Father. She didn't see Lois, so she must have gone with the police. Her Father was arguing with Bruce, Diana and J'onn. Apparently, Peter's flight was being discussed.

"He killed two of my men. That's how he escaped," Sam explained to the hot-headed superheroes.

"I'm finding this all unbelievable, General. Peter must have had access to phone calls. Lois told us that he knew Clark's secret, so Luthor must have called him." Bruce was terribly upset.

"Of course, he had access to phone calls. His family was calling him," Sam said.

"His family, but he just said they wanted nothing to do with him. It was Luthor who called him, no one else. He was still lying even after all this time," Diana said furious with Peter.

"Oh, no." Sam was shocked. He also felt guilty.

"Ok, that's enough. Daddy, we have to go to the hospital to see Clark, make sure he's Ok. Lois must be frantic with worry," Lucy said then led her Father away.

He turned back to the superheroes. "I'm truly sorry about all of this."

No one said a word as they watched him leave.

J'onn spoke up. "You were pretty hard on him. None of this was his fault. I think he wanted to show a bit of kindness to Peter. They do share a history."

"That's no reason. They both could have died tonight," Bruce said still angry.

"Two men did die tonight. Try and remember that," J'onn said.

Bruce and Diana stared at each other. Taking a deep breath, they quieted down and thought about those words. "You're right, J'onn. Peter will have his wish fulfilled. He will be executed after all," Diana said.

~o~o~

_Back at STAR LABS:_

After filling him in on the rescue, Clark turned and kissed her forehead and then he reached out and touched her stomach.

Lois did not know what to think, but then she remembered the pregnancy test in the trunk of her car. He must have seen it. She placed her hand over his. "I wanted to tell you so badly, but I wanted to be sure."

"It's Ok, honey. If you want, you can do it now? The doctors will help you."

She thought about that, but then she was suddenly terrified.

He stroked her shoulder. "What is it?"

"Clark, I'm afraid." She touched his hand again. "He'll be so special."

"I know you're scared, but I'll be there. The doctors know all they need to know about me, about you, and they'll work it out. We'll work it out."

Taking a deep breath, she nodded in agreement then she picked up the call button and summoned a nurse.

~o~o~

_Early morning, still at STAR Labs:_

Lois slowly came out of Clark's hospital room. Exhausted, hungry, and barely able to walk, she looked up and watched as Lucy and her Father came over to her.

"You're exhausted, Lois, you should go home a rest for a while." That was Sam.

"I won't leave him, Daddy." Her eyes watered. "He's resting now, but the last time he saw me, he thought I was going to die."

Lucy came over to her and pulled her into a tight hug. "He's going to be alright, Lo. He is."

"I know that now." She tried to smile.

They went to sit down in the visitor area. Lois stared at her Father. "You were somewhat vague last night Daddy. You avoided my questions about Peter."

"Lo, you're tired, you should rest. Why don't you go lie down in an empty room? I'll check with the nurse's station and see if they can arrange that for you." He left without a backward glance.

"I cannot believe him. I will find out why this happened."

"I know what happened," Lucy said.

"Tell me."

She sighed. "Peter Jones escaped the base. He killed two soldiers."

"Oh, no, but he knew about Clark, which means …"

"Yes, Luthor called him and told him about Clark," Lucy finished for her.

Lois stood up and began to walk. "I can't believe this. Did Daddy know about the phone calls?"

Lucy chose her words carefully. "Daddy believed he was in contact with his family, but that was not the case."

"He was talking to Luthor." Lois was furious. Her Father slowly came back to them.

"Lois, I … I'm sorry. I didn't know," Sam tried to apologize.

"I can't look at you. I can't," Lois said then turned and went back to be with her husband.

Sam's shoulders began to shake. He wiped at his eyes with back of his hand.

Lucy went to him and took his arm. "Oh, Daddy, give her time. She's exhausted and not thinking clearly."

He shook his head. "She won't forgive me, not this time."

~o~o~

Later that morning, Lucy had returned from picking up a few things from Lois' apartment, a change of clothes, a toothbrush and a bite to eat when she spotted Paul in the hallway speaking to a few nurses. She almost dropped the food and the small bag that hung over her shoulder. "Paul?"

Paul turned from hearing his name and there stood Lucy staring at him in surprise. He briefly spoke to the nurses and came over to greet her.

"Here, let me help you." He took the food from her then they were staring at each other both still a bit shocked. "How are you Lucy? You must be visiting someone."

She shook her head. "Yes, my brother-in-law is here but he's recuperating."

"Oh, I see. That is good news. What's his name?"

She hesitated for a moment. "Clark Kent."

"I see, well, were you heading to see him now?" Paul asked as she just stood there staring at him.

"Yes, I was." She shook her head then headed in the direction of Clark's room.

"So how was your date last night?"

She stopped walking. "How did you know?"

"Lucy, you're a beautiful woman. Need I say more?" He grinned and Lucy couldn't help but stare.

"Well, thank you for the compliment." She continued on her way. "Well, here it is." She took the food from him. "So you work here?"

"Yes, and believe it or not, it's my first day."

"Congratulations, Paul." She meant it.

"Thanks, Lucy."

She turned to go, but he stopped her with a touch to her arm. "Can I call you for that date?"

She hesitated again. "Sure, call me tomorrow. I may be here, but I'm sure we can work something out."

Paul was excited. "Great, I'll call you tomorrow."

"Bye, Paul," she said and headed inside.

"Bye, Lucy."

~o~o~

Lois looked up when Lucy walked in looking a bit dazed. Clark was sitting up in bed, but still no powers.

"Did I just hear Paul's voice outside?" Lois asked intrigued.

"Yes, he works here now," Lucy replied.

"Really?" That was Clark.

"That was my reaction. I was surprised to see him. He did call me yesterday and told me that he was staying in Metropolis to … Ummm … get a job," Lucy said, not looking at them.

Lois and Clark glanced at each other. "He's staying here for you, isn't he?" Lois asked reading between the lines.

Lucy didn't answer her, but handed her the bag. "Here, go change before your food gets cold."

"Thanks, Lucy," Lois said. "I'll be right back sweetie," she said and kissed her husband's cheek.

Once Lois had entered the bathroom, Clark had a request. "Lucy, please convince your sister to go home, get some rest, even go into the office for a few hours. She's driving me crazy."

Lucy had to smile at that. "Clark, she's new at this wife stuff. Let her spoil you."

"It's weird. She's not usually this clingy, you know," Clark thoughtfully said.

"Clark, you almost died. She almost died. She's just worried about you."

He sighed. "I suppose you're right." He watched her for a minute. "What's this about Paul working here?"

"Yeah, I suppose he's in the research division."

"He's not a doctor?"

"No, he's not," Lucy replied as she watched him for a second. "What are you thinking?"

"Well, Dr. Klein, my doctor, was very specific about who has access to this floor. If you saw Paul, then he probably knows who I am, and what I am."

"Oh, I see," Lucy said as she sat up straighter.

They were both thinking about that when Dr. Klein walked in. "Good morning."

"Hello, Doctor. This is my sister-in-law, Lucy Lane. This is Dr. Klein."

"Hello, Ms. Lane." Lucy nodded in acknowledgement. "Where's your wife, Mr. Kent?"

"She's in the bathroom changing," Clark replied.

He glanced at his pad. "Well, I have the results of her tests."

Lois came out of the bathroom at that moment. She was running a brush through her hair but then she stopped walking.

"Honey, come here," Clark held out his arms to her. She went to him, sat down next to him, and he put his arms around her. "Go ahead, Doctor."

He smiled at them. "Congratulations, you're pregnant, Mrs. Kent."

Lucy gasped. "Lois, that's wonderful. Congratulations, you guys!" Lucy was thrilled for them.

Lois was in shock. She suspected it, but to hear it, she didn't know what to do.

"Honey, it's true, we're going to be parents," Clark said thrilled with the news.

It finally sunk in. "I'm pregnant."

Clark pulled her close and kissed her forehead. "I love you."

She pulled him close her head under his chin. "I love you too."

Dr. Klein and Lucy quietly left them alone.

"Are you Ok?" Clark asked when she turned to look at him. He stroked her hair behind her ear.

"Yeah I am."

"I wonder how far along you are. Dr. Klein didn't say."

"Clark, I know exactly when it happened. It was our first night in Hawaii or any of the other hundred times we made love," she cracked.

"It wasn't a hundred times, Lois," he said and smiled. "It couldn't have been more than fifty."

They both laughed then she was back in her husband's arms. They both sighed so supremely happy.

"God is so mysterious, isn't he? Twelve hours ago, we almost died and now …" She touched her stomach. "A new life is growing inside of me."

"Miracles do happen. I know this," he whispered then he raised her chin and kissed her sweetly. Lois was so excited then she pulled him closer kissing him back.

Things were getting a bit heated when there was a knock at the door. It was Sam. He poked his head in.

"May I come in?"

"No, you can't come in," Lois replied, still angry at him.

"Lois," Clark scolded his wife. "Please come in Sam."

Lois climbed down and crossed her arms, turned and looked out the window.

"Lucy told me about the baby." He paused as his eyes watered. "I'm so happy for you both. Congratulations."

"You can go now," Lois said. She was not in a forgiving mood.

"Lois, please just listen to him." Clark was firm with her.

"It's alright, Clark, I'll go now. I'm glad you're on the mend, Clark. Did the doctors say when you would regain your powers?"

"No, they haven't a clue, but I think once I can get out to the sun, it shouldn't be much longer," Clark replied.

"I'm glad." Sam glanced at Lois and she wasn't looking at him. "I just heard from my superiors. There will be an investigation into what happened." He bowed his head. "I may have to leave the Army, I'm not sure." He paused. "Well, I'll go now."

"Sam wait!" Clark said, but he was gone.

Stunned, Lois slowly turned to her Father, but he was gone.

Lois broke down. He pulled her close and let her cry. "Everything's going to be alright."

"I can't forgive him. I can't do it."

He stroked her hair. "His job honey, he may lose his job over this." He paused. "I won't push you about this, but I have to say it. He's your Father, honey. He's not perfect, none of us are, and he made a mistake." He paused again. "And Lois, he's not responsible for what happened to us."

Lois closed her eyes but didn't say anything. Her throat had closed up.

Clark decided to change the subject. "I never thought I would say this but … baby names, we need baby names."

Lois pulled away and wiped at her eyes with a tissue from his side table. "You must have thought about baby names before."

"No, I never have. I never thought for a second that I would be a father." He moved her hair away from her face. "But now, anything is possible, because I have you."

"Oh, Clark, I'm so happy about the baby, but my Father," she couldn't finish.

"I know, don't think about it. Think baby names."

She tried to smile. "Ok, I'll try."

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, in upstate New York:_

"I can't believe how late it is," Erica said as she watched Bill remove their empty bowls of ice cream. Lena was asleep on the sofa. They had just finished watching a Disney movie together. Bill came back into the living room. "I'll take her up." He picked up Lena. "You have to show me which room is hers."

"Ok, sure, follow me." Erica headed up the stairs. She opened the door. "Right in here."

Bill laid her down. She was already in her gown and robe. They managed to remove her robe and put her under the covers. She whimpered a bit then went back to sleep. Erica leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Good night, sweetie."

Once out in the hall, things became a bit awkward. "Thank you, Bill."

He didn't say anything but just stood there staring at her. "Erica, I …"

"Don't say anything." She turned and went back down the stairs. Heart pounding, she opened the door for him. He pushed the door closed.

"Bill, I …"

"Don't say anything," he whispered again. Coming closer, he took her hand and kissed it again. Erica was shocked at the feelings that emerged at just one kiss to her hand.

Bill felt it too then he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. She immediately responded and kissed him back, tasting chocolate ice cream.

After a few minutes, he waited for her to open her eyes. Smiling, he whispered, "I'll call you."

She smiled. "Yes, call me." She opened the door and then he was gone.

~o~o~

_The next morning at Erica's estate:_

The movers had loaded all their furnishings and belongings into a huge moving van ready to make the long journey to Tampa, Florida. The family would be flying over later that day to arrive hours before the movers.

Lena was in her Mother's room watching her pack a few pieces of luggage. "Why isn't Uncle Paul coming with us?"

"Sweetie, I explained all of that. He wants to stay in Metropolis. There's a research hospital called STAR Labs, and he got the job."

"But I'll miss him. We just met and I was hoping …" She hesitated.

Erica watched her closely. "What were you hoping?"

"Well, I read online what happened to him. He's different from us and …"

"You know?"

"Yes, I know he's a clone and I think that's really cool." Lena wanted to know more about him, how he feels, how he thinks, all of it. Lena was fascinated with science and technology. Actually, Lena was a precocious child, a grade ahead of her classmates.

Erica sighed and pulled her next to her. They sat down. "Yes, honey, Paul is a clone, but that does not mean that he has no feelings, needs and wants just like everyone else. He is special, that's true, but you have to realize that he wants to be like everyone else. He wants to work hard, maybe fall in love, maybe get married one day, and have kids if he's lucky."

"He can make babies?" Lena was fascinated.

Erica chuckled. "Well, I'm not really sure, but if he can't, I'm confident, if given the chance, he'll be a wonderful father," she replied.

Lena thought about that. "I hope so. I want him to be happy, Mommy."

"I do too." She gave her shoulder a squeeze. "Are you finished packing everything?"

"Yes, Mommy, I'm finished."

"Good girl. Go and get Grandpapa, then we'll head down to breakfast."

She watched her leave then her cellphone rang. It was a Metropolis phone number.

"Hello."

"Hi, Erica."

"Bill, how nice. How are you?"

"I'm fine. I'm still in town, and I was wondering if you and your family could join me for lunch."

"Well, I don't know. There's still so much to do and …"

"I understand, but I wanted to see you before you leave," Bill said and then he waited.

"Well, I guess I can get away for an hour or two. So, where should we meet?"

Bill grinned and gave her directions to his hotel downtown.

~o~o~

_Noontime in downtown Albany:_

Erica pulled up in front of the hotel then a valet took her car, she headed inside. Bill was just about to come out and greet her but then he saw her. She looked amazing, so beautiful, she took his breath away. He couldn't help himself, then he went to her and pulled her into a hug. Erica was surprised at first then she hugged him back enjoying their closeness more than she should.

He pulled away. "I'm sorry, I'm so happy to see you."

"Bill, it's Ok; I liked it." She smiled at him then his eyes lit up and Erica was enthralled again by his smile.

"Let's go inside. The restaurant is quite nice. Do you like Italian?"

"Well yeah, of course I love Italian. Bill, my name? Or did you forget?" She smiled.

"Oops! I did forget." They both smiled.

They had a very nice lunch. He asked about her new home in Florida, her address, if it was close to the beach, if she was thinking about getting a job after the baby comes, of course, and he couldn't seem to stop asking her questions.

"And what about you? Now that you're cleared, do you have plans to find a job in Metropolis?" Erica asked.

He ducked his head and stared at his food. "Actually, I was thinking of moving."

She swallowed with difficulty. "Where?"

He raised his eyes to hers. "Florida."

"I see." She also stared at her food then she had a question. She stared at him hoping to see the truth. "I heard what happened, Lex calling you."

"Yeah, he called me and my brother Alan."

"And what did he want?"

He answered her honestly and succinctly. "He wanted us to follow you, but I couldn't do it."

"I see." She stared at her food then she lost her appetite. "I have to get back."

"No, Erica, you have to listen. The only reason I came here was to see you, to make sure you were alright, that's all. I would have come even if he hadn't called me. I needed to see you." He paused. "I wanted to see you."

"Oh Bill, I want so much to believe you, but I don't know if can. I guess I just need time. Please understand."

He didn't want to argue with her. "Of course, I understand."

"Thank you, Bill. Now, I have to go."

He helped her with her seat and her coat. He left money for the food and followed her. While they waited for her car, he turned to her. "Will I see you again?"

Her heart knew the truth but right now, she wasn't willing to listen to it. "I don't know." Her car arrived then she turned to him. She couldn't help it. She kissed his cheek. "Goodbye, Bill."

"Goodbye, Erica." Then she was gone. He watched her drive away more determined than ever to win her heart. "Oh, we will see each other again."

~o~o~

_STAR Labs, later that morning:_

Martha exited the elevator searching for her son. She spotted Lucy and Sam and hurried over to them. "Lucy, Sam, it's good to see you. How is he?"

"Ms. Martha," Lucy said as she went over to her and gave her a hug. "He's doing fine. He's powers haven't returned but they will in time."

Martha was so relieved. "Sam, how's Lois doing?"

Lucy glanced at her Father and he couldn't speak. "She's Ok, Martha. Here, his room is just down here. Come with me."

Martha frowned at Sam then she followed Lucy. She poked her head in. "Clark?"

"Mom?" Clark asked. He held out his arms. He gave her a tight hug, then Lois gave her a hug, as well.

She touched his cheek. "I can tell. Still no powers?"

"Yeah, but it won't be long now." He glanced at Lois. She nodded her Ok.

"Mom, we have news."

TBC!

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _How Many Ways (I Love You),_ Toni Braxton.

A/N: Ok, I've stopped crying now. I had to give them this especially after what happened to them. *sniffles* My eyes were draining for a few days there. I hope you enjoyed this. Not sure what will happen with Sam. We'll see what happens in the next few chapters. Everything will wind down now, at least I think it will. *side eye at Laney* Please leave a comment, please, on my knees pleading and begging! I would truly appreciate it. Thank you so much.


	28. All I Need Is You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this next chapter, Martha is thrilled about something, Clark receives another gift, Erica has an unsettling dream, Lucy and Paul have a date with an unexpected surprise, Lucy and Ron are at odds, and later, Bill and Erica are on the same page. I hope you enjoy it. Read on.

  
[](http://s190.photobucket.com/user/babettew54/story/21321)  
Updated (11/17): Click the banner to see more character pictures! 

_Chapter 28: All I Need Is You_

_Moments later, at the hospital:_

Martha Kent could be called the 'Salt of the Earth,' strong-willed, smart, compassionate and just an all-around good person. But upon hearing the news that she was going to be a grandmother for the first time, all she could do was cry and wonder again at her blessings.

After her husband of nearly thirty years had died, she wondered if she could continue without him, but Clark was there holding her up, convincing her that she would get through this; they would get through it. He promised her that one day he would make her proud of him. He never made a promise that he wouldn't keep. She believed him.

Lois held her close and let her cry. Soon, they were all blowing their noses and all trying to say what they were feeling at the moment.

"A baby, you're having … a baby?" She asked between sniffles, still unbelieving.

"Yes, Mom, it's really true," Lois answered her.

"I'm so glad, Son, for you and for Lois. I know … I know how much this means to you." Martha was so happy for them.

"To you too, Mom," Clark said, holding her hand. He was sitting up in a bed but then he suddenly felt stronger. The ultra-violet heat lamps were still a constant in his room, but then, he felt different, more alert and more self-aware. "Something's happening."

Lois frowned. "Clark, what is it?"

Martha had an idea, as she watched him closely. "Your powers, are they back?"

"I think so," Clark replied. It was like when he first realized that he had these incredible powers. He blinked several times trying to focus, raised his hands and flexed his palms over and over again. His x-ray vision was back and also his sensitive hearing, as well.

He then moved the bed clothes from around his legs, and then a tingling sensation flowed down his legs to his toes. He flexed those and then he had to stand up and he did just that.

Lois and Martha glanced at each other, then instinctively backed up and watched him both wondering what he would do next.

"I have to go," Clark said. His eyes slowly turned to the blinding light of the sun. He then walked over to his costume, which had been in a chair the whole time. Twirling for a few seconds, and then he stood before them in full costume ready to take to the sky, but first, he needed this.

He held out his arms and they were both in them in moments, holding him close. He kissed their foreheads. "I'm ready now." He went to the window, opened it and drifted out and hovered there staring at their happy faces.

His room was on the tenth floor. He looked down and shock and excitement lit up his face. "Mom, why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise," Martha replied. "Look!" She said and Lois looked down and there must have been a thousand people outside waiting and hoping for a miracle. There were signs, many of them say: 'Get Well, Superman' and 'We Love You, Superman.'

Clark felt like crying, but then he spotted the family of four from the train station. Thrilled to see them again, he closed his eyes for a moment, he smiled at Lois and his Mom, and then he raised his eyes to the sky and he took off. The crowd went wild and they were screaming and applauding their joy at Superman's full recovery.

Lois and Martha were hugging and crying truly happy for Clark's complete recovery. Lois sobered suddenly and Martha felt it. She pulled away and touched her cheek. "Something's wrong, tell me."

Lois walked over to the closet and began packing Clark's things. "It's my Father."

Martha then thought back to Sam's silence when she had first arrived. "What happened?"

She then told her what happened and why she just couldn't forgive him, not this time.

Martha could see how upset she was, and Lois was in no condition to have this problem linger on indefinitely. She sighed, went to her then led her to a chair. She sat down and took her hand in hers. "Can I tell you a story?"

Lois wiped her eyes with a tissue. "Of course," she replied.

"My father died before we could make peace. After I married Jonathan and moved to Smallville, he never forgave me. We didn't talk for years. I tried to reconcile, but he would have none of it."

Lois felt horrible. "Martha, I'm so sorry."

She squeezed her hand. "It wasn't long after that when Clark came into our lives, but even then, he wanted nothing to do with … an alien."

"That's so sad." Shaking her head. "I was always the difficult one, unable to forgive and forget, but it's time to put that aside. My Father won't always be there, but the simple truth is he is here. Deep down, and not long after my Mom had passed, I had this irrational belief that it was his fault that it happened. Why couldn't he save her?" She covered her eyes and started to cry.

Martha pulled her into a hug. Lois let it out, finally, all the guilt of those missing years without him, without her family, washed away and she felt relief that she didn't have to live with the guilt any more.

There was a knock at the door. Lucy and Sam poked their head in. They had heard the mumbling on the hospital floor about Superman flying again.

"It's true, he's back!" That was Lucy. "Oh, what's wrong?" She could see she had interrupted a moment. "They told you about the baby? Is that why you're crying?"

Sam didn't say anything, not at first. "That's probably why, isn't it?" He asked and watched them glance at each other.

Lois slowly walked over to him. "Daddy, I'm sorry."

Sam didn't usually show emotion, but he knew what was this was about. "I'm sorry too."

Then they were holding each other close. Sam had to know. "Does this mean … you forgive me?"

She pulled away. "Yes, I forgive you."

"Thank you honey." He held her close again. "I love you, Lo."

Holding him tighter, she whispered, "I love you too, Daddy."

Martha and Lucy were thrilled about their reconciliation. Martha went back to the window. "Everyone, come look! Well, will you look at that?"

They all walked over to the window and Clark was putting on a show for the crowd.

Lois shook her head. "He's happy and why shouldn't he show off just a little," she whispered then she had to smile.

~o~o~

After a few minutes of acting like a kid who had just learned how to fly, Clark headed back to the sun. It continued to call to him, but while drifting up towards the sun, he heard it. The quietness of the sky enabled him to manage his hearing to a great extent and there it was again. He knew it was her; no one else. It was amazing. He drifted higher and he could still hear it, then he knew that it would always be with him … always.

He then pulled out his cellphone and called her. "Lois, it's me."

Lois chuckled. "Yes, Clark, what is it? Are you finished showing off?"

He chuckled. "Yes, I'm done. I called because, I just got a text from Batman and he needs to see me."

"Alright, I'll see you at the office later. I do want to check in."

"Great, I'll see you later. Love you!"

"Love you too."

~o~o~

_Later that morning at the tower:_

"Well, look whose back." That was Bruce. "Welcome back, Clark!"

Everyone was there. They all laughed, shook his hand, slapped him on the back and welcomed him back with great joy that he was Ok.

"Thanks, guys. It's good to be back." Clark suddenly felt humbled before them. "I don't know quite what to say but … thank you for last night. Lois and I … we … Ummm." He wanted to tell them about the baby but refrained. It could wait for a while.

"You would do the same for us." Diana meant every word. They all murmured in agreement.

Clark decided to change the subject before things got too emotional. "So what's happening around here?"

They all smiled. "Well, we've been following up on Peter's escape," Diana replied.

"So, it's true, he killed two soldiers when he escaped?" Clark shook his head and remembered his total and complete inability to do anything to save his wife.

They glanced at each other. "Yes, it's true," Diana sadly replied.

"Any news yet about the investigation into General Lane's involvement in Peter's escape from the base?"

"No, nothing yet, but we did hear some rather startling facts that you should know," Bruce answered him.

"And what's that?" Clark braced himself for more bad news.

"The two other missing scientists were also contacted by Luthor. The prison released the phone records last night. Apparently, they saw the urgency in the situation because Lex was just too busy during the time he was unsupervised, of course, after what happened at the base," Bruce replied.

"That can't be good. I'm sure Ms. Barnes, the prosecutor, has a few thoughts about Luthor and extending his sentence. But has anyone contacted Erica?" Clark asked.

"Yes, J'onn is following up on that, but you should call her. Apparently, she's moving to Florida today, so she's unreachable at the moment," Bruce replied.

"I'll call her again." He pulled out his cellphone, but Erica wasn't answering. "I honestly do not want to leave this information on her voice mail. I'll call back in a few more hours."

"Clark, about General Lane, you should know something," Bruce began.

"What about him?" Clark asked.

"Diana and I were pretty tough on him last night. We scolded him for letting this happen to you and to his daughter. He was pretty upset," Bruce said feeling guilty about it now.

"I guess he was. You shouldn't feel bad about that. Lois hasn't forgiven him either, but I think she will in time, and once that's done, he'll be alright," Clark said hoping that it was so. Sam had been wonderful to them, being supportive of their relationship. He often wondered if any other person would accept him the way Sam had done. He actually was an amazing Father and in time, Lois will recognize this and forgive him.

"I hope you're right about that," Diana thoughtfully said.

Then a call came in. Everyone got busy. Before everyone left, Wally pulled him to one side. "I'm really for that race, when you are."

"Wally, now, that's not necessary. You are the fastest man alive. That's the truth and I believe it," Clark said hoping to appease him.

"That's not good enough," Wally said refusing to give in.

"Alright, once all this business with Peter and the two scientists are cleared up, we'll race."

"Shake on it," Wally held out his hand.

They shook hands, and then they got to work.

~o~o~

_Back at the hospital:_

Paul was making his rounds with a few of the doctors, when he spotted Lucy about to leave the hospital with her Father. He was almost done and after speaking with his colleagues, he hurried over to her. "Hi, Lucy, got a minute?"

"Oh, hi, Paul, you remember my Father, General Lane?"

Sam held out his hand. "Of course, I remember you, Paul, how are you? You work here?"

"Yes, I do, and it's good to see you Sir. I'm thrilled Superman is on the mend. Your family must be very happy."

Sam glanced at Lucy. "Yes, we are." He realized what was happening. "Well, Lucy and I were just leaving."

"If you wouldn't mind, Sir, I would like to take Lucy for a spot of coffee, if she's agreeable, of course."

Sam glanced at Lucy. "Well, that's up to her."

"Sure, I have a few minutes," Lucy said and glanced at Paul.

"Awesome. I'll bring her home later, Sir," Paul said. They shook hands again then Sam left them alone.

Lucy and Paul left the hospital and headed to a coffee bar just across the street. They ordered coffee, but then Lucy felt uncomfortable. He actually was a nice guy, but all she could think of was Ron and if he were to see them together and get the wrong idea.

Then the memories flowed into her mind. They had only one date, one kiss, and one amazing night together in Smallville, but she couldn't stop thinking about him. She then pasted on a smile and made small talk. "So, how was your first day on the job?"

"It was great. Of course, everyone couldn't stop talking about Superman and how he had recuperated on our floor."

Lucy wasn't surprised by this. "He truly is amazing, isn't he?" She took a sip of coffee then glanced around the shop. She almost spit out of her coffee, but managed to swollen it. Ron had walked in, but he hadn't seen her yet. She placed her cup down and picked up the menu.

Paul frowned. "Are you hungry, Lucy?"

"Umm, no, just checking out the menu because I've never been here before," she replied not looking at him.

Ron was about to turn and leave and of course he noticed the beautiful woman with the long red hair. He knew only two women with hair like that. He frowned again. It was her; it was Lucy. Suddenly angry, he pushed it down. They only had one date, one amazing kiss, and one night of talking and getting to know each other as if they had known each other before, but their connection had been real, at least he thought it was real. It totally stunned him how they accepted each other and felt comfortable. But now what was he supposed to believe? Shaking his head, he left the coffee bar.

Lucy looked up and he was gone. She spotted him and a pain somewhere near the region of chest made the situation unbearable. She had to see him and explain. "I'm sorry, Paul, but I have to go." She stood up and turned to go.

He grabbed her arm, a bit too hard. Sometimes Paul tended to forget that he was given strength hormones to strengthen his body mass along with his other senses. He had seen Ron and knew who he was, that Lucy had connected with him at the wedding. He was upset that she hadn't been honest with him.

"Paul, please let me go." He glanced out the window and Ron was standing on the corner waiting for a light.

"He's gone, Lucy." She snatched her arm away.

"I'll catch him." Lucy ran out the door calling Ron's name.

Ron heard her from refused to say anything. He crossed the street. Lucy ran after him without thinking, and then a car screeched almost hitting her. She was suddenly scooped up off her feet and brought back to the sidewalk. Everyone stared at them, shocked and unbelieving. They couldn't understand how fast he had been. Lucy was too. "Paul … what?"

Ron had turned at the sound and had witnessed the whole rescue. Now, he felt guilty and worried. His rival was super-powered and handsome too. He felt defeated and not good enough for her. He hailed and cab and left.

Lucy's heart sank like a stone. Her eyes watered. "Ron?"

Paul was immediately concerned. He didn't blame her for her feelings. You can't choose who want to be with; sometimes it just happens, and there's nothing you can do about it. He couldn't pressure her to feel what wasn't there. "Lucy, I'm sorry."

"I'm Ok, but I have to go now."

"I'll take you home," Paul said.

"It's fine; my sister's apartment isn't far from here. I'll take a cab."

Once in the cab, he asked her again if she were alright. Instead of answering him, she said her goodbyes. "Goodbye, Paul." She watched him closely. "Thank you and good luck." There it was.

"Goodbye, Lucy. Take care of yourself."

"You too."

Then she was gone.

~o~o~

_Back at Lois' apartment:_

Lois' place was quite small, with only one bedroom and a pull-out sofa in the living room, so Martha could sleep there for a few days until they moved into the condo. Luckily, they would be signing the papers tomorrow and they could move in any day. Martha was adamant and wanted to stay in town for a few days to make sure she was taking care of herself. Lois was extremely grateful to her.

There were a few boxes but the movers would take care of all the packing tomorrow morning. Right now though, Lois had to make a doctor's appointment. She called Dr. Klein and did just that for first thing tomorrow.

"Are you worried about the appointment?" Martha asked, knowing the answer.

They were sitting on the sofa packing a few kitchen items. "Of course, I'm worried. Dr. Klein has no idea what's going to happen during my pregnancy." Then she thought of something. "Clark's father, an AI in the Arctic, may be able to help us with that. He's been wonderful about all of it."

"Yes, I remember you told me about him. So you think he can explain about Kryptonian pregnancies and maybe help Dr. Klein?"

"I sincerely hope he can. Clark and I are both concerned." She glanced down unable to meet Martha's eyes.

Martha was so intuitive that it was scary. "You want to have sex during your pregnancy." It was a statement.

Lois actually blushed. Martha put an arm around her. "You have no idea." She glanced at her then looked away. She sighed and then decided to tell her how insatiable they were. "Can I speak freely?"

"Of course, honey, what is it?"

"Nothing's wrong, it's just, when Clark and I are together, we can't seem to, you know, keep our hands off each other. I'm not complaining, believe me, but …"

Martha squeezed her shoulder. "Honey," she hesitated.

Lois smiled. "Another story?"

"Yes, another story." She smiled. "Jonathan and I were quite eager too and it never stopped. I can't think of time when we weren't making love. Oh, he had his chores and I had mine but between us, we always found the time to make that connection, of being close, of kissing and touching. It's totally and completely normal to feel that way and the fact that we found each other at all … well, we were truly blessed and I'll never forget those moments. They're tucked away right here." She touched her chest somewhere in region of her heart.

"Oh, Martha, I didn't mean that no one else feels this way, but it's nice to hear it." She squeezed her hand. "Thank you for telling me."

A knock came at the door. Lois opened it and it was Lucy and she was in tears wiping at her eyes with a tissue. "Sweetie, what is it?" She helped her inside.

Martha scooted over then Lucy sat down beside her. "I feel guilty. Ron probably hates me."

Martha and Lois glanced at each other. "Tell us what happened," Martha said.

Lucy told them everything from the time Paul had asked her for coffee, spotting Ron, the near disaster, Paul's rescue, and Ron running away and leaving her. She also told them she had made a decision. Ron was her choice.

Lois couldn't help scolding her just a little. "Crossing the street, really Lucy?"

"I'm sorry, but I had to catch him. I had to try and explain," Lucy said and blew her nose.

Lois sighed. "I'm just glad you're Ok." She paced for a moment. "So Paul has super powers, but he didn't fly off did he?"

"No, he didn't but I don't think he can. I read the articles about him. He is strong and fast but that's about it," Lucy thoughtfully said.

"Humm, interesting," Lois mumbled, pondering a thought. _Maybe Paul could join the League_ , she thought.

"What are thinking?" Lucy asked.

"You should call him," Lois replied.

"She's right," Martha concurred.

"I want to very much, but what can I say to him? He must be furious with me." Lucy was sure of this.

"Honey, I don't think he is. He may be a little hurt, but once you explain everything, he'll forgive you, but if he doesn't, well, it's not the end of the world," Lois said.

Lucy raised her eyes to her sister. "You of all people shouldn't say such things. I can't imagine you and Clark having a fight and not forgiving each other. Where would you be without him and he without you?"

Martha raised her eyebrows at her daughter-in-law. Lois understood.

"You're right, but enough about me. If you truly want him, then he needs to know how you feel. It's up to you honey."

Martha squeezed her shoulder. "Call him."

Lucy took a deep breath and pulled out her cellphone and made the call.

Ron was at the office unable to concentrate. His cellphone rang. It was her. Taking a deep breath, he answered the call. "Hi, Lucy."

"Ron, I need to see you."

"I'm busy on a story; I can't get away right now."

Silence for a moment. "Ron, I need to explain what you saw. Please."

Closing his eyes, he thought about it. He did want to see her. Glancing at his watch, he asked, "Where are you?"

Totally relieved, she told him. She hung up. "He's coming."

"Go fix your face," Lois said and smiled.

~o~o~

_A little while later, in a city park:_

Ron parked the car, helped her out then they started walking. Feeling awkward, Lucy started the conversation. He hadn't said much in the car. "Thank you for coming over and for .."

"I said I would listen, so go ahead," Ron said.

Lucy sighed and sat down on a park bench. He sat down next to her. Closing his eyes for a moment, he remembered how easy it was to talk to her and how he had almost kissed her in front of the restaurant on their first date. They turned to each other at the same time.

"Ron, I'm so sorry about what happened. I only went with him because I thought I needed to see if I could … you know …"

"Compare us?" He said and grinned.

She nodded, not saying anything.

"And what did you decide?" He asked and waited.

"I want you Ron, no one else," Lucy replied as she stared at him.

"You sound so sure," he whispered.

She didn't say anything, but leaned into him. Closing her eyes, he did the same and then they were kissing sweetly and slowly, but things became heated pretty quickly. After a minute or two of kisses and caresses, they pulled away and smiled. "Convinced yet?" She asked teasing him a little.

"One more question?" He asked.

Frowning, she waited. "Ok."

"He's super powered. I saw it. How did that happen? Is he an alien or …" His reporter mode had kicked in.

"No, he's a clone," Lucy replied.

"A clone?" Then he thought about it. "He was at the wedding dancing with you, flirting with you and you liked it."

"I was having a good time. I flirted with you too, but I let you see me to my hotel, not him."

"But he asked you, didn't he?" Ron wanted to know.

"Yes he did," she answered him honestly.

Pleased with her answer, he continued. "Lucy, I want to apologize for running off like that. It's just, I saw how fast and strong he was and … I guess I wanted this more than I realized, and when I saw you two together, I went a little crazy."

She smiled, Lucy understood. "And I felt the same way. As soon as I sat down with him, I knew where I wanted to be." She leaned her head on his shoulder, her meaning clear.

Pulling her closer, he raised her chin and kissed her again. She eagerly kissed him back. A few minutes later, they were both excited. "I should take you home."

Lucy's mind said it was too soon, but her body said something else entirely. She decided to listen to her head. "Alright."

He took her home. They said their goodnights and promised to meet again tomorrow after work.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, later that night in Tampa, Florida:_

Erica, Henri, and Lena were all moved into their new home. The neighborhood seemed really nice and quiet. Only a few miles from the beach, the road did not look too busy and Erica was pleased about that. Raising a boy who wanted to play outside was a concern, but now she watched the cars move through the street. It was pretty late, a little after ten when she got the call from Clark.

"Erica, are you free for a minute, I have news," Clark said.

"Hi, Clark, yes, we're settled in and I'm just glad we're finally here," Erica replied.

"That's good to know, but I'm sorry to have to tell you this but the two scientists that are still missing, they spoke to Lex."

She sat down, a bit thrown by the news. "I see, well, I'll definitely be more cautious," she said and peeped out the window.

"Good, now, if anything happens, if you see anything suspicious, call the authorities right away. I called them myself and told them to patrol the area just in case," Clark said.

"Thank you, Clark, I truly appreciate it."

Lena had just come out of the bathroom, peeped in her Mom's bedroom and heard their conversation. After her Mother had hung up, Lena finally decided to tell her the truth. "Was that Mr. Clark on the phone?"

"Yes it was. He was checking up on us," Erica replied.

"I'm glad Mommy. Superman is wonderful, isn't he?" Lena asked.

Erica frowned. "Yes he is."

"Mommy, don't you know?" Lena asked.

"Know what, honey?" Erica asked.

"Mr. Clark _is_ Superman," Lena told her feeling superior at having figured it out.

"What?" She thought about that, but then it all made sense; everything made sense. "Well, what do you know?"

"It's really cool isn't it?" Lena asked.

"Yeah, it's really cool. But remember Lena, it's a secret. It's important to him and it's important to us. Do you understand?" Erica smiled at her precocious daughter.

"Yes, Mommy, I understand."

~o~o~

Later that night, Erica couldn't sleep thinking about the missing scientists, Bill, her family's safety, but eventually she fell into a restless sleep. Then her nightmare began.

_It was so dark but then she instinctively called his name._

_Bill, where are you? Erica caught of glimpse of him, but only a glimpse. Bill?_

_He heard her voice and he couldn't see her. Erica, I'm here, where are you?_

_Bill!? It was almost a wail. Erica felt terrified for some odd reason._

_Then two figures came out of nowhere. They had on masks so she could not see their faces._

_Now, Erica screamed. BILL!?_

She bolted up from the nightmare feeling disoriented and unsure what to do. She grabbed her cellphone and called him.

Bill recognized the number and for her to be calling so late, something must have happened. "Erica, what's wrong? Are you alright?"

"Bill, I'm sorry for calling so late, but I just had a nightmare. You see, my previous dream was of the future and I just had another one. Did you know about the missing scientists talking to Luthor? I'm worried about you because the dream was terrifying. Two men were there but I couldn't see you or their faces … and …"

"Erica, please slow down for a minute. You had a nightmare, right?" He listened to her while he held the phone to his ear. He quickly climbed out of bed. He peeped out the window and saw a white van parked further down the block. It did have markings of some kind on the side so he wrote those down. He came outside, but then the van pulled away. He couldn't capture the license plate. Inwardly cursing, he stopped her from speaking. "Erica, listen to me. I have to hang up now. I just saw a van parked down the street. I came out to get a closer look, but it pulled away. I think they were watching the house."

"Oh, no, this is terrible. You have to call the authorities right away," Erica was so worried about him.

He sensed this and it pleased him to no end. "I will and Erica, thank you for calling."

"Bill … I," she hesitated.

"I know. I'll call you right away if I hear anything." He hung up and called the authorities. A half hour later they came over and they took down the name on the side of the van and more importantly, there were cameras in the area, and those would be checked as well.

He called Erica back and she was still awake. "Erica, you can relax now. I called the police, they just left, and they took a report. They will be checking the name on the side of the van and the street cameras."

Erica was relieved, but she had to say it because it was so. "I miss you."

"Erica," he said thrilled to hear it. "I miss you too."

Supremely happy, she whispered. "I need to see you."

He swallowed. _She needed to see me?_ "Well, I …"

"I'm sorry, but if you still want to move here, I would welcome you … with open arms." Smiling, she waited.

A moment of silence, and then, "Actually, I have a job interview scheduled tomorrow and I could stop by after that."

"Perfect. Goodnight, Bill. I'll see you soon."

He swallowed again. "Goodnight Erica."

~o~o~

_Back in Metropolis, earlier that night:_

Clark slowly entered the apartment and glanced at his Mother sleeping on the pull-out sofa bed. He knew what this meant. No lovemaking for a few days. Surely, he could spend a few days without making love to his wife; surely.

He crept inside, twirled out of the suit and stood at the foot of the bed and watched her sleeping. Even in sleep, she managed to rouse his loins. He groaned when she murmured his name, apparently she was dreaming of him.

Clark closed his eyes for a bit and climbed into bed. Lois did not wake up which was relief then she turned to him as usual and snuggled under his chin. He closed his eyes and concentrated on being pummeled by Zod and anything else that would kill his mood. It wasn't working.

"Hummm, so warm." She leaned up and kissed his cheek, his throat and his ear. He was stiff but he managed to talk.

"There's a hotel a few blocks away."

"My thoughts exactly," Lois whispered.

Snuggling closer, he kissed her goodnight then they both fell asleep.

TBC!

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _Never Felt This Way,_ Alicia Keys.

A/N: This chapter was a bit of a filler. Sorry about that. There will be more to shore up the rest of this story in the next chapter and then the conclusion will be pulled together in Chapter 30! I'm so sad. *sniffs* I loved writing this story so frigging much, it's not even funny. The holidays are just around the corner, so I wanted to finish this up, take a long break, come up for air, relax, and enjoy the holidays. The next chapter will be up early next week. Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment, please. I would certainly appreciate it. Thank you so much.


	29. Giving Up Your Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this next chapter, Lois and Clark move into their new home, Jor-El has answers for them, Bill and Erica reunite, Lucy and Ron can't seem to stay away, and lastly, it seems that love is in the air. I hope you enjoy it. Read on.

[](http://s190.photobucket.com/user/babettew54/story/21321)  
Updated (11/24): Click the banner to see more character pictures!

_Chapter 29: Giving Up Your Heart_

_Lois' apartment, the next morning:_

It was a Saturday morning and everything was lively and hectic. The movers were about to arrive bright and early to finish up packing. Martha was only too happy to help, but Clark insisted that she and Lois go out and have breakfast while he helped the movers.

No sooner had they left that Clark had everything packed up and ready to go. Minutes later, the movers arrived and helped with the furniture while Clark helped with the boxes. They stood back and stared at him as he lifted the boxes and managed to bring them to the truck a little bit faster than they could put a finger on.

An hour later, they were at the condo unloading all the boxes and furniture. The old, living room pieces was placed in the spare room, along with a new home office desk and bookcases that Lois had purchased for the den. Everything was set up within a few hours. They needed new dining room and living room furniture, but Lucy would be helping with those pieces.

The ladies headed over to the condo totally shocked and surprised how everything that been done in a matter of only a few hours. They stared at each other and of course Clark looked sheepish. It was almost lunchtime and Dr. Klein had made specific arrangements for a Saturday visit just for them.

Martha wanted to be there for this first visit, and they didn't see anything wrong with it, so she came along.

Dr. Klein welcomed them. Once everyone was seated, he gave them his expert opinion about Kryptonian babies and what could happen.

Lois was the first to speak up. "So, Dr. Klein, are you suggesting that Clark and I refrain from having relations until after the baby is born?"

Clark couldn't think it either. He groaned and put his hand over his eyes.

Martha hid a grin.

"As I said, this is all new to me. We've never seen anything like this, and we don't know what to expect. In my opinion …" Dr. Klein was interrupted.

Lois was not happy about this. "We want a second opinion."

Martha refrained from laughing out loud.

"Mrs. Kent, I'm truly sorry, but there isn't anyone on Earth who could help you. For the child's health and for your own, I suggest we keep your relations to a minimum, if at all." He glanced at his notes.

"Dr. Klein, of course, we understand, but we believe there may be someone who could help us with this issue," Clark said.

Lois and Martha glanced at each other and mumbled at the same time, "OH."

"And who would that be?" Dr. Klein asked curious.

"My Father, he's an AI. I've spoken to him before, and he may have a response for us."

"An AI, as in artificial intelligence?" Dr. Klein was skeptical.

"Yes, my father-in-law is an AI," Lois said, surprised she even uttered those words.

Martha couldn't help but smile. She was clearly enjoying this.

"Well, if he has a solution for you, please let me know, and I'll revise my plan for the duration of your pregnancy. In the meantime, I want to take a few more tests." He stood up. "Please follow me, Mrs. Kent. We do need a few more vials of blood."

"Oh, peachy," Lois cracked.

Martha and Clark watched them leave. They both grinned but then they were both nervous.

"Are you serious about contacting Jor-El about this?" Martha wasn't sure about that. "He may have the same answers as Dr. Klein, then what?"

"I honestly don't know. He's our only solution at this point," Clark replied. "I can't imagine not being able to … you know …" He hesitated for a moment, feeling embarrassed.

"It's Ok, Son. Lois feels the same way you do," Martha said with a smile.

"I love her so much, and to think I almost lost her …" He couldn't finish.

Martha stood up and came over to him placed her arm around his waist. "I'm just so happy for you, Clark. It's a wonder you found each other and now this baby…"

"I know. It is a miracle. We feel truly blessed."

"Have you thought of any names yet?" Martha asked.

"No, not yet, but we're working on it."

Lois and Dr. Klein came back. "I'll have the results of your tests in a few days, Mrs. Kent, but in the meantime, I've set up a plan for your appointments going forward. It appears that ten months will be sufficient, just to be on the safe side, for duration of your pregnancy." He handed her a meeting list and few prescriptions for specific vitamins.

"Did you say ten months, but …?" Lois was surprised.

"I did notice that honey. Ten months were normal for my Mother's pregnancy on Krypton. We should play it safe and do the same," Clark said.

Lois shook her head. She was prepared to do anything for a healthy baby. "Alright, but should I be taking these pills, I mean, they can't harm the baby, can they?"

"No, Mrs. Kent, these are herbal supplements, actually quite mild. They will help you when the morning sickness begins in a few weeks."

"Oh, I can't wait for that," Lois deadpanned.

"Thank you, Dr. Klein, I'll bring her back in about a month," Clark said.

They left his office, took Martha to the condo, then Lois and Clark headed to the Arctic to communicate with Jor-El.

~o~o~

_Minutes later at the Fortress:_

Clark asked Lois to do the honors, and then she placed the 'El' key inside the slot. Jor-El appeared before them moments later.

"Hello, Father," Clark said. "It's good to see you."

"Hello, Jor-El," Lois said.

He nodded. "It is good to see you both." When they just stood there, Jor-El said, "Is there something you wish to say, Kal?"

He cleared his throat. "Father, Lois is with child."

He nodded again. "Yes, I am very pleased to hear it," Jor-El said.

Clark was still sensing his Father's joy, but he didn't say anything.

"Was there something else?" Jor-El asked.

"Jor-El, Clark and I have a problem. The doctors here on Earth have no idea how to manage my pregnancy. We were hoping you could help us," Lois said.

He frowned. "Help you, but I don't understand."

"Father, it's not the pregnancy exactly. You see, they think that Lois and I … well that we should not consummate our love for the entire length of the pregnancy to ensure the child's health and Lois's health, as well."

"I see, and you disagree with this … solution?" Jor-El asked with a straight face.

"It's ridiculous," Lois blurted out.

"I see, well, all I can say is … I agree with Lois," Jor-El said.

"You do?" Clark asked a bit shocked.

"Yes, I do. I see no reason why you should not be able to … consummate your love whenever you need. Of course, later in the pregnancy, it would not be wise, but until then ... Just enjoy it."

Lois wanted to laugh out loud, so did Clark, but he refrained.

"Thank you, Father," Clark said extremely happy about it.

Jor-El sensed this. "Do you have a name for your child?"

Lois and Clark glanced at each other. "No, not yet, but we will return with the child and a name very soon now."

"That would please me greatly, Kal."

"Goodbye, Father."

"Goodbye, Jor-El."

"Goodbye."

Clark removed the key and then they were gone. Once in the sky, Lois whispered in his ear.

"Now?!" Clark was shocked.

"No, not in the sky, silly, but there must be a place we can go for a few hours. Call your Mother and tell her we'll be back later."

He did as she said then they headed to Fairbanks, Alaska where they had run into each other without speaking. It felt like forever ago.

They checked in and then one thing led to another. An hour later, Lois left the bed, wrapped a blanket around her and stood at the window. The snow was slowly drifting down which created a quietness to their surroundings, which made her smile. "It's like another world up here."

Clark came up behind her and pulled her close. He kissed her temple. "Lois, I have to tell you something. After leaving the hospital and after I drifted up to the sky, I heard your heartbeat."

She turned to him. "Really?"

"Yeah, it was amazing; I hear it all the time now."

She hugged him close, unable to speak. He smoothed and stroked her hair.

"I love you," he whispered softly.

"I love you too." She pulled away, leaned up and kissed him. He kissed her back.

He picked her up and took her back to bed. After a few moments of sweet kisses, Clark pulled away, stroked her hair out of her eyes. "Thank you," he smiled and touched her stomach reverently.

Lois put her hand over his and smiled back. "You're very welcome."

Then they sealed their love with gentle kisses and tender caresses which all too soon became desperate and frantic. He stared at her gorgeous breasts, then his mouth went dry as he licked his lips, glanced up her body, met her seductive gaze, and then she beckoned to him with open arms and parted lips and he was lost. He couldn't imagine not being able to be with her like this.

Clark closed his eyes and smiled against her throat and immediately began thanking his beautiful woman properly. With the snow falling outside, the room was so still that the only sound was their ragged breathing. Lois moaned as he kissed his way down her throat to her breasts applying his tongue to her aching nipple realizing how sensitive they were as she moaned louder this time arching her back, stroking his hair loving his mouth and hands on her breasts.

He then dropped a kiss to her stomach, thinking about their child growing inside of her. He then stroked her between her legs, and she was ready for him. He breathed in her unique scent loving her sighs and her hands in his hair stroking him with her desire for him.

Soon, they were one. Clark closed his eyes as he felt her tight sheath close around him. He took her mouth in a hot wet, kiss as he gathered her tightly against his chest, and then he began that ancient rhythm and Lois matched that beat stroke for stroke.

She cried out wrapping her arms and legs around him, pulled his head down and kissed him long and hard as he drove into her again and again. Her orgasm caused him to come as mind-numbing pleasure shot through to his pure soul moments later.

"Get some rest sweetheart, we'll be leaving soon," Clark said as he closed his eyes holding her close.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, on a beach in Florida:_

It was now four months into her pregnancy and Erica could not believe how lucky she was to find someone like Bill. Well, to be honest, he had found her because she wasn't even looking for him, but he was there nonetheless.

Standing on the beach and looking out over the water, she felt at ease, a contentment she hadn't felt in such a long, long time. She turned when she heard someone calling her name. It was him.

Smiling, she waved to him. He ran to her and she started walking towards him and then she was running. Then they were in each other's arms enjoying their closeness as if they hadn't seen each other for weeks instead of hours.

He pulled away, but she touched his lips. "Just kiss me."

Bill did with such enthusiasm that it warmed her heart. After a few minutes, she pulled away. "Are you Ok?"

"Me?" He asked and touched her stomach. "How's the baby?"

"He's fine, I'm fine, and Lena is fine everyone is fine."

"Erica, when you called me, I didn't know what to think at first."

"I know," she said. They started walking. She took his arm, then he picked up his bag. "At first, I was worried about the nightmare. The doctor in Smallville said that if my dreams were to continue, I may need tests to make sure everything is alright."

"Really, are you going to do that?" Bill asked, concerned.

"I don't know. I'm afraid," she admitted. She hadn't told anyone about her fears, not even her Father.

"You need to be sure there's nothing wrong. I can go with you, if you want me to."

She stopped walking. "You would do that for me?"

"Of course, I would do anything for you." He smiled at her expression.

"Alright, I'll do it." She impulsively went into his arms. "I'm so glad you're here. How long can you stay?"

"As long as you want me. I asked my brother to take care of the sale of the house, which could take a while, but there's no reason why I can't stay here indefinitely," he replied.

Immensely pleased, she asked, "How did the interview go?"

"I got the job."

"Really, that's wonderful. Where is it?"

"Actually, it's a research hospital just like the one in Metropolis," he replied.

"Oh, do you mean STAR Labs? Paul is extremely happy there, although he called me last night and told me that his plans to be with someone didn't turn out, but he's confident he'll find someone."

"I'm just glad I found you." He smiled at her.

"Me too." She leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed him. He returned her kisses. Soon, they headed back to her house, where he moved in with her. He was not staying at a hotel. He wasn't sure about that, but Erica was adamant. He didn't disagree with her because he wanted to be near her more than anything in this world.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, the next day, back in Metropolis:_

It was all over the newswires, the Internet and the newspapers about Luthor's phone calls while in prison and the damage it had caused. The prosecutor made a public announcement about the calls and Luthor's eventual move to another prison with tighter security. Because of what happened with Peter Jones, the kidnapping of Lois Lane; the deaths of the two soldiers at the base; the Anderson brothers' signed statements; the actual capture of the two missing scientists, who were caught just that morning, Luthor would be spending a lot more time in jail, meaning twenty years minimum, with no possibility of parole.

Ron was on top of all these stories, and now with his knowledge of Superman's identity and the Lanes, he felt that it was necessary to keep these stories in the forefront for Superman's safety and of course for the Lanes, as well. Inwardly smiling, he was thinking about her when he looked up, and Lucy walked in. She looked stunning, as always. Everyone stared at her and of course, he did too. Tongued-tied and excited, he watched as she walked over to him.

He stood up and tried to keep his cool. "Hi," he said.

"Hi, yourself. I was downtown shopping for a few things for Lois's condo, and I thought I would pop in and say hi. So, hi, Ron."

He chuckled. "Hi, Lucy; I have a few minutes. Would you like some coffee?"

"I'd love a cup, thank you," she replied. She followed him to the staff dining room and watched as she poured her a cup. Black, with cream, no sugar?"

"Perfect." She smiled at him.

He handed her a cup. "It's not as good as the coffee shop," he stopped when she lowered her cup. "I'm sorry, Lucy."

"Ron, it's Ok, really." She looked around. "Can we go somewhere and talk for a minute?"

"Sure, come this way," he said. She followed him into a conference room. He shut the door. She put the cup down and watched him for a minute. "You're nervous around me, aren't you?" She thought it was cute.

"You can tell, huh?" Ron asked. He put his hands in his pockets to keep from grabbing her and kissing her the way he wanted to.

"Yeah, I can tell." She walked over to him. She reached out to him. "Give me your hand." He did as she said and then he she held it over her heart. "I chose you, Ron. I made a conscious decision to be with you."

"I know, but you're just so beautiful."

She smiled at him. "And you're a handsome man, so what's the problem?"

He was being silly acting this way. Yes, she had chosen him, and she was pretty, but she was also caring, sweet, and a fighter for what she believed in and he wanted her. He reached out and pulled her to him and then he kissed her sweetly. Her arms came up pulled her closer and then he deepened the kiss. Lucy moaned and tried to keep things easy going, but every time he kissed her, she wanted more.

His kisses became a bit frantic. His lips flowed down her throat. "I want you, Lucy," he murmured between kisses.

"Oh, Ron, I want you too." Lucy was panting but was she ready for this?

He pulled away. "Tonight, at my place?"

Her heart was pounding in her chest. "Ok," she replied only half-meaning it.

He read her easily. "If you're not sure, we can stop, there's no rush. How about we go out on a few more dates and see how things go?" She wasn't truly ready to take that step, but he was certainly willing to wait for her, forever if he needed to.

"I'd like that." She smiled relieved.

"Perfect. I'll pick you up at the post at seven tonight. How's that?" He smiled at her.

"Don't be late," she smiled and kissed him quick. "Thanks for the coffee." She picked up her cup and headed out.

They walked over the door and then watched her leave. Every guy in the bullpen gave him the thumbs up. He shook his head at his co-workers. He felt like the luckiest man in the world. He would not ruin this, not on his life.

~o~o~

Lucy arrived back at the base, and her Father was sitting in his office and he was staring out the window. Lucy thought the worst. "Daddy, what's wrong? Have you heard from your superiors?"

"No, not yet," he replied.

"Then, what is it? It's not Lois, is it? Is it the baby? She did forgive you."

He turned to her. "No, honey, it's nothing like that. Take a seat. I wanted to talk to you about something. It's been on my mind for a while now."

Lucy sat down. "This sound serious. What is it?"

"I've been thinking about retirement."

Shocked, Lucy eyes bugged out. "Retirement … but, I don't understand."

He stood up paced for a moment. "Over the past year or so, I've made some pretty poor decisions, mostly concerning your sister and her life with Superman, but it's more than that. This past blunder could have cost even more lives, your sister included, so I wanted to tell you this before I make my final decision."

"Wait a minute." Lucy stood up and went to him. "Is the Army forcing you out? I can't believe that they would do that after so many years of service. It's crazy."

"No, honey, they aren't forcing me out. It's my choice, no one else's."

"But what would do with the rest of your life?"

"I have a friend, and she's close to retirement too, and I don't know, I was thinking we would travel a bit, settle down, and maybe one day soon, I would have a few grandkids to take care of."

Lucy's eyes watered. "Oh, Daddy, I want that for you, and if it's truly what you want, then I'm behind you one hundred percent." She kissed his cheek and gave him a hug.

"Thank you, sweetie." He hugged her tightly.

A little while later, it was almost time for her dinner with Ron. "Daddy, Ron is coming over. We have a date."

"Is this the same guy from the other night? He works at the paper with your sister, right?" Sam asked, curious.

"Yes, Daddy. He's remarkable; he truly is. He has six degrees, believe it or not."

"Did you say six degrees?" Sam was quite impressed.

"Yes, six degrees. I have one. He makes me feel inadequate, but he just laughs and says that education is a gift and if you're lucky enough to go to school and to learn all there is then do it. He does love writing. He could have been a lawyer, a doctor, or anything he wanted, but he wants to write the truth to change the world. He also likes politics."

"Politics, huh? Is he a Democrat or Republican?"

"It makes no difference to me, and it shouldn't make any difference to you either."

The doorbell rang. She gave him a look. "It's him, so behave."

Lucy opened the door, and Ron was standing there looking nervous as usual, but his smile lit up his face then she smiled in return. He handed her a beautiful bouquet of flowers.

"Hi, Ron, come in. Thank you." She took the flowers and gave them a sniff. "Daddy, I wanted to introduce you the other night, but everything was crazy, but this is Ron Troupe. Ron this is my Father, General Samuel Lane."

Sam stood up and held out his hand. Ron shook it. "Evening, Sir." Silence followed as Sam sized him up. "Alright, take a seat you two while I put these in water." Lucy gave Ron a look, and then Ron said something that had Sam inwardly smiling.

They sat down. "Sir … Ummm … I'm an ex-Marine if Lucy hasn't told you." Ron put it out there as Lucy asked him to.

"A Marine huh?" Sam asked intrigued. He watched him closely.

"Yes Sir, two tours of Afghanistan and then I was done."

"I see," Sam said. "What unit?"

"The 24th Marine Regiment, stationed at Camp Lejeune, North Carolina, Sir," Ron replied.

Sam nodded, very pleased with Ron dating his daughter. Lucy came back to the living room. "I'm ready to go. Daddy, we won't be too late." She kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight, Sir," Ron held out his hand again.

Sam shook it. "Have a good time."

"Thank you, Sir." Ron almost saluted him but refrained.

Then they were gone.

~o~o~

After a perfectly lovely dinner, Ron and Lucy were at their breaking point. They both felt it. Fate had plans for them.

Once in his car, he turned to her. Lucy was short of breath unable to think about anything else but being with him. She looked at her hands in her lap. "I've never done this before."

He frowned. "Oh, Lucy … maybe we should wait."

She turned to him. "Why should we?"

He took her hand. "If you're sure … I don't want any regrets."

"I'm sure," she smiled at him.

Ron smiled in return and headed to his place. Once they arrived and were standing in his bedroom, Lucy felt awkward and unsure. It was a life-changing decision, but she was clearly ready for this. Ever since the moment they had met, she felt it and apparently he felt the same way.

He could see that she was still not sure about all of this. He took her hand. "You know I want you Lucy. When I'm with you, my brain shuts down, and all I can think about is being with you, holding you, kissing you, and making you mine."

"Oh, Ron," she touched his cheek. "I want you too." She leaned into him, offering herself to him without any doubts. He kissed her perfectly and thoroughly. She opened to him freely, kissing him back and spurring him on. He picked her up and laid her down. He stroked her hair out of her eyes and then his hands and lips worked their magic. Lucy was lost, lost in her feelings for him.

Ron was staring at her with an intensity that Lucy had never seen before. His hands were everywhere, smoothing over her breasts and tweaking her nipples, down her back, touching her thighs. Lucy loved touching him. He was so smooth and hard and so handsome, he took her breath away. She stroked his strong throat and muscular chest.

And then he took her to an alternate state that only lovers knew the secret, the place where dreams are fulfilled, where love bloomed, and a place where two people became one, where souls are joined, and where life is formed.

Later, much later, wrapped up in each other's arms, Ron and Lucy fell back down to Earth their faith in love restored.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, back in Florida, the next day:_

Bill and Erica were on the sidewalk after just coming from a visit with a neurologist. Erica's test results were negative. Her brain activity was normal, no after affects were found and so she could look forward to a healthy baby, and not have to worry about anything but the birth of her son.

"Happy?" Bill asked as they headed to her car parked just up the street.

"Very happy," Erica replied. She took his hand.

"I was thinking about your dreams of me," Bill began.

She frowned. "What about them?"

"Well, what if I said that I dreamed of you too?" He smiled at her expression.

"What, when was this?"

"Days before I turned myself in and I couldn't stop thinking about you. We were on the beach walking, running, laughing and the kids were there too."

She swallowed. "Do you mean my kids?"

He pulled her to him. "No, I meant yours and mine."

She wasn't totally surprised. "Yours and mine?" She had to smile at the joy that filled her mind. "Aren't we getting ahead of ourselves, I mean, we haven't really dated."

"Who needs a date when we have this?" And then he kissed her right there on the street.

Sighing, she kissed him back, hands in his hair, pulling him closer.

He pulled away after a minute. He touched her cheek. She leaned into his hand. "I know I'm rushing you, but I can't seem to help myself. Do you feel it too?"

She didn't hesitate. "Yes, I feel it."

Smiling at her immediate response, he said, "I know you've been hurt pretty badly and trusting me will take time, but I'm willing to wait as long as you want, just please don't send me away. I don't think I could leave you, not ever." He meant every word.

"Oh Bill," she whispered and pulled him in for another kiss.

After a minute or two, she had made a decision. Her head on chest, she whispered. "I want you to stay, and no matter what, I won't send you away." She pulled away, "And Bill, I do trust you."

Smiling, he took her hand then her cellphone beeped. It was text from her Father. A newsflash just stated that Lex Luthor's prison sentence has been extended to twenty years minimum, with no chance of parole.

"What is it?" Bill asked. She slowly raised her eyes to his. Erica was so happy that her eyes filled with tears. Bill frowned and took her phone. He read the text. He couldn't see if she were satisfied or sad about the news. Erica knew what he was thinking.

"I'm happy Bill; very happy." Relieved, he pulled her to him holding her close. They stood that way for a few more minutes, and then they headed home.

~o~o~

It was mid-afternoon. Her Father had left for some job interviews for a part-time job, while Lena was at her first day of school. The house was theirs for the afternoon.

"It's Ok, come in," Erica said. She could see he was a little nervous. She shut the door. When he just stood there, she took his hand and led him to her room.

Bill looked behind him and pointed to another door. "Isn't that the spare room?" He swallowed and wondered what this could mean.

"Yes, it is," she replied and smiled flirtatiously again.

Bill was immediately turned on. He had wanted this from the first time he had seen her, and now his dream was coming true. She closed and locked the door, and she was in his arms in the flash. She kissed him deeply, and he kissed her back.

Clothes were removed a bit frantically. But when she stood before him in her bra and underwear, she touched her protruding belly, and when he didn't say anything, she covered herself. "Is anything wrong?" Her eyes filled with tears.

"No, no, nothing is wrong." He touched her cheek. "You're so beautiful and I love him already, just as I … I want you," he whispered. He had almost said those words. She wasn't prepared to hear it.

She pulled him close for a moment. "Thank you for that." She took his hand again, pulled the covers back and lay down waiting for him. He stood there for a moment.

"Erica, I've only been with one other woman in my life. She and I met in college, and we were married for a short time, but it seemed as if we couldn't make it work." He bowed his head. "It's been a long time since I've done this and ..."

"It's Ok, come here," she whispered. He came into her arms holding him close. He kissed her sweetly and then it happened. She felt his need but then she wanted to show him how much she needed and trusted him. She pushed him away and then she sat up and covered his lower body with her own. "Just relax."

She unbuckled her bra and removed it. He had to touch her. His hands were on her breasts squeezing and stroking. Erica closed her eyes loving his hands on her breasts. They were just too sensitive. She leaned over him. He couldn't decline that invitation. He took a delicate nipple into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. Erica moaned deep in her throat. The feeling was indescribable.

"Oh, yes," Erica moaned loudly then. He took the other nipple into his mouth and gave it equal attention. He suddenly flipped her over onto her back and kissed her deeply. Her arms went around his neck pulling him closer. Her panties came off slowly. His lips flowed down her throat and returned to her breasts. Erica arched her back loving the feeling.

He moaned loudly loving her hands on his bulging erection. Holding her hand over him, he closed his eyes enjoying her talent for a moment. He touched her nether lips, and she so wet he almost lost it.

She was ready for him then he was inside of her. He would never forget this moment. It felt fantastic to be her like this. He kissed her again and went even deeper.

He was panting and shaking, hoping to get a bit of control. "Am I hurting you?"

It took her a moment to say something. "No, don't stop." She pulled his head down and kissed him again. She moved with him loving this moment, and then it happened. Erica was shaking and shivering in his arms. Bill climaxed right after her as he buried his face in her neck, kissing her there and he pulled her to him. He loved her so much. He wanted to say it so badly.

He pulled away and she was staring at him strangely as if she wanted to say something. "What is it?"

"I never thought I would be happy again, not like this." Her eyes watered.

"Me too." It was enough for now. He leaned over and kissed her deeply. She kissed him back and then she felt it.

"Ummm, you sure are full of surprises," she purred.

Bill blushed at her teasing. Erica was delighted. "I love surprises," she said and smiled.

TBC!

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _One and Only,_ Adele.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed these scenes. I so loved writing them. *sigh* I had to write this for my couples' happiness. You know me guys... I love these characters so much. I'm going to miss them all. *sniffs* I'm Ok. The epilogue will follow in about four days just in time for the long holiday weekend. Happy Thanksgiving. Please leave a comment, please. I would truly appreciate it. Thank you so much.


	30. Epilogue: Like the Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, here it is, the epilogue I promised. I had way too much to write in this last part, but everything will fall into place with a few surprises and maybe another hook-up! I hope you enjoy this last chapter and please leave a comment! Read on.

  
[](http://s190.photobucket.com/user/babettew54/story/21321)  
Updated (12/2/13): Click the banner to see more character pictures! 

_Chapter 30: Epilogue: Like the Sea_

_Almost six months later, in Tampa:_

Erica was going to die. That's how she felt. She couldn't push anymore. "I can't do it." She started to cry. Her husband, Bill, was right there beside her. He squeezed her hand, wiped her forehead with a damp cloth and then he kissed it softly.

"You're doing fine, honey." He gave her some ice.

"Your husband is right, Mrs. Anderson. Now, give me one more push and your son will be here," the doctor said.

Bill helped her to sit up. She pushed as hard as she could and then her son was born. He wailed his arrival, eager and ready to greet the world with all its uncertainties, hopes, joys, and love.

Erica lay back thankful he was OK and finally here. The nurse cleaned him up and brought him over to her. "He's a decent size, Mrs. Anderson, seven pounds, ten ounces." She placed him in her arms.

"Oh, Bill, look at him."

Bill was in awe of this little person. "He's a big boy." He watched her closely. "Honey, you never told me your decision about the name."

"I wanted to surprise you."

His eyes lit up. "What is it?"

She kissed his little forehead. "His name is 'Anthony Paul William Anderson." She smiled at her husband.

"You didn't have to do that." He couldn't help but feel grateful.

"Of course, I did. Neither of us would be here if it weren't for you. We love you." Bill was going to cry. "Here, you hold him."

Blinking to clear his vision, he held Tony close to his chest. "Oh, Erica, he looks just like you."

She closed her eyes and smiled. A few minutes later, the nurse took him away.

A little while later in her room, Paul, Lena, and Henri was there waiting for them. Erica was wheeled in on a gurney and was helped into bed.

"So, where is he?" Lena asked.

"As soon as they finish examining him, he'll be brought down," Erica replied.

"So, he's Ok?" Henri asked concerned.

"Yes, he's fine, Father," Erica replied. About an hour later, Tony was brought into her room.

"Oh, Mommy, he's so little," Lena noted. Bill picked him up and brought him over to his wife.

"He's beautiful, sweetie," Henri commented.

"He sure is," Paul commented.

"He's really here," Erica whispered on the verge of tears. She had missed all of this with Lena. She hadn't even gotten the chance to hold her, not once. Her vision blurred. Bill knew what was this was about. He knew what she was feeling. He kissed her forehead.

"Mommy, don't cry," Lena was concerned.

"I'm happy sweetie, very happy," she smiled at her husband.

He leaned over and kissed her sweetly for a moment.

"Hi, little one, Mommy's here," her eyes watered again. "Mommy's here."

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, nine months later in Metropolis:_

A newlywed of only a few months, Mrs. Ron Troupe had just gotten the call from Clark that her sister was in labor. Lois hadn't made it to the full ten months but only by a few weeks. Dr. Klein wasn't worried about the size of the baby. Actually, he was a decent size, reaching a minimum of at least eight pounds.

Lucy was pregnant herself, but she hadn't told anyone, well except her husband. She didn't want to overshadow her sister. They so deserved this moment.

Now, in the delivery room, six hours later, Lois was pushing her son into the world. It was a boy, and of course, a name had been picked out. His name would be: 'Clark Jonathan Samuel Kent, Jr.'

"You're doing fine, Mrs. Kent. It won't be long now, just relax for a few minutes," Dr. Klein instructed.

Lois relaxed and then Clark gave her some ice. He wiped her forehead with a wet cloth. "Have I told you lately that I love you?"

"No … not in the … past hour," Lois replied and smiled.

"I love you, Mrs. Kent."

"That's Mrs. Lane-Kent thank you," she said and grinned as his expression.

He shook his head at her then leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"This is it, Mrs. Kent, now give me one more push. That's it."

Minutes later, Clark Jr. came into the world, weighing in at eight pounds and ten ounces, but he didn't cry. His mother lay thoroughly and utterly exhausted but extremely eager to see her son. It took a little time to check him out.

"Doctor …?" Clark asked, becoming concerned. Then, Clark Jr. started to cry, more like a wail. He was not happy.

Relieved, Lois and Clark smiled at the sound. "Wow, talk about lungs on this one," Lois commented.

"Humm, I wonder where he got that from," Clark teased.

She grinned. "From you, probably," Lois said.

The nurse brought him over and handed him to his Mother.

"Oh, Clark, he's here," Lois said and then she kissed his little head. "So much hair."

"Now that's from me," he said, extremely proud of his son's head of hair.

Lois shook her head. "Here, your Father wants to hold you." She handed him to her husband. "Just hold him in the crook of your arm, that's it."

Clark held him close to his chest and smiled at his beautiful son. "I have a son," he whispered, eyes watering. He leaned over and kissed his wife again. "Thank you, Lois," he whispered.

"You're welcome," she whispered.

A few minutes later, the nurse took him away.

"Almost done now, Mrs. Kent," Dr. Klein stated.

"He's Ok, isn't he?" Clark asked.

"Yes, but we will examine him further. His lungs are healthy, so that's a clear sign. We'll assess him closely. It won't take long."

They were both intensely glad to hear that. Once in her room, Lois was surrounded by immediate family. Dr. Klein explained that their son won't be brought down until much later that night.

They were disappointed, but he was a remarkable little boy, and they had to be sure that his immune system would not be comprised, and he was able to breathe easily and not have difficulty in that area. They understood, of course.

Much later that night, Lois awakened from a much needed rest, and saw her husband in a chair. "Clark?"

"I'm awake," he said and came over to her. "Do you need anything?"

"Just my son, but where is he?" She looked around but didn't see him.

"Dr. Klein stopped by a little while ago. They want to keep him in the nursery a little while longer," he sadly stated. Her eyes filled with tears at those words.

"But what's wrong? I want to see him, please, I need to see him," she whispered becoming distraught.

"Alright, let me go get you a wheelchair. Stay put until I get back."'

A few minutes later, he came back with a chair. He helped her with her robe then brought her to the nursery. Dr. Klein was with the baby. CJ was not with the other babies but off to one side in a special incubator.

Lois grabbed her husband's arm. "Please, we need to know what's happening. Please Clark."

"Alright, we'll go in." Heart pounding and seriously concerned, he knocked on the side door. The nurse knew who he was. "Dr. Klein, how is he?" Clark asked as he wheeled Lois over to the incubator.

"He's doing OK, Mr. and Mrs. Kent. We didn't want to take any chances. We wanted to wait just to be sure he can breathe on his own. Everything is alright. His hearing, eyesight, muscles, heart, lungs, everything checked out." He wrapped him up tight and handed him to Mrs. Kent. His little head was covered in a baby blue hat.

"Hey, there, Clarkie, you gave us a scare, but you're alright." Lois glanced at the doctor. "Thank you," Lois said.

"Yes, thank you, Dr. Klein." He paused as he watched his wife. "Lois, please don't call him Clarkie," he demanded.

"What's wrong with Clarkie?" She grinned.

"Nothing is wrong with it, it just sounds strange; that's all."

"Well, how about CJ or Little Clark?"

"I like CJ," Clark replied.

"Here's CJ," Lois said and handed him to her husband. Clark rocked him and cooed at him for a minute or two.

"Are you sure he's alright?" She asked Dr. Klein.

"Yes, you can take him home tomorrow," he replied.

"Tomorrow?" Lois and Clark asked at the same time.

"Yes, tomorrow." Dr. Klein smiled at them.

~o~o~

Clark made calls to family and friends to join them at the condo around Noon to see the baby since they hadn't gotten the chance to see him up close the night before.

Martha was there to help them get settled. The condo was entirely furnished with nursery, living and dining room pieces. The nursery was decorated with colors of pale blue with touches of red. Lucy had done a fantastic job with decorating all the rooms. She was doing well with her business ventures and had been hired by an upscale furniture store for her skills. Lois and Clark were extremely pleased.

Martha laid out food and drinks for family and friends. It was about that time for the baby to come home, and everyone was there: Bruce, Selina (who were married a few weeks ago, onboard the space station); Ron and Lucy; Sam; Wally; Shayera; J'onn; John, Perry; Jenny and Jimmy. Diana, apparently, was running late. It's was a perfect time that they bought the condo when they did because Lois' old apartment barely held five people, let alone fifteen or more.

Minutes later, Lois slowly walked in holding the baby and Clark was behind them. "Welcome home, CJ!" Everyone cried in unison. Everyone cooed and smiled at him. Lois handed him over to Martha. She sat down holding him close. "Oh, honey, he's perfect," Martha cooed and kissed his little forehead. CJ slowly opened his eyes. "Oh, Clark, he has your eyes."

"Yes, he does." Lois stifled a yawn, but she was totally exhausted. "Come and sit down honey," he said. He helped her get situated on the sofa. "Do you want something to eat?"

"Sure, honey, a small plate would be nice and some water," she replied.

"Of course, coming right up," Clark said.

Bruce stared after him. "Well, congratulations, Lois. I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes," he cracked.

"Careful there, buddy," Selina said. "I would hope you would do the same for me later this year." She touched her stomach.

Bruce cleared his throat. "Of course, I will, sweetie," he said and took a long swill of beer, not meeting her eyes.

Now that everyone was there, Lucy wanted to make her announcement. "Everyone!" She tapped her glass of wine with a fork. "Honey!" She called to her husband. "Ron and I have an announcement." She squeezed her husband's hand. "We're having a baby."

"Congratulations you two!" Lois held up her arms, and Lucy sat down and gave her sister a hug.

"Congratulations, Ron," Clark said. Sam also came over to him and shook his hand. "When's the baby due?"

"By the end of the year," he replied. "A New Years' Eve baby!"

"Awww, that's wonderful," Jenny said. "Congratulations! Does everyone have a drink? Great, Ok, then everyone lift your glass for a toast to Lucy and Ron."

"Here, here!" Everyone took a sip.

"Here's your food honey," Clark said and handed her a plate.

"Thanks, Clark," Lois said and dived into her food.

There was a knock at the door. Clark went to open it, and Diana walked in with a date.

"Paul?!" Clark was surprised to see him. Paul was introduced to the League a few months ago at his wife's insistence. His new superhero name was 'Iron Force.' Diana remembered him from the wedding, but he had been preoccupied with Lucy at the time.

"Come in, come in. Everyone is here," Clark said.

"Thanks, Clark," Diana said. Paul knew everyone there. He did feel a bit awkward seeing Ron and Lucy, but she smiled at him and he did the same.

"Hi, Paul; hi, Diana, you just missed our announcement. Ron and I are expecting," Lucy said.

Paul looked uncomfortable. Diana helped him out. "Congratulations, that's wonderful news."

Lois tried to defuse the situation. "There's plenty of food in the kitchen. Help yourselves," Lois said.

"Are you hungry, let's eat," Diana said, and as they headed into the kitchen. "I know this is hard for you."

"I'll be alright. Thanks, Diana," Paul said and tried to smile.

After finishing their food, they wanted to see the baby. "Isn't he beautiful?" Diana asked as she glanced at Paul.

"Yes, he is very beautiful," Paul said and smiled at the adorable baby.

"Can I hold him?" Diana asked.

"Of course," Martha said and handed him to her.

Paul sat down next to her. He was unable to have children. The doctors had given him the news months ago. He had accepted it, but that didn't stop him from wanting to be a father one day. Diana glanced at him. "Are you Ok?"

"Sure, I'm fine." He certainly was beautiful. Paul loved babies. His nephew Tony was a joy to his family. He loved spending time with him, but they were so far away. He loved Metropolis, but he missed his family.

Diana glanced at him. "I know that look. Why don't you call them?" He didn't reply. "Go on, call them. I'm sure they would love to hear the news."

"Ok, I'll call them." He left her and went into the den and made the call.

"Hello, Erica, its Paul, how are you, how's Tony?" Paul asked, needing to hear her voice.

"Hi, Paul, we're Ok. Tony is growing so fast. He's nearly three months old. I'll send you a few photos later today. How are you?"

"I'm doing fantastic. I met someone, but that's not why I'm calling. Lois had the baby last night, and she's at home. She had a boy, and his name is Clark Jonathan Samuel Kent."

"Oh, that's fantastic news. I have to send them a gift. Are Lois and baby Ok?"

"Yes, everyone is well. They've having a welcome home party for CJ. It's quite nice, but I miss you guys."

"We miss you too." She paused for a moment. "So, you've met someone? What's her name?"

"Diana Prince," he replied.

"Oh, I know Diana. She's genuinely polite and very kind. She came to see me to tell me about Lex. She removed his memories about me, about Clark and about Tony."

"Diana did that? I didn't know. Wow, she truly is a remarkable woman. She actually went out with me, and we're having a terrific time together. I'm learning a lot from her. She's helped me through training, and how to manage my strength and speed. She's been fantastic. And Erica, Diana helped me pick out a superhero name. It's 'Iron Force.' Do you like it?"

"Yes, I do; that's terrific news. I'm so happy for you for Paul. Wow, it sounds like you truly like Diana."

"I do; I truly do." He paused. "Well, I won't keep you. Kiss everyone for me. I love you, Erica."

"I love you, too. Bye, Paul."

"Bye, Erica."

~o~o~

About an hour later, Clark tapped his glass. "Thank you all for coming. Now, I'm not shoving anyone out the door, but Lois is tired and CJ needs his rest."

"We get the hint," Bruce said. "Look like the party's over."

One last look at the baby and a few hugs for Lois and everyone left, except for Martha, Sam, Lucy and Ron, who stayed to help with the cleanup.

"Tired?" He asked his wife.

"I can barely keep my eyes open."

CJ had drifted off to sleep. "I'll put him down," Martha said.

"Thanks, Mom," Clark said.

He sat down and pulled her to him. Her head on his chest, she breathed him in and relaxed, happy to be home.

"He's such a calm baby. He hasn't cried once since we left the hospital," Clark proudly commented.

"Well, enjoy it while we can; babies do cry a lot."

"I know, but I think he's pretty aware of his surroundings even after a few days."

She pulled away. "You think so?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Ok, we're leaving now," Lucy said. "The kitchen is clean, and there are plenty of leftovers if you get hungry later."

"Thanks, Lucy and honey, congratulations again on the baby. I'm thrilled for you guys."

"Thanks, Lois," Ron said.

Lucy gave her and Clark a hug and a kiss goodbye.

"Bye, honey," Sam said and kissed Lois's cheek. He shook Clark's hand.

"Bye, Daddy. I'm glad you were here, and not off on one of your trips. Where are you guys headed next time?"

"Well, Susan wants to go to Hawaii, so I think we'll head there in a few months."

"I'm jealous. Clark and I had such a fantastic time on our honeymoon, but now with the baby, who knows when we'll be able to go back there again."

"Susan and I would love to babysit, just give us plenty of notice, and we'll be here in no time."

"Ok, I may just take you up on that," Lois said.

Clark walked everyone to the door and then they were alone. "Time for a nap young lady," he said and picked her up.

"Clark, I can walk," she whispered but then she snuggled close under this chin.

"Not on my watch," he said and took her to bed. He helped her into a nightgown, and she was asleep minutes after her head hit the pillow. He kissed her forehead then checked on CJ. Still sleeping soundly, he stood there and watched him sleep for must have been at least half an hour.

Dr. Klein had scared them both within an inch of their lives. CJ's breathing was one of the issues that had come up with his talks with his Father. He expected it to be an issue, but CJ was well and healthy. His lungs were fully developed, and of course, he couldn't help but wonder about CJ's super powers. He had been nine, but there simply was no way of knowing when they would appear.

The baby whimpered, and he began to wake up. He must be hungry. Lois had pumped a few bottles before they had left the hospital. He didn't want to wake her, so he rushed into the kitchen, warmed the bottle a bit with his heat vision and went to feed his son. He picked him up cuddling him close, but then he realized something; he needed changing.

"Oh boy," he whispered. Lois had taught him several times. He went over to the changing table and placed everything in order. He then went back and picked up his son. He whimpered but didn't cry. His son was staring at him. He shook his head, then he managed to change him without too much trouble. Then he picked him up, sat down in the rocker, and then he fed him.

CJ gobbled it up in minutes. "Someone was hungry," he said and smiled. He stroked his back hoping for a burp. When he heard it minutes later, he was asleep. He laid him down and watched him go off into dreamland.

Sighing he left the nursery and went to sit with his wife for a bit. "Clark?"

"I thought you were asleep."

She rolled over to be close to him. Her head on chest, she whispered, "I was just lying here listening to you and CJ. So, how was it?"

"Wonderful, incredible, life-changing," he whispered, in awe of his son.

Lois chuckled. "Shouldn't that be diaper-changing?"

He chuckled too. "Yeah, that too was wonderful." He kissed her forehead. "Go back to sleep."

Minutes later, she was asleep. He carefully removed her arms from around him and went to check on CJ again.

~o~o~

It was early evening when Martha returned from her visit with Lucy and Ron. They had a place of their own not far from Lois and Clark's condo. Martha would be staying for at least a week. Lois needed her rest and Clark could leave for an emergency at any moment.

He answered the door. "Oh, hi, Mom, Lois is still resting, but I changed CJ and fed him. He's sleeping." Sure enough, he heard something. "I have to leave, but I'll be back soon."

"Bye son."

Then he was gone.

~o~o~

_Minutes later, the Watchtower space station:_

Clark was flying over high clouds hoping to get closer to the various sirens still blaring in his ears. Only a few minutes earlier, the League had gotten word of Lex's escape. John and Shayera had just left for the prison. Clark called his friends hoping they knew what was happening.

"Let me guess, you're in New York," Bruce stated, not surprised he would be there.

"Yes, I followed the sirens." He then realized where they were coming from. "Luthor's prison isn't far from here. Can you check the newsfeeds for anything going on up here?"

"Clark, Lex Luthor has escaped," Bruce replied.

Shocked, Clark burst out, "What did you just say?!"

"Yes, it's true. Luthor escaped," J'onn said.

"I'm headed there now."

"Call us once you get there," Bruce said. "John and Shayera are on their way."

"Thanks, I'll look for them in a minute."

~o~o~

Two minutes later, Clark was at the prison speaking with the warden then they made their way to Lex's cell. Once John and Shayera had arrived, Clark asked them to explore the surrounding area and look for Lex and whoever helped him escape. They were probably in a car or on foot. They took off to search the parameter and spread out from there.

The prison guard explained to Superman that, on his last hourly check, Lex had been in his cell, but on the next check, he was gone and that gaping hole in the wall told the story. Someone or something had broken through the wall and took him away.

Clark was stunned. "But there's no rope, so how did he escape over the wall?"

"He couldn't have, not without being seen. Something must have flown in here and taken him, but no one saw or heard a thing," the warden explained.

Clark stroked his chin then he spotted the camera in Luthor's cell. "Is that working, if so, we need to check it."

"We're doing that now. Let's head down to security and view the camera feed." On their way down, Clark called the tower and explained what he had found.

Paul was stunned, but he had to say something. "I think I know who it could be."

"Who?" Diana asked.

"It was Lena. She must have escaped the clone war, and now she's searching for her Mother, and Lex was her first choice to find her," Paul replied, shaken to the core by this unexpected turn of events.

"Clark, did you hear that?" J'onn asked.

"Yes, I heard, and I'm watching the video feed from Lex's cell. It was Lena alright."

"How is it that she's still alive? Her breathing mask must have been removed. We did check all the clones before we left," Wally asked.

"She must have escaped somehow, and we missed it," J'onn said as they all stared at each other. Of course, all the female clones did look alike, but they still felt terrible about it.

"Oh, no," Paul said. He remembered something. "This is my fault. Lena came to me after meeting Erica in the ladies room. She was excited and thrilled and asked me questions about her. I told her the truth that Erica was her Mother. I'm so sorry."

Diana touched his shoulder. "This isn't your fault. You were being kind to her, but she's just as powerful as Zod, isn't that right?" Diana asked.

"Yes, she was the first clone built, and I was the second. She must be able to breathe on her own by now. She survived," Paul sadly replied. "I have to find her."

"But she may come after you. You should stay here to be safe," Diana said, worried about him.

"No, I can't stay here. She could destroy this place. We can't trust her, but I may be able to get through to her somehow. I have to try." Paul was determined to help her before it was too late.

"I think Paul is right. We don't know what she's capable of, so we have to tread lightly. Paul, please be on alert and remember no communications with your family. We can't take that risk," Bruce said.

"Of course, I won't call them," Paul said, upset and sad about that.

Diana took his hand, then headed to the teleportation chamber to transport him back to Earth, but then she made a decision. "I'm coming with you." She touched his lips. "You can't talk me out of it so don't even try." She grinned at him.

He was so grateful and then he pulled her to him and hugged her tightly. "Thank you, Diana. But only if you're sure?" He pulled away and waited.

Then she did something they hadn't done before, she leaned in and kissed him. Paul was shocked. They'd been out on a few dates, and he thought they were going a bit too slow for his tastes, but now, his heart soared to realize that she felt the same way. He pulled her closer and kissed her back. They came up for air after a minute.

She smiled and squeezed his hand. "I'm very sure. Let's go," she whispered.

Once they were gone, Bruce gave a nod to J'onn and the communicator was turned off. He then walked over to the main console, pulled out a key, turned it and a long, lead-lined tube appeared, and then he glanced at J'onn.

J'onn was not happy when Bruce slowly pulled out the last known piece of green-K. "We won't need that," he said.

"I hope you're right." Bruce returned it to the compartment.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, fifty miles from the prison:_

Lena had found him, and after searching for months, she found him. Still wearing her costume from the war, meaning the red cape, boots, and of course the 'S' on her chest was still there. After speeding away with Luthor, she stopped, but instead of letting him speak, she held too fingers to her lips, meaning for him not to speak. She pulled out a cellphone, then handed him one. They would text each other.

_Hello, Father._

_I can't believe this. You survived. Why did you do it?"_

_My Mother; I want to find my Mother._

_I don't know where she is._

_You're lying. Either you tell me where she is, or you are going back to that place._

_Now, hold on. I need time to find her._

_How much time?_

_One week._

_One week, but if you fail …?_

_I won't._

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, in Tampa, Florida:_

Tony woke up the entire household with loud crying and screaming. "What in the world?" Erica was surprised. He had been sleeping through the night for several weeks now.

"I'll get him," Bill said and went into the nursery. He picked up Tony, and he instantly quieted. "What's wrong buddy?" He rocked him for a while. He needed changing; he took care of that.

In Lena's room, after Tony had quieted, she couldn't get back to sleep. She turned on the television in her room and was shocked at what she saw. "Mommy, come quick!"

Bill with the baby, Henri, and Erica rushed into her room. "What is it, honey?" Erica asked.

Instead of answering her, she slowly pointed to the television. And there was a photo of Lex and below that was a photo of clone-Lena.

Erica and Henri gasped, Bill paled and the baby started crying again. Bill shushed him, but Tony sensed the unease and continued to cry. Erica took him, and he quieted down but only a little. He was whimpering while tears ran down his face.

Erica glanced at Bill, and he was staring at the television in shock. "She's alive. I can't believe it," he whispered, stunned.

"How did this happen?" Henri asked, and then glanced at Bill then back to the television.

"Who is she, Mommy?" Lena asked and turned to her Mother. Erica picked up the remote and shut off the television. "No one important."

"But they said her name was Lena," she said getting upset. "Wasn't that my … Father?"

Bill went to her and pulled her close. "Yes, sweetie, he's your biological father, but he's not a nice man."

Lena leaned into her step-father for comfort. "I know he's a bad man, but who is this Lena and where did she come from?"

Bill glanced at Erica and then he told her the truth. "She's a clone, just like your Uncle Paul," Bill replied.

Lena pulled away, understanding. "A clone?"

"Yes, a clone, but honey, she's different from your Uncle Paul. We can't trust her, and the police wants to locate her and ask her some questions," Bill tried to explain.

Lena was confused at first, but then she asked an insightful question. "Does she want to hurt us as my Father did?"

Erica, Bill, and Henri all closed their eyes unable to respond.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, back in Metropolis:_

Lois was awakened from a restless sleep. Martha apologized when Lois walked into the nursery. "I'm sorry, honey. He wouldn't go back to sleep. I changed him."

"It's Ok, Martha. I'll take him." She held him close, got situated in a chair and breast fed her son. "Did Clark call?"

"No, but a few minutes ago, I turned on the television and … you should see this," Martha sadly replied.

Lois frowned. "Ok, was it some kind of emergency that called him away?"

"You could say that," Martha replied. She turned on the television, and all the news channels were running the same story.

Shocked, Lois asked, "Oh, no, Lex escaped and clone-Lena helped him?"

"Apparently she did. The League must be searching for them now," Martha replied.

Lois shook her head, worried for all of them. "Clark won't be back for a while, not until he finds them, and I don't blame him one bit," Lois stated.

"Neither do I … neither do I," Martha whispered as they stared at the continuing broadcasts.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, back in upstate New York:_

Clark was high in the sky listening to his surroundings, but nothing was coming to him. It was a quiet night, and the sirens had stopped. The prison was located in a rural area, no heavy traffic and nowhere close to residents or businesses.

But still nothing, then he thought about it. Lena was obviously an uncommonly smart clone, and except for the cameras in Lex's cell, she could have gotten away without any of them knowing how Lex had escaped. They would have figured it out at some point. No human could have destroyed the cell wall, and left the scene without climbing the outer wall to escape.

What truly worried him, however, was her Kryptonian DNA and what she was feeling and hoped to accomplish. Zod was determined to save his people, but what were Lena's ultimate goals? She wanted to locate her Mother. But then what?

Clark had no answers to those questions. Only she could do that, and so he was searching for her. Lex may have his hands full with her. It couldn't have happened to a nicer guy.

His ears perked up; he thought he heard something, but then he took off higher and flew faster than he ever had before.

Listening, forever listening …

_The end!_

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _Like the Sea_ , Alicia Keys.

A/N: *cough* Sequel *cough* Talk about a shocking ending. I hope you enjoyed this last chapter. Thank you all for taking this journey with me. *sigh* While I was writing clone-Lena, I couldn't help but think of Kara. I want her around, just as much as my readers. Thank you all so much for your comments and encouragement. You inspire me to write more. As I said before, I will be taking a break, so I'm not thoroughly confident when a sequel will happen, but I'm hoping it will. Until next time, keep reading, and I'll keep writing! HAPPY HOLIDAYS! Bye for now!


End file.
